La snitch dorada
by serendipity-789
Summary: Terminado...Harry tiene un novio formal, pero le deja solo en el castillo por vacaciones. Mientras, Draco descubre que una mirada puede enganchar más que cualquier droga. SLASH.
1. Default Chapter

Hola de nuevo. Bueno, aquí estoy con una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita. Esta vez intentaré no dejar que mis personajes me separen de la idea original.

Quienes me conoceís, sabeís que para mí vuestros comentarios sean buenos o malos, son muy importantes, así que los espero con ansia.

Como siempre.... Disclamer... los personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.R. y no gana nada más que vuestros comentarios con esto.

Besos y Feliz año 2005  
Serendipity

--- Introducción ---

Draco salía de la biblioteca, tarde como últimamente era su costumbre. No le apetecía pasar tiempo en su sala común, y evitaba los pasillos ruidosos llenos de gente, así que lo mejor era pasar todo el tiempo posible en la silenciosa biblioteca.

Hoy había terminado el trabajo para historia, como siempre con mucha antelación, y había eliminado mediante un hechizo temporal, un par de páginas de los libros consultados para que la listilla de Gryffindor no pudiera hacer mejor trabajo que él. No era una técnica muy ética, pero le estaba dando resultado, Granger no había podido superar sus calificaciones en todo lo que llevaban de curso.

Mañana empezaban las vacaciones de Navidad, así que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban haciendo sus baúles para volver a casa. Él no, su padre estaba desaparecido y su madre exiliada en algún lugar remoto, así que tenía que quedarse con su padrino, Severus, que parecía encantado con el hecho.

Al doblar una esquina en dirección a las mazmorras, vio como Anthony Goldstein, prefecto de Ravenclaw besaba con avidez a su nuevo novio, y le empujaba hacia una clase vacía.

-¡Podíais ser más discretos! – Gritó el rubio.

-Muérete Malfoy – Le contestó Harry desde dentro del aula. Anthony, que aún estaba fuera, sonrió con malicia al rubio y dejó que desde dentro le agarraran de la túnica y le metieran, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Malditos… - Refunfuñó para sí.

Definitivamente, este no estaba siendo un buen año en lo personal. Cuando se enteró de la noticia del noviazgo entre ambos, intentó hacer chistes al respecto, pero no le salió ninguno. Además, Potter estaba alerta en su contra, y en cuanto se le acercaba, ya tenía la varita en la mano preparada para maldecirlo. Y lo peor fue cuando, una vez que le había ganado atrapando la snich en el famoso Slytherin – Gryffindor, se la regaló a ese… estúpido cuervo, delante de todo el colegio, con beso de tornillo incluido. No sabía porqué, pero se había sentido doblemente humillado.

Estaba parado a la altura de la puerta de aula, mirando hacia ella, sin poder evitarlo. Alargó la mano hacia la puerta y la empujó suavemente. Los suspiros y gemidos de ambos amantes llegaron hasta sus oídos. Dejó que la puerta se cerrase de nuevo. "Maldita sea, de los cientos de aulas que hay en Hogwarts y tienen que elegir esta". Volvió a empujar la puerta ligeramente. Una mano salio de la nada y le metió sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Fue tan brusco que cayó en el suelo, levantando el polvo de cientos de años que allí se acumulaba.

-¿Te gusta espiar Malfoy? – Preguntó con voz irónica del Ravenclaw.

-Yo… - Miró a su alrededor y vio a un sorprendido Potter, con los pantalones aún puestos pero desabrochados sentado en lo que había sido la mesa de algún profesor. – No, yo…

-Si es lo que te gusta te vamos a dar ese placer ¿verdad Harry? – Anthony estaba de pie al lado del Slytherin con su varita en la mano apuntándole.

-Antes muerto – Dijo en voz muy alta.

-Anda, vete de aquí maldita serpiente – Dicho esto le indicó que saliera.

Draco conocía bien esa aula, era la antigua clase de Artes Oscuras. Su padre se la había descrito en cientos de ocasiones, así que la había adoptado como segunda residencia en ese maldito lugar. Salió por una puerta diferente a la que había entrado, pero ni Harry ni el estúpido de su novio se dieron cuenta. Aquella otra puerta llevaba sin duda a lo que había sido el despacho de los diferentes profesores titulares de aquella asignatura

El despacho estaba limpio y ordenado, exactamente igual a como lo dejó la última vez. No encendió las velas para que los de fuera no lo descubrieran, mientras buscaba entre los libros de la pequeña biblioteca, un hechizo para espantarlos de "Su territorio". Le pagarían cara la humillación de hacía unos minutos, pero los gemidos que empezaron a llegar del aula, distrajeron de nuevo su atención. Sin soltar el libro que tenía entre sus manos, el rubio se asomó despacio por uno de los cristales rotos de la puerta.

Harry estaba de nuevo tumbado boca arriba sobre la mesa, mientras el castaño se entretenía encima de él mordisqueando sus pezones. Draco se entretuvo mirando la cara del Gryffindor que gemía con los ojos cerrados, respondiendo las atenciones de su amante.

Anthony bajó despacio por el vientre del moreno, haciendo dibujos con su lengua. Se entretuvo en el ombligo cuando el rubio comenzó inconscientemente a acariciarse despacio la entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Harry metió sus dedos entre los cabellos del Ravenclaw, y le empujó suavemente indicándole lo que quería. Su compañero sonrió ante la apresurada petición, normalmente se excitaba con facilidad, pero hoy estaba especialmente acelerado. Desabrochó su pantalón y atrapó con su boca la fuerte erección del moreno, que aumentó el ritmo y volumen de sus gemidos. Su accidental espía, apoyaba la frente en la puerta y dejando caer el libro en el suelo, se desabrochaba el cinturón con prisa, para luego bajar su cremallera e introducir su mano bajo su bóxer. Al comprobar que la erección de Harry era suficiente, comenzó a prepararle para introducirse en él. No tenían lubricante, así que la saliva tuvo que hacer su trabajo. Cuando estuvo preparado, se introdujo en él de un solo golpe, tan rápido y fuerte que arrancó un quejido de Harry, que poco a poco se acostumbró.

Draco odiaba aquella escena, odiaba lo que estaban haciendo, y odiaba el hecho de tener que masturbarse escondido tras la puerta, pero veía como se agitaba el cuerpo de Harry, y poco a poco se acomodó a su ritmo, pero en silencio, odiando no ser su nombre el que flotaba en el aire rodeado de deseo. Pronto notó que los amantes estaban llegando al clímax, y él aceleró su ritmo cerrando los ojos. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar en el orgasmo, y cuando lentamente abrió sus párpados, descubrió unos ojos verdes mirándole, aun cubiertos por una nube de pasión., disfrutando de los últimos coletazos del placer. Tragó saliva y se giró rápidamente, para quedar sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. No podía ser, tenían que ser imaginaciones suyas… Si Harry le hubiese visto, ya estaría muerto. Trató de recuperar la calma y de vestirse en silencio.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Oh, sí, ha estado muy bien – Dijo Harry mirando hacia Anthony, que ahora descansaba a su lado.

-Hoy estabas muy excitado.- El moreno sonrió sin contestar, y comenzó a vestirse.

Draco tardó más de una hora en salir de allí, quería asegurarse de que no le estarían esperando fuera. Cuando llegó por fin a su habitación, se encontró a Pansy y a Blaise, jugando a las cartas sentados en la cama de este, ambos con poca ropa, pero visibles.

-¿Qué pasa Draco? Vienes tarde, mal vestido y alterado – Dijo el chico.

-¿No es obvio, Blaise, caramelito? Sexo. – Contestó la chica con cierta dejadez.

-Vaya, empiezas a ser el de siempre. Por un momento creí que ensayabas para monje muggle de clausura.

-¡Oh! Venga, dejadme en paz. – Protestó el rubio, que miró con dudas a Pansy antes de empezar a quitarse la ropa.

-Tranquilo, chico, que ya te he visto sin ropa muchas veces… ¿Y quién cayó en tus redes esta vez?

-Pues… Nadie. Además no me interesa hablar del tema.

-Se acabó – Dijo secamente Blaise soltando las cartas – Soy tu confidente desde primero, y me vas a contar de una vez que es lo que te está pasando, me tienes preocupado, maldito idiota.

-Tranquilízate caramelito – ronroneo Pansy sentándose a su lado para abrazarlo como a un gran oso de peluche – Draco se va a poner cómodo y va a contarnos todo… pero no te alteres, que te salen unas arruguitas muy feas en el entrecejo.

El rubio conocía ese tono de voz de la chica, y sabía que nunca presagiaba nada bueno. Pansy no era muy lista para los libros, pero para lo demás, era más peligrosa que el mismo Severus.

-Es por lo de mis padres, la navidad y todo eso… ¿Os parece poco?

-Bueno – Siguió ronroneando Pansy – Eso explica que no estés muy sociable a ratos, pero…

-¿Con quién has estado esta noche? – Cortó Blaise

-En realidad con nadie… - Terminando de abotonarse el pijama.

-Otra aventura de un rato… - Suspiró Pansy – Tengo ganas de que te emparejes ya, a ver si alguien te roba el corazón y se te quita esa cara de pena que últimamente arrastras por todo el colegio.

-Nott.

-¿Qué pasa con él, Blaise? – Draco ya se metía entre las sábanas.

-A veces he pensado quién sería una buena pareja para ti y me pegas con Nott.

-Bromeas – Exclamaron Pansy y Draco a la vez.

-No pegan – Dijo Pansy dándole un golpe con la almohada.

-¿No? Pues…. Ginny, la Weasley. – Continuó riendo

-¿Y tú te llamas amigo mío? Por favor, mola para un polvo pero…

-Cuando se entere el hermano de que ya te la cepillaste…. Jajajajajajaja

-Potter – Los dos chicos dejaron de reírse y miraron a la chica.

-No vuelvas a nombrar a ese… mestizo. – Escupió Blaise

-Tranquilo caramelito, no te enfades conmigo – Empezó a hacer pucheros para rebajar la tensión.

-¿Por qué lo has nombrado? – Preguntó el rubio.

-Porque he estado en la cama de los dos… y creo que os compenetraríais bien.

-¿Qué tú quéeeeee? – Exclamaron los dos a la vez - ¿Cuándo?

-Eso es algo que no os contaré nunca – Dijo la chica coquetamente, mientras se ponía una bata de Blaise y se despedía de ambos desde la puerta. – Buenas noches mis bomboncitos – Y les lanzó un beso antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando una estela de asombro.

Aunque no durmió en toda la noche, repasando los acontecimientos del día anterior, por la mañana madrugó para desayunar con el resto de los de su casa y despedirles hasta después de las vacaciones. Era el único Slytherin que se quedaba ese año en el castillo.

Continuará...


	2. La snitch de Severus

No suelo ser tan rápida, pero quiero aprovechar los días de vacaciones que me quedan, por si luego llegan tiempos de bajón.

Quienes me conocen saben que siempre suelo dedicar mis capítulos a la gente que me lee y que me deja comentarios, porque me gusta agradeceros vuestro esfuerzo y apoyo, vuestras ideas y también vuestras críticas siempre que sean constructivas. Así que para AYDA MERODEADORA. Gracias por inaugurar esta nueva historia. Las respuestas a los comentarios, al final del capítulo.

El disclamer es el mismo que en la introducción, y los pensamientos van entre "comillas".

Nos leemos pronto, gracias por todo.

Serendipity (Miembro de las Órdenes Draconiana y Siriusana)

--- Capítulo 1: La snitch de Severus.---

A penas se habían quedado 10 alumnos de entre las cuatro casas (1 Slytherin, 3 Gryffindor, 1 Ravenclaw y 5 Hufflepuff), así que no resultaba difícil perderse si uno quería.

Harry era el único mayor de 12 de su casa, así que McGonagall le encomendó las tareas de prefecto durante esas fiestas. Al salir de su despacho se cruzó con Draco, que volvía de entrenar al quidditch. Le miró con desconfianza, y como el rubio no le dijo nada, se limitó a pasar por su lado con la mano en la varita por si acaso. A Draco ya comenzaba a molestarle esta actitud hacia él así que girándose en medio del pasillo le preguntó con su típico arrastrar de sílabas:

-¿Por qué me temes, Potter? – Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarle, sin quitar la mano de su varita.

-No te temo, pero como eres lo más rastrero que conozco, prefiero no bajar la guardia. No me fío de una serpiente como tú.

-¿Piensas que voy a matarte? ¿Aquí, en Hogwarts? – El moreno no le respondió – Por si no te has dado cuenta… no tengo muchos sitios donde ir hasta mi mayoría de edad… No soy tan idiota de buscar que me expulsen.

-Eso sería una buena coartada… ya te imagino, poniendo cara de ángel y diciendo al estúpido de Funge 'Yo no fui, soy menor y no tengo otra casa hasta los 17. ¿No me creerá tan tonto?' – Imitando a la perfección el tono de voz del rubio.

-O sea, que me temes – Susurró para sí mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino – Pues va a ser un problema para… - Se golpeó a sí mismo en la frente con la mano – Pero que estupideces pienso. – Harry le observó unos segundos alejarse por el pasillo. Siempre le habían gustado sus maneras aristócratas, era algo que Sirius también tenía.

Aunque tenía todo Slytherin para él solo, se dirigió hacia los baños de prefectos ya que eran más lujosos. Dijo la contraseña y entró, pero no estaba solo. En la bañera central estaba Cintia, prefecta de séptimo de Hufflepuff.

-¿Por qué no cerraste? – Dijo el rubio contrariado.

-Porque sabía que ibas a ser tú el que entrase. Te vi volviendo de tu entrenamiento.

Bueno, no era su chica favorita… pero una oportunidad así era algo que él no solía desaprovechar. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa despacio bajo la atenta mirada de la chica de la bañera. Antes de entrar y dejar su varita, con un sencillo hechizo, hizo que el agua comenzara a burbujear. Cintia comenzó a reír. No era una chica bonita, pero sí que era simpática, y lo más importante para Draco en estas ocasiones, es que era muy entregada.

La abrazó para atraerla hacia sí y besarla con más comodidad. Mientras ella con una mano guiaba al rubio hacia sus pechos, y con la otra comenzaba a masturbarlo. Draco se entretuvo en sus pechos un buen rato, mientras dejaba que una de sus manos jugase entre las piernas de la chica, que se abrieron ligeramente para recibir sus caricias. No estaba muy concentrado, porque cada vez que se relajaba, en su mente aparecían un par de ojos verdes que lo miraba a lo lejos. "Maldito Gryffindor, seguro que esto es un hechizo tuyo" pensó molesto. Sin más juego, abrió las piernas de la chica y se colocó entre ellas. Ella le miró sorprendida, esperaba un poco más, pero dejó de pensar en el momento en que sin aviso Draco penetró en ella. Contrariamente a lo que ambos habían supuesto, la fuerza de la entrada intensificó las sensaciones. Ella gemía sin control retorciéndose entre las manos de él, que hacía todo lo posible por no perderlo. A los pocos minutos, Cintia alcanzaba un potente orgasmo. Draco paró dejando que la chica saborease el momento, pero sin salirse de ella. Cuando empezó a recuperar su respiración normal, comenzó a empujar de nuevo lentamente volviendo a arrancar los gemidos de antes. En el segundo orgasmo Draco se dejó ir tras ella. Luego ambos descansaron fuera de bañera durante un rato, la chica reposaba sobre el vientre de él, que por unos instantes se quedó tranquilo sin pensar en nada ni nadie que estuviera fuera de ese sitio en ese momento. Ella se incorporó y le besó en los labios sonriendo:

-Eres de lo mejor, Draco. – Dijo ella estirando ya un brazo para coger su camisa.

-¿De lo mejor? Eh, me estás ofendiendo ¿quién es mejor que yo? – Dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

-Ummm, déjame pensar… tienes razón, de mis amantes eres el mejor.

-Así me gusta. – La besó y dejó que se alejara para terminar de vestirse.

-Bueno, tampoco tengo tantos… uno de cada casa.

-¿Sí? ¿y quiénes son, si puede saberse?

-No, no puede saberse – Contestó abrochándose los zapatos – Pero te daré una pista… Eres el único de sexto.

-Mala – Dijo bromeando – Ya me enteraré.

Se besaron de nuevo en la puerta, y la chica caminó por las escaleras sabiéndose observada por los ojos del rubio.

-Bonita no es, pero mueve el cuerpo como pocas. – Dijo para sí mismo.

-Sí, tiene gracia cuando anda. – Comentó Harry detrás del rubio sobresaltándole – La próxima vez, podíais echar un hechizo silenciador. Se ha enterado toda la escuela.

-¿Envidia, Potter?

-En ese campo… yo estoy muy satisfecho con lo que tengo Malfoy.

-¿En serio? Porque ahora estoy un poco cansado, pero si te apetece en otro momento… te muestro por qué gemía Cintia así.

-Snape me ha mandado a buscarte. – Contestó el moreno sin inmutarse.

-Estupendo, gracias – Dijo encaminándose hacia las mazmorras. A los pocos pasos se detuvo.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-No te sigo, es que también quiere que esté yo.

-Vaya, Potter en las mazmorras a solas con dos Slytherin… ¿no te da miedo?

Harry no le contestó y siguió caminando, esta vez delante del rubio que iba sonriendo con malicia. Al llegar, Severus dejó los papeles con los que estaba.

-Bien, caballeros. Me alegro que por fin se hayan decidido a venir.

-¿Para qué me necesita, profesor Snape?

-Ah, Malfoy. Tengo un encargo especial de una poción que es imposible que la haga uno solo, así que quién mejor que mi mejor alumno para ayudarme… - Sonrió con suficiencia, recibiendo como respuesta otra sonrisa de su rubio ahijado. – Mientras tanto, señor Potter, usted terminará de cumplir el castigo por donde lo dejó ayer, aún quedan unos cuantos calderos que limpiar.

El moreno se fue hacia su rincón y se puso, en silencio a trabajar en su tarea. Por más comentarios desagradables que escuchó, no se giró ni un solo segundo, para disgusto de Draco que estaba viendo como se le escapaba la oportunidad de llamar su atención.

Un par de horas después, Harry se acercó hacia el profesor.

-Ya he terminado ¿puedo retirarme?

-Si Potter, puede… Ah, antes de que se me olvide – Harry se quedó parado en la puerta - McGonagall me ha dicho que durante las fiestas usted será el prefecto de Gryffindor.

-Así es.

-Ya, bueno, pues por norma está prohibido que las rondas se hagan a solas. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff han decidido que harán sus guardias juntos, así que usted y el Señor Malfoy compartirán esta tarea estos días.

-Pero no puede ser – Dijo Draco, con falsa voz de asombro, adelantándose a la queja del moreno – Potter cree que quiero matarlo. – Severus estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-¿Está hablando en serio señor Malfoy?

-Si…

-¡No! Eso es una estupidez. Nos vemos después de la cena, Malfoy. – Dijo cerrando tras de sí la puerta, un poco más fuerte de lo que quería.

-¿En serio? – Volvió a preguntar el profesor, usando ya el tono familiar que reservaba para la intimidad.

-Creo que sí. Está siempre con la mano en la varita en cuanto que me acerco, y me maldice a la segunda frase, no espera ni el insulto.

-Cierto, está muy enfrentado a ti. Además, ese novio que tiene… Su padre sufrió tortura por los mortífagos unas cuantas veces.

-Así que está en el otro lado…

-Sí, están muy resentidos. Y tú eres hijo de mortífago y vas camino de serlo. Así que me supongo que si antes no te quería cerca, ahora influenciado por su chico…

-Bueno, pero yo aún no he decidido… ¿Va ahora el diente de dragón?

-Lo sé. No, aún no, después de que hierva 13 minutos… Me pregunto de qué depende esa decisión… - En ese momento le miró a los ojos. Draco no quiso mantener su mirada, no le gustaba mentir a quién probablemente era su único aliado en esos momentos, pero tampoco quería dar ninguna explicación. – O… ¿no será que estás esperando que ocurra algo que te haga cambiar de opinión?

-¿Algo como qué?

-No sé – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Algo… tal vez un milagro.

-No lo tengo muy claro, eso es todo. No es que no esté de acuerdo… con… bueno, no estoy de acuerdo con las formas. Mira mis padres… lo dieron todo por una causa que ahora les abandona a su suerte.

-Venga ya, Draco. Sabes que tu padre será liberado tarde o temprano. Vigila el extracto de mímulus, te estás quedando corto. Y tu madre no está en un 'exilio forzado', se fugó con el socio brasileño de tu padre.

-Vale, vale… pero matar a la gente a sangre fría… Además, aún no tengo que decidirlo ¿verdad?

-Cierto, aún tienes tiempo… Pero Draco… recuerda que estoy aquí decidas lo que decidas.

-Eres mortífago.

-Sí, pero hay gente en el otro lado que aún me deben favores. En estos tiempos difíciles, hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno ¿me explico?

-Sí, te entendí… Gracias.

-Bueno, vete a cenar y regresa para ayudarme a terminar.

-Prefiero no ir al comedor… además luego tengo ronda con Potter.

-Lo que quieras… - Se concentró de nuevo en su tarea. Al rato, miró a su ahijado de nuevo - ¿Qué te preocupa, Draco?

-Una mirada. Creí ver una mirada… pero ahora no estoy seguro.

-¿Una mirada?

-Sí, creí que alguien me miraba con… no sé… de una forma muy especial, pero hoy… no sé, actúa tan normal que empiezo a pensar que fueron imaginaciones mías.

-A veces pasa…. Tenemos tantas ganas de que ocurra algo que si querer lo imaginamos.

-¿Y un hechizo?

-Coge la piedra verde brillante que tengo al lado de…ahí, si, esa. ¿Cambia de color? – Draco movió la cabeza negativamente – Pues entonces es que no te han hechizado. Haré que nos traigan unos emparedados antes de que Potter venga a buscarte para la ronda.

-De acuerdo. Esto… la snitch que hay en tu…

-Me la regaló mi mujer cuando me declaré a ella. Ella era buscadora.

-¿Aún la amas?

-Si, Draco. Todos los días pienso en ella. Anda, come algo. Algún día tú tendrás a quién regalarle una snitch.

-Mi padre solía decir que murió por un error.

-Si, no debía de estar allí… pero quiso darme una sorpresa… Come anda, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba de nuevo en el aula de pociones, esperando a Draco. Había intentado cambiar la guardia con los otros dos prefectos, pero no hubo manera de hacerlos cambiar de opinión… sabía que algo iba a pasar, estaba seguro, pero no había forma humana de evitarlo, así que respiró profundamente antes de llamar a la puerta. Todo empezó muy bien, recorrieron las mazmorras en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos, hasta que Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry jugaba distraídamente con un anillo en su mano.

-¿Te lo regaló tu novio? – Preguntó señalando el anillo

-Si.

-¿Vais muy en serio?

-Si.

-No sé, no os veo juntos.

-Me importa un pimiento lo que tu veas o no.

-¿Por eso me mirabas ayer? – Harry paró en seco.

-Creo que el que miraba eras tú. Yo me limitaba a disfrutar.

-Pero te excitó. – Dijo el rubio sin perder la calma y sin parar de andar.

-A ti también.

-Sí, fue una experiencia nueva… Dime Potter ¿Siempre necesitas mirar a otros para excitarte con tu novio?

Harry dio un par de ágiles pasos, y en décimas de segundo, tenía a Draco contra una pared con su barita de pluma de fénix apuntando directamente a su cuello. El rubio, que sabía que el otro iba a reaccionar de esa manera tan típica, le sostuvo la mirada. Notó como al principio, el moreno, le miró unos instantes con furia, y luego como su mirada cambiaba de una forma que no sabía identificar. Draco desorientado por este cambio, vio con asombro como Harry apretaba más fuerte la varita contra su cuello a la vez que se acercaba a él cada vez más. Podía notar su respiración, como durante unos interminables segundos recorría su cuello rozándolo levemente con la punta de su nariz, respirando su aroma. Acercó todo su cuerpo al del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer. Sus labios rozaron los de Draco, que en un movimiento instintivo los abrió. Entonces, cerró los ojos y notó como Harry pronunciaba casi en su boca.

-Tragababosas.

Abrió los ojos con espanto, y mientras le venía la primera arcada, vio como el moreno se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

Continuará…

Ayda Merodeadora – Sí, los ojos de Harry tienen mucho poder sobre la gente, sobre todo sobre nuestro rubio. Gracias por todo y espero que te haya gustado la dedicatoria. S.

OlgaxTomFeltom1 – Nooo, un howler no por favor, jajajaja. Gracias por estar por aquí. S.

o0clomalfoy0o – Vaya peazo de nick… Espero que puedas ir diciéndome más cosas. Gracias. S.

Riku Lupin – Pues aún no pensé el final… pero a mí también me gustan los finales felices, bastante malo veo ya en el mundo real. Gracias. S.

gabiKinomoto – Jajajajaja, a mí también me asustaron los primeros que leí, pero luego una se envicia… Tus deseos son órdenes, Harry estará debajo en la mayor parte de los encuentros entre ambos (no en todos, creo), pero habrá que esperar, porque como bien dices, Harry ahora tiene otro dueño. Gracias. S.

Canuto-Frambueza – Gracias, gracias, gracias… Aún queda para que el chico dorado cambie de manos (entiéndase literalmente), pero paciencia, todo llega. S.

MMTXDMB - ¿Tu nick tiene algún significado? Es por simple curiosidad. Siento lo de los modismos, a mí me pasa a veces con los de otros países, pero es que los tengo tan asimilados que aunque intento hacer un español neutro no me sale. Pero traduzco cualquier duda que tengas. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

Catherine Mckinnon – Sí, alteró el hecho de que Harry tenga una pareja estable, pero… Así Draco se lo tiene que currar más. Me alegraría tener mucha audiencia, pero si no pasa, me conformo con la que tengo, que me suele mimar mucho, jajajaja. Gracias. S.

Tere Potter – Ahhhh, que alegría verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo te va todo?. Me alegra saber que te gustó el final. ¿Leíste ya 'El llavero de plata'? lo escribí para un concurso. Bueno, me alegra saber que estás de nuevo entre mis lectoras. Gracias mil. S.

Gabo0 – Pues sí que empiezo bien, metiendo la pata en el título, ya me vale, gracias, sólo tu me lo corregiste…. Que vergüenza. Gracias. S.


	3. La snitch de Poppy

Hola de nuevo, supongo que ya sabéis el porqué del título de esta historia… en todos los capítulos voy a contar una snitch, empecé con la de Anthony, la de Severus y hoy la de Poppy… no voy a entrar mucho en las historias de esas snitch, es solo porque a veces en los fic me da la impresión de que algunos personajes, como no son principales no tienen pasado y se me ocurrió esta idea.

También quiero pediros perdón, porque los dos primeros capítulos los escribí con faltas de ortografía… Bueno, hasta el título está mal escrito… puse snich y no snitch… pero si lo intento cambiar me borra vuestros comentarios… y no quiero perderlos, así que supongo que los dejaré así. Además, como yo no soy J.K.R. ni estoy en ninguna lista de ventas y todo eso pues… ¿me lo perdonáis, verdad? Es que al contrario que los consagrados, yo no tengo un editor que me corrija, jajajajajaja. Sois mis lectores y lectoras los que hacéis gratis ese trabajo. Por eso dedico este capítulo a AMALY MALFOY que suele llamarme la atención por este tema con toda la razón del mundo, y a GaBo0 que fue quién me corrigió ese garrafal error.

Bueno, os dejo las respuestas a los comentarios donde siempre. Y MUY IMPORTANTE, en este capítulo Draco habla mucho consigo mismo, esto estará entre "comillas", mientras que lo que lee tanto él como Harry estará entre '_y cursiva'_

Disclamer --- El de siempre.

Espero que os guste, y os recuerdo que admito sugerencias.

Serendipity (Miembro de las Órdenes Draconiana y Siriusana)

--- Capítulo 2: La snitch de Poppy ---

Harry estaba bajo la ducha, con la manos apoyadas en la pared y dejando que el agua resbalase por su espalda. Estaba en la torre de Gryffindor, porque cuando se dio cuenta de que podía usar el baño de prefectos ya se había quitado el pijama.

Esperaba que su plan hubiera funcionado, y así le cambiarían de pareja para las rondas nocturnas. Draco no era lo que deseaba tener cerca por las noches… bueno, en parte sí. Sabía desde hacía tiempo que deseaba ese cuerpo, pero lo que iba con él… si no fuera quien es… Suspiró y se incorporó para terminar de aclarar el champú que le quedaba en el pelo. Huir de la tentación no era cobardía, él tenía a Anthony, y le quería, le quería con locura, así que no iba a dejar que una relación tan buena se estropease por 15 minutos de lujuria desenfrenada con alguien que probablemente actuase con él como una mantis religiosa (Nota de la autora  Matan a sus parejas durante la cópula) o que luego lo haría público destrozando así su relación. Anthony no se merecía eso…

Se vistió con tranquilidad y luego bajó a desayunar al gran comedor. Lo bueno de las vacaciones es que el correo llegaba puntual por las mañanas, y él estaba esperando noticias de su chico, "Un día sin él y ya lo echo de menos".

Draco había dormido poco entre lo vómitos de babosas y los ataques de ira contra todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haberse dejado pillar tan estúpidamente ( en este ataque rompió todo lo que había en el baño de los chicos de sextos de Slytherin), estaba enfadado con Potter porque era un patético Gryffindor que, ahora estaba más que seguro, no se había quedado ciego y le deseaba pero le evitaba (aquí la emprendió con las sillas y la mesa grande de la sala común), estaba enfadado con Harry porque amaba a otro (cayeron los cuadros de su habitación uno tras otro), estaba enfadado con su padre por no estar cuando lo necesitaba, y con su madre por abandonarlo, …, y así, entre vómito y vómito se fue desahogando contra todo lo que en su vida no funcionaba como debía, hasta que el cansancio le venció sobre su cama. Por la mañana, cuando abrió los ojos, todo estaba arreglado y correctamente colocado en su lugar, los elfos domésticos habían madrugado y habían trabajado en silencio, limpiando y reparando todo.

Se quedó un rato, boca arriba, pensativo… tenía que vengarse… y tenía que conseguir lo que quería, pero eso requería un buen plan y tiempo para llevarlo a cabo. Lo primero era lo primero ¿qué quería exactamente? Se levantó, notando un leve aguijonazo en la sien derecha que pasó en segundos. Cogió su ropa limpia y se fue al cuarto de baño se prefectos, si conseguía estar solo en la bañera pondría unas gotas de aceite de Rosa de Alejandría que equilibra el estado de ánimo y empezaría a aclarar las ideas. Tuvo suerte, así que ya sumergido en la bañera, y tras sufrir otro fuerte pinchazo en la sien empezó su tarea. "Podría conquistar a Anthony y… no, no…. Detesto a ese tío, ¿para qué lo quiero?... Así Harry se me pondría más en contra… Podría hacer una poción de deseo y dársela a beber a Po… no, tampoco, si le poseo por la fuerza reafirmaré su teoría… no, además me juego una expulsión… claro que si no es por la fuerza, no le tendré nunca, él no confía… ¡un momento! Lo primero es ganarme su confianza… pero… ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¡Estoy planeando conquistarlo, no vengarme!", sorprendido se incorporó de golpe en la bañera sintiendo un latigazo aún más fuerte. Esta vez se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos cerrando fuertemente los ojos hasta que pasó el dolor. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y comenzó a secarse y vestirse… consultaría a Severus lo de los dolores después de desayunar. "Bien, Draco… vamos a ver, la situación es que te estás enamorando de tu mayor enemigo desde los 11, que te odia y además tiene un novio oficial al que adora… Solución… envolveré mi corazón en papel de empacar y lo tiraré a la basura… no puedo permitirme el lujo de… Por ahora no diré nada de lo de esta noche… no quiero que se libre de mí tan fácilmente… y tengo que vengarme como lo haría un Malfoy… sin sentimientos de por medio… ¿Qué es lo que más teme?... lo que evita… no quiere caer en las redes del deseo porque le costaría su noviazgo…" Sonrió para sí, ya estaba recuperando el control de las cosas.

Empezó a bajar despacio las escaleras hacia el gran comedor para desayunar, vio a los pequeños de Gryffindor corriendo para llegar a tiempo cuando sintió de nuevo el dolor… esperó quieto con la mano apretando, pero no se pasaba… sintió como la luz le molestaba y el estómago empezaba a revolverse en su lugar. Se sentó en el escalón que estaba con la cabeza entre las manos.

Notó que algo tiraba de él elevándolo, a penas distinguió la figura de McGonagall que con la varita en la mano lo llevaba flotando a la enfermería… cuando llegaron había perdido el sentido.

-Hoy es 24, Poppy – Draco escuchó lejana la voz de Severus

-No lo sé… Primero tiene que despertar… y luego… ya veremos.

-¿Severus? – Preguntó con debilidad. Rápidamente se corrieron las cortinas que lo separaban del resto de camas vacías de la enfermería.

-Ya era hora, señor Malfoy, lleva dos días durmiendo. Nos tenía preocupados – Dijo la enfermera mientras con una linterna pequeña le miraba los ojos. - ¿Es qué no puede descansar cuando toca? Relaje el cuello – Comenzó a mover la cabeza del rubio en todas direcciones… - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-¿Dos días? Recuerdo un dolor muy fuerte en la sien, y que la profesora McGonagall me traía hacia aquí.

-Cansancio, eso es lo que pasó… estrés y cansancio… ¿no está siendo un buen año para usted señor Malfoy? – Dijo la enfermera con voz más suave.

-Tal vez…

-Ah, profesor Snape. Ya me había olvidado de usted… Sí, creo que podrá ir a la cena de esta noche, parece que todo está bien. Le voy a hacer unas pruebas, y si todo está correcto, le daré el alta después de la comida.

-Entonces vendré a por él – Dijo el profesor girando para irse.

El resto de la mañana lo pasó soportando todo tipo de pruebas, Poppy quería asegurarse de que realmente era estrés o algo así, y no cualquier otro tipo de hechizo o enfermedad extraña. Al final de la mañana se dio por satisfecha y como prometió después de la comida le dio el alta. Severus pasó a buscarle, y de paso, la enfermera le encargó unas cuantas pociones que faltaban en el botiquín de la escuela. Mientras repasaba en su despacho, Draco vio, sobre la mesa pequeña una snitch dorada modelo de los años 60 calculó. Así que Poppy tenía también su snitch.

Volvían en silencio hacia las mazmorras, y su curiosidad pudo con él.

-Severus

-¿Sí?

-Poppy tiene una snitch… antigua.

-Ya la vi.

-Pero ella no es viuda ni nada de eso.

-Ya ¿y?

-Nada, solo me preguntaba…

-No puedo comentarte mucho… solo sé que estuvo un par de años trabajando de voluntaria en África y que cuando volvió la trajo. Flinch piensa que es de un medimago francés que conoció y que además jugaba de guardián, pero que estaba casado en Francia y… pero eso ya es solo rumor.

-Creí que solo podíamos regalarla los buscadores.

-No, cualquiera del equipo si es su buscador el que la coge.

-Ah…

-¿Estás pensando en regalar tú una snitch?

-No, por ahora no.

-Bien, pero recuerda que quién la recibe no está obligado a cogerla, así que asegúrate.

Draco le miró en silencio y siguió caminando a su lado. Como le habían recomendado, pasó toda la tarde tranquilo, dando paseos alrededor del castillo e intentando no encontrarse con nadie que pudiera alterarlo. Tenía trazadas las líneas maestras de su plan de venganza, ahora solo necesitaba saber un par de detalles sin importancia como el de "Cómo demonios conseguir que ese maldito Potter, nunca más Harry, venga a mi territorio directo a mi trampa". Después, se pasó un par de horas acicalándose para bajar a la cena, tenía que estar espléndido, tenía al menos dos grandes… no, tres grandes motivos para ello: "1º Tengo que mantener y reforzar el deseo de Har… Potter; 2º No pienso dormir solo, al menos hasta la madrugada y 3º Soy un Malfoy. Aunque cada vez tengo menos claro para qué sirve serlo".

Harry había pasado unos días muy melancólico pensando en Anthony, al final se leía y releía sus cartas hasta desgastar el papel… No tenía muchas ganas de cenas y alboroto, así que decidió saltarse la ocasión, pero Dumbledore mandó a buscarlo y no tuvo más remedio que bajar a cenar. Al llegar estaban todos esperándole, lo que le hizo sentir muy incómodo. Notó que todas las miradas se fijaban en él así que se sentó rápidamente en el sitio que quedaba libre y, sin querer, estuvo absorto en su plato vacío durante el breve discurso del director, reaccionando cuando vio que la comida aparecía en su plato. Al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta de que salvo él, todos se habían arreglado para la cena. Hizo un rápido barrido para encontrar frente a él lo que buscaba. Draco estaba especialmente hermoso esa noche, solo alcanzaba a ver la camisa de seda rojo burdeos que llevaba y que resaltaba más el blanco de su piel, también vio como los ojos grises le miraban divertido. Sonrió suavemente para sí, y dirigió la vista al anillo que lucía en su mano, girándolo sobre el dedo con ayuda del pulgar. Draco observó la escena con ansia, e interiormente empezó a maldecir al amor y a todos lo enamorados. Decidió centrar su atención en Dany, el Ravenclaw que quedaba, y muy amigo de Anthony, pero la imagen de que le mirara y luego le olvidara por un anillo le estuvo rondando toda la noche en su cabeza.

A las cinco de la mañana, Draco despedía a Dany en la puerta de su casa y regresaba a Slytherin para dormir unas horas después de tanta ajetreo. Aunque el rubio de Ravenclaw no había sido un gran amante, "Ni si quiera un mediocre amante", había resultado ser una fuente de información muy valiosa. Sabía que Harry era el que había buscado a Anthony, el que se había declarado, el que le había perseguido hasta conseguir que le diera un sí… y que Anthony en la intimidad presumía de tener al Gryffindor comiendo de su mano y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él. También había averiguado que cuando el moreno se enfadaba o hacía alguna cosa sin consultarle, le amenazaba con dejarle y salir con otro, y que Harry entonces suplicaba hasta conseguir el perdón. Así que no era una relación muy equilibrada, pero le daba al rubio una idea de lo enamorado que estaba Harry. No entendía muy bien la situación. Sabía que el Gryffindor era orgulloso y valiente, le resultaba difícil imaginarlo suplicando… Había algo que no estaba bien, tal vez el miedo a perder de nuevo a un ser querido "Más a mi favor" pensó el rubio. Pero… "Harry es muy seguro el resto del tiempo, por lo menos de cara al resto, tal vez no se está dando cuenta de lo que pasa… bueno, eso no es mi problema".

Había llegado ya a su cuarto y se había metido en la cama sin ropa, estaba cansado y solo quería dormir "Otra vez le estoy llamando Harry… Potter, Potter, Potter…. ¡El anillo!" La imagen del anillo dando vueltas en el dedo del moreno, recordándole que tenía pareja y no podía dejarse llevar por sus deseos, por amor a quien se lo regaló, cruzó la mente del rubio como un rallo… "Si consigo el anillo le tendré en mi trampa" Sonrió abiertamente… todo se empezaba a aclarar… se dio la vuelta y dejó que el sueño le venciese.

Harry abrió tranquilo sus regalos, el jersey de los Weasley, un libro de Hermione, un álbum de fotos de parte de Remus, uno cordones viejos de los Dursley… Sólo que restaba abrir el que para él, ese año era el más importante… el de Anthony… una reproducción en bronce de la Nimbus 1000. La miró detenidamente, el diseño era mucho más elegante que las actuales. La pequeña escoba, de apenas un palmo, flotaba sobre una peana de madera en la que una placa ponía '_Escobas clásicas: Nimbus 1000, 1967, fabricada por Nimbus Racing Broom Company_' Harry sonrió abiertamente, muchas veces los dos habían discutido sobre escobas, y en lo único que coincidian era en que fue esta Nimbus la que había realmente revolucionado el mercado de las escobas de quidditch. Leyó la nota que la acompañaba _"La primera de la colección. Feliz Navidad. No me olvides. Anthony"_ Sabía que esas reproducciones eran caras y difíciles de conseguir… "Espero que le guste el reloj que le compré…" pensó mientras subía a su cuarto para colocar la miniatura en su mesita.

Por su parte, Draco había recibido tantos paquetes que la sala común estaba llena. Al principio se sorprendió, porque solo esperaba el de Severus y tal vez el de su madre… pero parece ser que los mortífagos no habían olvidado a su padre. Libros, discos, caramelos, ropa… era lo que había en la mayoría de los paquetes. Severus le regaló un paquete de limpieza para su escoba y una de snitch '_para que regales_', Pansy y Blaise una colección de aceites de baño y masaje '_para todas ocasiones'_ y un tanga rojo para fin de año con una nota que contaba la famosa tradición italiana. Su madre le había enviado un amuleto '_hecho por un famosos santero brasileño, para que tu amante no te sea infiel y se vaya con otro' _"¡Qué irónica, mamá¡" pensó el rubio devolviendo el amuleto a su caja. "Bueno – dijo en voz alta – Vamos a comenzar que tenemos trabajo". Guardó los paquetes y regalos y dejó las cajas y papeles para que los recogieran los elfos domésticos. Bajó a desayunar deprisa y se fue a su biblioteca privada.

Al entrar en el viejo aula de Artes Oscuras, rememoró la imagen de Harry mirándole mientras ambos por separado llegaban al clímax. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza intentando borrar sus pensamientos. Su objetivo era vengarse del moreno y dejar los sentimientos a un lado, y si seguía enredado en todos estos recuerdos, no lo conseguiría nunca. Caminó despacio hasta el despacho y miró las estanterías llenas de libros, recordaba haber visto en uno de ellos un hechizo para invocar objetos que le iba a ser muy útil, porque a parte de poder hacerlo ha distancia, dejaría muy claro al moreno quién era el artífice de la desaparición ya que dejaba firma. Lo que Draco no conseguía saber era en cual de esos gruesos volúmenes estaba el hechizo. Sería una labor de días.

Continuará…

Respuestas a los comentarios

MMTXDMB – Tú si que sabes como mantener el misterio, jajajajaja. Supongo que es el destino de cualquier idioma que está vivo, que se mezcla y se trasforma ¿no? Bueno, este ha sido un capítulo de llave, que llamo yo, porque no pasa nada pero da las pistas del siguiente. Espero que te haya gustado. S.

Nympha Nix Nivis – Pues, creo que no podré siempre, dependerá de mis otras obligaciones, pero no suelo tardar más de una semana. No sé que traducción del segundo libro leíste (o si leíste el original, o no lo leíste), pero en la española es el hechizo que Ron intenta lanzar a Draco cuando llama a Hermione sangre sucia. Eso era lo que me preguntabas ¿no? ¿o te entendí mal?.

Ayda Merodeadora – De nada, me alegra saber que te gustó. Ya comienzo mañana (buajjjjjj) así que iré supongo que a capítulo por semana. Gracias por tus comentarios, en serio. S.

Gabo0 – Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido. Espero que te guste la dedicatoria. Aún tengo pendiente lo de tu historia, pero en cuanto cuelgue esta, me paso por ahí. S.

Hata shinomori – Tu madre tiene razón ¿qué haces a esas horas leyendo fics?... pero si van a seguir ahí al día siguiente… jajajajaja. Gracias porque, aún así, te molestaste en dejarme el comentario. S.

Diabolik – No te enfades ya. Draco es el protagonista absoluto de esta historia, así que le toca sufrir por amor, pero tranquila, se va a vengar de Harry de una forma muy cruel… aunque no te olvides de que tiene Draco tiene corazón. Por cierto, no tengo ningún interés en deshacerme de ti, jajajajjaja, si me encantan tus comentarios. S.

Jack Dawson – Gracias, espero que me sigas dejando reviews. S.

OlgaxTomFeltom1 – Gracias, gracias, gracias, pero antes de que haya más acción, hay que preparar la escena. Besos. S.

Cerdo Volador – Y aún más para que termine el curso, jajajaja. Tranquila, que todo llega. Gracias. S.

Sakilblak – Espero haber escrito bien tu nick. Bueno, gracias, ya sabes que admito sugerencias. S.


	4. La snitch de Minerva

Hola de nuevo. Estoy un poco triste, así que me figuro que el capítulo me ha salido raro. Estoy castigada durante la semana porque llamé frígida homófona a una compañera en medio de una discusión sobre el matrimonio gay, el primer día y ya me meto en líos (creo que la mayoría sabéis que mi madre vive con otra mujer que es su pareja actual). Al menos mi madre no me ha dejado sin el PC, aunque dice que perdí las formas y con ellas la razón, y a mi padre casi le da un ataque al enterarse de la historia, aún puedo oír sus carcajadas por el teléfono. En fin, que llevo una temporada que no levanto cabeza con este tema. Al menos Santi, mi pareja me apoya, porque si no…. Bueno ya me conocéis, no puedo evitar contar estas cosas cuando me suceden, no por dar pena, sino para que sepáis que ocurren, que no son cuentos televisivos, aunque no es diario, sino estaría en un psiquiátrico, también hay gente maja, mucha más que estúpida, y gracias a ellos no me han echado del insti de por vida.

Creo que ya me he liado mucho… a lo que voy… Avisos, Anthony no es un ángel, pero recordad que Dany quiere agradar a Draco y le cuenta lo que cree que quiere oir… aunque siempre hay base real… ya lo iréis viendo.

De nuevo escribí mal un nombre…. Anda que no me paso ratos con eso y aún así… bueno, el Filch, no Finch. (gracias Nina). Y aprovecho para deciros que yo no hablo latín, así que el conjuro lo hice con los ejemplos de un diccionario y el librito anexo de gramática que trae, así que aunque no será correcto pues… me lo pasáis ¿vale?

Dedico este capítulo a Isobelhawk (Nieves) porque me planteó una duda que me hizo repensar partes de la historia y a Diabolik, que pase lo que pase defiende a su Draco a capa y espada y me echa de vez en cuando unas broncas por hacerlo sufrir…. Uf, jajajajajajajaja.

También he separado las escenas, porque parecía que no quedaba muy claro, espero así arreglar este error.

El disclamer es el de la introducción.

Un beso.

--- Capítulo 3: La snitch de Minerva ---

Una vez al año, Minerva McGonagall, solía hacer limpieza en su habitación. Con motivo del año viejo reorganizaba todos sus cajones para elegir que cosas viejas iba a quemar la noche del 31 de diciembre al 1 de enero. Cada año elegía uno o dos objetos para seguir con esta antigua costumbre que se practica en diferentes épocas del año en diferentes culturas, y que ella practicaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Hacía un rato que ya había separado un par de camisas y una muñeca de vudú que había encontrado en la pata de su cama y que debía llevar allí años sin funcionar, probablemente dedicada a su antecesora en el puesto.

Estaba revisando la ropa interior, cuando descubrió una pequeña caja de metal que en su tiempo estuvo llena de bombones. Sonriendo la sacó y la observó con cariño. La abrió y sacó una pequeña snitch, debajo de ella una foto en la que aparecía una muy joven y uniformada Minerva de la mano de otra chica, que llevaba el uniforme de quidditch de Gryffindor. Suspiró mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla. Dio la vuelta a la fotografía y leyó lo escrito

'_Espero que la conserves siempre, y que, aunque mi familia me obliga a casarme, me lleves siempre en el corazón como yo te llevaré a ti. Feliz 16º cumpleaños. Susan O.'_

Besó con cariño la foto y la colocó de nuevo en la caja, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la clase. Se asomó con la snitch todavía en su mano y abrió.

-¿Sí, señor Malfoy?

-El profesor Snape me ha pedido que vaya a la enfermería, por lo visto ha habido un problema con los pequeños de su casa.

-Gracias, ahora iré. – Dijo cerrando de nuevo la puerta. Con un nuevo suspiro miró la foto y colocó la snitch encima, cerrando después la cajita y volviéndola a colocar en su lugar, entre la ropa interior.

Draco se alejó por el pasillo. Había visto la snitch que su profesora llevaba en la mano… "Parece que todo el mundo tiene una" pensó el rubio algo enfadado.

Hacía 3 días que había encontrado por fin el conjuro 'transfero', pero no se podía manejar magia negra en el colegio sin que lo detectase el viejo, así que se había tenido que esperar a que Harry y él estuvieran fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hoy, 31 de diciembre era el día esperado. Severus tenía que bajar a hacer unas compras junto con Hagrid, así que había convencido a su tutor de que él le ayudaría mejor que el gigante que estaría acompañado por el Gryffindor. Así divididos en dos grupos, regresarían antes. El hechizo comenzaría a funcionar justo al acabar el día, si es que no lo había redactado mal, y segundos después, una vez aparecida su firma… Sonrió con ironía… lo tenía todo planificado hasta el último detalle, "Esta noche, Potter, te tragarás tu orgullo y serás el objeto de mi venganza. Veremos a ver cuanto temes perder a tu amorcito."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry había estado silencioso todo el viaje, no había mirado al rubio ni una sola vez, cosa que lo único que consiguió fue enfadar más al Slytherin. Tampoco soltó su varita pese a estar sentado al lado del gigante profesor de criaturas mágicas. Al no llevar guantes, Draco pudo observar con detenimiento el anillo que minutos después tendría que mantener en su cabeza mientras lo hechizaba. Así que en completo silencio, los cuatro llegaron al pueblo en donde se separaron después de quedar a una hora determinada.

Los Slytherin nos se entretuvieron demasiado sacando así tiempo para poder tomar una cerveza de mantequilla con tranquilidad mientras esperaban.

-Severus, voy al servicio un momento – Dijo Draco mientras el profesor pagaba las consumiciones ya preparándose para salir.

-No tardes.

Draco entró en el cutre servicio del establecimiento y cerró con la llave y un par de hechizos por si acaso. Respiró profundamente intentando relajarse y concentrarse en el anillo y su dueño, y con la varita en la mano derecha, apuntando a la palma abierta de su izquierda y pronunció con lentitud:

-Diem consumere, anulus suum in me erit transferlatum (1)

Una luz roja brilló en la punta de su varita y salió por la ventana. El rubio sonrió satisfecho, y tras deshacer los hechizos de cierre, volvió con su tutor. Sonrió a Harry la única vez que le miró en el camino de vuelta, ya no había marcha atrás. El moreno agarró más fuerte la varita. Sabía que Draco había estado muy ocupado, y algo le decía que el rubio no tramaba nada bueno. Había sentido el no verlo mucho, pero también lo había agradecido. Su presencia en Nochebuena lo había alterado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, sobretodo porque le molestó el exceso de atenciones que el Slytherin había dedicado a Daniel, claro está que él no podía decir nada, los dos estaban libres y además "lo que me pasa es que echo de menos a Anthony y se me revolucionan las hormonas" Harry comenzó de nuevo a jugar con su anillo y su mente voló hacia su pareja.

Draco se fijó en ello. Parecía que cuando algo molestaba al moreno, instintivamente daba vueltas al anillo y se ensimismaba. Si no era magia, porque el viejo tenía supercontrolado al niño que vivió… ¿qué era? No podía ser dependencia, Harry siempre volaba solo, era independiente, además lo que le había contado Daniel… tal vez el Ravenclaw intentaba mantener una reputación frente a sus amigos y exagerase las atenciones del Gryffindor. Estaba haciendo memoria de las veces que los había visto juntos, es cierto que Harry siempre se mostraba más cariñoso, pero en las discusiones… "Ahora que lo pienso, jamás han discutido en público. Me niego a creer que esté tan enamorado… bueno, esta noche veré" Sintió un codazo a su derecha y sobresaltado miró a Severus, que moviendo los labios en silencio le dijo:

-Sé más discreto.

-Y le indicó que dejara de mirar tan fijamente al moreno.

-No es lo que crees – Dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio y sobresaltando a los otros.

-Por supuesto – Comentó Severus mirando hacia la ventana y cortando toda conversación.

(1) _Al consumirse el día, su anillo, a mi, será transferido. Eso es lo que quería poner._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco estaba cerca de la puerta, sabía que en unos pocos segundos, tendría que salir corriendo. Estaban a punto de dar las doce. En vez de mirar al reloj, como todos en esa fiesta, él miraba al moreno, su mirada sería la señal de partida.

Todos comenzaron la cuenta atrás.

-Diez, nueve…. -Harry notó una quemazón en el dedo. – Ocho, siete… - Una luz roja rodeaba su anillo – seis, … - Ante sus ojos, éste desapareció. En su lugar aparecieron las letras DM en forma de humo – cinco, cuatro… - para desaparecer segundos después.- tres…

-Pero que demonios… - Todos seguían contando, mientras el miraba su mano con sorpresa.

-Dos, uno… ¡Feliz año! – Todo a su alrededor estalló en fiesta y gritos. Levantó la mirada buscando… Draco le sonreía con el anillo en la palma de su mano.

El rubio felicitó a Severus sonriendo, mientras veía que todo el mundo se dirigía hacia el moreno que desesperadamente intentaba avanzar hacia él. Abrió la puerta del salón y se dirigió deprisa hacia su sala común, escuchando tras él lo pasos de Harry. Se detuvo en la entrada y dijo lo suficientemente alto:

-Victoria. – Y entró a esperar a su presa.

Harry dudó unos instantes. Entrar en Slytherin… estaba claro que era una trampa. Pero quería recuperar su anillo… claro que si le atrapaba Lord Voldemort de poco le iba a servir. "Estoy en Hogwarts. Seguro que no me pasa nada… Snape lo sabría y Dumbledore también…"

-Victoria – Dijo en alto, con la varita preparada en su mano derecha. No había dado un paso dentro cuando vio al rubio sonriente sentado en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea.

-Bienvenido a Slytherin… Potter – Dijo con suavidad – Será mejor que dejes tu varita ahí en el suelo, si no quieres que tu preciado anillo desaparezca para siempre. – Draco apuntaba con su varita al anillo que estaba bien visible en el reposabrazos.

-Maldito cerdo traidor… - Harry miró al rubio, pero dejó la varita en el suelo – Devuélvemelo, hurón asqueroso.

-¿Lo quieres? Acércate un poco… ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para que te lo devolviera? – Lo cogió en su mano y comenzó a observarlo con detenimiento.

-¿Qué quieres maldito…?

-Lo primero es que dejes de insultarme, te estoy tratando con respeto ¿no?... Tres oros entrelazados… Nunca pensé que ese Ravenclaw tuviera tan buen gusto y tanto dinero.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – Dijo con un tono más contenido.

-Mejor así. – Draco volvió a dejar el anillo en el reposabrazos- abrió las piernas y apoyó sus brazos en ellas. Levantó la cabeza, y con una media sonrisa y mirándole directamente a los ojos dijo - ¿Tú que crees? - Harry se quedó de pie mirándole sin decir nada. El rubio se recostó sin apartar la mirada de él. - ¿Y bien?

-¿Cómo sé que luego me darás el anillo?

-Pues… no lo sabes. ¿Te vale con mi palabra?... Estas últimas guardias he sido bueno, pese a que te burlaste de mí con el tragababosas hace unos días. – El moreno seguía sin decidirse mirando alternativamente al anillo y al rubio – Vamos, Potter…

Harry se acercó despacio hasta el Slytherin, y se arrodilló entre sus piernas sin mirarle a la cara. Su mirada era indescifrable para el rubio, aunque en el momento en con una mano empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón, le pareció ver que sus ojos temblaban, algo se clavó en pecho de Draco que, ágilmente, le sujetó la mano obligándole a parar.

-¿Tan loco estás por ese tío que por recuperar su anillo te humillas así? – Susurró cerca del oído del moreno.

-Ese no es tu problema, Malfoy – Las palabras se atascaban en su garganta - ¿Quieres que siga o no?

-Yo ya tengo lo que quería, te has arrodillado ante mí. – Mintió poniendo el anillo en la mano que aún aprisionada de Harry y que ahora, le miraba con curiosidad a los ojos. – Ahora tú también lo tienes, eres libre…

-¡No te atreves a obligarme! – Dijo con asombro tras recapacitar unos segundos

-No soy un violador, siento decepcionarte – Comentó con ironía poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la chimenea. - ¿No te vas?

-Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta…

Continuará…

Respuestas a los comentarios

Ayda Merodeadora – Pues… se ha arrepentido en el último minuto, así que no es tan malo. Espero que tu comienzo haya sido mejor que el mío. S.

Nympha Nix Nivis – Harry no sabe que puede tener a cualquiera… y tampoco es tan sumiso… es la imagen que otros quieren vender de él, lo explico antes de capítulo, creo…espera que lo miro, sí, lo hice. Besos. S.

Diabolik – Para que no te enfades tanto, te dediqué el capítulo. Además, cierto. ¿qué sería de Draco sin Harry? ¿le uniríamos a Ron, Ginny, Hermione…? Nooooo. Chao. S.

Osaki Asil Black – Ya tendrás tiempo de darle un puñetazo… jajajajaja. Lo de la S es por no poner Serendipity o Sophia todo el rato. Gracias por tu comentario. S.


	5. La snitch de Sirius

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, la verdad es que luego me sentí como una llorona, pero… Sigo castigada, supongo que mi madre tiene razón, las cosas se hablan pero no se gritan, después de todo, el comportarme así dio una imagen equivocada que puede hacer más mal que bien. No me encuentro muy bien, parece que la gripe me está atrapando, así que perdonad, pero no me encuentro con fuerzas para repasar el capítulo.

Se lo dedico a NIMA por su paciencia conmigo y mi corrector de ortografía que la cambia hasta el nick, a MERCHE y OLGAXTOMFELTOM1 porque saben que de primera mano lo intransigentes que son algunos… cabeza-cubos.

Por lo demás… todo como siempre. Me refiero al disclamer y las comillas...

Un beso…

Serendipity – Miembro de las Ordenes Siriusana y Draconiana.

--- Capítulo 4: La snitch de Sirius ---

-Creo que ambos conocemos la respuesta a esa pregunta- Respondió volviéndose para mirarlo.- Y los dos sabemos que no vas a ser infiel a tu pareja, así que ahórrate el teatro porque no voy a caer por segunda vez en el mismo truco.

-Ya lo suponía, pero tenía que intentarlo – Sonrió con tristeza mirando hacia una de las paredes. – Creo que… lo mejor será que me vaya ya…

-Sí, será lo mejor. ¿Ibas a lanzarme otro tragababosas?

-No, un mocomurciélagos.

-Aj, no, aún lo recuerdo de Ginny el curso pasado. Fue asqueroso.

-Jajajajaja, me lo perdí. Yo estaba en el bosque para… - El recuerdo de esa noche les golpeó dejándoles sin habla.

-Fue una mala noche para los dos. Tú perdiste a Sirius y yo a mi padre.

-Te queda la esperanza de que escape.

-Sí, tal vez. – El silencio se volvió a adueñar de la estancia.

Harry se había quedado quieto, de pie, y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, ya que su mirada se perdía en algún lugar de la alfombra. Draco le observó con detenimiento, sus ojos se habían tornado oscuros y un extraño aire de desolación y tristeza parecía rodearlo. Algo le impulsó hacia él y le obligó a acercarse. Puso con suavidad una mano en su mejilla y le miró con dulzura.

-Sonríe – Le dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué?

-Sonríe. Es uno de tus puntos fuertes. Tu sonrisa y tus ojos. – Harry sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-Eso está mejor… Iluminas la sala con tu sonrisa. – Sus ojos se clavaron en la cara del rubio, que a escasos centímetros de él estaba concentrado en sus labios. Draco se acercó muy despacio, y sin soltarlo, se los acarició con los suyos. A penas un leve toque y se separó.

-Solo por esta noche – Se dijo Harry pensando en voz alta. Draco le miró interrogativamente mientras él cogía la mano que el rubio aun mantenía en su rostro y la llevaba a sus labios. – No sé por qué, pero te necesito esta noche.

En ese momento Draco lo entendió. Durante esa noche no existiría el mundo fuera de esa sala. Esta vez, cuando acercó sus labios a los del moreno, los encontró entreabiertos, esperándole.

En medio del profundo beso, Harry la abrazó con desesperación, como un naufrago se agarra a los restos de una barca en el océano. Draco se vio invadido por las caricias de Harry, que se movía con velocidad por todo el cuerpo del rubio. Jamás nadie le había quitado la camisa tan deprisa, y ya estaba atacando la cremallera de sus pantalones. Así que, recopilando fuerzas de no sabía donde, se apartó del moreno. Harry le miró con sorpresa y una negra sospecha cruzó su mente.

-Pensé que…

-Lo sé – Contestó el rubio manteniendo con su brazo estirado la distancia entre ambos – Y no te equivocaste.

-Hazme el amor – Susurró alejando los nubarrones de su cabeza.

-Tenemos toda la noche, y más tiempo si quieres ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? – El moreno no le contestó – Es la única condición que te pongo.

-Yo… - Draco puso su dedo sobre los labios de Harry obligándole a callar.

El moreno sujetó la mano por la muñeca y comenzó a lamer los dedos, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos grises del Slytherin. Draco sonrió y le dejó continuar, la imagen era muy erótica, y quería conservarla así en su memoria. La mano de Harry comenzó a deslizarse por el brazo hasta llegar al cuello del rubio, y sujetándose a él, se acercó abandonando la mano por la boca. Esta vez el beso no fue tan desesperado, fue mucho más lento… y con él cedió el control sobre la situación. Draco notó su abandono, y lo aprovechó. Rompió el beso, y con lentitud fue deshaciéndose de la molesta ropa del moreno. El jersey, la camisa. Intercalaban fugaces besos, que Harry le reclamaba con ansiedad, a la vez que intentaba mantener las manos sobre el pecho de Draco que tuvo que volver a parar ante la nueva aceleración del moreno.

-Los polvos rápidos, son para los cambios de clase – Dijo con cierto tono de regañina.

-Eso es imposible – Dijo Harry convencido, sorprendiéndose ante el gesto de duda interrogativa que tenía la cara de Draco - ¿O no?

-Pues… - "Tendría que ser delito que un hombre con tan buen gusto y tanta suerte, no sepa aprovechar lo que tiene… "Pensó, disgustado por lo mal que Anthony disfrutaba de su tesoro. – Deja que continúe mi trabajo – Dijo sonriendo para salir del paso.

Harry posó sus manos en los hombros desnudos Draco, ya que éste no le permitía todavía bajarle los pantalones. Dejó que le empujara hacia la chimenea y allí se tumbaron sobre la mullida alfombra. Draco le sujetó los brazos contra el suelo, mientras con su boca recorría el pecho de Harry, haciendo dibujos con la punta de su lengua. Descubrió que al moreno le excitaba sobremanera la zona del ombligo, así que se entretuvo, arrancando gemidos descontrolados del moreno, que le miraba con atención, entrecerrando de cuando en cuando sus ojos. Al llegar al pantalón, se entretuvo en besar la más que notable erección del Gryffindor, pero al descubrir que los pantalones de Harry eran de botones y no de cremallera, tuvo que cambiar de planes y soltarle las manos. El moreno se volvió a mostrar inquieto, pero él mismo se controló, y dejó que Draco se deshiciera de la ropa que le quedaba. Se quejó entre jadeos, cuando en vez de prestar atención a su erección, el rubio se dedicó a besarle los muslos, pero el placer que le proporcionaba la lengua que se hacía esperar, le hizo desistir de pedir otra cosa. Al final, con las manos enredadas entre el cabello del rubio, le guió despacio hasta donde él quería. Draco sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta del glande, antes de apropiarse de todo con glotonería. Harry comenzó a gemir con fuerza, y abrazó con sus piernas el cuerpo del rubio, que además, estaba de nuevo jugueteando con sus pezones. Intentó resistir, intentó todas las formas que conocía para aguantar, pero fue un fracaso, en menos que se dice quidditch, Harry se corrió en la boca del rubio diciendo su nombre.

Draco abrió sorprendido los ojos, y casi se atragantó, cuando escuchó su nombre en los labios de Harry. Algo le volvió a empujar hacia la boca del moreno, que se rindió ante él sin condiciones, mientras aún disfrutaba de las últimas sacudidas del orgasmo.

Mientras Harry se recuperaba un poco, Draco había decidido entretenerse dándole pequeños besos por el cuello.

-Había oído que eras un buen amante… y tenían razón.

-Todo en esta vida tiene su arte. Soy bueno en las cosas que me gustan… De todas formas, eres fácil de excitar.

-Oh, no. – Dijo Harry moviéndose para colocarse encima – No lo soy. Soy más bien… frío. – Draco volvió a poner su cara de "¡anda ya!" mientras el moreno comenzaba a desabrocharle, por fin, los pantalones.

-Tal vez no deberías ir tan deprisa. Te gusta jugar… lo haces con casi todo. Juegas en pociones, en quidditch, conmigo cuando me vas a hechizar… juegas con los demás, al ajedrez, con la comida... De una forma sutil, sí, pero te va el juego. No entiendo como justo en el mejor momento para jugar, no lo haces. Además… deberías de dejar de ser tan suspicaz y dejar que de vez en cuando, alguien juegue contigo.

-Te pareceré poco peón de ajedrez…

-No eres el peón, eres el rey, a ver si de una vez te das cuenta, si caes tú se acabó el juego. Y me refería a sexo. – Harry se puso de nuevo a su altura y le miró. – No eres una puta que tenga que calentar al otro y luego abrirse de piernas pensando en el color del techo… así no se excita casi nadie… A mí me gusta que mi pareja disfrute… pero también le pido, no, le exijo que me haga disfrutar a mí… Por ciero… - Alzó una ceja mirando al moreno, que con una sonrisa se acercó para besarle.

-Juego… vale, lo he entendido.

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando notó el calido aliento de su compañero recorriendo su oreja izquierda y bajando por su cuello. Le trajo a la memoria la noche del tragababosas, e instintivamente se abrazó a Harry y le besó para romper con ese recuerdo. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, mientras el moreno llevaba su mano libre hacia la entrepierna, por fin libre, de Draco. Le acarició con un dedo, haciendo que el rubio sonriera dentro del beso. Harry hizo un recorrido muy parecido por el pecho del rubio, al que este había realizado antes en él, pero se entretuvo más en los pezones asegurándose de dejarlos bien duros. Aún su mano acariciaba la erección de su amante sin llegar a masturbarlo. Bajo despacio por el vientre y apoyó la cabeza en él, mirando su mano subir y bajar por el miembro de su amante, y por fin escuchó el deseado gemido. Sabía que acababa de tomar el control.

-¿Vas a hacerme el amor? – Preguntó sugerentemente, dando un golpecito con su lengua a la punta de Draco y comenzando a acariciar es escroto.

-Voy a hacer lo que tú me pidas – Susurró totalmente excitado el rubio.

-¿Y gritarás mi nombre? – Dando otro golpecito

-Y gritaré tu nombre. – "¿Cuál otro si no?" Pensó.

Harry se colocó a cuatro patas encima de Draco, para hacer tranquilamente su tarea, y facilitar al rubio el acceso para prepararlo. Por unos minutos, Draco ni se movió, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le estaban produciendo la lengua y la garganta del Gryffindor. Luego, lentamente, se estiró para coger su varita del suelo, y conjurar un bote pequeño de color azul. Untó sus dedos en la sustancia que había dentro del bote y comenzó a preparar a Harry. Le notó estremecerse ante la intrusión, pero ni por un momento dejó de jugar con Draco. Cuando le cabían ya tres dedos y le consideró preparado, levantó la cabeza atrapando con su boca, de nuevo el pene de Harry, que paró muy sorprendido. Su erección reapareció con rapidez. El rubio sacó sus dedos y tras un último lengüetazo, salió ágilmente de debajo de Harry y se colocó detrás. Entró con suavidad, dando tiempo al moreno para que se fuese acostumbrando, cosa que hizo con rapidez y comenzó a moverse. Draco le frenó de nuevo el ritmo, acariciándole la espalda de cuando en cuando. La situación se tornó más intensa y Harry volvió a gemir su nombre pidiendo más. No se hizo de rogar, y con una mano comenzó a masturbarlo, al mismo ritmo que él llevaba. Esta vez no se controló, sabía que el Gryffindor no podría, así que cuando notó que su mano se calentaba con el líquido de este, pegó un par de sacudidas fuertes, y diciendo su nombre, se dejó caer sobre él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eran las 6 o las 7 de la mañana, y después de la alfombra, habían probado el sofá, la mesa grande, el pasillo, el baño, y finalmente la cama. Draco estaba boca arriba, mirando el techo de su cama, mientras Harry apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y dejaba que el rubio le acariciara el pelo.

-Me va a ser difícil olvidar esta noche.

-No es verdad… la olvidarás… ¿Se lo vas a contar? – Preguntó.

-Aún no lo sé. No soy capaz de explicármelo a mí mismo… así que no sé cómo se lo voy a explicar a él.

-¿Le amas o le necesitas?

-¿Qué diferencia hay?

-Mucha, Harry, mucha.

-¿Quién te regaló esa snitch? – Dijo señalando la que estaba sobre la mesita.

-Severus… ¡no! No pienses nada raro, es solo que… todo el mundo tiene una y… bueno, tú ya has regalado una… y… me la regaló para cuando encontrase a alguien especial.

-¿Él tiene una?

-Sí, se la regaló su mujer. Es viudo… ¿Y Sirius, tenía una?

-Sí, fue… Remus… por lo visto… Estaban celebrando una victoria de quidditch sobre Hufflepuff y en medio de la fiesta, y aunque Sirius se lo estaba montando con dos chicas, creo, pidió la snitch a mi padre, y se la dio.

-¿En serio? ¿Delante de tanta gente?

-Sí. Por lo visto todo el mundo alucinó. Nadie sabía de la homosexualidad de Remus.

-Tiene que ser duro reconocer a una persona que jamás te corresponderá, lo que sientes por ella. Yo sé que no tendría valor.

-Oh, bueno, la verdad es que Sirius sí le correspondió, aunque no esa noche. – Levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos grises de Draco que aún le seguía acariciando el pelo. – Tengo que irme ya.

-Nadie va a entrar aquí, puedes quedarte… - Harry posó dulcemente los labios en los suyos, haciéndole callar.

-Draco, por favor… no me lo hagas más difícil. Esto tiene que acabar aquí y ahora. Y jamás se repetirá. – Dijo dándole la espalda y levantándose de la cama.

-No serías el primero que tiene amantes... – Sugirió sin mostrar la desesperación que comenzaba a adueñarse de él en ese momento.

-Yo no podría, además… está Anthony, él no se merece que le haga esto. – Salió por la puerta de la habitación hacia la sala y su ropa.

Draco se envolvió en la sábana y salió tras él. Le vio vestirse despacio, y recoger su varita. Ya en la puerta se giró hacia el rubio y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Pelear contigo ahora ya no va a ser lo mismo.

-Tal vez sea hora de dejar de pelear.

-Victoria – La puerta de Slytherin se abrió tras él – No te extrañe si estos días…

-Por favor Potter… nos estamos poniendo melodramáticos por un buen polvo – Dijo intentando ayudar a Harry a irse.

-Malfoy – Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo, y dando media vuelta se fue.

Draco, aún envuelto en la sábana, se sentó en el sillón y escondió la cabeza entre las manos. No escuchó como la puerta de Slytherin se abría de nuevo, pero sí a su padrino.

-En todos los años que llevo en este colegio, nunca vi u oí que un Gryffindor hubiera entrado en Slytherin, y menos pasado una noche completa – Draco levantó la cabeza hacia Severus – Espero que sepas lo que haces, Draco.

-No, padrino, ya no lo sé.

Continuará…

Respuestas a los comentarios:

JuliaSakura - ¿En serio creíste que Draco llegaría a tanto? No sé. Lo bueno es que hasta él se dio cuenta de que su "maldad" tiene un límite. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

Ayda Merodeadora – Espero que ya estés mejor, ahora la que empieza a estar poxa soy yo. Jajajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo. S.

Arla17- Gracias. ¿En serio sigues creyendo que Draco es tan malo?... Tranquila, hasta ahora he acabado todas las historias que he comenzado, y pienso seguir haciéndolo. S.

Sak il Blak – Reléete el final, la pregunta era si seguía o no. Recuerda que Draco le sujeta la mano. Me castigaron por las formas, no por el contenido. Ya ves, es que mi vida es un poco anómala. Besos. S.

Cerdo Volador – (Mira que me hace gracia tu nick) Gracias por todo. S.

Luna- tejedora – No, por favor. No quiero matar a nadie con mis histórias, jajajaja, si lo hago ¿quién las leería? Lo de la ortografía… es que soy una perfeccionista, y eso me pierde, no puedo evitarlo. Y gracias por tu apoyo, yo no leí ninguna incoherencia. S

Merche – No es esa una buena novia para Minerva, demasiado loca, jajajaja. Yo no me veo capaz de llegar a dar un bofetón a nadie, pero sí que hay gente que en fin… Bueno, espero que te haya gustado la dedicatoria y el capítulo. Un besazo. S.

GaBo0 – Espero que ya te hayas puesto al día. Tranquilo, que Harry no es tan tonto. S.


	6. La snitch de Lily

Hola de nuevo. Siento el retraso, pero la gripe me ha tenido un poco atontada en cama y no me apetecía hacer nada. Así que está escrito a cachos. Os aviso que si esperáis un Draco hiperceloso persiguiendo desesperadamente a Harry no sigáis, porque eso no va a pasar. Que lo esté no significa que lo demuestre. Este es un capítulo llave, ya sabéis, no es muy bueno…. Pero es muy importante para lo que empieza en el próximo capítulo. Creo que os servirá para saber como va a funcionar el resto de la historia. Como siempre, admito sugerencias.

Dedico este capítulo a AKBAL, porque realmente me envió un comentario precioso, y a MMTXDMB que sabe como nadie mantener el misterio, jajajaja.

En estos últimos días, se complica la historia de dejar comentarios, la red está muy loca y en algunos sitios o es difícil conectar, o necesitas estar registrado… Cada página es un mundo, así que os agradezco el esfuerzo doblemente. Las respuestas os las dejo donde siempre.

Disclamer… el de la introducción.

Besos

Serendipity (Miembro de las Órdenes Draconiana y Siriusana)

--- Capítulo 5: La snitch de Lily ---

-Veo que tenemos que hablar.

-La verdad es que ahora no tengo muchas ganas, Severus.

-Da lo mismo. Vístete – Dijo recogiendo del suelo, con la punta de la varita, el tanga rojo de Draco y acercándoselo – Tengo obligaciones para contigo y, me temo que no puedo permitir que sigas por ese camino… Cuando estés listo, te espero en mis habitaciones. Sé que es pronto pero algo me dice que no tienes sueño. – Draco lo cogió con toda normalidad y lo guardó como una pelota arrugada en su puño.

-No, no lo tengo, pero necesito estar un rato solo.

-Me lo temía – Susurró Severus sentándose frente al chico – Cuando el otro día me dijiste lo de la mirada… Parece que en lo tocante a los sentimientos, Potter se parece más a su madre que al engreído de su padre.

-¿A su madre?

-Sí. Sus ojos verdes hacían estragos entre los chicos. A James le costó años conquistarla. Siempre era divertido ver como le daba calabazas.

-¿Y cómo lo logró?

-Bueno, ese malcriado Potter era muy persistente. En sexto, Lily salía con un Ravenclaw, y James… ¡Vaya! – Exclamó quedándose pensativo - Esto es casi una historia paralela… salvo que tú eres Slytherin…

-Severus… - Llamó el rubio para que volviera a la historia.

-James decidió que esa pelirroja sería su esposa, e hizo todo lo posible por conseguirlo. No sé mucho de lo que pasó, el resto de los merodeadores… ya sabes… eran una piña. Sé que en sexto, le regaló la snitch tras el partido contra Ravenclaw, y ella le concedió la cita como era entonces costumbre, y no recuerdo si a finales del curso o a principios del siguiente, empezó a salir con él.

-¿Antes era costumbre tener una cita con quién te la regalaba?

-Sí.

-Supongo que esa snitch ya no existirá.

-No lo sé, tal vez la tenga Harry o Lupin. O tal vez se destruyó con sus dueños… Bueno – Dijo dando un golpe en el reposabrazos y poniéndose en pie - Acuéstate entonces un rato, y después hablamos.

-Gracias.

-De nada… - Severus le miró profundamente y dándose la media vuelta se fue.

Draco recogió el resto de la ropa y la tiró en una silla de la habitación. Luego se volvió a tumbar. Abrazó el almohadón en el que Harry se había apoyado y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba en su sala común, pensando tirado en el sofá. Siempre había supuesto, que en caso de caer en la terrible tentación que para él suponía Draco, o bien iba a acabar muerto, o bien con ganas de morir por el arrepentimiento, y lo que le estaba pasando no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Estaba más vivo que nunca y no se arrepentía para nada en absoluto. Eso le traía de cabeza. Por otro lado estaba Anthony… él no se merecía lo que había pasado, aunque un poco sí. Después de todo le había dejado solo en el colegio aunque le había pedido, no, le había suplicado que se quedase con él… El problema era cómo se lo iba a decir… porque lo iba a hacer pero ¿cómo? No quería herirle, aunque lo iba a hacer, y no quería perderlo. No podía perderlo. Él lo era todo… "Y si lo es todo ¿por qué necesité a Malfoy?... Supongo que porque me sentía solo y él estaba disponible… pero ha sido tan… calido y paciente… tal vez no sea tan malo como parece. Bueno, eso ya pasó. Aguantaré lo que venga con Anthony"

Oyó como sonaban las 8 en el reloj de la sala y se incorporó despacio. Lo mejor sería darse una ducha antes de desayunar… todo tenía que volver a ser normal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cualquiera que hubiese visto las escenas del desayuno y la comida, habría jurado que nada había pasado entre ellos. Ni se saludaron ni se miraron, y cada uno hizo lo de siempre. Después de comer, Harry se fue con los pequeños de su casa al lago, mientras que Draco se dirigía a hablar con Severus.

-Bueno, Draco… empieza por contarme qué ha pasado. – Dijo el profesor sin levantar la vista de la pócima que fabricaba en ese momento, y sin saludarlo.

-Es largo…

-Tenemos tiempo… Siéntate, sírvete un té y comienza.

Durante un rato, Draco le contó todo lo no censurable que le había pasado con Harry desde comienzos de curso. Los celos al saber que tenía pareja, el espiarlo a escondidas en la biblioteca, el evitarlos… la noche del tragababosas, sus planes fallidos de venganza… Severus le escuchó silencioso, sabiendo que había cosas que le ocultaba, pero que no modificaban la esencia del asunto.

-Preferiría que hubieses elegido a cualquier otro de este colegio, incluso a Granger… - Contestó mirándole y dejando a un lado la poción– ¿No pudiste evitar enamorarte de ese… presuntuoso malcriado…?

-Severus…

-Está bien, no me gusta y lo sabes, pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-¿Ahora? Pues… nada, ¿qué voy a hacer? Él ya tiene pareja.

-Sí, pero no están casados. – Severus retomó su tarea, indicando a Draco que se pusiera a su lado para ayudarle.

-Pero él adora a ese estúpido Ravenclaw. ¿Para qué es esta pócima?

-Para el reuma…Pues haz que eso cambie… Esto es una guerra… Vamos a ver ¿Tú le quieres?

-Sí

-¿Cuánto?

-¿Cómo que cuanto?

-Sí, cuanto. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por él?... Acércame el bote amarillo.

-Pues… - Draco obedeció

-Eso es lo primero. Si la respuesta es 'poco'… pues deja que pase el tiempo. Si es 'mucho' pues… Lo que no puedes hacer es quemar tus naves sin saber si es realmente el sitio en el que quieres quedarte.

-Todo, la respuesta es 'todo'

-Bien… lo que diferencia a un Slytherin del resto de casas es que somos ambiciosos… y que no perdemos de vista lo que queremos… Toma, acércame ahora ese pequeño y cuando te diga echa todo su contenido en el caldero…Claro que tratándose de un Gryffindor, habrá que cuidar las formas… ya sabes que para ellos el fin no justifica los medios.

-¿Me estás diciendo lo que creo?

-Te estoy diciendo que dejes de comportarte como un señorcito despechado – he hizo un gesto con la mano y la cabeza imitando a un cursi - y que te pongas manos a la obra. Un Ravenclaw no tiene por qué ser rival para ti, y menos ese. Ahora, échalo todo. Bien. Esta poción estará en 3 minutos.

-Y si sale mal.

-Eres un Malfoy… lo sabrás disimular. Pero no va a salir mal, os conozco a los tres, eres el más fuerte. – Draco suspiró sin decir nada – Por ahora… tendrás que observarles… y no estar excesivamente disponible. Si te ha necesitado es porque siente algo aunque probablemente esté confuso o todavía no sea algo tan fuerte como lo que tu sientes por él, esa es tu As en la manga.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, hazme caso. Además… tú tienes a Pansy y a Blaise, y ambos dominan este juego. Él tiene a… Ron y a la listilla que le apoyarán haga lo que haga, y que están tan embobados con su relación, que no serán un gran obstáculo. Aún así… ten cuidado con ellos y con Anthony, si sospechan algo pondrán a Harry en tu contra.

-Gracias Severus. – Dijo levantándose de la silla en la que estaba. Se había animado mucho con esta conversación… Padrino, yo… - Draco no sabía como continuar.

-Vete tranquilo, pero no me pidas que sea más condescendiente con él, porque no se lo merece – Dijo volviendo a su caldero

-Esto… ¿para quién es esa poción? – Preguntó desde la puerta.

-Para Dumbledore.

-Entonces, échale cicuta.

-¡Draco! – Pero el aludido había cerrado ya la puerta tras de sí, riéndose de su propia ocurrencia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hoy es nuestra penúltima ronda juntos – Comentó Harry rompiendo el silencio del pasillo. Llevaban más de media hora caminando y apenas habían cruzado dos palabras.

-Si, mañana termina tu periodo como prefecto. El domingo volverán todos al colegio.

-Lo estoy deseando. Esto está tan vacío. Echo de menos a la gente…

-Y volverá tu querido Anthony… ¿Has pensado ya si se lo vas a contar?

-Sí, pero no sé como hacerlo.

-Si quieres le digo que te hice tomar algo y que te obligué.

-Pero eso no es verdad

-¡Qué más da! Todos lo creerían.

-Te expulsarían del colegio.

-Bueno, eso también te solucionaría unos cuantos problemas… por cierto, ¿hoy no agarras tu varita? – El moreno se paró unos segundos y luego siguió pensativo tras él. - ¿No contestas?

-No te metas. Le contaré la verdad. Fue mi decisión y serán mis consecuencias.

-Muy Gryffindor – Dijo con un leve desprecio.

-Sí, por eso me resulta difícil creerte Malfoy, porque usas cualquier excusa para evitar las consecuencias negativas de tus actos. Eres un gran mentiroso.

-Gracias. Mentir bien es muy difícil, casi un arte. Como ves, todo lo que hago lo hago bien. Y cuando no haya nadie… aunque solo sea en lo que nos queda de ronda… llámame Draco.

-Nunca sé si mientes, o estás bromeando… como ahora.

-Ahora estaba siendo sincero. El truco está en que no sepan si mientes o dices la verdad.

-¿Y anoche? ¿Eras sincero conmigo?

-¿Por qué te importa? Ya es pasado, se acabó. Cada uno debe de seguir con su vida.

-Sí claro, pero me importa… Draco – Le agarró del brazo haciéndole parar y mirarle – Tal vez… podríamos ser amigos. Solo amigos.

-Fui sincero, no sé bien porqué pero me resulta muy difícil mentirte. De hecho creo que pocas veces lo he hecho.

-¿Amigos? – Preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia él.

-Ya tienes amigos. No te hago falta, Harry… Pero – Cogió su mano estrechándosela – Cuando tengas algo que no puedas contarles a ellos, suelo estar en el despacho del antiguo aula de artes oscuras. Ves solo si me necesitas, no te hará ningún bien que te vean con el que pusiste los cuernos a tu novio. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, solo en caso de emergencia, como los bomberos… Ummmm Ahora que lo pienso… creo que te quedaría muy bien el uniforme de…

-No tientes a la suerte… - Dijo entrecerrando los ojos provocando la risa de Harry. Por cierto… ¿Tienes la snitch de tu madre?

-La… si, la tengo ¿a qué viene…?

-A nada, nada importante. Simple curiosidad, eso es todo.

-Pero…

-¡Mira! Una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo. – Draco le observó mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en su deseo, él ya lo había pedido – Ahora no lo digas, si alguien se entera antes de que se cumpla… ya sabes, no pasará.

-Estoy desconcertado. Hace dos días creía que querías matarme, y ahora… No sé que pensar.

-No pienses nada, da tiempo al tiempo. – Dicho esto continuó el camino de la ronda, con un Harry aún más confundido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, todo volvía a la normalidad. Draco, Pansy y Blaise, estaban en el gran comedor contando sus vacaciones y criticando a los Gryffindor que bromeaban sobre Harry el cual no se despegaba ni un momento de Anthony, que le abrazaba y le besaba con cariño.

Continuará…

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios:

Asil Black – Jajajajaja, tampoco es para que llegue la sangre al río. Por ahora hemos optado por ignorarnos mutuamente, pero tomaré nota de tu ofrecimiento, jajajaja. S.

Nympha Nix Nivis – Harry aún está desconcertado. Ahora empieza la guerra de Draco. Besos S. Por cierto ¿qué significa tu nick? Si puede saberse.

Tomoe69 - ¿Qué es quelite? Es que no lo entiendo, lo siento… Y lo de quemarse… si, creo que estamos de acuerdo, es la única forma de aprender. Gracias. S.

Merche – En esta historia, Sirius no está, y la pareja de Minerva-Severus… como que no me va. Pero puede que le de una nueva pareja a Remus, tal vez. Me alegra saber que hay gente que reflexiona en este planeta. Besos. S.

MMTXDMB – Te he sacado del anonimato, así que espero que no te ofendas y te guste el capítulo. No sé si detrás de la intolerancia hay eso, yo creo que hay miedo a lo que no se entiende, a lo diferente… No sé. Gracias por todo. S.

Ayda Merodeadora – Vaya, pues sí que estás pocha… te mando mis mejores vibraciones desde aquí. Y me alegra sacarte del mundo real (que puede llegar a ser una autentica basura) a ratitos y hacerte las cosas más agradables. Besos y cuídate. S.

Diabolik – Claro, ningún personaje es bueno o malo, simplemente es. Al menos en el caso de Draco y Harry es así. jajajaja. Gracias por tus 2 comentarios. Besos. S.

JuliaSakura – Ummm , sí. Va a seguir con Anthony, pero no es tan malo, un poco chulo tal vez. Tranquila que aún no ha terminado la historia. Gracias. S.

Livia812 – Me alegra saber que te gustaron otros de mis fics… Sí, es que esa frase Draco la dice con toda intención… Porque si aún no ha decidido bando es porque no lo ve claro en ninguno de los dos. Un abrazo. S.

Luna-Tejedora – Es que si me enrollo con las snitch, se me va el capítulo. Mi intención es hacer reseñas de ellas. Y Harry… pues no es miope, es que simplemente está enamorado de otro y Draco no puede obligarle… pero sí jugar con las bazas que tiene. Un besazo. S.


	7. La snitch de Remus

Hola de nuevo. Esta vez no quiero quejas que he sido rápida ¿eh? Bueno, si sois cuidadosas/os en este capítulo se ve muy bien como es Anthony, porque sale poco, pero lo poco que sale… En realidad es más un capítulo de secundarios, por así llamarlos, que de actores principales. Draco y Harry son el centro de la historia, pero ahora no están solos, los demás planetas empiezan a girar…Huy… creo que se me va la olla. En fin, que se toman posiciones para el inicio de la batalla.

Dedico este capítulo a LUNA TEJEDORA y a CANUTO FRAMBUEZA por sus comentarios y su apoyo, gracias.

Los comentarios os los he respondido donde siempre, y el disclamer pues… el de la introducción.

Un beso

Serendipity – Miembro de las Órdenes Siriusana y Draconiana.

--- Capítulo 6: Las snitch de Remus ---

-¿Qué ¡qué!…..? – Dijo Blaise saltando de su cama después de escuchar la historia de Draco - ¿Has conseguido llevarte a la cama a tu mayor enemigo?... Tío eres mi ídolo.

-¡Blaise! ¿Es que no me escuchas? Pansy… ayúdame.

-Lo sabía… lo sabía y lo dije… Potter… jajajajajaja. Bueno, bueno…

-Oh, venga… esto es serio. – Dijo tumbándose de nuevo en su cama. – Tenéis que ayudarme. No sé que hacer.

-Nada. Hoy le dirá que le fue infiel y le dejará. – Dijo Blaise.

-Oh, no caramelito. Anthony no va a soltar a Harry tan fácilmente. Yo también he oído rumores de que presume de tener al carra rajada a sus pies. Le castigará como a un niño malo, pero no le dejará.

-Y el muy idiota hará lo que sea porque no lo abandone – Comentó Draco mirando el techo - ¿Cómo puede estar tan ciego?

-Bueno… está enamorado, eso se le ve a kilómetros. Y lo lógico es que pase algunos defectos de su pareja – Contestó la morena – Con el tiempo es probable que se dé cuenta. Harry no es tonto, es un poco lento para estas cosas, pero no tonto, le acabará dejando en un par de años.

-¡Años! Mira a nuestro rubio… no tiene cara de poder esperar años.- Se burló el Slytherin.

-Muy graciosos los dos…

-Snape tiene razón, mis dulzuras. Lo mejor es que estés disponible pero no demasiado. Estate tranquilo. Vamos a ver como queda el tema entre ellos después de la confesión y entonces actuaremos.

-Sí, y de paso también habrá que ver que pasa con sus amigos… Tranquilo Draco, que para la primavera te susurrará poemas de amor al oído – Draco agarró su almohada y se la lanzó a su amigo. Empezando así una pelea entre ambos, mientras Pansy, se apartaba y aprovechaba para recomponer su ropa y peinado ante el espejo.

-Bien bomboncitos… es hora de bajar a cenar… Peinaros un poco, no deis que hablar. Os espero en la puerta de la sala. – Comentó saliendo del cuarto de los chicos.

No habían dado cinco pasos fuera de Slytherin, cuando un rayo alcanzó a Draco enviándolo bruscamente contra la pared. Pansy y Blaise se pusieron en guardia.

-Maldita serpiente… Los de tu calaña sois insaciables.

-No es esta la forma de actuar de un prefecto – Ironizó Draco desde el suelo. - ¿Sabe Potter que vas buscando pelea por ahí?

-Cállate y escucha… - Anthony salió de las sombras empuñando firmemente su varita – Aléjate de Harry. No vuelvas a poner tus manos sobre él.

-¿Qué piensas hacerme si no obedezco? – Dijo poniéndose trabajosamente en pie.

-Te lo advierto Malfoy… él es mío. Aléjate de él.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Severus saliendo de las sombras

-Empezó él – Acusó Pansy señalando al Ravenclaw.

-Señor Goldstein, ¿no está un poco lejos de los suyos? Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw… Y ahora si me disculpan… - Snape desapareció de nuevo entre las sombras. Anthony les miró con odio antes de irse. No quería más problemas con el jefe de la casa Slytherin.

-Bien – Comento Blaise mirando a Draco – Ya se lo ha dicho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Durante la cena no aparecieron ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Harry. Anthony estaba en su mesa, recibiendo toda clase de atenciones de los suyos y por el resto de las mesas se cuchicheaba en pequeños grupos.

-¿Os habéis enterado? – Les preguntó Nott al verlos mirar silenciosos lo que sucedía a su alrededor - ¡Quien lo iba a decir!

-¿El qué? – Le dijo Pansy

-Potter puso lo cuernos a Goldstein – A Draco casi se le atraganta el sorbo de zumo que acababa de beber.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Blaise miró asombrado a su compañero, pero no por la noticia, sino porque no esperaba que se hiciera público.

-Sí, por lo visto estas Navidades estuvo con alguien. Lo que no se sabe es con quién. Padma Patil, me ha dicho antes que hace un rato, Goldstein entró su sala común destrozado y que se lo dijo a sus compañeros.

-Así que lo han dejado – Dejó caer Draco con toda la intención.

-No, se lo está pensando.

-¿Pensando? – Levantó la ceja mirando a su interlocutor - ¿Tú te lo pensarías? - Nott se quedó en silencio. El rubio tenía razón, él lo plantaría, y ya vería si con el tiempo le era rentable volver o no, pero en principio le dejaría. Claro que Potter era muy rico… y poderoso…

-Total que más da. Lo bueno es saber que San Potter no es tan santo. Es tan humano como cualquiera…

No se comentó nada más durante la cena. Luego, Pansy y Draco fueron a la reunión de prefectos, allí vieron al pelirrojo y la listilla, que estaban más serios de lo habitual y que no le miraron a la cara en toda la reunión. Pero que de una forma muy calculada se encontraron después en la ronda nocturna.

-¿No estáis un poco lejos de vuestra torre, Gryffindor? – Sabía que se los iban a encontrar, así que habían preparado el recibimiento.

-Queríamos hablar contigo, Malfoy – Contestó Hermione

-Pues hablad, tengo cosas que hacer y no me gustaría acostarme muy tarde por perder el tiempo con vosotros – Pansy le dio un golpecito, en señal de que se relajara.

-Harry, nos ha contado que… bueno… ya sabes – Titubeó Ron

-Ya, que nos acostamos. Sí. ¿Y…? ¿Queréis que me aleje de él, verdad?

-Si no, Anthony le dejará.

-Escucha listilla. Si eso ocurriera, que te aseguro que no va a pasar porque no le interesa, a mí es un problema que no me importa. ¿Os habéis parado a pensar que tal vez sea él el que me busque?

-Eres un… - Ron se lanzó hacia Draco, pero Hermione se puso en medio para impedirlo. – No te acerques a él.

-Que curioso, eres el segundo que hoy me amenaza con lo mismo.

-Vámonos – Dijo Pansy, que vio como el rastro de la sorpresa y la duda cruzaban la cara de ambos Gryffindor. "Bingo" – Pensó

-Sí, será lo mejor. Se nos hace tarde.

-Me parece que el trabajo de ganarnos a sus amigos, va a ser más fácil de lo que pensábamos. – Comentó la morena cuando los Gryffindor se habían alejado.

-¿Por?

-Aun no te sé decir… pero tengo una intuición… - Contestó sonriendo para sí.- Tengo que hablar con el profesor Snape, acabo de tener una idea… Tal vez quiera ayudar a su chico favorito ¿Terminas solo la ronda?

-Claro, además tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Vas a tu refugio?

-Si. Hasta luego.

-Adiós caramelito – Dijo dándole un beso en la cara, cerca de los labios pero sin tocarlos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco caminó seguro por los oscuros pasillos, se conocía el recorrido como la palma de su mano, y sabía que nadie le pillaría por el camino. Al abrir la puerta del aula de artes oscuras, notó que no estaba solo y sonrió.

-No te esperaba tan pronto ¿cómo es que no bajaste a cenar? – Harry estaba sentado en la esquina del fondo del aula, tapado por unas mesas.

-Fui, pero todo el mundo me miraba como… Bueno, me fui.

-Al menos no te ha abandonado. ¿No era eso lo que temías? – El rubio se había acercado sentándose en una mesa cerca del Gryffindor.

-Te he traído esto – Sacó algo de su bolsillo cambiando de conversación– Como el otro día me preguntaste por ella… - Draco le miró, y luego miró su mano. Una pequeña snitch brillaba en su mano. El dibujo parecía antiguo, eran dos leones alados. – Remus me dijo que lleva en mí familia varias generaciones.

-Es bonita. – Dijo cogiéndola con una mano y observándola con detenimiento - ¿Has venido por eso? Muchas gracias.

-No, la verdad es que… no sé por qué he venido.

-Toma – Devolviéndole la snitch – Harry… creo que yo ya me he metido bastante en tu relación, no quiero meterme más… pero si él…

-¿Sabes que a Remus no fue Sirius el que le regaló su snitch? – Preguntó cortando el discurso de Draco.

-¿No? – "Bien, si no quieres hablar de ello no hablaremos" pensó – Creí que Sirius y él fueron pareja.

-Sí, lo fueron… pero la snitch que tiene Remus es de un Slytherin…

-¿En serio? – Draco saltó de la mesa y se sentó al lado de Harry en el suelo. - ¿Le conozco? – Harry asintió con la cabeza - ¿Es el padre de alguno de mis compañeros?

-Nott.

-¿Qué? No me lo puedo creer ¿él? Pero… pero si es más radical que… ¿En serio? ¿Le regaló una snitch a un licántropo?... ¡Qué irónico!

-No un snitch, le regaló su snitch.

--- Flash back ---

Remus volvía de la enfermería por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts. Esta había sido su última trasformación en la casa de los gritos, en menos de dos semanas ya se habría graduado y probablemente se iría con Sirius a vivir. Jugando con James convertido en ciervo, se había clavado algo en una pata, y Poppy le había retenido en la enfermería más de la cuenta porque quería tener bajo observación esa herida, así que ya había caído la noche.

Su instinto le decía que no estaba solo y que alguien le observaba, y también le decía que no eran los merodeadores los que le seguían. Apresuró el paso, estaba débil y sin varita, lo que daría mucha ventaja a quien fuera, tenía que llegar a la torre lo antes posible.

De repente notó como algo se enrollaba en sus pies y le hacía caer, no puso las manos a tiempo y el golpe en la cara le dejó un poco atontado… alguien le arrastraba hacia un aula. Una vez dentro notó como le liberaban y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a defenderse de quien fuera.

-Maldito seas Nott, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Tranquilo… Lupin… no voy a hacerte nada.

-Pues no lo parece – Dijo poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta, con intención de intentar escapar.

-Espera, tengo algo que darte. – Remus se giró desconfiado hacia él.

-Eres tan bello… casi perfecto – Dijo acercándose despacio ante el asombro del Gryffindor que empezaba a retroceder temiéndose lo peor, al ver que el otro chico sacaba su varita.

-Nott, escucha… - Dio con la espalda contra la pared cerca de la puerta. Nott aprovechó para apuntar con su varita al cuello Remus, que le miraba con las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo.

-Es una lástima… - Apoyó su cuerpo contra el del licántropo – Que seas de ese traidor. – Besó los labios de su presa con una estudiada lentitud, mientras que con su mano libre comenzaba a recorrerle por encima de la ropa – Eres tan perfecto…

-Por favor… no… - Suplicó.

-Yo te lo podría dar todo – Dijo separándose y volviendo a guardar su varita – Todo. Dinero, estabilidad, familia… todo lo que puedas desear.

-Ya tengo lo que deseo – Remus sabía que él era famoso por nunca perdonar a sus víctimas, era cruel. Sin embargo a él lo hacía ¿por qué?

-¿Que tiene él que no tenga yo? – Dijo firme pero sin mostrar enfado

-¿A mí? – Supo que había dado en el clavo al ver como cambiaba su expresión. Todo el mundo tenía un punto débil y él acababa de descubrir el del Slytherin.

-Eres listo… - Dijo poniendo un pequeño paquete sobre una de las mesas – Esto es lo que quería darte… Espero que nunca nos encontremos en el campo de batalla… - Y salió del aula dejando solo a Remus, que trataba de normalizar su respiración.

El chico cogió el paquete y sin abrirlo fue directo a la torre, en donde los demás le estaban esperando preocupados. Sirius y James guardaban un absoluto silencio ante la historia que les contaba su amigo. El moreno hacía tiempo que sabía que era afortunado y envidiado, si el tenía un largo historial de conquistas, Remus lo tenía de suspiros a su paso.

-Bueno, pues… abre el paquete – Dijo James con curiosidad.

Al abrirlo, apareció una snitch muy brillante, nueva, que estiró sus pequeñas alas en cuanto se vio libre de su envoltorio. En ella una serpiente luchaba contra un hombre. Y a su lado una nota que decía

"_Sé que es la única que regalaré en mi vida"_

Remus miró a Sirius interrogativamente.

-Soy afortunado – Dijo besándole.

--- Fin del flash back ---

-¿Sirius no hizo nada?

-Por lo visto no.

-¿Y no le regaló él una snitch a Remus?

-Sí y no, Sirius la había recogido de la tienda el día que… mataron a mis padres. No se la pudo dar. La requisó el ministerio.

-Es tarde – Draco se puso en pie y extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarse al moreno.

-Si, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches… y gracias…

-De nada. – Respondió sonriendo.

Continuará…

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios…

Iva girl – Me estás hablando de acoso moral… Pues… algo habrá, la verdad es que sí que quería pero no sé si seré capaz de escribirlo y queda como cualquier otra cosa… Lo siento si no lo consigo… en realidad lo iba a hacer pero ahora que se acerca el momento… Bueno, comprendo si no sale como quieres. S.

Cerdo Volador – Sí, va a por todo, pero con sutileza, como un Slytherin. S

Luna-Tejedora – Bueno, no todo el mundo encuentra a la primera… Espero que te guste la dedicatoria. Un beso. S.

Nimpha Nix Nivis – Siento que no se vea como se lo dice… Lo intenté escribir pero no me salió. Una no vale para todo, lo siento en serio. S.

Lena-loves-MaLfOy – Gracias a ti por tu comentario. Espero que sigas por aquí leyéndome y dándome ánimos. S.


	8. La snitch de Sinistra

Esta vez he elegido a una profesora poco conocida. Sinistra sale, por ejemplo, en La cámara de los secretos y de ella yo solo recuerdo que trabaja en el departamento de astronomía de Hogwarts. También he leído de ella en algún fic… sobretodo en los que salen vampiros (la verdad es que con ese nombre…). Así que como no tengo ahora en mi cabeza mucha información sobre ella… pues… me la he inventado, así que si hay información que contradice lo que digo de ella, me informáis, pero me perdonáis.

Este capítulo es un poco oscuro… lo siento, lo he rehecho tres veces pero no me sale mejor, solo quería que os dieseis cuenta de que Harry pagó por su infidelidad, pero todo se normaliza, es decir que Draco está pero no está en sus planes dependiendo del momento (sigue sin aclararse respecto al rubio), y que Pansy… por cierto ¿creéis que he hecho mal este personaje? Es por donde me vienen más críticas… Bueno, que Pansy, lo que hace es comentar sus sospechas a Severus y asegurarse de que el plan "conquistar al Gryffindor" está bien atado por todos los sitios.

Dedico este capítulo a IVA GIRL, por su comprensión y para REGAN jajajajajaja, no te muerdas la lengua, jajajajaja, si en el fondo (y en la superficie) me encanta saber que os he sorprendido, jajajajajaja.

Bueno, ya sabéis que admito sugerencias, por cierto ¿alguien conoce la alineación del equipo de Ravenclaw?.

Disclamer el de siempre…. Y mis respuestas a vuestros comentarios…. Donde siempre.

Un beso.

Serendipity – Miembro de las Órdenes Draconiana y Siriusana.

--- Capítulo 7: La snitch de Sinistra ---

Ese día la biblioteca no estaba muy llena. En una mesa al fondo estaban Crabe, Goyle, Pansy, Draco y Blaise. Muy cerca estaban Ron, Nevil, Dean, Ginny y Hermione haciendo los deberes. Entro Anthony, seguido de Harry un paso por detrás y se sentaron solos en una gran mesa muy cerca de los Slytherin y los Gryffindor.

Anthony cogió el periódico y se puso a leer, dejándole solo frente a un pliego en blanco que no sabía como rellenar. Le miró pero decidió no molestarlo, vio un libro muy raro frente a él y al abrirlo descubrió que tenía muchos animales. Comenzó a copiar lo que había en el libro, ahora recordaba que estaban haciendo un trabajo sobre criaturas mágicas.

Harry se sobresaltó cuando sintió unas manos que avanzaban acariciándole por los muslos. Miró a Anthony, que seguía leyendo el Profeta ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, si él no era… miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin… Draco no estaba. Se sobresaltó de nuevo cuando una de las manos llegó a su entrepierna. Con la mano que tenía libre intentó apartar al rubio, pero este la atrapó y comenzó a lamer sus dedos bajo la mesa. Un gemido se escapó de los labios del moreno.

-¿Te pasa algo Harry?

-No… no… nada, es solo… que esta redacción va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba – Draco sonreía con maldad bajo la mesa. Su lengua jugaba con dedos del moreno adelantándole lo que después pensaba hacer con cierta parte de su anatomía.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Susurró Ron a Hermione, mirando la escena

-Nada.

-Pero Harry… Malfoy…

-Si él no lo para, no seré yo quién lo haga – Dijo sin levantar la vista de sus deberes.

Ron miró hacia los Slytherin que seguía en su trabajo con normalidad, y después miró como sus propios compañeros también seguían en sus cosas sin prestar atención. Cogió su libro de pociones y se puso a estudiar. Hermione le puso una mano en la rodilla y apretó ligeramente antes de volverla a subir sobre la mesa. El pelirrojo sonrió. El Ravenclaw leía la prensa, al lado de Harry sin percatarse de nada.

Draco ya había soltado la mano de Harry, al que costaba horrores simular que allí no estaba pasando nada. Sus piernas se habían separado ante las demandas del rubio, sin oponer resistencia y dejaba que su cremallera fuera bajada despacio y en silencio. Sabía que tenía que parar eso por el bien de su relación, pero hacía tanto que nadie le acariciaba… Y él era tan cuidadoso… otro gemido se volvió a escapar cuando notó que su pene era liberado del pantalón y el bóxer y atrapado por una mano suave.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, si… seguro… sigue leyendo – Dijo sonriendo. Esto ya no se podía parar y aunque pudiese no quería.

-Está bien, no te entretengas tanto. – Contestó sin apenas mirarle.

Para cuando Draco metió en su boca la erección de Harry, este estaba pegado a la mesa, agarrándose a ella con una mano. Sus ojos hacía rato que se habían cerrado y la otra mano a penas sujetaba la pluma sobre el pergamino que estaba emborronado. Estaba totalmente extasiado, dominado por las manos y la garganta del rubio, pero no se atrevía a moverse, era consciente de lo que había a su alrededor de la situación en la que estaba y del riesgo que corrían, pero no iba a parar nada. Notó como su temperatura subía, y como estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, le faltaba muy poco para llegar al punto de no retorno…

-Draco – Susurró.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y notó el líquido caliente mojando su entrepierna. Durante unos segundos, el Gryffindor se quedó quieto en su cama disfrutando de la sensación y de las pocas imágenes que recordaba del sueño. "Tengo que dejar de tener estos sueños" pensó mientras se levantaba en silencio para limpiarlo todo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el final de las vacaciones, y las clases y la mayoría de los estudiantes, habían vuelto a sus rutinas habituales. Bueno, no.

Ahora lo habitual era ver a Harry Potter cargando con las cosas de su novio de un lado a otro del colegio, lo que le hacía ir corriendo casi todo el día y llegar tarde a todas las clases, esto le estaba costando unos cuantos puntos a los de su casa, que empezaban a enfadarse. Además los Slytherin hacían apuestas de con cuanto retraso iba a llegar a tal o cual clase, de cuantos libros cargaría… Las burlas estaban a la orden del día.

También se había vuelto habitual que con cualquier excusa, el Gryffindor, apareciera en el aula de artes oscuras todas las noches, y aunque nunca quería hablar de su relación con Anthony, Draco empezaba a notar que el moreno cada vez estaba más dolido por las burlas y triste por no ser defendido ante ellas. El castigo empezaba a durar demasiado y el Ravenclaw no se estaba dando cuenta. Alguna vez, y de forma muy sutil, había buscado los brazos del rubio, y éste, con la misma sutileza y gran esfuerzo, le había evitado. Harry solamente falló a su cita una vez, fue cuando Draco pasó la tarde en brazos de Ernie de Hufflepuff, el moreno se juró no volver pero no cumplió su palabra.

Por otro lado, Pansy, empezaba a ganarse la confianza de la desconfiada Hermione, a base de mucha miel y halago, y también dejando caer de vez en cuando los feos detalles de Anthony hacia Harry.

-¿Te has fijado, Granger? – La preguntó acercándose a ella camino de Pociones – Ese Goldstein es un mal educado, mira que decir a Harry que un mono cuidaría sus libros mejor que él… - La castaña no dijo nada, solo miró a Ron que suspiró con rabia – ¡Y delante de todo Gryffindor!… Un Slytherin no tendría tan poco tacto, y creo que vosotros tampoco… Por cierto, hoy tienes el pelo especialmente brillante, me tienes que dar la fórmula de tu acondicionador.

-Claro, luego – Contestó con una media sonrisa forzada.

También Snape había cambiado de costumbres, ahora no solo Gryffindor era el blanco de su ira, Ravenclaw perdía más puntos con él de los que eran capaces de ganar en una semana. De hecho iban los últimos en el trofeo de las casas.

Draco llamó con suavidad a la puerta de la sala de astronomía. La puerta se abrió en unos segundos, y el rubio pasó….

-¿No está el profesor Flitwick?

-No, salió del castillo ¿necesitas ayuda? – Sinistra era una mujer morena y delgada, a la que gustaba vestir elegantemente.

-Si, pero no es urgente… estaba preparando un trabajo sobre Orión para subir nota y le quería pedir más bibliografía.

-¿Va a poner algo sobre mitología muggle?

-Pues…

-Lee este libro – Le extendió una pequeña nota – habla de héroes y mitos… ahí está Orión.

-Muchas gracias, Señorita.

-De nada.

-Esto… ¿Esa snitch… es del profesor…?

-No, no – Dijo sonriendo – Es mía. La había sacado para limpiarla, pero parece que hoy no quiere estarse quieta… ¿Cree en la casualidad, señor… Malfoy?

-Sí señorita.

-El que me regaló esta snitch, era el buscador de Slytherin de mi curso. Yo era la cazadora… y se llamaba Orión. Vivimos 15 felices años de matrimonio, hasta que una rubia adolescente con las medidas de una modelo de alta costura se cruzó entre nosotros.

-¿Y aún conserva su snitch?

-Si, la cogí cariño. Es curioso como nos encariñamos de las cosas…

-Y… ¿sabe algo de él?.... Perdón por… - La curiosidad le había traicionado.

-No, tranquilo, no me molesta… pues sé que va por su octavo matrimonio y su quinto ataque al corazón. – Dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Desde luego, no entiendo como puedes ser tan torpe. – Le regañaba Anthony entrando en la atestada biblioteca– Tan solo se trataba de darle de comer.

-Lo siento, en serio, es que tengo tantos deberes y con los entrenamientos… no me acordé de tu trabajo para criaturas…

-Ya, ahora me suspenderán porque a ti te gusta perseguir una pelotita por el aire. La verdad es que no sé porqué sigo contigo… me eres infiel y encima no eres capaz de hacer un pequeño sacrificio por mí. ¡Con todo lo que yo hago por ti! El pobre bicho está famélico, menos mal que no ha muerto…

-Lo siento… no volverá a ocurrir…

-Eso espero…

-Voy a ponerme con pociones, Snape me va a matar, llevo tres días de retraso con su trabajo y no me va a admitir más excusas…

-¿Cómo? ¿Ves como eres un egoísta? Me prometiste ayudarme con historia, mañana se cumple mi plazo… ¿Ya lo habías olvidado? Solo piensas en ti.

-No… Yo… solo que mi plazo ya…

-Egoísta, soporto todas las burlas que me hacen por tu culpa y tú ¿qué haces tú por mí? Solo piensas en ti.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… yo voy ahora por los libros y… terminamos lo tuyo, yo termino lo mío esta noche… voy a buscar los libros – Hizo el gesto de tocarle pero el Ravenclaw se retiró bruscamente.

-No me toques… ya sabes que… aún no puedo… solo imaginarte en los brazos de esa víbora… - Miró a Draco que le ignoró descaradamente. Últimamente, Blaise, Pansy y Draco se sentaban en la misma mesa grande que Ron y Hermione, solo que en el lado opuesto y justo enfrente de donde se solían sentar Anthony y Harry.

Harry vio de reojo al rubio, pero no se atrevió a mirarle delante de Anthony. Cogió un listado de libros y fue a buscarlos. Pansy sujetó a Draco que iba a salir detrás del moreno para abofetearlo por estúpido, mientras miraba con reprobación hacia los Gryffindor, que hacían auténticos esfuerzos por no levantar la vista de sus libros. Aunque Hermione sí que miró a la Slytherin unos segundos par volver a desaparecer en sus deberes.

-Tal vez – Susurró Blaise cuando Harry volvió – Sea el momento de que le des un poco de azúcar a Harry.

-Sí, eso pensaba – Draco cogió unos papeles que tenía a su izquierda para seguir estudiando.

-Tranquilos bomboncitos, hoy Severus nos va a ayudar. – Dijo muy bajo para que no la oyeran.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya lo sabrás, no te pongas ansioso mi dulce de miel – Respondió melosa a su novio un segundo antes de darle un profundo beso.

-¿Draco, dónde vas?

-Tranquilo, voy a dar azúcar al moreno. – Dijo desapareciendo entre las estanterías.

Harry estaba de puntillas totalmente estirado, intentando alcanzar un grueso volumen titulado "Historia mágica del siglo XVIII" cuando un brazo le agarró por la cintura. Sorprendido dejó que el rubio le acercase el tomo, ya que al ser más alto, llegaba mejor. Sintió la respiración de su compañero a la altura de su oreja. No se soltó al girarse para mirarlo, y antes de que el rubio pudiese reaccionar encontró sus labios. Draco se dejó acariciar por la lengua del moreno, soltó el libro y ambas manos se unieron en la espalda de Harry, acercándole aún más, profundizando el beso.

-No, no… espera…esto no está bien… lo siento Draco.

-Ya… - Suspiró - No deberías dejar que te tratase así

-Tampoco que tu me besaras

-Me has besado tú. Creo que necesitas poner orden en tu cabeza – Le soltó con suavidad. – Te ayudaré con tu trabajo de pociones.

-Pero… - Le puso la mano en los labios para callarle.

-Alguien tendrá que preocuparse por ti. – Se agachó y recogió el libro para dárselo. Luego volvió a desaparecer entre los libros.

-¿Sabes lo que te digo? – Harry dejó caer el grueso tomo sobre la mesa sobresaltando a media biblioteca – Que te hagas tú los trabajos… O me perdonas de una vez y volvemos a la normalidad, o no lo haces y lo dejamos… pero no aguanto más. No me voy a humillar más, no eres la única persona del planeta.

-¿Qué clase de azúcar le has dado? – Preguntó Pansy asombrada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por la noche en el comedor no se hablaba de otra cosa… El ultimátum había tenido un efecto casi inmediato. Anthony pensaba con rapidez, no era tonto. Miró a Harry, luego al rubio y cogió el libro de historia y se puso a hacer su trabajo en silencio. La gente comentaba que después les habían visto discutir en el campo de quidditch y más tarde, juraban que se estaban besando y algo más en los vestuarios.

Severus observaba a todos los estudiantes desde la mesa de profesores… esto no era bueno para los intereses de su ahijado. Cuando vio a Potter entrar de la mano de su novio, se levantó de la silla como impulsado por un resorte.

-Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy… Señorita Granger,… a mi despacho ¡Ahora!

-Pero…

-¡Ah, Potter! Y usted traiga consigo su trabajo de pociones. – Harry se quedó pálido al escuchar esto.

-Lo tiene ¿verdad? Porque si no… estará expulsado de mi clase… y adiós a los estudios de auror. – No esperó la respuesta del muchacho que se había quedado rígido, y se dirigió hacia su aula.

Draco miró a Pansy que le hizo un gesto de "Tranquilo, está controlado" y levantándose se acercó a Gryffindor.

-Vamos, listilla.

-Harry, ¿tienes algo del trabajo? – Preguntó ignorando al rubio.

-Nada.

-Potter, Granger, no pienso enfadar a Snape, ¿vienen o no?

-Muérete Malfoy – Dijo Anthony

-Tu primero Goldstein… Dicen por ahí que tu niñera se ha despedido de su trabajo… Es una lástima… ahora tendrás que cargar tu solito tus cosas… ¿Acaso no tenía un buen sueldo? ¿o no le dabas bien de comer?

-Maldito… - Anthony se contuvo, había demasiado público.

-Métete la lengua por el…

-Venga Harry, eso no era lo que me decías en Navidades – Todo el comedor guardó silencio. Así que había sido con Malfoy…

-¡Ya basta! Parecéis perros de presa– Dijo Hermione – Vámonos.

Los tres caminaban en silencio por el pasillo. Antes de llegar al aula de Snape, Draco entró en Slytherin dejándoles solos.

-¿Por qué lo habrá dicho? – Comentó dolido Harry.

-Por la misma razón que Anthony lo ocultó

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que eres un trofeo Harry. Para los dos.

-No, te equivocas… Draco no… Anthony…

-Anthony presume de que eres suyo en cuanto tiene ocasión, y Draco… aún no consigo saber a qué juega, pero supongo que presumir de que te acostaste con él le da puntos ante la gente.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo dijo antes?

-No sé. Tal vez el hecho de que Anthony y tú hayáis hecho las paces… Ahí viene.

-¿A qué estáis esperando? Pasad, no se come a nadie – Dijo el rubio molesto – Toma Potter… te dejaste esto en la biblioteca. – Harry leyó el primero de los pergaminos '_La belladona y sus diferentes usos a lo largo de la historia'_

-¿Van a quedarse ahí toda la noche? – Severus había abierto la puerta, dejándoles pasar. Cuando entró el Gryffindor le quitó el trabajo de las manos. Lo ojeó por encima y lo tiró a la chimenea. – Bien Potter, sigue en mi clase.

-¿Me puedo ir ya? – Le dijo. Su estómago empezaba a dar síntomas de no aguantar esta situación. Hermione le miraba preocupada, mientras Draco se mantenía inalterable.

-Por supuesto que no, que esté aún en mi asignatura no significa que la vaya a aprobar. Bien – Dijo volviéndose hacia los otros dos – Hemos encontrado lo que debía ser una antigua alacena con cientos de ingredientes y pociones. Yo tengo mucho trabajo, así que ustedes dos etiquetaran cada ingrediente y tirarán aquellos que estén en mal estado, al ser mis dos mejores estudiantes, sé que no se equivocaran. A cambio les libero de todos mis trabajos.

-¿Y las pociones? – Draco estaba encantado con la nueva tarea y sobretodo con la gran oportunidad que se le brindaba para estar con Harry.

-Lo mismo, etiquetar o tirar. Mañana es sábado, les espero aquí a las 10 para mostrarles el lugar y darles las últimas instrucciones.

-Perdone profesor… ¿y Harry? – Preguntó la castaña.

-Necesita subir nota para aprobar mi asignatura, además con ustedes aprenderá algo, será parecido a unas clases particulares. Y lo más importante… necesitarán que alguien les ayude a portar las cosas, y les haga los recados como traerme aquellos ingredientes en los que duden o no estén de acuerdo… ya ha demostrado ser muy válido como mozo de carga…

Continuará…

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios…

Julia Sakura – Bueno, ahora tengo tiempo… pero no te acostumbres, no siempre podré ir así de rápido actualizando. Gracias. S

Luna-tejedora – Es que eres importante… sin gente como tú yo no escribiría. ¿Cómo dices que no descubriste nada sobre Anthony? Claro que sí, es justamente eso inseguro, posesivo y… ¿por qué crees que hizo público lo de Harry cuando ni él ni Draco lo habían dicho? Sigue así. S.

Tomoe69 – Tranquilidad, que queréis que resuelva todo en 2 líneas. Jajajajajaja. Un abrazo. S.

MMTXDMB – Tal vez Remus vaya de visita a Hogwarts próximamente, pero no te lo puedo asegurar. Y de nada por el capítulo. No te preocupes, yo también tengo cosas y sé que siempre no se puede, pero me gusta agradeceros el esfuerzo. S.

Cerdo Volador – Eso es parte del carácter de Anthony, solo cuenta lo que le interesa, pero como tú dices, Draco es mucho más listo. Un abrazo. S.

Diabolik – Solo se la enseñó. No dejé eso muy claro ¿verdad? Ya tendrán tiempo para regalos. Gracias. S.

Nympha Nix Nivis – Pues… Pansy quiere rodear a Harry, es decir, que todos los que le rodeen piensen que Draco es el mejor para él y que Anthony no le conviene. Como acercarse a Ron y a Hermione no es fácil porque desconfían, pues tiene que obligarles un poco… por eso necesita la ayuda de Severus, que ha empezado por el punto más débil detectado por la Slytherin, es decir, por Hermione. Si ella cae, Ron no dará mucho problema. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

Nat – Así llamo a mi madre, jajajajaja, cierto. Bueno, tal vez tengas razón con Pansy, pero es que me niego a que sea una mujer florero. No lo puedo evitar. Tranquila, que pronto estarán juntos… creo… porque aún quedan snitch que contar. Una abrazo S.

Iva Girl – Lo he intentado, espero que te guste… lo que pasa es que Anthony está viendo las orejas al lobo y como buen manipulador suavizará su ataque un tiempo, además, Snape se va a asegurar de que no puedan estar juntos mucho tiempo ya que está ocupando todo el tiempo libre de Harry. Gracias, espero que te guste la dedicatoria. S.


	9. La snitch de Dumbledore

Si el tiempo lo permite, me voy fuera este finde, así que la semana que viene tardaré en publicar. Lo siento, por eso me he metido caña con este capítulo.

Si alguien quiere regalar alguna snitch… que me diga a quién (y no todas a Harry o a Draco) y a ver que sale… es un experimento que quiero hacer, a ver que sale,jajajajaja.

Bueno, dedico este capítulo a AZALEA por dejarme esos comentarios con tanto ímpetu, y a CHIQUINKIRA Y SABRI, por ser el primer comentario doble que recibo, me hizo mucha gracia.

Bueno, para quienes leyeseis "El llavero de Plata", os diré que no ganó el concurso de la Orden Draconiana, al principio me dio pena, pero la verdad es que el que ganó era mi favorito, yo lo hubiera votado de haber podido, así que felicidades desde aquí a DIMALFOY.

Bueno, ya sabéis lo que sigue… los comentarios donde siempre….etc..

Un beso

Serendipity. Miembro de las Órdenes Draconiana y Siriusana.

--- Capítulo 8: La snitch de Dumbledore -

-Llegas tarde – Dijo Draco sin levantar la vista de su libro.

-No iba a venir

-¿Y por qué lo has hecho entonces?

-¿Por qué me hiciste el trabajo? – Harry estaba de pie frente a él

-Ya te lo dije… alguien tiene que cuidar de ti.

-Mírame al menos – Draco levantó la cabeza sorprendido.

-Parece que te has animado…

-¿Por qué lo has dicho? ¿Por qué dijiste que fuiste tú?

-¿Acaso no es verdad? – El rubio levantó una ceja.

-Qué quieres de mí – Harry apoyó ambas manos en los reposabrazos del sillón en el que estaba el Slytherin, y se acercó peligrosamente.

-Muchas cosas, supongo que todo – Contestó sin pestañear.

-No es cierto… he intentado seducirte y tú me has alejado – Afirmó separándose un poco y relajando el tono de voz.

-No soy el postre de nadie. Al contrario que tú, yo tengo cierta autoestima. Me rebajo hasta cierto punto, tengo un límite de amor propio.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos mantengamos alejados… Te agradezco lo del trabajo y todo eso… pero prefiero que te alejes de mí.

-No creo que pueda, tenemos un arduo trabajo para el resto del curso.

-Me refiero a fuera de las clases.

-Vienes porque quieres, que yo sepa no te obligo.

-Bien, pues que sepas que ya no voy a volver.

-Harry… no te pongas melodramático – Dijo dejando el libro y levantándose.

-No lo entiendes, no me entiendes… En el fondo sois iguales… me oís porque os interesa que yo no me disguste, pero no me escucháis. Lo único que queréis es ponerme como trofeo en un expositor.

-Eso no es cierto, lo sabes. Escucha… - Le intentó coger el brazo pero el Gryffindor se alejó.

-No. No quiero que me convenzas de algo que luego seguro que me hace sufrir… escucha, he hablado con Ron y Hermione… ambos piensan que Anthony solo que quiere por interés, yo creo que igual que tú. De los dos… él es el menos malo.

-Harry, no es así… ¿Por qué él es el menos malo?

-Nadie de su entorno me quiere muerto…

-Entiendo.

-Es mi decisión. Respétala por favor. - Draco se quedó mirándole en silencio. Cuando Harry iba ya por el pasillo, se asomó y le dijo:

-¿Por qué lo haces? Podrías tener a quien quisieses…

-Si me hubieses escuchado lo sabrías.

-Eres el rey, no el peón. Recuérdalo.

-El rey es el más débil, por eso el resto de fichas se sacrifican para protegerle. – Y se adentró en la oscuridad, dejando al rubio pensativo en la puerta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El profesor les guió por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras. Era una zona que ninguno de los tres alumnos había visitado antes, tal vez porque durante años debía de haber desaparecido para luego reaparecer. El movimiento de las salas del castillo que tanto gustaba a su director, volvía loco a más de un estudiante y a casi todos los profesores.

-Lumus – Dijo el profesor al entrar por una gruesa puerta de madera.

Ante los estudiantes empezaron a encenderse cientos de antorchas, dejando ante sus ojos, la inmensa imagen de una sala casi tan grande como la biblioteca llena de estanterías de hasta 3 o 4 metros por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes.

-Esto es inmenso – Exclamó Hermione emocionada – Pero no acabaremos nunca…

-No se preocupe señorita Granger, aún estará aquí el año que viene. Bien, esto es lo que quiero que hagan… Revisar los botes… tirar los que estén en mal estado y re-etiquetar los que aún se puedan usar. En esas cajas – Señaló unas cajas de madera que estaban en una esquina cercana a la puerta – Tirarán la basura, los elfos se encargarán después. Esa pequeña la puede usar el señor Potter para traerme aquellos botes que no sepan lo que contienen… Allí les he dejado tinta, pluma, pergaminos y etiquetas y las escaleras para llegar a los estantes más altos… al final de cada día me entregarán un listado de las nuevas etiquetas y haré un pequeño control al señor Potter para asegurarme de que aprende de ustedes ¿Alguna duda?

-Por ahora no – Comentó Draco mirando a Harry de reojo, que hoy no tenía cara de buenos amigos.

-Bien, podrán descansar cuando quieran, pero si veo que no cunden en su trabajo les eliminaré sus privilegios. ¿Entendido?

-Sí señor – Dijeron los tres. Y sin apenas mirarlos, Severus se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la sala.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo nos organizamos? – Preguntó Hermione completamente angustiada. Draco la miró y llevándose dos dedos a la boca, emitió un sonoro silbido. A los pocos segundos otro silbido le respondió y la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando entrar a Ron con Crookshanks en brazos, Pansy y Blaise. – Pero…

-Tranquila cariño – Dijo Ron soltando al medio gato – Pansy me propuso venir a ayudaros y me pareció buena idea, así podemos estar más rato juntos, y podréis acabar antes… aunque por lo que veo ni un ejército acabaría nunca aquí. Snape está…

-Ejem, ejem – Los Slytherin le miraban amenazantes.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijisteis a Anthony? – Se quejó Harry.

-Se lo dije – Contestó el pelirrojo – Pero contestó que hoy estaba muy ocupado, que tal vez se pase a echar una mano por la tarde. – Draco y Pansy sonrieron disimuladamente mientras el moreno no podía disimular su desilusión. Solo hacía un día que habían hecho las paces y ya le dejaba en la estacada.

-Bien, el plan es el siguiente – Comenzó el rubio – Pansy y Blaise pueden ir por delante, y eliminando los botes en mal estado con el hechizo 'Caduco caput', Yo iré por un lado de la estantería y tu Hermione ¿te puedo tutear? – La castaña asintió todavía asombrada – Por el otro lado. Ron y Harry tomaran los apuntes de las etiquetas. Como a Harry le van a examinar, que se turne, un rato estará conmigo y el otro contigo. Intentaremos ir a la par por si hay algo curioso que mostrarle o por si uno de los dos tiene alguna duda. ¿Qué os parece?

-¿Y si viene Snape? Si les pilla…

-Tranquila cariño, por eso me traje a Crookshanks, él nos avisará si viene alguien no deseado.

-Entonces… comencemos. Harry, tú conmigo. ¿Qué lado de la estantería prefieres Hermione? – Sonrió pícaramente

-Da lo mismo… - La chica le miraba como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma pero intentando disimular.

-¿Por qué contigo y no con ella? – Se quejó el moreno.

-¿Has dormido mal, Harry? Vaya rato que llevas, déjame con mi novia un rato, luego cambiamos.

Los seis chicos se pusieron manos a la obra. Eligieron la estantería más lejana a la puerta. Y cada uno comenzó con su tarea asignada. Draco, ignorando la mirada de enfado de Harry, le iba explicando ingrediente por ingrediente, desde las cualidades genéricas para su identificación, hasta sus diferentes usos. De vez en cuando, dudaba y preguntaba a la Gryffindor a través de la estantería. Cuando ninguno de los dos daba con ello, lo aparecían en la caja de las dudas. Hermione también se animó a consultar, y a mostrar botes curiosos a Harry y Ron. Afortunadamente, Blaise y Pansy, eliminaban muchos de los botes, facilitándoles el camino y al ir más rápidos, se paraban de cuando en cuando para contar cualquier cosa trivial y aligerar el ambiente.

-¡Cielos! - Exclamó la chica mirando atentamente el bote que tenía en su mano – No puede ser. ¡Draco!

-Dime – Contestó asomando por un hueco entre los botes.

-Creo que son colas de erumpent – Afirmó pasándole el bote al rubio a través de la estantería.

-Sí, lo son, son muy peligrosas, y hay muy pocos magos que puedan usarlas. – Después de mirarlas con atención le devolvió el bote a la chica.

-Material comercial de clase B – Comentó Blaise – Muy caro.

-Nunca las había visto, ni tan siquiera en las tiendas – Dijo alegre Hermione.

-Tal vez eso sea porque no vas a las tiendas adecuadas – Respondió Draco – No me malinterpretes, pero en las islas es difícil encontrar algunas cosas… hay que viajar África por ellas.

Crookshanks maulló de repente, dejándolos a todos petrificados en el sitio. Harry dejó lo que tenía en las manos y se asomó entre las estanterías en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Dobby?

-Señor Potter. El director Dumbledore me envía con este tentempié para todos. Me dijo que los seis tendrían que descansar a media mañana… y que les avise de que no lleguen tarde a la comida.

-¿Los seis? – Hermione había ido detrás de Harry – Somos tres – Dobby sonrió y se encogió de hombros sin decir nada.

-El viejo está en todo… no sé como lo hace – Comentó Malfoy sobresaltando al pobre elfo ante su repentina aparición.

-Ejem, ejem – Esta vez eran los Gryffindor los que avisaban del peligro.

Harry le dio las gracias al elfo antes de que desapareciese, y todos aprovecharon para beber un poco de zumo y comer unos cuantos pasteles.

-Me pregunto… ¿Dumbledore tendrá hijos o nietos? No sé, alguna familia a parte de su hermano. – Harry en realidad pensaba en alto cuando dijo esto.

-Sí, tiene un hijo, pero nadie sabe dónde se encuentra. La única vez que oí hablar de él decían que estaba en el amazonas investigando las propiedades curativas de no sé que planta… y… ¡ay! – Pansy suspiró – lo siento pero no recuerdo… ¡a sí! Se había casado con un brujo de una de esas tribus de allá.

-¿Dónde lo oíste? – Preguntó Ron

-En la peluquería, ¿dónde si no?

-No sé, no me imagino al director enamorado llevando flores a una chica – El pelirrojo sonreía intentando imaginarlo.

-Pues tal vez lo estuvo o tal vez no, pero de él seguro que se enamoraron, porque tiene una snitch en su despacho – Dijo Hermione mirando disgustada a su novio que tenía la cara llena de merengue.

-Fue una americana. – Pansy demostraba que su fuerte era la prensa rosa - Todo un escándalo en su época. La selección nacional de Argentina creo, vinieron a jugar un amistoso y a recorrer Europa para mejorar su juego y… esta chica, que era una sagre suc… - Miró a Hermione, y sonriendo corrigió – hija de muggles se quedó prendada de nuestro director y se quedó en Inglaterra. Obviamente, les cerraron muchas puertas, pero al final se casaron. Creo que ella murió envenenada o asfixiada… ¡no! Murió atropellada por un tranvía muggle. Un desgraciado accidente, era sorda de nacimiento y no lo oyó acercarse.

-Me estoy dando cuenta, cariño, que tienes razón. Tu futuro es el periodismo.

-Gracias caramelito. – Le dio un suave beso.

-Creo que ya hemos descansado bastante – Dijo el rubio levantándose. - ¿Ron vienes conmigo? Sería bueno para Harry que ahora le indicase Hermione. – Ron asintió en silencio. No quería que se le notase mucho, pero se lo estaba pasando más entretenido de lo que esperaba.

Hermione llevó un pastelito de fresa a Crookshanks y le acarició un ratito entre las orejas en agradecimiento por su labor. El gato se relamió contento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sentados en el gran comedor, Ron describía cómo Draco había tenido que meter el dedo en un bote que parecía contener alguna serie de excrementos, y como había tenido que hacer aparecer un hechizo perfumador para que el rubio no se mareara.

Los tres reían ante la situación mientras comían. Harry ya se había pasado a dejar la caja de dudas en el despacho de Snape, y luego pasaría a recogerla antes de volver a la 'pocioteca' que era como los seis habían bautizado a esa sala.

Los Slytherin también reían y brindaban, pero no por eso, sino porque el plan de Pansy estaba dando resultado. Hermione comenzaba a respetarlos, y Ron olvidaba a ratos quienes eran y se relajaba. Y sólo en una mañana… tras varios días, las serpientes preveían la rendición total de los Gryffindor y tendrían su apoyo incondicional.

Anthony llegó tarde a la comida, así que Harry pudo ir a acompañarlo mientras comía ya que él había terminado.

-¿Por qué no viniste? Nos lo hemos pasado bien

-Venga ya, ¿con tres Slytherin y Hermione?

-Es mi amiga… no empieces.

-Tenía que entrenar, el 7 de febrero jugamos contra Slytherin. Voy a hacer que esa sabandija muerda el polvo.

-Pero si tú no eres buscador.

-Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho? Cho está muy deprimida porque la ha dejado Michael, así que yo ocupo su puesto dentro de 1 semana.

-Malfoy es muy bueno.

-Va, no tanto. Tú le ganas siempre.

-Es que yo también soy bueno – Anthony le miró de reojo y siguió comiendo - ¿Vas a venir esta tarde?

-No sé… en serio. ¿Quieres que vaya? Es que estoy cansado y hoy es sábado… Tengo una idea… ¿qué te parece si me quedo y preparo una noche romántica, eh?

-No sé, me siento un poco solo…

-Venga, va, no seas tonto – Le dijo cariñosamente poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla – Hace mucho que no tenemos una noche así. Nos vendrá bien… te noto un poco tenso. Además llevaré aceite de melocotón, siempre te gustó darme masajes cerca de la hoguera.

-Si claro… pero voy a estar cansado, por una vez podía ser al revés… no sé… jugar un poco… ya sabes…

-No se me da bien y lo sabes, no soy buen masajista. Además ya sabes que no me gustan las cosas raras en el sexo. Si estás cansado esta noche… escucharemos música… no sé, lo decidiremos después de cenar. Le diré a Dobby que prepare algo especial.

-Ya veremos… pero… no vayas al aula del ala sur… mejor elige alguna que esté en una torre… - Harry se quedó en silencio mirándole… sin querer miró hacia Slytherin en donde Draco hablaba con Nott tranquilamente… - Anthony… mejor no. No prepares nada.

-¿Por qué? Si no me cuesta…

-No. Estoy… confuso… creo que necesito estar alejado de ti un tiempo.

-¿Qué? – Dejó caer ruidosamente los cubiertos atrayendo sobre ellos la atención de los que aún quedaban en el comedor - ¿ME ESTÁS DEJANDO?

-No, no por favor… siéntate… no te estoy dejando, solo que… creo que… no lo tengo claro… necesito un poco de tiempo para poner mis ideas en orden… Siéntate por favor – Ron y Hermione les miraban preocupados, mientras Pansy saboreaba su tercer postre de chocolate con extrema felicidad.

-ERES INCREIBLE, HARRY – Anthony comenzó a gesticular exageradamente – PRIMERO ME PONES LOS CUERNOS Y CUANDO TE PERDONO Y TE PROPONGO UNA NOCHE ROMÁNTICA VAS Y ME DICES QUE ESTÁS CONFUSO…

-Señor Goldstein, señor Potter… este no es el sitio indicado para estas discusiones – Dijo a su lado la profesora McGonagall.

-Lo siento profesora – Dijo Harry levantándose todo sonrojado – No volverá a ocurrir.

-Puedes jurar que no – Siseó Anthony – Quieres tiempo… pues de acuerdo, tienes un mes…¡Ah! Y no esperes nada para el 14 de febrero. – Saludó con la cabeza a la profesora y salió del comedor.

-Señor Potter…

-Lo siento profesora McGonagall, de verdad que lo siento – Ron y Hermione habían llegado a su lado.

-Bien, será mejor que se vaya. – Dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a la mesa de profesores, dónde Severus le miraba serio y Hagrid preocupado.

-¿Sabes Harry? – Le dijo Cho parándole al final de la mesa de Ravenclaw – Te mereces algo mejor.

Continuará…

Respuestas a los comentarios:

JuliaSakura - ¿Te refieres a por qué lo hizo público? Pues por fastidiar a Anthony. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

Tomoe69 – Pues…Harry sabía que Draco le echaría la bronca, porque ya le había tirado alguna que otra indirecta, y no quería más. Y Anthony, le tiene como un objeto decorativo. Besos. S.

Diabolik – Bueno, ya has visto la reacción de Harry… si que se ha molestado pero Draco volverá a convencerle. Gracias como siempre. S.

Chiquinquirá y Sabri – Espero que os guste la dedicatoria. Un abrazo y gracias. S.

Iva girl – Al final no me pusiste la página donde mirar la información, me quedé alucinada leyéndolo… Muchas gracias. S.

Ayda merodeadora – Jajajajaja, más vale tarde que nunca. Muchas gracias preciosa. Un beso. S.

Asil Black – Si, es cierto, me faltan un montón de snitch… uf, vaya tarea me queda. Jajajajaja. Un abrazo y gracias por tu comentario. S.


	10. La snitch de Ginny

Hola, como podéis comprobar por la velocidad de publicación, mis planes de fin de semana se quedaron tan helados como la temperatura de mi región, así que el capítulo viene muy calentito…

He empezado con lo que os dije en el capítulo anterior… como no os conozco mucho a algunos/as (cómo odio esto de la /) os invento. Espero no meter la pata y que os enfadéis, es solo una forma de haceros partícipes de la historia. Así que en este está la primera snitch vuestra.

Dedico este capítulo a…. tatatatatatatatatatatata (redoble de tambores) a CERDO VOLADOR por dejarme… Uf un montón de comentarios seguidos, gracias por el esfuerzo, y LUNNAI MOON y MISSGINNI por su paciente impaciencia. Besos y espero que os guste.

Disclamer – Ver Introducción.

Respuestas a los comentarios – Ver donde siempre.

Besos y espero que os guste, sigo admitiendo sugerencias.

Serendipity – Miembro de las Órdenes Draconiana y Siriusana.

- Capítulo 9: La snitch de Ginny -

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…- Draco daba vueltas al antiguo despacho de artes oscuras con desesperación, hablando solo en voz alta. – Es casi la una de la madrugada, y no aparece… lleva siete días sin bajar… ¡siete! Maldito Gryffindor… y mañana es el partido… ¡joder! Pensé que había captado la indirecta… llevo más de un mes sin sexo… ¡más de un mes esperando a ese…¿Pero es que no había otro más tonto del que enamorarme?... – Empezaba a marearse de dar tantas vueltas sin sentido.

Durante la semana que había pasado, Harry se había dejado querer por sus dos pretendientes, pero no había dado señal de interés por ninguno. Cogía los regalos de Anthony con una gran sonrisa y un educado 'muchas gracias' y un beso, y los amontonaba en un rincón de su cuarto sin abrir. Dejaba que Draco le enseñase en la pocioteca con una sonrisa y sin rechistar… incluso no se resistía cuando le acorralaba en algún pasillo para robarle un beso, eso sí, en cuanto le intentaba abrazar o acariciar, se escurría como una anguila, y con cualquier educada disculpa se iba dejando al rubio con ganas de más. Nadie sabía lo que estaba pensando, nadie, ni tan siquiera sus mejores amigos, que cada día le miraban con cara de preocupación mal disimulada.

Sutilmente Pansy había conseguido poner a Hermione de su parte, y Ron no hacía campaña por Draco, pero tampoco sobre el Ravenclaw si surgía la ocasión, lo cual era mucho avance conociendo al pelirrojo y lo que hasta hacía unos días opinaba del rubio.

La indirecta que Draco suponía que Harry no había entendido aquella tarde surgió en la pocioteca en uno de los descansos. El tema del día: Quidditch

Flash Back –

Ron comía unos merengues, mientras Harry seguía comprobando los listados de pociones reconocidas durante esas dos horas que llevaban trabajando. Pansy y Blaise andaban perdidos por entre las estanterías.

-Draco – Dijo al fin Hermione rompiendo el silencio ¿Cómo llevas el partido de mañana?

-Bien, es fácil.

-Ya sabes que Cho no va a ser la buscadora – La castaña estaba tanteando el terreno.

-Si, lo sé, y sé que ese estúpido presuntuoso de Goldstein ha dicho que me va a pegar la paliza de mi vida y que va a atrapar la snitch delante de mis narices…

-Ah, ya lo sabías.

-Me lo gritó a la cara delante de medio colegio…

¿Y qué más te gritó? – preguntó Harry sin levantar la vista de su tarea. Draco miró con dudas a Hermione y Ron… por lo visto, nadie se había atrevido a contarle al moreno ciertas cosas… pero este se olía algo.

-Pues… tonterías¿Qué otra cosa puede gritar un tonto?

-Si, eso… ya sabes… la típica pelea de gallos antes del partido – Dijo Ron intentando desviar el tema. Harry levantó la vista unos instantes para mirarlos a todos con cara de "Sé que me estáis mintiendo" y volvió a sus papeles. Es curioso. – Continuó el pelirrojo - Todos tenemos costumbres antes de los partidos… para tranquilizarnos y eso…

¿Qué es lo que haces tú? – Preguntó Pansy saliendo de entre las estanterías seguida de su pareja.

-Reviso el uniforme.

-Unas cien veces, es cierto – Harry sonrió al decirlo. ¿Y tú Draco?

-Sexo… - Harry levantó la vista de nuevo unos segundos y Ron y Hermione le miraron extrañados – La noche de antes. Justo antes no porque… pero la noche antes siempre. ¿Y tú Harry?

-Lo normal es que me pase la noche en vela pensando en las jugadas de partidos anteriores. ¿Sexo?... No lo había pensado nunca… pero tienes razón es más relajante que lo que yo hago.

-El puesto de esta noche aún está vacante por si te interesa… - Ron se atragantó con el zumo.

-Será mejor que continuemos¿con quién me toca ahora? – Preguntó con toda tranquilidad como si no hubiese oído al rubio.

Fin del Flash back –

Draco había llenado todo el despacho con velas aromáticas y había comprado diferentes aceites corporales… Aunque llevaba toda la semana esperando en vano, porque para ser sinceros, ya no se concentraba si no tenía al moreno rondando a su alrededor, había creído que esa noche pasaría… pero ya era muy tarde. Empezó a recoger todo lo preparado, y mientras lo hacía, una especie de angustia se instalaba en su pecho.

-Bueno, lo más seguro es que esté durmiendo… porque… claro, tiene que pensar y ¿Pero qué demonios tiene que pensar? Yo soy mucho mejor en todo… - La ira comenzaba de nuevo a dominarlo - Tenía que haberle contado lo que ese cretino dice de él… Al menos tampoco está con él… creo… ¿y si ha ido a relajarle a él esta noche?... No, no, no… No es posible… no lo pienses Draco, no lo pienses… no va a volver con él… Pero… y si lo ha hecho… ¡Se acabó! No pienso esperarle ni un minuto más… Soy libre, así que no tengo porqué comportarme como un casado, no tengo a nadie que guardar fidelidad… Claro… me tiene tan seguro que pasa de mí… pero no, ya no. Se acabó… Si me quiere que se lo curre él… eso…. Ahora mismo voy a salir de aquí, y me tiraré al primer ser humano que me encuentre, no me voy a dormir hasta haber echado un buen polvo.

Dicho esto, y con una nueva resolución en su cabeza, abrió la puerta del despacho con fuerza y… se quedó quieto mirando al aula… Harry estaba de pie en medio de ella, parecía que llevaba un rato porque se sobresaltó cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe.

¿Harry¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado?

-Pues… pensaba. – Draco se acercó despacio…

-Pareces helado – Le cogió del brazo y le empujó hacia el despacho ¿Por qué no has entrado? – Harry no le contestó… simplemente miró el lugar en el que estaban.

-Si me tratas como a un trofeo… juro que te mataré – Dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

¿Eso significa lo que creo?

-Significa que como mañana o pasado… o cuando sea, presumas o cuentes algo de lo que suceda esta noche… - Draco le puso una mano en los labios haciéndole callar.

-Lo he entendido, Harry. Te prometo que no lo contaré. Solo dime… ¿Mañana por la noche volverás? – El moreno dudó unos momentos…

-No lo sé, supongo que…los dos lo sabremos mañana por la noche.

-Con eso me basta. – Puso una mano en la mejilla de Harry que cerró los ojos preparándose para recibir los labios de su amante que no se hicieron esperar.

El beso se volvió más y más profundo. Draco abrazó el cuerpo del Gryffindor, notando que esta vez, no se le escurría de entre los brazos. Harry apoyó sus manos en los hombros del rubio y se separó un poco.

-Aquí hace frío ¿no? – Draco le volvió a besar para asegurarse de que no salía huyendo. El moreno no le apartó, pero cuando sus labios volvieron a quedar libres volvió a quejarse – En serio Draco, hace frío. ¿Acaso mañana quieres perderte el partido contra Ravenclaw? – El rubio emitió un leve bufido de contrariedad. Miró los ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada con cierto tinte de diversión, y se separó.

-No te muevas de aquí…

¿Puedo sentarme? – Dijo a punto de reír.

-Harry – Se quejó Draco – No te burles. – Y de una patada abrió un baúl que estaba cerca de la chimenea. Docenas de velas empezaron a flotar por la habitación ¡Lumus! – Y las velas y la chimenea se encendieron, dando al lugar una imagen muy acogedora.

Mientras el despacho se calentaba y se llenaba del perfume de azahar de las velas, Harry miraba a su alrededor asombrado. Empezó a notar un sentimiento que hacía mucho que no experimentaba… algo parecido a cuando voló por primera vez. Draco le miraba detenidamente observando los cambios de expresión de la cara de Harry.

¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta… ¿Son velas bailarinas? – Draco chasqueó los dedos. Una suave música comenzó a sonar y las velas comenzaron a girar y moverse a su son. – Nunca las había visto… me habían hablado de ellas… Ron se las regaló una vez a Hermione. Pero a mí…

-Te conformas con poco – Dijo acercándose de nuevo para abrazarle por detrás.

Harry siguió observando un poco la danza de las velas, mientras Draco comenzaba a besar su cuello por detrás. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el hombro del rubio, y cerró los ojos. Notó como las manos del rubio le sacaban la camisa del pantalón y se metían entre la tela y su piel, acariciándole el vientre y subiendo hacia su pecho. Gimió cuando las manos de su amante se hicieron dueñas de sus pezones, creía que las piernas le iban a fallar. Llevó los brazos hacia atrás para sujetar la cabeza de Draco y darle un poco más de espacio.

-Eres hermoso Harry… no sabes cuanto – Decía Draco mientras le besaba con deseo.

-Es tu noche, Draco, no la mía. Tendría que ser yo el que…

-Es mi noche… déjame que disfrute. Mira – Harry abrió los ojos y vio frente a ellos un gran espejo – Mírame tras el espejo… no dejes de hacerlo.

Draco desabrochó su camisa despacio, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Harry notaba como a la vez que le acariciaba, la erección de Draco comenzaba a crecer, y cada vez estaba más pegado a él. Deseó darse la vuelta, pero el rubio no le dejaba, recordándole que era su día y él mandaba. Bajó una de sus manos, jugó con el ombligo, sabiendo que esto excitaba mucho a Harry, y luego le desabrochó el cinturón, metiendo la mano en la entrepierna. Harry gimió de nuevo, cerrando los ojos. Draco, aún con la ropa puesta, comenzó a rozar su erección contra él, al mismo ritmo que comenzaba a masturbarle. Miró hacia el espejo para ver de frente lo que testaba pasando y se encontró con una de las escenas más eróticas que jamás creyó ver. Harry estaba realmente hermoso gimiendo entre sus brazos, totalmente a su merced, vencido por el deseo. Abrió sus ojos verdes despacio, y buscó los grises en el espejo. Se giró un poco para besar al rubio, y con un suspiro, dejó que terminara su tarea, dejándose ir sobre su mano. Draco le giró en ese momento, sonriendo suavemente.

-La otra vez también lo hiciste – Susurró apoyándose en su cuello.

-Lo sé. Me gusta tu cuerpo, me gusta jugar con él. Me excita mucho ver como te rindes y te dejas… - Comenzó a besarlo de nuevo – Mañana si quieres será tu noche, y tú decidirás el cómo – Harry comenzó a quitarle la camisa.

-El mañana no existe… solo existe el presente… el aquí y el ahora… y protestes lo que protestes… voy a dar un golpe de estado ahora mismo – Empujó al rubio sobre el sofá y antes de que éste se diera cuenta, le estaba quitando los pantalones.

-Harry…

-Ni se te ocurra, ahora mando yo.

Se terminó de quitar la ropa que le quedaba, y continuó con los pantalones del rubio.

-Tengo hambre – Dijo parando y tumbándose encima de Draco que lo miró con cara de asesinarlo.

¿Ahora!

-Sí¿Tú no? – La sonrisa pícara del moreno alejó los fantasmas del rubio – Vamos a jugar – Estiró el brazo y agarró una de las corbatas – Es la tuya, así que…

-Tú te vendarás los ojos

-Eh, no, no es… - Draco le besó

-Tú eras el que tenía hambre¿no?... además… tu golpe de estado ha salido mal, así que ahora eres mi prisionero.

-Me vengaré… lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Estoy deseándolo… - Dijo empujándolo para quitarle de encima

Draco le vendó los ojos con la corbata, y le hizo sentarse de rodillas en el suelo, luego, con la otra corbata le amarró las muñecas, por delante, permitiéndole así algo de movimiento. No se trataba de dominar, sino de dificultar. Hizo aparecer una bandeja con diferentes frutas… En los despachos, no hacían falta elfos, y más en el de artes oscuras… cogió una fresa y con la punta, comenzó a rodear los labios de Harry. El moreno se movía para cogerla, pero el rubio, riendo, la alejaba, hasta que con sus manos atadas, consiguió atrapar el brazo de su torturador y comer la fresa. El zumo se deslizaba por los dedos, así que los lamió con una deliberada lentitud, que hacía estremecer a Draco que hacía grandes esfuerzos por controlarse, llevaba rato demasiado excitado para esto, pero tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Después la naranja la sujetó con la boca. Para las cerezas y las frambuesas se tumbó, haciendo que el Gryffindor tuviera que buscarlas con los labios por todo su pecho y su vientre respectivamente. La manzana estaba escondida en la base del pene, y la pera entre sus piernas… En este punto, y con la lengua de Harry jugando con todo lo que había estado rozando la fruta, Draco decidió que no podía más. Atrajo el bote de vaselina, y con prisa pero con pericia comenzó a preparar a su amante. Este no se resistió, sabía que llevaba mucho rato y su boca casi le hace perder el control un par de veces… La primera le avisó el rubio, pero la segunda la detectó solo… empezaba a aprender cosas de ese cuerpo.

Draco le apoyó el cuerpo contra el sillón, para que estuviera más cómodo, pero ni le desató las manos, ni le quitó la venda. Harry apoyó en el suelo firmemente las rodillas, y dejó que la mano de Draco le colocase la erección entre su abdomen y el cojín. Notó la suave punta que le recorría rodeando su entrada avisando de su llegada, y luego despacio, la notó entrar… todo su cuerpo se estremeció, arqueándose hacia atrás levemente. Draco puso una de sus manos sobre la espalda, acariciándola, para relajarle… pronto comenzó a moverse lentamente. Los gemidos de ambos inundaron el despacho. Después le cogió por los hombros y los embates comenzaron a ser más rápidos y fuertes. Harry notaba como su excitación aumentaba con el ritmo que le imponía y el roce con el cojín del sof�, la respiración de Draco a su espada y su nombre apenas gemido por el rubio. Cuando éste metió sus dedos entre su pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, Harry no pudo evitar que sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, era una dulce tortura.

-Draco… Draco, no puedo…

En ese momento el rubio notó las cotracciones del orgasmo de Harry, y suspirando y sonriendo dejó de controlarse, dejándose caer finalmente sobre él.

Ambos yacían en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y sudorosos por el esfuerzo. Tras uno o dos minutos, Draco atrajo a Harry hacia sí. Se besaron y se cubrieron con una de las mantas que el rubio tenía en el despacho. Pasaron largo rato en silencio, pensando abrazados. De vez en cuando, el moreno levantaba la cabeza y daba suaves besos en los labios de Draco, pero sin decirle nada.

-Dime Harry – El moreno le miró, de tan cerca veía bien sin gafas ¿Has decidido ya?

¿El qué?

-Lo sabes… necesito saberlo.

-Supongo que simplemente dejaré que las cosas pasen.

-Sin ataduras, lazos o responsabilidades…

-No, no… no me refería a eso. Me refiero a que… no voy a forzar las cosas… contigo… dejaré que simplemente sucedan… tal vez dentro de un mes seamos inseparables o tal vez nos odiemos de nuevo…

¿Vas a probarme?

-Bueno, en cierta manera… aunque el que estoy a prueba soy yo… no tengo muy claro qué es lo que me empuja hacia ti… y tampoco si soy capaz de tener una relación estable… Ya hice daño a Anthony, le fui infiel… y no creo que me perdone de nuevo… no quiero hacerte daño… No voy a mentirte, quiero estar a tu lado, pero…

-Correré ese riesgo. Lo que siento – Dijo cambiando el tono de serio a broma – es que no vas a poder presumir de mí.

-Draco… - Se quejó Harry – Sabes que… Ohhhhhh, maldito Slytherin presuntuoso. – Y en ese momento comenzó una batalla de cojines, justo cuando uno apareció de la nada y se estrelló en la cara del rubio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco desayunaba tranquilamente junto al resto de su equipo, y Harry sonriente le observaba de reojo, hasta que un irritado Ron le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No me lo puedo creer… conoce a alguien por un foro de debate de una revista y ¡hala!

-No es para tanto cariño, a mí me parece muy romántico.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – Pregunto Harry curioso.

-Ni tan siquiera se han visto – Siguió quejándose Ron

-Pero qué… - Harry no entendía nada.

-A Ginny le han regalado una snitch.

¿Quién? – Los ojos verdes de Harry estaba completamente abiertos de asombro.

-Solo sé que se llama Nima y que se conocen a través de escribirse. Hoy le llegó a Ginny una snitch por lechuza.

Continuará…

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios:

JuliaSakura – Por fin juntos… no te quejarás… aunque la relación no va a ser fácil, ya lo verás. S

Asil Black – La de Sirius ya salió, pero haré una segunda parte, así que paciencia. S.

Cerdo Volador – Por tu esfuerzo te he dedicado este capítulo, y… bueno, que alguien no te guste, como Cho, no significa que a veces digan cosas coherentes. Un beso. S.

Diabolik – Sé que este capítulo te ha gustado ¿a que sí? Lo sé porque en el Draco es feliz, y eso siempre te gusta. Un besazo. S.

Iva girl – Sí, ahora si que salió la dirección. Muy interesante, la verdad. Gracias. S.

Livia812 – Acepto tu reto, jajajajaja, pronto leerás el resultado… A ver si acierto. Gracias. S.

MMTXDMB – Pues no veas el ataque que le va a dar cuando lo de Draco y Harry avance y se entere… ufffff. Jajajajaja. S.

Gaby ¿Patético? Es inseguro en el tema de las relaciones… bueno, sí, es un poco patético, tienes razón. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

Velia – Supongo que trataba de contenerse para no perder lo que tenía… pero… a ver como sale ahora. Gracias. S.

LadyPotter – Gracias, gracias… me agrada que me deis ánimos, yo también soy un poco insegura con mis fics… S.

Ayda Merodeadora – No sé, pero el personaje de Pansy siempre me ha intrigado… tan Slytherin… creo que si esa chica planea algo, siempre la saldrá bien. Un beso. S.


	11. La snitch de Filch

Perdón, perdón, perdón… siento el retraso… pero mi salud vuelve a estar tocada. Además he hecho y rehecho 4 veces este capítulo, así que no he podido publicar antes.

Bueno, sigo con vuestras snitch… esta fue más un reto que una petición, así que para… leed el capítulo y lo sabréis… jajajajaja. Es la primera dedicatoria acertijo que hago…. Jajajajajaja. Un aviso… de muchos/as de vosotras/os no sé el sexo, así que o me lo decís o puede que meta la pata… en ese caso os pido miles de disculpas ya por adelantado.

Bueno, también dedico este capítulo a MURTILLA que quería un pequeño cambio de dominio y creo que también me lo pidió Canuto…

Bueno, como siempre espero ansiosamente sus comentarios… saben que para mí son muy importantes, y que los respondo siempre.

Muchos besos

Serendipity - Miembro de las Órdenes Siriusana y Draconiana.

- Capítulo 10: La snitch de Filch -

-Para Draco… Para, me haces daño…

-Lo siento… lo siento… - Dijo el rubio quitándose de encima.

¿Se puede saber que pasa?... Draco, tarde o temprano me enteraré, cuéntame que demonios pasa – Harry se colocaba la ropa que aún llevaba puesta – Anulan el partido, te llaman al despacho del director… y luego…

-Lo siento – Draco tenía la cabeza entre las manos.

-Mira, no me importa que… bueno… hagámoslo si realmente quieres… si te va a servir para relajarte… - Harry se colocó tras él y comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros – Si lo prefieres te doy un masaje, soy bueno ¿sabías?

-Sí, tu novio presumía de ello todo el tiempo – Dijo levantándose y apartándose.

-No hace falta que seas desagradable. Bien dime exactamente para qué me has arrastrado hasta aquí… - Draco no le contestó, se limitó a mirar hacia el fuego que de nuevo ardía en la chimenea – Ya lo entiendo… Está bien – Dijo poniéndose en pie y comenzando a desabrocharse los pantalones ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga… a cuatro patas estará bien?

¡HARRY!

¿QUÉ? – Respondió enfurecido

-Perdona yo… no quería gritarte… ni quiero que… por favor… Hasta esta mañana, era todo tan perfecto…

-Draco… - Harry se acercó despacio y le abrazó – Cuéntamelo… se supone que tengo que servirte para algo más que relajarte antes de los partidos ¿no? – Draco le miró con tristeza y depositó un beso en sus labios.

-Mi padre y otros mortífagos han escapado anoche de Azkaban.

¿Y eso para ti es…?

-Malo.

-Pensé que adorabas a tu padre.

-Y le adoro pero… no quiero ser como él….

-Aquí estás seguro.

-Por ahora… Tal vez, si las cosas van bien… - Suspiró soltándose de los brazos de Harry – Si van mal y tengo que… ya sabes, coger la marca… supongo que podré hacer de espía o algo así.

-Draco, no digas tonterías, no pienses eso. ¿Has hablado ya con Snape? El es tu padrino ¿no?

-Si, lo es, y no, aún no hablé con él. ¿Sabes que él es mortífago, verdad?

-Lo suponía, por como me mira… - Mintió - Pues le va a hacer una gracia que nos acostemos juntos… Uf. Creo que voy a estar castigado hasta que salga de aquí.

-No exageres… y no lo digas así, parece que entre nosotros solo hay buenos polvos. – Dijo molesto sentándose en el sillón.

-Lo que realmente siento no es tu padre… es que no haya habido partido.

¿Se puede? – Preguntó Blaise desde la puerta del aula.

-Sí, pasa Blaise, estamos en el despacho – Grito Draco

-No vengo solo. – Informó ¿Ves? te dije que él también estaría aquí.

-Draco… ¿Se lo has contado ya? – Preguntó Harry sentándose enfrente.

-No ¿y tú?

-Tampoco.

-Pues… - Draco se encogió de hombros sonriendo

-Hola – Saludó Pansy ¡Guau! Caramelito, esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba. – Mirando a su alrededor.

-Esto… Draco… pensé que no le habías dicho de este lugar a nadie… - Miró a Harry con intensidad – No tendrás nada que contarnos ¿vedad?

-Tranquilo… No somos novios, si es lo que crees… - Contestó Harry tranquilamente

¿Ah, no? – Blaise miró a Pansy – Me debes un masaje en los pies, cariño.

-Somos… pareja… amigos con derecho a roce… colegas…amantes… No sé como definirlo – Draco miraba divertido a sus amigos.

-Vale, vale… no sois ni dejáis de ser…

-Listo el chico – Se burló Harry.

-Eh… no te burles de mi amigo – Protestó el rubio.

-Al menos estás bien, mi bomboncito – Dijo la Slytherin sentándose en el brazo del sillón y besándole en la cabeza – Snape nos ha reunido para contarnos lo sucedido.

-Quiere hablar contigo después de la comida. Por lo visto esta tarde sale de viaje

¿Harry¿Tú estás bien? – Preguntó la chica al verlo un poco tenso.

-Si… ¿Han dicho algo del partido?

-Mañana

¿Mañana? Genial, no quiero quedarme con las ganas de patear el culo a ese… Estúpido.

-Tengo ganas de ver la cara que se le va a quedar cuando se entere de lo vuestro – Pansy sonreía imaginándolo.

-Esto… - Harry se puso un poco más tenso - Por ahora… prefiero que no se entere… ni él ni nadie que no esté ahora en este despacho.

-A Severus se lo voy a tener que contar…

-Vale, pero a nadie más ¿De acuerdo¿Cuento con vuestra discreción?

-Por supuesto…

-Claro… ¿Y a tus amigos¿no se lo vas a contar? – Pansy le miró con intensidad.

-Sí, antes de la comida… supongo.

-No entiendo como eres capaz de enfrentarte al gran Lord sin pestañear, y te cuesta tanto contar a tus mejores amigos que estamos liados – Dijo Draco con cierto enfado

-Yo creo, mis pequeños chocolatitos – Dijo la Slytherin adivinando una inminente tormenta, y tratando de evitarla– Que ya es hora de comer. Además, Draco, deberías de quitarte ya el uniforme de quidditch, o mañana aparecerás en el campo hecho un asco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco andaba enfadado por los pasillos, por lo visto Anthony había decidido recuperar a su pareja, y en la comida había invitado a Harry a dar un paseo por el lago, y le había convencido con la excusa de que solo iban a hablar… Además, Nott le había contado que Neal también empezaba a insinuarse al moreno, y que había escuchado a las chicas de sexto de Hufflepuff que últimamente el Gryffindor estaba guapeando. A él también le perseguían, pero la diferencia es que él tenía muy claro a quién quería y quién ocupaba su corazón, y él moreno navegaba en un mar de dudas emocionales que le hacían tener miedo a un nuevo compromiso… Y para colmo había regresado su padre…

Encontró a Severus recogiendo sus cosas, parecía que el viaje iba a ser más largo de lo que él había creído.

¿Os ha mandado llamar? Supongo que los rescatados no estarán en muy buenas condiciones.

-Supones bien… ¿Quieres que diga algo a tu padre? Estará esperando noticias tuyas…

-Dile que… le echo de menos… que se olvide de mamá que se ha vuelto loca, me mandó un amuleto contra la… un momento… Claro, esa es la solución… al menos una solución temporal.

¿Draco¿Una solución para qué?

-Para Harry – Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto – Eso… mejor no se lo digas todavía

-Para tu información… El que no debe ser nombrado ya sabe que pasasteis una romántica noche en Navidades… cuando el otro día lo contaste en el comedor, algunos se lo contaron a sus padres que a su vez…

-Vale, vale… cometí un error. Claro que me importa poco lo que él opine.

-Pues debería importante… si antes te valoraba, ahora lo hace más.

¿Cómo?

-Cree que eres un genio. Sus palabras exactas, creo que fueron "Ese chico es un fuera de serie… un jodido genio".

-Pero…

-Conseguiste meter en tu cama a quién se supone que quieres matar… aún sabiéndolo él.

-Oh… ¿por qué es todo tan complicado? – Draco se dejó caer disgustado en una silla.

-Deberías de calcular mejor tus jugadas… ¿Funciona el plan de Pansy? La verdad es que esa chica es un diamante en bruto…

-A la perfección. El trío de oro está encantado.

¿Y Potter…?

-Harry está… más receptivo. Quiere estar conmigo pero sigue desconfiando.

-Sí. Es normal después de todo lo que ha pasado. No debieron de mantenerle al margen de todo. Ahora creerá que todo el mundo le quiere utilizar ¿no?

-Más o menos, además siente que no tiene derecho a ser importante para nadie.

-Sirius… sus padres… supongo que tantos muertos rodeándole…

-Pensé que no te gustaba.

-Y no me gusta. Pero no soy ciego. Bueno – Dijo cerrando ya su maleta ¿algún mensaje para tu padre?

-Que le quiero, le echo de menos… y que lo de Harry… insinúale que no es para una noche… tantea el terreno por mí ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien… Lupin se quedará a cargo de mis clases esta semana… Y mañana no se te ocurra perder contra Ravenclaw ¿Vas a regalar la snitch a Harry?

-Aún no. Saldría corriendo.

-Igual que su madre… - Dijo sonriendo – Filch tiene en su despacho un traslator ilegal, e ilocalizable, al restaurante de la Torre Eifel. Tal vez, para el 14 de febrero… una cena en París… - Ronroneó el profesor.- Luego devuélveselo, es muy importante para él.

-Gracias por todo… y ten cuidado… - Cuando ya iba a salir por la puerta ¿Qué excusa le has puesto al director?

-Que me han pedido participar en una serie de charlas en la universidad de Milán.

¿Y se lo ha creído?

-Pues claro… Al director le gusta presumir de la calidad de su profesorado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había quedado con Harry en una hora. Se había colocado la pulsera amuleto que le había regalado su madre en Navidades. Él no creía en ese tipo de magia, pero tal vez el moreno sí, y se dejase sugestionar… Eso le daría confianza, si Anthony le había convencido de que era un miserable infielél le convencería de que ya jamás podría serlo… con el tiempo se quitaría la pulsera y le demostraría que era digno de cualquier mortal, en especial él.

Filch era un hombre de costumbres, así que salió de su despacho a la hora de siempre para hacer la ronda. Esperó a que doblara la esquina, y su mugrienta gata desapareciera tras él. Forzar la cerradura fue fácil, pero una vez dentro…

-Si yo fuese un traslator hacia Paris ¿qué forma tendría?

No vio nada que a primera vista le pareciese francés, así que empezó a abrir cajones y armarios.

Llevaba media hora y no parecía que hubiese nada en ningún sitio… empezaba a desesperarse cuando en una caja pequeña encontró una pequeña snitch. Al notarse libre, salió volando por el despacho para desesperación del rubio. Cinco minutos después la había atrapado.

-Aquí estás pequeña… ¿creías que te ibas a escapar de mí? – Dijo observándola con detenimiento – _'Siempre nos quedará París. Livia812'_ – Leyó – Vaya, parece que nuestro conserje también tiene su historia… Siempre nos quedar�¿Paris?

Observó una pequeña torre Eifel grabada, pasó un dedo por encima y…

-Bonsoir Monsieur

-Bonsoir – Respondió sonriendo

Una vez encargada la mesa para el 14, pidiendo la máxima discreción y usando un apellido falso, volvió al despacho de Filch. Ya había descubierto por qué ese traslator era tan importante y había que devolverlo, pero no había averiguado nada de la tal Livia812. Preguntaría por ahí.

Llegó justo a su cita con Harry. Cuando entró en el despacho se quedó perplejo. El moreno lo había llenado de velas naranjas, flores naranjas… olía a melocotón, y en medio de todo había preparado una gran bañera en la que también flotaban flores y velas naranjas, y Harry le miraba esperándole.

¿Cómo has preparado todo esto?

-Yo también sé leer – Dijo mirando los libros de las paredes ¿Vienes? Estoy esperando para frotarte la espalda.

Draco entró en el agua caliente. La bañera era casi una pequeña piscina redonda aunque desde fuera no pareciese tan profunda, de pie el agua le llegaba por los hombros.

-Esto es genial – Dijo el rubio acercándose a Harry que lo sonreía satisfecho – Mañana no puedo perder.

-No lo harás – Le recibió con un beso profundo, dejando abrazarse. – Me estás clavando… ¿qué es eso? Anoche no llevabas ninguna pulsera.

-Oh, esto – Dijo enseñándola – Es un amuleto contra la infidelidad… me lo regaló mi madre estas Navidades, es de un santero brasileño.

¿Crees que te voy a ser infiel?

-No, pero tú si lo crees… - Harry le besó con fuerza

-No te la quites ¿vale? Por ahora no molesta.

-No seas tan inseguro. ¿Qué tal con Goldstein?

-Ah, bien. Hemos estado paseando y hablando toda la tarde. La verdad es que hacía mucho que no me divertía con él. Ha sido como cuando empezamos a salir. – Draco se apartó un poco. – Pero creo que prefiero estar contigo. Disfruto más de las cosas sabiendo que estas cerca, cuando me ha pedido que esta noche la pasásemos juntos- el rubio sintió una rabia inmensa en su interior - me he dado cuenta de que él hacía mucho que no tenía hueco en mi vida, y mucho menos en mi cama, y que llevo meses pensando en ti cuando hacía el amor con él – Draco se relajó y sonrió. No era una declaración de amor pero… - Me preguntaba si podríamos salir juntos el sábado que viene… ya sé que es el día de los enamorados y que tal vez nosotros aún…

-Te llevaré a cenar a un sitio precioso ¿te parece? – Sonrió

¿Me dejas que te frote la espalda? – Preguntó con picardía enseñando una esponja naranja.

Draco empujó a Harry hacia uno de los bordes de la bañera, y allí lo acorraló contra la pared. Comenzaron a besarse con deseo. El moreno enredó sus manos entre los cabellos del Slytherin, que mantenía el resto de su cuerpo prisionero contra la pared de la bañera.

-De repente un ruido proveniente del aula les frenó.

-Nox – Susurró Draco para dejar el despacho a oscuras. Los dos chicos aguzaron el oído para escuchar cualquier cosa.

-Te digo que vi a Malfoy entrar aquí – Reconocieron la voz de Padma Patil.

-Pues no parece que esté – Anthony era el otro intruso.

-Que raro… de todas formas… estaría solo. No sé por qué crees que estaría con Harry.

-Porque cada vez noto a mi chico más distante… y eso solo puede ser debido a que esa serpiente rastrera está de nuevo metiéndose en medio. Tengo que hacer algo Padma… sé que no trama nada bueno, y con su padre libre… seguro que planea entregárselo a quién tu ya sabes. – Harry se removió algo inquieto entre los brazos de Draco, apartándolo suavemente. Draco maldijo mentalmente a los Ravenclaw. Intentó besar a Harry para tranquilizarlo, pero este lo rechazó.

-Es mentira, Harry, es mentira y lo sabes – Susurró el rubio – Tu lo sabes.

-Vamos a ver en el despacho. – Anthony intentó abrir la puerta, pero no pudo. Hacía mucho que Draco había hechizado la entrada para que solo pudiesen entrar los que él quisiese. – Está atascada.

-Eso significa que nadie la ha abierto en muchos años… Vámonos. A lo mejor se dio cuenta de que le seguía y me despistó.

Una vez que salieron del aula, Draco volvió a encender las velas. Harry le miraba de una forma extraña. Draco se sumergió en el agua caliente y se alejó al otro lado de la bañera.

-Creo – Dijo el moreno – que no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo esta noche.

-No, ya me he dado cuenta… la verdad es que yo tampoco…

-Si quieres te doy un masaje antes de irme – Harry salió de un impulso de la bañera – Eso te dejará relajado para el partido de mañana.

-Me importa un pimiento el partido de mañana – Contestó el rubio, que con sus brazos estirados sobre el borde, dejaba flotar su cuerpo. Harry le miró en silencio mientras se enrollaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-Draco…

-Mira Harry… esto no va a funcionar… no puede funcionar – Draco salía furioso de la bañera, desapareciendo esta al instante – Si te pasas el día desconfiando de mí, no puedo hacer nada. No puedo luchar con molinos de viento convertidos en gigantes.

-Hace tres meses creía que me querías matar… ¿qué esperas¿Qué olvide de un plumazo todo nuestro pasado?... Lo intento, en serio… lo estoy intentando… pero…

-Está bien… está bien… - Draco había comprendido la lucha del moreno. Y se acercó para abrazarlo y calmarlo – Supongo que quiero ir más deprisa de lo que puedo.

-Hermione y Ron me regañaron… Lo normal en una pareja es que empiecen saliendo… conociéndose… y nosotros hemos comenzado por el sexo.

¿Qué mejor manera de conocerse? – Dijo levantando una ceja y acercando más al moreno contra él ¿En serio que se enfadaron?

-No, no se enfadaron… que va. Pero Hermione es muy tradicional en este tema… dice que vamos muy deprisa… y creo que algo de razón tiene.

-Algo puede… pero aún no somos pareja ¿recuerdas?

-Por eso… - Harry levantó la vista hacia los ojos de Draco que inmediatamente se vio absorbido por los ojos verdes del moreno. Se acercó y le besó. - … Draco, aún está en pié lo del masaje.

-Prefiero que no me toques si no vas a dejar que luego…

-Alguna vez podríamos cambiar los papeles… no es que me guste pero… a veces me apetece – Draco se quedó pensativo. Nunca se había planteado esa posibilidad, siempre había sido… Claro que tampoco había sentido nunca nada parecido a lo que sentía por Harry… en el fondo era una petición justa.

-Entonces dame ese masaje… ¿Por qué melocotón?

-Me gusta ese olor… me gustan los frutales… Además… quería dar a la noche un toque oriental.

¿Sabes quien es Livia812? – Dijo tumbándose en la tarima para masaje que había aparecido.

-Fue el fichaje estrellas de los Quiberon Quafflepunchers, la primera extranjera que jugó en la liga francesa. 812 fueron los tantos que marcó en su primera participación en esa liga. Pero eso fue hace mucho… ¿por?

-Le regaló su… da lo mismo. Te lo explicaré con detalle en la cena del sábado… Ah, es un sitio muggle… no te diré más.

-De acuerdo.

Harry se sujetó en una barra que estaba sus pendida en el techo, y con los pies descalzos empezó a masajear la espalda de Draco que estaba más que sorprendido de que Harry supiese usar esa técnica oriental de masaje. Con gran habilidad, soltó las agarrotadas vértebras del rubio y colocó los músculos de la espalda y hombros en su sitio.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas… Harry

-Lo sé… y eso que aún no has desenvuelto todo el paquete… de hecho, a penas comenzaste. – El moreno se bajó al suelo y se deshizo de su toalla.

Draco dejó que el aceite caliente por las manos de Harry comenzase a masajear sus pies, y luego, suavemente subiera por sus gemelos, se entretuviera en las corvas… el rubio dejó escapar un gemido en esa zona, arrancando la sonrisa de Harry, que siguió subiendo por las piernas del rubio, hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Draco se tensó ligeramente cuando notó que uno de los dedos de Harry entraba en donde nadie antes había entrado.

-Veo que por fin logré algo que…

-Me ablandaste con eso de que llevas tiempo pensando en mí que me contaste antes…

-Mentira – Introdujo otro dedo – Sé que lo haces por otra razón.

-Lo hago porque me lo has pedido, y porque creo que es lo justo… por nosotros. Además, si hay alguien que me apetezca para esto eres tu, no creo que haya nadie mejor para experimentar cosas nuevas.

-Ponte de rodillas… sé por experiencia que es como menos duele.

-Antes bésame.

Harry le besó mientras Draco cambiaba de postura. Luego se colocó detrás, entre las piernas del rubio, y muy despacio comenzó a entrar. Draco notó como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía… y como el dolor empezaba a dominarle… pero las manos de Harry sobre su espalda… la suavidad de sus palabras y el aroma de melocotón, hicieron que lentamente olvidase ese dolor… cuando Harry fue acelerando su ritmo, Draco fue experimentando sensaciones nuevas… nunca se había planteado lo que sentían cuando era él el que poseía, suponía que era placer… ahora descubría exactamente que tipo de placer. Harry se acopló a él como él lo había hecho con el moreno otras veces, era como estar en las dos posiciones a la vez…. Notó como el moreno cogía su erección con una mano y comenzaba a masturbarle al ritmo de sus envestidas. El no tener todo el control hacía que aguantar fuese más difícil… Harry lo dominaba todo en ese momento. El placer comenzó a nublar sus pensamientos, todo era melocotón y Harry… era lo único que había a su alrededor… el orgasmo fue fuerte… más de lo que él esperaba… no pudo más que dejarse llevar y notar las últimas embestidas de Harry antes de llegar él también y dejarse caer encima.

-Ha sido… fantástico – murmuró sin apenas aliento.

Continuará….

Respuestas a los comentarios

Natalita – A ver que pasa… jajajajaja. Todo llega, y como verás el partido ha sido postergado un capítulo, pero era por algo importante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. S

JuliaSakura – Pues… seguro, pero déjales un poco de descanso. Un beso. S.

Caroline Mcmanaman – Gracias, no me importa que… vamos, que no estáis obligados a dejarme un comentario, pero me gusta saber que tal voy… Pansy ya sabes que es uno de mis personajes favoritos, por eso suele ser un fuerte pilar para los protagonistas… Y respecto a Anthony… tiempo al tiempo. Un beso. S.

Ayda Merodeadora – No es que aguante poco, es que a Draco no le gusta que lo haga salvo cuando él está dentro, por eso él se deja ir. De todas formas, tenía una pareja con poco aguante, así que hace tiempo que no necesitaba aguantar y la falta de práctica pues…. Un abrazo y gracias. S

Asil Black – De nada, es lo mínimo. Después de que vosotros hacéis el esfuerzo… ¿cómo no voy a responderos? S

Diabolik – Jajajajajaja, es que me has dejado muchos comentarios, y sé que te enfadas cuando Draco sufre y que te alegras cuando él es feliz… ains… creo que pronto me vas a odiar un poco… pero no mucho… espero. Besos. S.

Chiquinkira y Sabry – Pues…. Es posible que el último sea la snitch de Draco, o de los últimos… pero la de Harry aún tardará un poco. Draco no quiere asustarlo con sus sentimientos… pero tranquilas que llegará. S.

Lena-loves-MaLfOy – No era inmadurez, era inseguridad, y eso aún no lo ha perdido… del todo. Gracias por todo. S

Luna Tejedora – Gracias, es que Pansy es uno de mis personajes favoritos… Como ves no siempre puedo actualizar tan deprisa, mi salud se resiente porque quito horas de sueño… aún así haré lo que pueda mientras no tenga exámenes. Un besito. S.

Cerdo Volador – De nada. Aún estoy contestando comentarios en el otro lado, jajajaja. Besos. S.


	12. La snitch de James

Sé que estáis deseando que llegue San Valentín, pero aún tienen que pasar cosas, tendréis que esperar al próximo. El de hoy es muy importante… sobretodo para Harry y para Draco que tienen que aprender algo de sí mismos. Porque luego… cuando lleguen los tiempos difíciles habrán tenido que afianzar su relación… ya lo iréis viendo.

Este capítulo va dedicado a JADE que sabe lo que es que te valoren cuando te han perdido y que no odia… y para ASIL BLACK, por su paciente fidelidad.

Espero que os guste la nueva snitch y el nuevo capítulo.

Un beso.

Serendipity. Miembro de las Órdenes Siriusana, Draconiana y Severusiana.

- Capítulo 11: La snitch de James -

Harry protestó cuando alguien descorrió las cobijas de su cama y entró de golpe la luz… Hacía a penas una hora que se había acostado en su cama. Al abrir los ojos distinguió una melena pelirroja que se metía en su cama.

¡Ginny!

-Hola Harry ¿Desde cuando duermes sin pijama¡Qué erótico!

-Ginny, sal de la cama de Harry ahora mismo – Ordenó un también recién despertado Ron

¡Oh! Venga… no vamos a hacer nada… y fuera hace frío… Además lleva el bóxer puesto…

-Déjala en paz y hazme hueco… me estoy helando aquí fuera – Dijo Hermione echándole a un lado.

¿Qué hacéis aún en la cama? Hoy hay partido – Dijo la pelirroja acercando las gafas a Harry

-Sí, cierto… - contestó desperezándose.

¿A quién vas a animar Harry?

¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – Rugió Ron

-Pues… duerme poco… sonríe todo el tiempo… y sé que no es por Anthony… con él no sonreía tanto… Se rumorea que Malfoy…

-Si, se habla mucho – Cortó Harry – también de Neil, y de… Dean… de Padma…

-Ummm, si quieres mi opinión… Padma solo te espía y Neil y Dean… sigo pensando en Malfoy… tu mayor y más enconado enemigo… suena muy romántico.

¿Y tú qué¿Qué pasa con cierta snitch…?

-Ahhhhhhh, no me irás a regañar tú también, para eso ya tengo a mi hermano.

-Es mi obligación… a saber que es lo que busca ese…

-Esa – Dijo la pelirroja con tranquilidad.

¿Esa? – Preguntó Harry levantando una ceja mientras Ron sufría un paro cardiaco.

-Es Malfoy, no hay duda. Ese gesto es suyo… Harry, en confianza. Si tuviese que elegir un hombre en este planeta serías tú, lo sabes ¿verdad? Pero… ayer la envié mi snitch.

-A mamá la va a dar algo.

-Me alegro por ti. Si te hace feliz… Tienes que invitarla a conocernos este verano… - Se sentó en la cama – Y respecto a Malfoy… aún no hay nada serio, así que te agradecería que no lo dijeses…

-Soy una tumba… - Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Ron – Ron… yo espero…

-Que tenga cuidado… porque como te haga daño voy donde tenga que ir y… - Ambos hermanos se abrazaron.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Deséame suerte para el partido– Dijo Anthony interceptando a Harry en la puerta del gran comedor.

-Suerte en el partido – Le contestó un poco sorprendido.

-No hombre… así no… deséamelo como mi pareja que eres – Le abrazó por la cintura atrayéndole hacia él. En ese momento Draco les miró.

-Anthony… tu y yo – Puso las manos para intentar separarse.

¡Bah! En solo una pequeña crisis y lo sabes. Eres mío, aún llevas mi anillo. – Se acercó para besarle. Blaise casi se tiene que sentar encima de Draco para que no se levantase, mientras Pansy le quitaba la varita.

-Suéltame por favor… no quiero besarte ahora.

-No seas estúpido Harry¡es solo un beso!

¿No le has oído? – Preguntó Ron muy serio desde atrás. Anthony miró al pelirrojo que podía ser muy convincente si se lo proponía y soltó a Harry.

-Lo siento, Harry. Es que te echo tanto de menos que… - Harry miró al piso. Anthony también sabía ser muy convincente cuando quería. – Además, esperaba que pudiésemos cenar juntos el día de los enamorados…

-No, cenar no… - Anthony le sujetó la barbilla obligándole a mirarle.

-Claro, comprendo – Dijo suavemente ¿y comer¿no irás a negarme una comida? – Cogió su mano derecha y besó el anillo. – Después de todo lo que tenemos en común…

-Me lo pensaré… - Contestó dudando.

¡Harry! – Dijeron a la vez Ron y Hermione. Harry les miró sorprendido, y comprendiendo miró a Draco que con una mirada de sentirse traicionado se levantó despacio de su sitio. Anthony aprovechó ese descuido para besar rápidamente al Gryffindor.

¡Genial! Iremos a Hogsmeade, yo lo preparo todo… ahora me voy al campo.

¿Cómo has podido? – Preguntó Ron cuando el Ravenclaw ya se había ido.

-Yo… no… yo… - Harry estaba muy confuso con todo lo que acababa de pasar. Draco pasó a su lado golpeándole a posta.

-Artemisa… preciosa… me lo he pensado mejor… ¿sigue en pié lo del sábado?

-Claro – Contestó la Hufflepuff más que emocionada.

-Pues comeremos juntos… ¿de acuerdo? – La rubia le miró feliz. – Chicos… tenemos un partido que ganar – Al pasar de nuevo cerca de Harry le volvió a golpear… pero el moreno no levantó la vista del plato.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry salió del comedor si haber probado bocado y con un nudo en el estómago. Necesitaba estar solo… todo iba perfecto y en menos de cinco minutos… ¡Paf! Todo había desaparecido entre sus dedos. Empezó a correr por los pasillos sin ningún rumbo fijo y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas… a penas veía cuando tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento… yo… ¡Remus!

-Harry ¿pero que te pasa¿por qué lloras¿de qué huías? – Dijo el hombre cogiéndole de los hombros.

-Remus… - Se echó en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo – Lo he hecho otra vez – Dijo entre gemidos – Lo he estropeado todo…

-Shuuu, tranquilo – Remus le acariciaba la espalda – No pasa nada, todo tiene solución… tranquilo. No llores… Verás lo que vamos a hacer… me ayudas a recoger lo que se me ha caído con el encontronazo y nos vamos al despacho que voy a ocupar un tiempo… allí hablaremos más tranquilos.

Así lo hicieron… mientras Remus intentaba poner un poco de orden en la mesa del despacho, Harry le contaba todo lo sucedido desde que empezó con Anthony, hasta el día de hoy.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

¿Con cuál de los dos quieres estar? – Le preguntó con seriedad.

-Con Draco… pero…

-Ya, ya. Creo que deberías… hablar con Anthony y decirle que todo acabó entre vosotros, cancelar la cena y devolverle el dichoso anillo… e intentar hablar con Draco… cosa que no sé si podrás… y explicarle todo, tus planes para la comida y tus sentimientos hacia ambos…. y porqué no pudiste negarte…

-Aún no tengo claro lo que siento por él. Además… siento que a Anthony se lo debo.

-No le debes nada salvo… tal vez respeto, y lo de Draco… sí que lo tienes claro… lo que pasa es que estás aterrado. Cuando te he preguntado cuál de los dos, no has dudado en responderme. Además, cuando le nombras te brillan los ojos como a Lily cuando hablaba de tu padre. Es curioso que ella, que siempre era muy segura… dudase tanto como tú en lo que a sentimientos se trataba… James tardó mucho en convencerla. Y hablando de James… Te he traído un recuerdo de tu padre… - Remus miró en una de las cajas y sacó una pequeña snitch – Toma.

¿Una snitch? Pero… ¿mi madre jugaba al quidditch?

-No… si no juegas no puedes regalarla… no es de tu madre. – Harry leyó la inscripción _'Nunca te olvidaré… Ayda Merodeadora'_.

-Pero… No entiendo… creí que mi padre…

-Que él estuviera enamorado de Lily desde la primera vez que la vio, no significa que el resto de mujeres del mundo no le vieran a él. De hecho… las dudas de Lily hicieron que James comenzase a mirar a otras y tuvo una aventura con una estudiante de intercambio que si no llega a volver a su país y tu madre a concederle la cita de la snitch… no sé… tal vez ahora no hablases inglés…

¿Se siguieron…?

¿Viendo? No, no… cuando James comenzó a salir con Lily todo terminó… aunque por carta, eso sí… pero siguieron como amigos mucho tiempo… creo que ella es… ¿medimaga o psicomaga?... no lo recuerdo bien… la última vez que la vi fue cuando tú naciste, que vino a felicitar a tus padres y estuvo por Londres unos días, haciendo turismo con su pareja.

-Gracias Remus.

-Harry… recuerda que es un Malfoy… son orgullosos, y una serpiente herida es muy peligrosa.

-Lo recordaré – Contestó saliendo del despacho.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había sido el partido más corto de la historia de Hogwarts. Ni tan siquiera les dio tiempo a anotar a los cazadores. Draco no estaba para juegos ese mañana, y a los 3 o 4 minutos de partido, en cuanto divisó la snitch, salió disparado a por ella. Anthony creyó que era un farol para engañarle, ya que era muy pronto, y no le siguió. La bronca del capitán de Ravenclaw fue épica.

Con la snitch en la mano miró hacia Gryffindor… pero los ojos verdes que buscaba no estaban allí, así que su mal humor fue en aumento.

-Bueno… Malfoy… tú tienes la pelotita dorada y yo al chico de oro – Se burló Anthony de camino al castillo.

-Pues que te aproveche – Contestó malhumorado.

Se dirigió al aula de artes oscuras… necesitaba relajarse y pensar. Al entrar vio como Harry se ponía de pie y le miraba con inquietud. Había intentado entrar en el despacho, pero el hechizo de Draco no le había permitido el paso.

-Draco yo… tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ahora no, Harry.

-Vale… ¿cuándo? – Draco abrió la puerta del despacho y le miró con intensidad.

-No lo sé… tal vez nunca – Harry notó algo apretándole el corazón.

-No, mira… yo lo siento – Draco cerró al puerta dejando a Harry fuera – Draco… ¿Draco?... Yo lo siento… voy a cortar con él y a devolverle su maldito anillo… solo creí que le debía lo de la comida, pero… no quiero perderte ¿Draco? Por favor abre la puerta. Lo cancelaré todo… haré lo que me pidas… por favor… Draco – No obtuvo ninguna respuesta del otro lado – Esperaré aquí fuera ¿vale? Esperaré lo que haga falta.

Mientras Harry se sentaba de nuevo a esperar, Draco pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabía que era cierto, le conocía lo suficiente para saberlo… pero estaba cansado de tanto vaivén. Se sentía como si fuera un cachorro esperando a que un posible comprador se decidiera por él o por otro, para llevarlo a casa como mascota. El Gryffindor merecía un toque de atención, si le perdonaba a la primera actuaría como un niño toda su relación.

El frío y el picor que le producía el sudor ya seco, obligó al rubio a salir del despacho rumbo a la ducha.

¿Estás…?

-Déjame en paz, Harry. En este momento no me apetece verte.

-Estás enfadado aún… yo… lo siento… mira – Harry perseguía al rubio por el aula – cometí un error.

¿En serio? – Draco paró levantando su ceja en señal de ironía ¡Qué pena!

-Draco… perdóname… haré…

-Potter… - Harry paró en seco al oír su apellido – No quiero saber nada de ti en este momento ¿vale? Aléjate de mí.

-Yo… tú… aun estás enfadado y tienes razón… creo que… yo te esperaré ahí sentado ¿vale? – Las lágrimas empezaban a querer salir de los ojos de Harry. Draco suspiró e hizo como si no se diera cuenta – Tú… cuando te tranquilices… yo te espero ¿sí?

-Haz lo que quieras… eres muy libre de perder tu tiempo como quieras. – Draco salió del aula a punto de caer… tenía que mantenerse frío un poco más… luego en la cena hablarían.

Pero Harry no apareció ni en la comida, ni en la cena. En la ronda Hermione y Ron le dijeron que no lo habían visto desde el desayuno. Pansy estaba especialmente silenciosa esa noche.

¿No tienes nada que decir hoy?

-Anthony conoce los puntos débiles de tu chico… y veo que también los tuyos.

-Sólo es un pequeño castigo. Mañana antes de las clases hablaré con él.

-Draco… si vas a comportarte con Harry como Anthony lo hizo…

-No digas tonterías… Seguro que cuando vea que no voy esta noche se va a dormir.

-Eso espero… porque no me gustaría que te trasformases en un estúpido y luego te arrepintiese como él al perderlo.

-Solo quiero que aprenda que no puede jugar así conmigo.

-En realidad vuestra relación… no impedía comer o salir con otros. Aun no habías conseguido esa promesa de él.

¿Le estás dando la razón?

-No… pero creo que estás exagerando… estaba acorralado.

-No quiero hablar más de este tema.

¿De qué te vas a disfrazar?

¿Qué¿cuándo?

-Los muggles celebran carnaval el próximo fin de semana. Vais a ir a cenar a un sitio muggle… ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar?

-Pues no lo he pensado aún…

-Déjalo en mis manos. Irás perfecto.

-Está bien. En tus manos queda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco se extrañó de no ver a Harry en el desayuno, pero al no ver tampoco a nadie de sexto de Gryffindor, pensó en que se habrían dormido. Esa mañana no tenía clases en común con ellos, así que hasta la comida no se enteró de que lo estaban buscando porque había desaparecido.

¿Dónde est�? – Le dijo Hermione cuando entró en el comedor ¿Dónde lo tienes maldito gusano?

-Tranquila Hermione… seguro que hay alguna explicación – Intentó frenarla Pansy.

-Aparta… confiamos en vosotros pese a ser unas serpientes… ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Hermione… - Ron la sujetaba para que no abofeteara a Draco. – Dumbledore nos ha dicho que está en el castillo, que le siente, así que… tranquila.

-Espera… - Draco comprendió todo ¿Harry no ha ido a clase?

-No le hemos visto desde ayer… ¿dónde le retienes? Si le pasa algo te juro que…

-No le retengo… yo… solo… ¡Será cabezota! Voy por él. Confía en mí

¡Y una mierda…!

¡Hermione!

-Dónde vaya él voy yo – le dijo enfadada a su novio.

Draco salió disparado hacia el aula, seguido por los Gryffindor, pero Pansy y Blaise consiguieron frenarles a base de hechizos, consiguiendo que pronto se unieran los demás Slytherin. Los profesores se encontraron con una batalla campal en el comedor del colegio, ya que a los pocos minutos, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, también se estaban hechizando entre ellos.

Al entrar vio como Harry se levantaba con dificultad y le miraba.

-Hola Draco… he pensado que tal vez quieras – El hambre, el frío y la falta de sueño le provocaron un ligero mareo – Perdona… - Se volvió a incorporar – Tal vez quieras… que lo haga público.

-Harry…

-O… si quieres… puedo ser solo tu amante… - sonrió para sí – Me conformo con lo que me dejes… siempre que no me eches de tu lado. Puedo…

-No quiero un chapero, Harry.

-Soy buen masajista… puedo ordenarte el despacho… o limpiar tu escoba… llevarte los libros…

-No soy Anthony…

¿Entonces…?

-Por ahora quiero que te duches, te arregles y vayas a comer antes de que tus amigos me maten.

-Draco… estoy hablando en serio.

-Y yo. Mira, Harry. Ya te lo dije una vez… de ti lo quiero todo. – Harry se echó a sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres demasiado bueno conmigo…

-No, Harry… esta vez me he pasado… no pretendía que pasaras un día aquí con este frío, sin comer ni dormir… Estaba enfadado… y en realidad… tú eras más víctima que yo y mi orgullo no me permitió verlo. Estoy tan ansioso porque seas mío que se me olvida todo lo que has pasado. En vez de apoyarte en este momento frente a él he hecho lo contrario. Yo también caí en su juego – Acariciaba el cabello de Harry con dulzura – Tienes que perdonarme tú a mi.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte… fui yo… siempre soy yo.

-No – Le besó con dulzura – Esta vez fui yo. Él quería ponerme nervioso y lo consiguió. Quería separarnos y casi lo consigue. Tenemos que confiar más el uno en el otro. Siempre te lo echo en cara y resulta que yo soy igual de inseguro que tú – Sonrió, y volvió a besar los labios salados de Harry – Te prometo que a partir de hoy, voy a confiar más en ti y te voy a apoyar cuando tengas dudas.

-Y yo te prometo que… lucharé por no dudar y caer en trampas tontas.

-Muy lindo – Dijo Remus tras ellos – Y ahora, jovencitos… cada uno a su sala común. Debido al tumulto organizado en el comedor todo el colegio está castigado, mientras se decide que castigo ponemos teneos que esperar noticias en vuestras respectivas casas.

¿Puedo acompañarle? No está en muy buen estado – Dijo Draco.

-No… mejor lo llevo yo. Tu vete a tu casa.

-Draco – Dijo Harry ya en brazos de Remus – No anules tu comida… Artemisa no tiene la culpa.

-De acuerdo… pero espero que tú si que devuelvas ese anillo – Dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Continuará...

Respuestas a los comentarios.

Chiquinkira y Sabry - Tal vez os suene a Casablanca, jajajajaja. Bueno os adelanto que el próximo capítulo trae la snitch que queréis, pero… No os puedo decir más. Besos y gracias. S.

Cerdo Volador – Uf, lo que queda para que el lord aparezca… Pero tranquilidad… todo llega. En este momento ¿Odias más a Anthony?. Besos. S.

Asil Black - Auch… eso tiene que doler ¿no?... Bueno, espero que te guste la dedicatoria. Y gracias. S.

Diabolik – Ya llegará… ya llegará. Un besazo y no me odies. S.

Velia – En el próximo capítulo será la esperada cena en París… jajajajajaja. Muy caliente… Besos y Gracias. S.

Nympha Nix Nivis – Pues… aún no lo sé… hasta que no vuelva Sev… ya veremos. S.

tohru y kumagoro – Gracias, gracias, gracias… Miles de gracias. S.

OlgaxTomFelton1 – Tus deseos han sido cumplidos… besos. S.


	13. La snitch de Draco

Hola de new… bueno, por fin San Valentín, que además coincide con Carnaval y con un Harry pletórico porque no ha perdido a su niño rubio… ¿Qué pasar�?... Lo leeréis más a bajo. Antes de nada. Estoy agotada, así que no voy a repasar el capítulo, perdonadme los posibles fallos y repeticiones que haya cometido, pero sé que lo estáis esperando y… Bueno. La escena del restaurante la escuché (a escondidas) a unos amigos de mi madre una noche de esas de confesiones, así que es verídica, espero haberla reflejado bien. El motivo de la apuesta no es el mismo, claro… Espero que a ninguno de los protagonistas originales les de por leer esto, o soy escritora muerta. Jajajajajaja.

Este capítulo va dedicado a ARTEMISA, por valiente y porque se lo merece. Y a JULIASAKURA, que también se lo ha ganado por persistente. Espero que os guste.

Yo no os conozco, así que tal vez meta la pata cuando os describa con vuestra snitch, así que perdón por las posibles meteduras de pata.

Besos

Serendipity Miembro de las Órdenes Siriusana, Draconiana y Severusiana.

- Capítulo 12: La snitch de Draco -

-Hola Harry… me alegra verte. Estos días de reclusión han sido un verdadero aburrimiento – Dijo Anthony desperezándose.

-Ya bueno… yo no he estado castigado, no estaba en el comedor cuando la batalla.

¡Qué suerte¿Y qué has hecho? – Le dejó un hueco a su lado para que se sentase.

-Pensar en nosotros.

-Ah, ya te has decidido… ¿ves? Te dije que todo pasaría… el sábado nos lo vamos a pasar…

-Anthony… quiero que terminemos.

¿Cómo! – Harry se quitó el anillo y se lo acercó.

-Lo que oíste… no quiero seguir contigo… Me lo he pasado muy bien y… he aprendido mucho de ti… pero amo a otra persona… y quiero darla una oportunidad.

-Eso es imposible… - Dijo con tranquilidad – Tú estás loco por mí. Me estás gastando una broma.

-No. Te lo digo en serio… - Anthony sonrió y al ir a coger el anillo agarró a Harry de la muñeca atrayéndole a él.

-Escúchame bien, Harry. Malfoy te usará y te tirará como un pañuelo de papel. Entonces… cuando vuelvas arrastrándote a mí…

-Aunque me use como lo has hecho tú… jamás volveré contigo… y menos me arrastraré… - Harry se soltó con brusquedad. Le miró con desprecio y se alejó.

-NO TE ENGAÑES – Gritó Goldstein – TU ERES MÍO… VOLVERÁS.

-Antes muerto – Susurró el moreno alejándose más en dirección al castillo.

Draco lo observaba todo desde lejos, quería asegurarse de que no pasara nada. Ron y Hermione estaban un poco más atrás con Pansy y Blaise… esperando sin decir nada. A la señal del rubio, cada uno se fue por su lado… Era viernes y todo estaba bien.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Estás preciosa – Dijo galantemente Draco

-Gracias – Artemisa sonrió con franqueza. Se había recogido la melena rubia en una bonita trenza adornada con cuerdecitas de colores mezcladas entre sus cabellos, y un maquillaje discreto que resaltaba el verde de sus ojos. Vaqueros que resaltaban el largo de sus piernas (estaba cansada de la falda del uniforme) y un jersey de tonos verdes con escote.

¿A dónde prefieres ir a comer?

-Pues… había preparado un picnic, pero hace demasiado frío… no sé en qué estaba pensando – Dijo la golpeadora de Hufflepuff señalando la cesta de comida. Draco se quedó un momento pensativo.

-Ya tengo la solución. Ven, vamos al aula de Firenze… a él no le importar�, y además le he visto salir. Nadie nos molestará. – Cogió con una mano la cesta y con otra la mano de la chica y se dirigió hacia el aula.

Harry se los cruzó por el camino. Estuvo a tentado de seguirles, pero pensó que eso no era lo justo, así que continuó su camino hacia las mazmorras. Pansy y Hermione, que ya habían firmado una nueva tregua entre ellas, estaban diseñando los trajes para Draco y para él, y querían hacer las pruebas correspondientes.

Una vez en el aula, sacaron las cosas del picnic y se sentaron mirando el paisaje que la magia creaba en esa aula.

-La ventaja es que aquí no tendremos que echar el hechizo antihormigas – Bromeó la chica.

-Si, esto nos va a ahorrar muchos problemas.

¿Sabes? De cerca y a solas no pareces tan presuntuoso. – Draco la miró extrañado.

-Si soy un presuntuoso ¿por qué querías comer conmigo hoy? – Ella sonrió con tristeza y miró para otro lado. Draco le acercó los emparedados de pollo. – Come. Están buenos – Sonrió a la chica que se relajó y cogió uno.

-Es curioso… ahora todas andan locas por Potter. Yo sigo pensando que tú eres muchísimo más guapo…

-Es normal. Él ha estado emparejado y fuera de su alcance. Me tienes que decir como haces estos emparedados… están de vicio – Y cogió otro glotonamente – O… ¿los has encargado en las cocinas?

-No, son míos… Y tú me tienes que explicar como eres capaz de comer emparedados, tumbado bocabajo y apoyado sobre los codos… te van a sentar mal.

El resto del almuerzo trascurrió de forma tranquila, contando pequeñas anécdotas de las clases y hablando de trivialidades. Artemisa era hija de muggles, así que tuvo que responder a todo un interrogatorio sobre programas de televisión, cine y música… que Draco sabía que existían, pero que sus padres jamás permitieron en su educación.

Llegadas las 4 de la tarde, Draco decidió dar por terminada su cita, había quedado con Pansy y Hermione para probarse por última vez su disfraz.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, pero tengo que irme ya… tengo que preparar unas cosillas.

-Claro, lo comprendo… esto… tengo algo para ti, por San Valentín – Se puso a buscar en la cesta del picnic.

-No hacía falta, de verdad. Ya has hecho bastante.

-No eres como aparentas… pareces odioso, pero… - Extendió un pequeño paquetito hacia él.

-Silencio, es un secreto… no se lo cuentes a nadie – Bromeó – No tienes que regalarme nada, en serio – Dijo rehusándolo.

-Cógelo – Hizo el gesto de insistir.

-Artemisa, yo…

-Tienes pareja, lo sé. Lo comenta todo el colegio.

¿Si?

-Sí, no te has liado con casi nadie últimamente, y salvo el día del partido, estás muy tranquilo… Todos nos preguntamos quién es.

-En realidad lo estamos intentando y… aún no queremos que se sepa.

-Ella es afortunada… o él. Ábrelo.

Draco desenvolvió el pequeño paquete, ante él apareció una snitch brillante y con un fino repujado que dibujaba dragones volando y echando fuego. En pequeño, ponía _'Artemisa'_

-Es muy hermosa.

-Gracias, me costó mucho elegirla… siento que no puedas corresponderme. – La chica le miró a los ojos con auténtica pena dibujada en ellos.

-Yo… - Artemisa se acercó con agilidad y depositó un beso en los labios de Draco, que no hizo nada por apartarla.

-Adiós – Y dándose la vuelta, salió corriendo del aula.

Cuando llegó a la pocioteca, aún llevaba la snitch en la mano. Harry le miró en silencio pero no dijo nada.

-Harry, deja ya esos botes. Tienes que irte que vamos a probar a Draco su disfraz… y tiene que ser una sorpresa como el tuyo – Dijo Pansy

-Ya me voy – Se acercó para darle un beso – Supongo que soy afortunado – Le dijo al oído.

-No, el afortunado soy yo, y no me había dado cuenta – Dijo respondiendo a su beso y abrazándole por la cintura.

¿Tengo motivos para ponerme celoso? – Dijo apoyándose en su pecho.

-Ninguno… absolutamente ninguno.

-Bonita snitch Draco – Comentó Ron cogiéndosela de la mano. ¿Qué cuerpo se le queda a uno cuando alguien le regala una?

-Extraño. Harry, tienes que irte.

-Pues suéltame.

-Estáis muy melosos ¿no? – Dijo Blaise con ironía.

Harry se soltó del abrazo con un nuevo beso. Se despidió. Se verían en el despacho de artes oscuras por la noche, ya disfrazados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry se miraba en el espejo del despacho, sin estar muy seguro del resultado. Le habían hecho un disfraz de dios Baco, basado en el del cuadro de Velásquez "La fragua de Vulcano". Una corona de parra en la cabeza y una larga toga, que ellas habían cambiado el color original por un verde oscuro que resaltaba más el tono de piel y los ojos del moreno, sujeta en su hombro izquierdo y que sin embargo a penas le tapaba el pecho. Al menos las sandalias eran muy cómodas.

-Deja ya de mirarte con esa cara… estás imponente – Dijo Draco desde atrás.

¿Té gusta? – Al darse la vuelta, vio a Draco vestido con lo que parecía una minifalda azul, un peto con un águila labrada, unas muñequeras de cuero, un casco de guerrero, una espada, las sandalias parecidas a las que llevaba y una capa roja – Creo que no voy a llegar al restaurante… me gustan tus piernas.

-Yo soy Marte… dios de la guerra ¿y tú?

-Baco… ¿Sabes de qué soy dios? – Sonrió con picardía.

-Draco se aproximó a él y lo abrazó para besarlo… al notar la piel del pecho de Harry se le empezó a erizar la suya… Durante el beso, estuvo a punto de mandar la cena al diablo, cuando Harry no le permitió separarse y le guió la mano hacia uno de sus pezones que ya estaba erecto. A penas reunió fuerzas para romper el contacto con el moreno.

-Harry por favor… tenemos que estar en el restaurante en 15 minutos.

-Tiempo de sobra – Dijo acercándose ¿No eras tú el que presumía de los polvos rápidos entre clases? – Volvió a besarle.

-Harry… - El beso se hacía más profundo y exigente… El moreno estaba completamente decidido. – Harry no… - Pero Harry soltó el enganche de su hombro, haciendo que todo el disfraz cayese al suelo – Tú lo has querido.

Draco empujó a Harry hacia la mesa y le puso de espaldas. El moreno estaba completamente excitado, y le suplicaba que entrase ya, aunque no le hizo caso y le preparó un poco primero. Luego le separó las piernas bien, apoyó su mano en el cuello del moreno para que se mantuviera inclinado, y levantándose la falda y bajando su tanga (especial para la noche), entró de un solo empuje. Él también estaba más que excitado, así que no tuvieron que esperar mucho para el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Descansaron unos segundos, y Harry se colocó rápidamente su disfraz de nuevo.

¿No llevas ropa interior?

-Esta noche ¿para qué? – Dijo el moreno sonriendo – Tú tampoco deberías… pero bueno, ya la perderás por ahí. ¿Nos vamos?

¡Harry! – Draco se acercó dándole una palmada en el culo – Creo que esas dos no podían haberte elegido un disfraz mejor… - Le abrazó por detrás y sacó la snitch de Filch.

¿Otra snitch?

-Esta es de Filch

¿Te ha regalado Filch…?

-No, jajajajaja, es… – Pasó el dedo por la torre Eifel

¡Un traslator! – Exclamó el moreno abriendo los ojos – Estamos en París… estamos en la torre Eifel. – Harry miraba a su alrededor maravillado…

-Ajá.

-Oh, esto es precioso… es maravilloso… es… es… gracias, gracias, gracias – Los ojos verdes de Harry estaban completamente abiertos, mientras corría de un lado a otro mirando la ciudad que estaba bellamente iluminada bajo sus pies.

-Ven, vamos al restaurante – El Gryffindor se acercó obediente y le dio un fuerte beso. Luego le siguió hasta el restaurante.

El maître, que reconoció al rubio nada más entrar, les colocó en un lugar apartado e íntimo, con vistas al Sena. Les dio la carta y les explicó las sugerencias del día. Harry miraba todo con asombro y felicidad, y como no entendía nada de francés, dejó que Draco se encargara de los menús.

La cena trascurría entre risas y bromas. El vino empezó a hacer un poco de efecto y comenzaron a contarse secretos…

-No voy a dejarte hacer esa locura

-Draco… - Se quejó Harry – Tú lo harías por Snape.

-Pero… ¿quieres entrar al ministerio y buscar la snitch que Black llevaba la noche que murieron tus padres?

-Sip.

-Ni hablar, no te dejaré.

-Lo tengo todo planeado.

-Pero no sabes dónde está esa snitch.

-Haré un hechizo localizador.

-No, no irás, es una locura.

¿Draco?

¿Sí?

¿Cómo haces para mantener siempre la cara de que no pasa nada?

-Entrenamiento

¿Y eres capaz de mantenerla en cualquier situación?

-Por supuesto – Dijo mirándole con cara de 'soy un Malfoy'

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que te hago perder la compostura.

-Harry, no seas crío.

-Venga… si ganas, haré lo que tú dices y me olvidaré de la snitch de Remus… pero si gano, tú me ayudarás a recuperarla. – Draco dudó unos minutos… no podía hacerle un hechizo… las cosquillas no le hacían efecto, y tampoco el dolor…. Lo tenía muy entrenado.

-De acuerdo, así te olvidarás de esa estúpida idea.

Harry puso cara de victoria. Cuando vio que todos los camareros estaban ocupados y nadie les miraba, levantó las faldillas de la mesa y con un gesto ágil, se metió debajo. Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, atragantándose con el trago que acababa de tomar, con eso no había contado.

Notó como las manos de Harry recorrían sus muslos despacio, metiéndose bajo la falda.

-Harry, por favor… sal de ahí.

-No.

-Harry… no…

-Relájate o perderás la apuesta.

-Vale, has ganado, pero no sigas… esto está lleno de gente…

Pero el Gryffindor no le hizo caso. Comenzó por besar entre los muslos del rubio, y luego subió hasta el tanga. Pasó su lengua por encima, y sonrió cuando escuchó al camarero preguntar a Draco si quería más vino, y como este contestaba aún con tranquilidad que trajera otra botella. Notó como el rubio se tensaba cuando liberaba su erección y sin mucho preámbulo la metía en su boca comenzando a masajearla con la lengua. Draco consiguió mantener la compostura, pero la sonrisa de su cara era imposible de borrar. Harry le dio un pequeño respiro, soltándole para besar otras zonas cercanas, pero estaba demasiado excitado, así que metió una mano bajo la mesa para enredar sus dedos en los cabellos de Harry e indicarle que necesitaba que terminase su trabajo. El moreno lo entendió a la primera y volvió a apoderarse del pene de Draco. Notó como el rubio se aproximaba al orgasmo y frenó el ritmo, solo para hacerle sufrir un poco más. Draco empezaba a perder el dominio y escondió la cara entre las manos. Justo antes de llegar, el camarero apareció con la nueva botella. Draco hizo que bebía para no llamar la atención, y justo cuando descorchaban champagne en una mesa cercanaél se vino en la boca del moreno, otra vez con la cara tapada entre sus manos.

Harry se limpió con una servilleta y salió de debajo de la mesa. Nadie lo vio. Bebió un sorbo de vino y miró divertido, como Draco se recuperaba.

-He ganado.

-Esto me lo vas a pagar caro… - Dijo arrastrando las sílabas y mirándole con falso odio

¿No te gustó? – Preguntó con cara de ángel. – Mira ahí vienen los postres. – Draco bebió otro trago para terminar de recomponerse.

-No vuelvo a apostar contigo… en lo que me queda de vida – Al mirarse, ambos se echaron a reír.

La cena terminó y decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad… La gente iba disfrazada de cosas muy ingeniosas, y aunque la temperatura bajaba de los 0º C., nadie parecía tener frío.

-Será mejor que regresemos, entre los besos que me das cada vez que algo te emociona, y las ganas que tengo que quitarme este disfraz…

-Tengo una idea… - Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a brillar.

-Empiezo a temerte, Harry.

-Por qué no lo hacemos de una forma original… en una cama. – Draco se echó a reír.

-Harry… ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir una cama en Hogwarts?

-No, allí no, aquí. Tengo dinero muggle… y aun no te he regalado nada. Mañana es domingo, ya buscaremos la forma de que no nos pillen así por el castillo… ¿qué dices?

-Que tienes libras y aquí se paga con euros… además somos menores y… se van a preocupar si el niño dorado no está en su cama por la mañana. – Harry puso cara de decepción – Harry… escucha, si eres capaz de hacer aparecer una bañera en el despacho… una cama no creo que sea mucho problema ¿verdad? – Harry sonrió y se abrazó para besarlo. Draco aprovechó para pasar el dedo por la torre Eifel de la snitch.

Cuando se vio de nuevo en Hogwarts, Harry no pudo evitar suspirar con pena. Por unos momentos se había sentido libre, pero Draco tenía razón…

¿Tú tenías euros?

-Sí claro, pagué la cena.

-Podías…

-No, no podía… tal vez para la próxima escapada… no sé… a un sitio romántico… el caribe… el mediterráneo… ¿vale? Dónde sepan que estamos para que nos busquen si hace falta.

-Siempre estoy vigilado – Harry se separó de Draco y avanzó hacia la librería… buscando un tomo en especial. – Seguro que saben que estamos liados… dónde, cómo y cuándo nos vemos… Todo. Me siento como… no sé… - Cogió el libro que buscaba y empezó a mirar en el índice. – Como si fuera un animal criado en cautividad en un zoológico… a la vista de todos.

-Eso que dices es muy triste… seguro que no te controlan tanto ¿qué buscas?

-Una cama. ¿Me das un masaje? Me noto un poco dolorido… debe da haber sido cuando me he metido debajo de la mesa del restaurante.

-Por supuesto… solo que los míos no son tan exóticos, sonrió… Estoy pensando… en realidad te están protegiendo.

-Pues… me gustaría que no me protegieran tanto y me contaran más… me dan la información más medida que… ¡Aquí la tengo! – Sacó la varita y apuntando al sof�, formuló el hechizo trasformándolo en cama – Soy un genio.

-Lo eres… eres poderoso… y listo… te conoces mi biblioteca casi tan bien como yo, por lo que veo.

-He pasado muchas horas aquí, viendo como estudiabas – Sonrió ¿Masaje? – Y se desabrochó de nuevo el hombro dejando caer su túnica.

Draco le observó en silencio… el moreno estaba más delgado cada vez… pero más fibroso… Se quitó la ropa despacio, dejando que Harry le mirase como él le había mirado unos segundos antes, y con un giro de muñeca, su varita hizo aparecer el aceite de masaje.

¿Manzana?

-Ya que es el día de los dioses… caigamos en tentación… yo soy la serpiente, así que tú serás la manzana.

Calentó entre sus manos el aceite y comenzó a extenderlo por la espalda de Harry. Los hombros, el cuello, la columna… siguió bajando despacio. Untó con un poco de aceite el agujero de Harry, y lo recorrió con su lengua… El Gryffindor se reía con suavidad… sabía que el rubio tramaba algo, pero no lograba descubrir el qué.

¿Has estado alguna vez en un trío? – Preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, una… mi primera vez… - Draco le miró un poco sorprendido

¡Chico! Qué estreno.

-Fue con…

-Mejor no quiero saberlo ahora… ni nunca. He pensado que no voy a compartirte con otro, ni con otra… pero… sí con esto. – Harry se giró un poco y vio un pene de goma en la mano de Draco.

¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-De una tienda muggle.

-Pero las pilas no funcionan aquí.

-Veo que sabes lo que es. Las pilas muggles no… pero este vibrador está trucado.

-Si… pero… ¿qué tiene que ver con un trío?

Draco solo sonrió. Volvió a mojar sus manos con el aceite, y también el vibrador. Colocó a Harry a cuatro patas y se puso debajo. Comenzó a prepararlo con tranquilidad, jugando con la lengua y la creciente excitación del moreno, pero sin llegar a introducirla del todo en la boca. Cuando creyó que ya era el momento, sustituyó sus dedos por el vibrador, introduciéndolo despacio. Harry echó su cabeza para atrás… en ese momento comenzó a notar como Draco activaba el aparato y comenzaba a jugar con él. En cuanto dominó la postura, su boca se apoderó de la erección del moreno, que se encontró inundado por todas las sensaciones que le estaban invadiendo. Quería corresponder a Draco, pero los gemidos y el placer a penas le dejaban pensar… y mucho menos dominar su cuerpo como poder hacer algo más que gemir y pedir más. Hizo un gran esfuerzo y resistió como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, antes de dejarse ir. En ese momento, Draco salió de debajo del moreno y le dejó caer sobre la cama disfrutando del orgasmo. Sacó el vibrador y lo depositó sobre las sábanas.

Harry estaba en los últimos espasmos cuando Draco se introdujo en él, abrazándole por detrás. El moreno no se resistió… al contrario, dejó que el rubio disfrutase. Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de nuevo. Draco le pellizcaba los pezones y le besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello mientras empujaba con una deliberada lentitud.

-Draco…

-Es mi venganza… por todo lo que me has obligado a sentir esta noche – Harry sonrió.

Draco fue acelerando el ritmo, y a medida que Harry se iba excitando, iba acercando su mano derecha hacia su excitación, hasta llegar a masturbarle al ritmo de sus embates. De las gargantas de ambos comenzaron a salir gemidos mezclados con toda clase de incoherencias y medias frases, hasta que por fin, y casi a la vez, ambos lograron su tercer orgasmo de la noche…

-No me dejes nunca… - Draco le besaba en el cuello, en el nacimiento del pelo, mientras ambos descansaban apenas tapados por una sábana.

-No lo haré… no podría.

-Creo que…

¿Qué? – Se desplazó hasta la oreja, mordisqueando su lóbulo.

-Que… te quiero. – Draco se paró en seco, haciendo que Harry abriese los ojos para mirarle con algo de miedo.

¿Crees que me quieres? Yo no tengo dudas… sé desde hace tiempo que te quiero – Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos sonriendo, recibiendo a los pocos segundos un profundo beso, y notando como Draco le intentaba girar para ponerle boca arriba.

Continuará…

Respuestas a los comentarios:

JuliaSakura – Sí, es cierto, está muy machacado… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo que te he dedicado. Un Beso. S.

Cerdo Volador – Sí, tienen que aprender… además… el disgusto trajo agradables consecuencias. Besos. S.

Asíl Black – Gracias por salvar mi cerebro… y aún me estoy riendo de tu comentario. La verdad es que es el más original y agradecido que nunca he recibido. Gracias a ti por todo. S.

Rhalkha – Muchas gracias. Poca gente ve que Harry es el resultado de lo que ha vivido, pero es que es difícil ser el niño de oro. Tu comentario me ha gustado mucho. Gracias de nuevo. S.

Diabolik – No te quejes que tu Draco está pletórico de felicidad, pero están en medio de una guerra, así que… Besos. S

Natalita – Pues como ves… le ha plantado. Pero eso no va a detener al Ravenclaw, no creas… Muchos besos y gracias. S.

Ayda Merodeadora – Pues de nada… me alegró mucho saber que te había gustado, todo lo que sea por leeros felices . Por cierto, en slasheaven me han preguntado si eras española, no sé por qué, aunque lo he preguntado… ya te contaré. Besos. S.

Yumeko ¿Me estoy pasando de empalagosa? Ummmm bueno, es una historia de amor… pero no me gustaría que te diera una subida de azúcar y acabases en el hospital o algo así por mi culpa, jajajajajaja. Muchas gracias por lo de buena escritora… la verdad es que disfruto mucho haciéndolo, y si encima gusta… mejor. Pero hay verdaderos genios por ahí escribiendo fics… entre los que no creo que esté yo todavía, aunque es mi meta. Un abrazo y gracias de nuevo. S.

Mercy4ever – Mezcla de idiomas, jajajajajaja. Te digo lo mismo que a Yumeko. Muchas gracias, y cuidado con empacharse… jajajajaja.

OlgaxTomFelton1 – Gracias a ti por darme la idea de los disfraces… por cierto, yo fui de bruja ¿tu te disfrazaste de algo? Besos. S.

Chiquinkirá y Sabry – Pues si, la snitch de Draco, pero no como pensabais ¿verdad, que conste que os lo insinué… Besos. S.


	14. La snitch de Ron

Hola de nuevo a todas… y todos… aunque no sé si hay algún chico por ahí.

Antes que nada, sé que no puedo agradar a todo el mundo, y lo siento, pero no voy a cambiar ni una sola de mis snitch… Draco merece muchas, porque hay mucha gente que le quiere, al igual que Harry o muchos otros… no hay ninguna regla que permita recibir o regalar solo una en toda la vida… Lo que pasa es que las repetidas, por así decirlo, no llevan capítulo propio como veréis más abajo. Draco y Harry se darán sus snitch cuando así lo consideren cada uno de ellos, bajo mi supervisión, que para eso me dejo aquí los ojos y las neuronas… así que lo siento si no os gusta, pero me daría mucha pena hacer unos personajes que no provocasen nada en otros salvo en ellos mismos.

Dicho esto… por cierto que no estoy enfadada en absoluto ¿eh, dedico este capítulo a NAOKO por su curiosidad, GABIKINOMOTO por sus ganas de hacer feliz a Harry y a YUMEKO para que se anime a comenzar en este mundillo. Un beso y espero que os guste.

Espero vuestros comentarios, ya lo sabéis. Un beso

Serendipity Miembro de las Órdenes Siriusana, Draconiana y Severusiana.

- Capítulo 13: La snitch de Ron -

-Harry¡Harry¿Me estás escuchando? – Le dijo un desesperado Ron zarandeándole

¿Te he dicho que me quiere? – Le dijo el moreno como flotando entre nubes.

-10 veces en 15 minutos… Harry lo que te estoy contando es muy serio. Hermione no me dirige la palabra. – Harry le miró ausente, las palabras de su amigo flotaban en su cerebro mezcladas con Dracos sonrientes, desnudos, vestidos, enfadados, asombrados… pero cada vez cobraban más fuerza, hasta que como si algo chirriase en su cerebro, asimiló lo que su amigo pelirrojo le acababa de decir.

¿Hermione? Pero…

-Está bien – Entraron el en gran comedor a desayunar – Te lo volveré a contar… Ayer, durante la cena, una chica de Slytherin… la nueva jugadora, Asil, la golpeadora…

-Sí, la morenita de tercero que tiene tan mala leche, la que casi te cuela por los aros con una bludger en el partido.

-Sí, llegó y, delante de todo el colegio me dio una snitch. Y mirando a Hermione me dijo: 'Esto, solo te lo puedo dar yo. Ella jamás será capaz'.

¿Te dio una snitch¡Enhorabuena! Vaya, debo de ser el único que no tengo… ¿Y por qué está Hermione enfadada? Lo que dijo es cierto, solo la pueden regalar los jugadores de…

-Si, sí, ya lo sé. Pero luego me dijo que según la tradición, tenía que concederla una cita. A mí, pues… me hizo ilusión, nunca nadie me había pedido una, así que dije que sí, que en la próxima salida.

¿Y?

-Bueno, pues al rato, Hermione me dijo que lo de la snitch era una estupidez y que además era clasista… y cuando Dean y Neville la rebatieron, se enfadó y no ha vuelto a hablarme.

-Eso fue anoche, a lo mejor ya se le ha pasado… pero tienes razón, no sé porqué se enfadó.

-Yo sí - Siseó Pansy detrás de ellos sin girarse de forma que desde lejos no se notase que estaban hablando – Está celosa.

-Eso es una tontería, ella y yo no salimos… - Contestó Ron mirando a Harry

-Pero siempre te ha creído seguro. Supongo que no esperaba que otras se fijasen en ti. – La Slytherin decía algo muy lógico.

-Puede que tenga razón. Ahora en la pocioteca, ponte con Draco y Blaise, Pansy y yo nos pondremos con ella y hablaremos, a ver que pasa.

-Y oigas lo que oigas – Le advirtió Pansy levantándose para irse – No abras tu boca y lo estropees.

Media hora después, y tras el aviso de Remus de que Severus iba a retrasar su vuelta otra semana, los seis estaban en la pocioteca. Draco y Blaise llevaban ya un rato allí, y Hermione fue la última en llegar, rodeada de libros.

-Hoy es domingo… y no está Severus. Podíamos aprovechar para estudiar otras cosas. – Protestó la Gryffindor.

-Solo un rato – Dijo Draco – Quiero terminar esta estantería. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos. ¿Vienes conmigo Harry?

-No, si no te importa, prefiero a Harry que a Ron, es más rápido. – Ron miró hacia el moreno con cara de 'te lo dije'.

-Tranquilo bomboncito, a tu regaliz lo vigilo yo – Dijo Pansy cogiendo a Harry de los hombros con suavidad y empujándolo con Hermione.

Ron tuvo que susurrar toda la historia a Draco y a Blaise, que sonreían por la situación.

¿Le regalaste a Draco una snitch anoche, Harry?

-Oh, no Pansy, estoy esperando aún. Con Anthony fui demasiado rápido.

-Pero ¿te arrepientes?

-Apunta… caléndula – Dijo seria Hermione.

-La verdad es que no, yo le quería cuando se la regalé.

¿Y la que le regalaron ayer a Draco? – Preguntó Hermione cayendo en la trampa.

-Pues supongo que la tenga guardada.

-Pero ¿no te molestó? Esto es… manzanilla.

-Pues… un poco, pero no es culpa de él.

-Me parece una tradición clasista y…

-Y a mí, preciosa, me parece que te molestó la de Ron – Cortó la Slytherin.

-Muy sutil, Pansy. – La regañó Harry.

-No, que tontería ¿por qué iba a molestarme? Después de todo, Harry y Draco están juntos, pero Ron y yo no.

-Claro… ella tiene razón Pansy. Después de todo, salió con Krum ¿cómo la iba a enfadar que Ron salga con otras si no están juntos?

-Claro… - Hermione se quedó pensativa.

-Es curioso… esto lo he vivido ya antes… en cuarto… sí, solo que entonces era al revésél te ignoró a ti hasta que te persiguió Krum… Desde entonces no has querido salir con Ron

-No me lo ha pedido.

-Ni lo hará. Cree que le vas a patear.

-Mira Hermione… o te pones las pilas, o te buscas otro chico… porque Asil no es la única interesada por él.

¿Desde cuando no le despreciáis los de tu casa? – Dijo Hermione enfadada

-Ya no es un pobretón… el negocio de sus hermanos va viento en popa…

-Siento interrumpir – Dijo Draco al otro lado – Pero tengo en mi mano ojos de acromántula, Harry deberías verlos.

-Creo que ya los conozco – Dijo haciendo un mohín de asco. – Gracias.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco estaba escribiendo una carta para su madre. Narcisa estaba preocupada por la salud mental de su marido. Temía que Lucius quisiera matarla junto con su actual pareja y se había escondido, así que Draco trataba de tranquilizarla. No creía que a su padre, en el fondo, le importara mucho. Blaise entró en la sala común algo agitado.

-Draco, te estaba buscando, tienes que venir corriendo.

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó sin alterarse

-Harry… Anthony… - El rubio se incorporó tirando la silla al hacerlo – Tienes que verlo.

Salieron disparados por los pasillos. Llegando a uno de los pasillos cercanos a Gryffindor empezaron a escuchar a Ron

-Harry ¿Qué te pasa?

-Déjame, le quiero a él.

-Vete de aquí Weasley.

Draco aceleró el paso. Cuando dobló la esquina vio como Harry acorralaba a un más que sonriente Anthony contra una pared. Le besaba con desesperación tratando de quitarle la ropa, y a la vez de deshacerse de sus amigos que intentaban separarle de su actual objeto de deseo. En el suelo había una caja de bombones vacía.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – Dijo Draco ¿Qué le has hecho maldito…?

-No – Suplicaba Harry intentando agarrarse a la camisa del Ravenclaw – Dejadnos solos.

-Harry, Harry… mírame – Draco intentó obligar al moreno a que le mirase, pero aún teniéndolo agarrado entre tres, no podían con él. – Harry ¿qué te ha dado?

-Dejadme, dejadme… quiero ir con él.

-Es mío, soltadle – Anthony intentaba liberarse de Blaise para acercarse a Harry

¿Se puede saber qué escándalo es este? – Los profesores Lupin y McGonagall habían aparecido acompañados de Pansy.

Todos se quedaron parados, momento en el que Harry se abalanzó sobre Anthony comenzando a besarle con ansia. El Ravenclaw intentó apartarle, pero no podía.

-Déjame Harry, ahora no.

-No, no me dejes, no me dejes… - El moreno estaba como loco, Draco intentó apartarle pero se llevó un golpe en la cara.

-Petrificus Totalus – McGonagall hechizó a Harry para que parase ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-No lo sabemos, profesora, Harry está… Estaban hablando y de repente comenzó a besarle como un poseso y aunque tratamos que…

-Goldstein – Dijo Remus muy serio – Que yo sepa, el señor Potter ya no es su pareja. – Minerva le miró con cara de 'Ah ¿no¡qué interesante!' – Y es demasiado tímido para comportarse así… ¿no habrás utilizado algún hechizo?

-No profesor

¡MIENTE! – Gritó Draco más que furioso, teniendo que ser sujetado por Ron.

-Estaba comiendo estos bombones – Hermione había recogido la caja del suelo y se la enseñaba a los profesores. Algunos alumnos más se habían asomado para curiosear.

¡Cielos! – McGonagall cogió la caja asustada ¿Qué pócima…?

-Yo… solo quería tenerle conmigo de nuevo… él solo lo hará daño…

¿Qué pócima utilizaste? – Remus le sujetaba con fuerza por los hombros.

-Amor Eterno.

¡Merlín! – El rostro de los profesores se quedó blanco – Lleven inmediatamente a Potter a la enfermería y díganle a Madame Pomfree qué es lo que ha tomado y lleven la caja para que calcule la dosis… Profesor Lupin… vaya con ellos… yo llevaré a Goldstein al despacho del director.

-Pero si se le pasará en 12 días… - Se quejó el Ravenclaw – Calculé para que no fuera irreversible

-Idiota – Dijo Draco intentando abalanzarse sobre él pero siendo frenado por Remus – cuando se pasa de 12 horas es irreversible, no de 12 días… y suele llevar al suicidio… ¿así es como le querías¿muerto?

-No, no. Yo no quería matarlo – McGonagall le agarraba del brazo y tiraba de él por el pasillo, en la dirección contraria en la que Lupin arrastraba a Draco -Pero… antes muerto que en tus brazos ¡VIBORA TRAIDORA!

-No, Malfoy – Remus le sujetó con más fuerza – Ahora no, Harry te necesita. Olvida a Goldstein.

Hermione y Ron iban muy adelantados, guiando la estatua flotante de Harry hacia la enfermería, mientras Blaise acompañaba a Draco y a Remus, y Pansy seguía a McGonagall al despacho del director.

Dos días después, Anthony se iba expulsado de Hogwarts, soportando el rechazo y la humillación de todo el colegio, aunque afortunadamente se había dado cuenta de su error. Harry seguía atado en la enfermería, aunque mucho más tranquilo según el antídoto iba haciendo efecto. Draco estaba todo el tiempo que le permitían allí, que no era mucho, ya que Poppy consideró que el ver al ser amado gimotear por otro no le hacía bien, y además el moreno se ponía muy nervioso cuando le veía. Ron y Hermione sí que estaban constantemente con Harry, así que le tenían informado de todo lo que pasaba. Del golpe recibido en la cara ya no quedaba rastro gracias a los cuidados de la enfermera.

Pansy y Blaise, convencían al resto de Slytherin de lo beneficiosa que era la relación de Draco con el Gryffindor, ya que debido a los últimos acontecimientos, esta relación había dejado de ser secreta.

Por la mañana del tercer día, Ron salió de la enfermería hacia el gran comedor. Allí encontró a Draco que se sorprendió de verle.

¿No tendrías que estar con Harry?

-Me ha mandado a buscarte, está mucho mejor, aunque muy cansado.

¿Sabe lo que ha ocurrido? – Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Sí… Draco él – Ron le sujetó del brazo reteniéndole unos segundos – Cree que fue culpa suya y…

-Lo entiendo… tranquilo.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, Poppy le curaba las heridas de las correas. Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada y esperaron a que la enfermera se fuera.

-Draco yo… entenderé que tú… - El rubio arqueó la ceja y le sonrió.

¿Sabes que soy el chico más envidiado del colegio? – Se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en los labios.

¿Qué? – Dijo el moreno sorprendido.

-Estoy saliendo con la persona más deseada de Hogwarts… Siempre queriendo que me envidiaran por mi posición y resulta que me envidian por mi pareja.

-No bromees.

-No lo hago… Haces que quién te conozca no quiera separarse de ti, es más… haces que tu peor enemigo te intente humillar acostándose contigo para romper tu relación, y consigues que se vuelva loco por ti – Le sujetó del mentón y volvió a besarle, esta vez con mucha más delicadeza y pasión. Harry notó como su cuerpo se estremecía ante el contacto. – Eres único Harry, no solo porque seas poderoso, es que es imposible estar cerca de ti y no amarte… - Volvió a besarle, esta vez empujándole hacia atrás y tumbándose encima.

Las manos de ambos empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo del otro. Draco se puso a horcajadas, y despacio y a besos comenzó a desabrocharle el pijama, mientras Harry cerraba los ojos y enredaba sus dedos en la larga cabellera de su amante. Entonces el ruido de la puerta les sacó del trance. Harry se incorporó y Draco saltó de la cama al suelo.

-Señor Malfoy – Dijo la enfermera – Va a llegar tarde a clase – Corrió las cortinillas, todo parecía normal.

-Si Señorita Pomfree.

-Además, el señor Potter debe descansar. Puede volver esta tarde después de las clases si quiere. El jarabe que le voy a dar ahora le va a tener dormido casi todo el día.

-Si Señorita. – Dio un suave apretó a la mano de Harry, que tenía cogida y salió.

-Hay que ver lo mucho que ha cambiado este chiquillo desde que llegó aquí…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Me dijiste que había sido una tontería – Lucius entró alterado en la sala donde Severus preparaba las pociones del día.

¿De qué me hablas, Lucius? – Dijo intentando mantener la serenidad.

-Draco… el muy….

¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han llegado noticias de Hogwarts… mi hijo…MI HIJO… se acuesta con Potter… me dijiste que…

-Sé lo que te dije – Se acercó a la ventana y despacio y al trasluz, comenzó a mezclar dos ingredientes – No te alteres. Tiene 16 no 17 años… está experimentando… es una hormona andante.

¡Pero es Potter!

-Si es bueno en la cama… – Se giró de nuevo a la mesa – Tú siempre supiste diferenciar muy bien el amor del sexo – Dijo mirándole unos segundos.

-Pero… - Lucius había frenado tu tono de enfado para pasar al de duda ¡Potter!

¿Recuerdas a James?

-Sí, como no.

-Pues Harry es exactamente igual que él, salvo que tiene los ojos verdes de Lily y un cierto aire… como diría… de tristeza… o de melancolía tal vez, que le rodea… el resultado es…

-Muy interesante – Terminó una voz tras ellos.

-Señor – Contestaron ambos a la vez haciendo una reverencia.

-Así que Potter es atractivo…

-Sí, así es señor… tiene bastante éxito, aunque él no se da cuenta del poder que tiene.

-Afortunadamente – Dijo el lord pensativo – en todos los sentidos…. Creo Lucius que te has precipitado… esta tal vez sea la ocasión que esperábamos… Tu hijo lo tendrá controlado sin levantar sospechas… le has enseñado bien…. Ahora, necesito que mañana vuelvas a Hogwarts, Severus, y tú Lucius, vas a hacer un trabajo para mí, que más tarde te explicaré.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era jueves por la tarde, y Poppy por fin le había dado el alta. Sabía por Draco, que todavía estaba en clase, que Severus había regresado, así que probablemente Remus estaría haciendo las maletas. Se dirigió a su despacho provisional, pero lejos de hacer sus maletas, Remus estaba escuchando jazz y colocando cosas por las estanterías.

-Hola Remus.

-Vaya – Exclamo el licántropo girándose hacia él – El latín lover del colegio.

-Remus, por favor…

-Ni Sirius en sus mejores momentos.

-Por favor… No te burles.

-Deberías de tomártelo de otra manera, Harry. Tú no puedes manejar ni evitar ciertas cosas. Tienes algunos dones que… a veces son buenos y otras veces…

-Yo no quería que Anthony…

-Por supuesto que no. Fue decisión suya, igual que es decisión de Draco el querer estar contigo y tú decisión el querer estar con él.

¿Por qué las cosas son tan complicadas?

-En realidad somos nosotros los que las complicamos… Tú eres el… objeto de deseo de muchas personas… El que no debe ser nombrado por ejemplo…

-Voldemort.

-Vale él te quiere porque eres poderoso, Draco porque… supongo que porque ve a través de tus ojos, Ron y Hermione porque eres su amigo y les aportas cosas, yo porque tengo tendencia a proteger a los que necesitan protección, eres el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos, el ahijado de mi pareja… y me entretiene mucho hablar contigo… me enseñas mucho aunque no lo creas…

-Vale, vale, te entiendo. Eso es algo que yo no puedo manejar.

-Exacto. Tú puedes, sin embargo, correspondernos o no. Eres amigo de Ron, temes a Voldemort pero no le evitas… vienes a visitarme cuando necesitas apoyo… Podías ignorarnos… enfrentarte a nosotros… todo ello tendría diferentes resultados… Ofreciste tu amor a Anthony y no lo valoró… luego le diste tu amistad y no la quiso… se equivocó porque te quería poseer como un objeto, no como una persona y entonces…

-No me respetó.

-No él no lo hizo… pero no fue tu culpa.

¿Qué hacías? – Harry miró los objetos que Remus estaba colocando cuando él entró ¿No te vas?

-No, me han echado del piso que alquilaba por no poder pagar, así que Dumbledore me ha ofrecido trabajar aquí de ayudante, para dar clases de apoyo a los alumnos más retrasados.

¿Por qué no me pediste el dinero? Sabes que…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es mi decisión, Harry… ¿me ayudas a seguir colocando cosas?

Harry comenzó a sacar libros de una caja y, a golpe de varita, los fue colocando por las estanterías. Luego, comenzó a colocar algo parecido a unos mapas por las paredes. En un momento determinado se dio cuenta de que Remus miraba el contenido de una caja de galletas vieja, con cierto pesar.

¿Qué guardas ahí?

-Lo único que me queda de Sirius. – Sacó tres snitch.

-Pero…

-Esta, se la regalé yo… ya sabes la historia – Harry la miró, era la snitch oficial del colegio, con el escudo de Hogwarts y el de la casa Gryffindor. – Y esta… se la regaló Naoko.

¿Naoko?

-Es una historia que desconozco… Solo sé que es de su época de universitario. Un día llegó a casa con ella, la guardó en esta caja y…

¿No te contó nada?

-No

-Pero le preguntaste.

-Sí, pero siempre evitaba contármelo. Verás… Sirius y yo estuvimos enfadados una temporada. Yo no encontraba trabajo y él estaba muy ocupado con sus estudios. Rompimos la relación unos meses, pero como yo no tenía donde ir… Dos días después de llegar con esta snitch hicimos las paces, por así decirlo.

¿Y la otra?

-Esta es del padre de Sirius… Se la regaló una tal Diabolik, al menos eso pone ahí. Por lo visto, un día llamaron al timbre, y su padre que acababa de llegar de viaje, abrió la puerta. Una chica le dio la snitch sonriendo y salió corriendo.

-No¿en serio? – Harry se empezó a reír

-Si, en serio. Su madre se puso furiosa, y la tuvieron que esconder… Sirius se la llevó cuando se fue de la casa… - Remus suspiró.

-El te quiso regalar una – Contestó Harry ya más tranquilo

-Sí… lo sé… pero…

-Buenas tardes – Severus y Draco estaban en la puerta.

-Mis Slytherin favoritos… Pasad y poneos cómodos, por favor. – Draco se acercó a Harry, sentándose elegantemente en el reposabrazos del sillón en el que éste estaba sentado. Severus sin embargo permaneció de pie, observando la caja de galletas y su contenido durante unos segundos.

-Se te ve muy bien, Harry – Dijo Draco acariciándole el pelo.

¿A qué debo vuestra visita?

-Solo venía a acompañar a Draco… y a traerte esto… - Dejó sobre la mesa una copa con poción – Se acerca la luna llena.

-Ya, claro… gracias.

-Agradéceselo al director, no a mí.

-Esto… nosotros nos vamos – Draco se levantó y tiró de Harry que le siguió un poco extrañado.

Salieron precipitadamente de allí dejando solos y asombrados a los dos adultos, y ya en el pasillo, Harry frenó a Draco.

-Pero ¿por qué…? – Draco se giró y le besó con fuerza empujándole contra la pared.

-Por fin libre… te he echado mucho de menos.

-Poppy me ha dicho que nada de sexo en un par de semanas, hasta que me limpie del todo de la pócima.

-Efectos secundarios… ya lo sé, pero al menos puedo besarte ¿no?

-Hasta que se te hinchen los labios – Harry le abrazó iniciando un nuevo beso.

-Voy a contarte un secreto – Dijo Draco al rato – Severus y yo llevábamos un tiempo escuchando vuestra conversación.

¿Cuál?

-Las snitch de Sirius.

¿Y?

-Que hasta ese momento, mi padrino estaba de buen humor… se tensó al escucharos…

¿Y?

-Tal vez… - Sugirió sonriendo con picardía

-Ah, no, Draco… por favor….

Continuará…

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios

Asil Black – Jajajajajajajajajajaja. En fin¿Te gustó tu snitch? Espero no haberte decepcionado. Besos. S.

Diabolik – Ya sabes que me gusta complacer¿así querías tu snitch? Espero que sí, un abrazo y gracias. S.

Ayda Merodeadora – Pues es una página de slash solo en español, la dirección es 3w 1. Slasheaven otro. Com. Me lo preguntó Naoko, que ha salido en el capi de hoy. Yo soy de Ciudad Real, pero ahora vivo en Guadalajara, también española, ya ves. Un beso. S.

Yumeko – Pues todo es cuestión de empezar, a mí me costó un poco, pero una amiga me convenció y mira… ahora estoy enganchadísima. No es que lo pasara mal con Anthony, es que… le han utilizado tanto, y le han tenido tan solo que se agarra a un clavo ardiendo… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, que para eso te lo dedico. Un abrazo y gracias. S.

Velia – Sí, comienza a confiar en él, y Draco es un personaje que merece más de una snitch, pero solo me entretendré en esta y la que le regale Harry. Un abrazo. S.

Carolina Mcmanaman – Todos pueden recibir más de una snitch, Sirius tiene más de una, por ejemplo, y también pueden regalar más de una. La snitch representa cariño o amor hacia alguien. Por ahora voy a terminar con las snitch que la gente me ha pedido, luego seguiré con el resto de personajes… hay muchos, así que tranquilidad… Besos. S.

OlgaxTomFeltom1 – Harry es curioso, si no ¿de qué se va a meter en tanto fregado? Además, los lemon se acabarían volviendo aburridos y repetitivos ¿no crees? Un beso. S.

JuliaSakura – Sí, pero por ahí me pedían acción… bueno, no pongo lemon en todos los capítulos, así que… Te agradezco que te molestes en dejarme un comentario, eso es todo. Muchos besos y cuídate. S.

Canuto Frambueza – Me pregunto como mides el azúcar teniendo un nick que a mí me recuerda a mermelada, jajajajaja. ¿Te gustó? Me alegra, porque me han enviado cada howler…. Sí, yo también espero que no lo lean. Un beso. S

Cyndi – Chan – Pues me han dicho que demasiado lemon para un solo capítulo… es que nunca puede se a gusto de todos… bueno, tampoco los pongo en todos los capítulo. Gracias y un beso. S.

Chiquinkira – Vamos a ver… esto ya es acoso a la escritora �� que sí, que Harry a su debido momento se la regalar�, pero aún no es el momento, y además, Draco se merece esa y muchas snitch más… así que si no seguís la historia, no sabréis cuando será el gran día… jajajaja. Besos. S.


	15. La snitch de Harry

El capítulo lleva terminado desde el martes, pero una serie de catastróficas desdichas me han hecho imposible colgarlo a su debido tiempo. En fin, lo siento, intentaré compensaros el fin de semana.

Este es un capítulo muy muy especial… así que espero que lo leáis con atención, no es que dé pistas del futuro inmediato, pero… Ah, y antes de mandarme un howler… o decirme que me odiáis… terminad de leerlo, no os quedéis a la mitad. La idea es de una amiga, que me dijo que se me estaba olvidando que Harry es el Gryffindor y Draco el Slytherin y hay cosas que siempre se te escapan, aunque ames mucho a tu pareja… ni Draco puede ser perfecto ni Harry tonto.

Capítulo dedicado a LAURA OWL que entiende las órdenes como un sitio donde hablar y ayudarnos, no ponernos verdes…��. Y para SARHALIENE, por volver al mundo de los vivos y rellenarnos los malos momentos con sus maravillosas historias.

Muchos besos y espero que os guste lo que viene a continuación

Serendipity – Miembro de las Órdenes Siriusana, Draconiana y Severusiana.

-Capítulo 14: La snitch de Harry -

Draco llegó feliz aquella mañana al comedor, se cumplían las dos semanas de abstinencia obligatoria, y tenía pensado prepara un día especial para Harry. Como la autoestima del moreno comenzaba a estar en un nivel aceptable, gracias a sus cuidados, había decidido que le acorralaría por los pasillos entre clases, y por la tarde lo secuestraría para celebrar una pequeña fiesta privada. Además había mandado a pulir la snitch que en navidades le regaló Severus… esa misma noche, tras la cena y alguna que otra sorpresa más se la regalaría.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención, nada más sentarse fue el silencio reinante… en su mesa todos le miraban… extrañado miró a Blaise que le indicó la dirección de la mesa de Gryffindor… allí todos estaban serios y comían en silencio, los que lo hacían… Buscó con urgencia a Harry, Ron estaba a su lado mirándole en silencio. El moreno tenía una snitch en su mano derecha que, con el codo apoyado en la mesa, daba pequeños golpecitos a su barbilla, mientras con su otra mano mantenía un pergamino doblado frente a sí. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía luchar por no derramar lágrimas.

Pensó en décimas de segundo que hacer… se levantó y se acercó por detrás a Harry, apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro del Gryffindor, que inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Si mirarle le acercó el papel. Draco comenzó a leerlo con avidez.

'_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que ya me hayas perdonado. En estas semanas, he tenido tiempo de reflexionar y me he dado cuenta del daño que te he hecho. Mis tíos me llevan a un psicomago todas las semanas, para que me recupere… la verdad es que creo que el remordimiento no me va a dejar nunca libre por mucha ayuda que tenga… de él ha partido la idea de pedirte perdón, aunque comprenderé que jamás lo hagas._

_Te traté mal, lo sé, te utilicé y cuando te perdí, traté de tenerte por la fuerza… tal vez no supe mostrarte el amor que en el fondo te tenía, tal vez porque ni yo sabía con qué fuerza te quería y te quiero. ¿Te extraña? Pues te quiero, y creo que siempre lo haré, aunque me dicen que se me pasará. De todas formas, he decidido regalarte mi snitch, como muestra de lo que siento por ti, y porque creo que nadie mejor que tú para tenerla._

_Estoy haciendo un pequeño álbum de recuerdos tuyos… también incluyo recortes de prensa y cosas así… no creo que permitan mi vuelta a Hogwarts, al menos hasta que el psicomago me dé el alta. Las pociones de enamoramiento están más que prohibidas, y además puse en riesgo tu vida… cada vez que lo pienso… me odio a mí mismo por lo que te hice… ¿podrás perdonarme? Me gustaría mantener el contacto contigo… no sé, tal vez podíamos escribirnos… Bueno, tú decides._

_Respecto a Malfoy, tengo mis dudas… no te enfades, sé que ahora estás con él, pero ten mucho cuidado, no es de fiar, sé que juega contigo aunque no quieras creerme. Es un mortífago en prácticas, no lo olvides… su padre mató a los míos, y por mucho que le gustes, suponiendo que eso sea cierto, no dudará en entregarte a su amo en cuanto tenga ocasión. Por favor, sé precavido con esa serpiente, recuerda que por mucho que cambie de piel sigue siendo un reptil venenoso._

_Si no quieres escribirme, en serio que lo entenderé, aunque lucharé porque me perdones. Recuerda que vivimos momentos muy bonitos, y olvida los momentos malos que mi estupidez te hizo sufrir, prometo compensarte. No te fíes de lo que te cuenten o te hayan contado ahora de mí, no puedo defenderme y la gente tiene mucha imaginación._

_Confío que aún quede algo en ti que me recuerde con cariño… en un futuro tal vez podríamos intentarlo de nuevo._

_Con amor…_

_Anthony Goldstein'_

Draco acariciaba con el dedo gordo, la parte trasera del cuello de Harry mientras leía, cuando terminó, paró y le devolvió la carta "Este chico tiene el don de arruinar mis planes incluso sin estar cerca" pensó el rubio.

¿Qué es lo que piensas? – Preguntó tanteando

-En si debo o no contestarle

-Pues… - La señal de peligro brilló con toda intensidad en la mente de Draco ¿tú que crees?

-No sé¿y tú? – La sirena de alarma de su cabeza sonó con fuerza, si le decía que 'no' lo interpretaría como celos o resentimiento y tarde o temprano se lo echaría en cara "lo hice por ti", y si le decía que 'sí'… ese maldito Ravenclaw era más listo de lo que parecía, no soltaba la presa.

-Pues… creo que tienes que decidirlo tú, yo te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas – Dijo intentando poner su mejor falsa sonrisa. Harry se tranquilizó. Se levantó y dándole un fugaz beso se despidió para ir a clase. Ron y Hermione se hicieron los despistados y no le siguieron

-Esto no me huele bien, Hermione – Dijo Ron mientras el rubio volvía a su mesa para desayunar y le escuchaba.

-No, a mí tampoco. – La Gryffindor recogió sus cosas y ambos se fueron.

-Los Gryffindor tienen razón – Comentó Blaise – ese aún trama algo.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada, Harry desconfiaría… maldito… con el día que tenía planeado…

¿Qué decía la carta? – Preguntó curiosa Pansy

Draco les contó lo que había leído, un poco más alejados, Severus y Remus con mucho disimulo, intentaban enterarse de todo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El rubio, decidió dejarle tranquilo durante la mañana, Harry necesitaba distancia para tomar esa estúpida decisión, pero por la tarde, después de su última clase, se acercó a él. En Hogwarts, no todo el mundo veía bien esta relación, pero se estaban acostumbrando a verlos juntos de cuando en cuando, aunque nunca en pose demasiado cariñosa.

Durante todo el día, había estado pensando si cambiar sus planes sobre la snitch… tal vez si se la daba ahora, Harry pensaría que lo hacía por Anthony… lo que iba a ser un día de pasión y sexo desenfrenado, se había convertido en algo odioso de celos.

En lugar de estar con sus amigos, estaba hablando con Neil, que coqueteaba descaradamente con él, al ver a Draco, el chico, rubio como él pero no tan claro ni brillante, se tensó y dejó de lado su actitud.

-Esto… Harry… Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a hacer los deberes… cuarto es complicado, ya lo sabes – Dijo Neil.

-Sí, claro… cuando quieras te ayudo con defensa.

-Será mejor que le ayudes bien, lo va a necesitar – Comentó Draco detrás de él arrastrando las palabras. Harry se sorprendió y giró para verle.

¿Estabas aquí? No te había visto.

-Esto… me voy ya, luego hablamos… ¿mañana te va bien, antes de la cena? – Dijo alejándose.

-Sí claro… mañana. – Draco le había abrazado por detrás y miraba amenazante al que se alejaba. ¿Se puede saber por qué te comportas así, Draco?

-Venía a buscarte para hacer juntos los deberes y te veo coqueteando con otro ¿cómo quieres que me comporte?

-Yo no coqueteaba con nadie – Harry se dio la vuelta soltándose y le miró serio – Él coqueteaba conmigo.

¡Ah! Veo que te diste cuenta… ¿entonces por qué no le paraste los pies?

¿Por qué no se los paras tú a Nott?

-Porque… No es lo mismo.

¿No¿por qué no es lo mismo?

-Porque… - Draco meneó la cabeza con disgusto – Él y yo llevamos años jugando a este juego, y los dos sabemos que jamás pasará de ahí, de juego.

-Claro… y como yo soy… inseguro y además infiel…

-Yo no he dicho eso…

-Pero lo has pensado, por eso te molesta que hable con otros – Harry se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata. Draco aprovechó su ventaja, la trampa comenzaba a cerrarse

-Es un crío, le puedes hacer daño¿lo has pensado?... ¿Cómo te sentías tú cuando Anthony te lo hacía? – Draco no se mostraba dolido, pero el brillo frío de sus ojos indicaba enfado.

-No… yo… es que…. Yo no quería… ¿lo fastidié de nuevo, verdad? Es que me hacía sentir tan bien… - El moreno iba directo a donde Draco quería.

-Por eso es peligroso, te sientes tan bien que pierdes la perspectiva del mundo real. Créeme, sé muy bien de lo que estoy hablando… por eso Anthony no quiere dejarte escapar…le hacías sentir como un dios. ¿No te vale con lo que yo siento por ti?

-Lo siento – Dijo abrazándose fuerte a los libros.- Pero… - La mirada del moreno cambió de arrepentida a retadora - Si es tan peligroso ¿por qué le sigues el juego a Nott? – Draco notó cerrarse la trampa y dejarle dentro.

-Pues…

-Tal vez a ti no te vale lo que yo siento por ti, porque yo no sabía lo que hacía, pero tú… sí, y no veo que te importe en absoluto.

-Tienes razón – Suspiró… ¡Pillado en su propia ratonera! – Lo que te he dicho es cierto… aunque yo no lo aplique… pero lo haré desde ahora. En realidad trataba de culpabilizarte por mis celos… Hoy no he tenido un buen día ¿sabes?

¿Querías que me sintiese culpable? Pues lo has conseguido – Dijo enfadado.

-Lo que no quería era sentirme mal yo. Es complicado… ¿vamos a nuestro sitio? Por aquí hay mucha gente. – Harry, con decisión, comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho, sin mirar si Draco le seguía o no.

-Tu alumno aprende deprisa – El rubio miró hacia la voz, Severus sonreía apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la sala de profesores.

-Tal vez es hora de que salga de debajo de tu ala - . Draco hizo un gesto de desesperación y salió tras el Gryffindor.

-Querías hacerme sentir mal para tú sentirte bien – Dijo Harry arrojando con furia los libros sobre el sofá.

-No, bueno sí… Maldita sea… reconoce que lo que hacías estaba mal.

-Sí, lo estaba, y lo aclararé, pero tú…. Tú….

-Yo había planeado un día maravilloso, y tu ex lo ha tirado por el retrete esta mañana… bueno, tu ex y tú con tu eterna manía de no querer ver que todo el mundo no es bueno. – El tono de ambos estaba subiendo.

-Si no tuviese esa… eterna manía, no estaríamos juntos… A ver quién es tan imbécil de salir con quién le amargó la existencia durante cinco años y…

-Yo, yo soy tan imbecil como para hacerlo – Harry se quedó sorprendido ¿Qué creías que yo no lo pasé mal¿qué tu fuiste un corderito conmigo? Yo no soy el malo de esta novela… puede que mis métodos no sean tan 'nobles' como los tuyos… pero tú no has sido conmigo mejor que yo contigo. Te odié, vale, lo hice y lo hice hasta el límite, pero tú también me odiabas.

-No es lo mismo… intentabas matarme, o al menos lo intentaban los que te rodeaban.

-Los que me rodeaban estaban en Londres… pero los que te rodeaban a ti estaban aquí. Y viendo a Black… no tengo muy claro cual de los dos iba a morir primero. – Draco bajó el tono de voz y se sentó de golpe en un sillón. Encendió la chimenea y se quedó mirando a Harry. – Ninguno de los dos somos ángeles…

¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? – Harry se sentó frente a él.

-Mira… no me costó mucho saber lo que sentía por ti… aunque alejarte fue lo primero que intenté. He hecho muchas cosas para tenerte a mi lado, convencer a tus amigos… pasar noches enteras en blanco… escuchar tus quejas… aguantar verte con otro y como te humillaba… que Severus me castigara… tal vez no haya sido muy novelesco, pero lo hacía porque te quería a mi lado. Y cada vez que consigo que te acerques sales rebotado hacia otro lado, y vuelta a empezar.

-Sabes que te quiero…

-Sí, por eso lucho… te amo con tanta fuerza como llegué a odiarte… o tal vez más… pero solo logro que confíes en mí cuando estás en mis brazos o sabes que pronto lo estarás, el resto del tiempo dudas constantemente.

-Lo estoy intentando, yo…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que te has dejado llevar por mí porque en el fondo era lo que deseabas. Pero me he dado cuenta de que tú pareces la bella caperucita y yo el lobo y… no creo que eso sea verdad, ni tampoco justo… tú eres fuerte, y yo también tengo dudas. Tal vez sea hora de que nos lo tomemos en serio y dejemos de jugar.

-El todo por el todo – El rubio asintió – Tal vez sea hora de que yo te cuide un poco y tome mis propias decisiones.

-Y de que yo deje de manipular las situaciones para que siempre estés a mi lado y tenerte protegido. Confiaré más en ti, si tú confías en mí cuando tengamos la ropa puesta.

-De acuerdo – Harry sonrió – La verdad es que estaba empezando a creerme el papel de 'muy frágil-peligro-se rompe' y no me sentía muy a gusto.

-Ya me he dado cuenta, pero no lo eres tanto, ni yo soy tan seguro y tan duro. Por cierto… en el día de lujuria que había planeado para hoy, te iba a dar esto – Alargó la mano con una pequeña caja que había sacado de su bolsillo. Harry la recogió y le miró. No le hacía falta abrirla para saber lo que contenía. – Hubiese querido que el momento fuese más… romántico e inolvidable, pero…

-Mejor cállate, lo estás estropeando… - Abrió a caja y en ella se desperezaba la snitch que había visto hacía unos meses descansando sobre la mesita de Draco, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

-Pretendía ser el primero en regalarte una, pero… Goldstein se me adelantó. La verdad es que cada vez que creo que soy el primero contigo en algo, tú ya lo has hecho. – Harry dejó volar la snitch por el viejo despacho, y se levantó del sillón para sentarse en el suelo a los pies de Draco. Apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas, y el ellos la cabeza, dejando que el rubio se la acariciase – Das masajes, te estrenaste con un trío… has regalado ya una snitch… bueno, yo no me había enamorado nunca antes, hasta en eso has sido el primero, mi primer gran amor…

-No pienses así… Tú has sido el primero en muchas cosas… fuiste el primer enemigo del que me pude defender…

-Que honor – exclamó el rubio con cierta ironía.

-Eres el primero y el único al que he suplicado que me hiciera el amor. – Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Draco a los ojos. – Eres el primero que me ha llevado a Paris… que me ha dejado experimentar cosas nuevas en el sexo… que me ha dejado entrar donde nadie antes lo había hecho. Me diste algo muy importante, no te creas que lo olvidé… - Volvió a apoyar la cabeza.

¿Entiendes como me siento a veces? Me gusta que me sorprendas, pero con solo mirarme me tienes a tus pies, yo sin embargo tengo que estar constantemente haciendo el tonto para llamar tu atención.

-Supongo que tengo miedo de perderte, y por eso no quiero atarte y te dejo llevar todo el peso de la relación… pero prometo cambiar eso. Además, reconoce que te encanta hacer el tonto para llamar mi atención.

-Todo se resume en que somos un par de inseguros… ¿verdad? – Harry meneó afirmativamente la cabeza – Creo que es hora de cenar… ¿vamos al comedor?

¿No habías preparado una cena romántica? – Harry volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarle

-Sí, pero lo anulé todo esta mañana.

-Bueno… da lo mismo. Esta noche me apetece - Sus manos se acercaron a la cremallera del pantalón del rubio - Dragón Slytherin en su salsa.

-Pues el señor tiene suerte… porque lo hay en la carta – Se agachó para besar a Harry – mejor haz aparecer la cama… hoy quiero mirarte a los ojos cuando hagamos el amor. – Harry sonrió besándole de nuevo, mientras trasformaba el sofá en cama.

En otro despacho, unos metros más abajo….

¿En serio regañaron?

-Si Remus, pero no te preocupes… son jóvenes… ya habrán hecho las paces.

-No sé, Severus… Harry aún es muy vulnerable, si Draco le…

-Draco se tira por un puente antes de romper con Harry.

¿Dónde están¿Lo sabes? Me gustaría saber si están bien.

-Remus… pareces un conejo asustado – Severus se adentró en su cuarto y al poco salió con un cuadro de un gato negro del tamaño de un libro grande – Como alguien se entere de que tengo esto…

-Creí que el ministerio los había requisado todos…

-Soy espía… conmigo hicieron una excepción, pero no lo digas por ahí, pocos lo saben – Depositó el cuadro frente al sillón en el que se sentaba Remus y después apoyándose tras él en el respaldo del sillón, llamó – Draco Malfoy…

-Como si de una ventana se tratara frente a ellos apareció una extraña sala, con una cama en medio.

Draco estaba boca arriba con la camisa totalmente desabrochada y el pantalón a medio quitar… Harry le besaba los pezones mientras con la mano masturbaba al rubio que gemía ruidosamente.

-Creo que… - Remus tragó saliva sin dejar de mirar hacia el cuadro.

-Si, yo también… - Pero Severus siguió clavado tras el sillón, mirando lo mismo que el lobo.

Draco se incorporó un poco, lo justo para atraer los labios de Harry hacia los suyos y besarlos con desesperación. Se quitó los zapatos empujándolos con los pies y volvió a dejarse caer hacia atrás… lo que le hacía la mano del moreno le gustaba y no quería frenarle aún. Se dejó acariciar, morder y besar durante un rato, hasta que decidió que ya quería estar dentro de Harry. Con un giro brusco, los papeles cambiaron, Draco se quitó la camisa y el resto de ropa que aún llevaba puesta, dejando a Harry tiempo para que hiciese lo mismo. Entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Estiró los brazos del moreno mientras le besaba, primero recorría sus labios con su lengua, y luego entraba en su boca, para poseerla sin ningún miramiento… mientras, con la corbata de Harry, le ataba las muñecas al cabecero, sin encontrar ninguna resistencia.

-Eso tiene que ser… - Severus se había sentado en el reposabrazos del sillón de Remus

-Sí que lo es… ¿nunca…?

-No, ella no se dejaba y a mí no me lo pidió nunca. ¿A ti Sirius…?

-Oh, sí… y de otras muchas formas… ¡Le va a vendar los ojos…¡Oh! por favor… eso es… genial

-No deberíamos estar viendo esto…

-No, no deberíamos… quítalo – Pero Severus no se movió.

Draco le vendó los ojos, y suavemente empezó a deslizarse por el cuerpo de su amante. Con su lengua empezó por la oreja derecha, bajó por el cuello y la clavícula, dejándole una marca como recuerdo. Siguió bajando hasta encontrar los pezones del moreno. Primero comenzó a jugar con el derecho mientras pellizcaba suavemente el otro… y luego intercambió los papeles. El cuerpo de Harry se movía sensualmente bajo Draco, y los gemidos comenzaban a dominar el ambiente… Draco paró en uno de los puntos débiles de Harry, su ombligo, primero metió el dedo provocando las risas del Gryffindor… luego metió su lengua, la erección del moreno se hizo entonces muy patente. Draco sonrió. Besó la base de la erección, y con sus manos comenzó a jugar con toda esa zona.

¿Es tu primera vez, Severus? – Dijo Remus sonriendo

-Si

-Así que solo con mujeres… creí que en las orgías de…

-No, no, que va… yo siempre me mantuve al margen de todo eso.

-Veo que te gusta lo que ves… - Severus apartó la vista del cuadro y miró hacia abajo. Despacio se levantó del reposabrazos, manteniendo un gesto de impasibidad que hizo sonreír al licántropo – Si no me equivoco, lo que viene ahora es muy íntimo – Se levantó ágilmente - Mejor que guardes el cuadro y que les dejemos solos… yo voy a darme una ducha en mi habitación. Hasta mañana.

-Remus… - El castaño se giró para mirarle ¿Cuándo… cómo supiste que tú eras…?

¿Bisexual?... No lo sé exactamente… supongo que el día que fui sincero conmigo mismo… se sabe, simplemente. Otra cosa es que lo quieras o no asumir.

-Buenas noches profesor Lupin.

-Buenas noches profesor Snape – Remus salió cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba suficientemente excitado, así que con más rapidez de lo que acostumbraba, sacó el botecito de vaselina y comenzó a prepararlo para algo más. Harry se impacientaba pero sabía que a Draco le molestaba que le metiesen prisa, así que intentaba contenerse, pero cuando el rubio le metió el segundo dedo con un fuerte gemido de desesperación le comenzó suplicar. El rubio no le hizo caso, no quería hacerle daño, así que siguió en su tarea, consolándole de vez en cuando con la lengua, vigilando de que no llegase al punto de no retorno. Cuando le creyó preparado, le subió las caderas y colocó una almohada debajo para hacerle todo más fácil y cómodo. Después, colocándose entre sus piernas entró de un solo golpe, arrancando de Harry un grito de júbilo y obligándole a arquear un poco la espada. Draco le quitó la venda de los ojos, y comenzó a empujar con fuerza, al ritmo que le pedía su amante. Se fue moviendo buscando el punto del placer del moreno, hasta que lo encontró. Entonces también soltó las manos de moreno, que le abrazó con fuerza, obligándole a mayor roce entre ambos.

El rubio estaba en el cielo… estaba dentro de la persona que amaba, podía notar perfectamente como estaba totalmente entregado a él… su erección frotaba contra su regazo, produciendo muchas sensaciones en él, y sus ojos verdes… esos ojos que tanto le habían hecho ir y venir, le miraban ahora llenos de amor y excitación. Notó como algo parecido a un viento cálido y dorado les rodeaba… se sentía completo. Harry comenzó a llamarle, le oía dentro de su cabeza y notó como su líquido caliente se derramaba entra ambos. 'Te amo' le contestó él antes de también derramarse y luego dejarse caer felizmente encima.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba así, encima del moreno, cuando notó que este se revolvía debajo. Alzó un poco la cabeza y vio como Harry estiraba el brazo con velocidad… la snitch que llevaba rato revoloteando por el despacho, brillaba ahora en su mano. Draco sonrío y le miró a los ojos.

-Eres sin duda el mejor buscador de la historia de Hogwarts.

-Y tú el mejor amante. Si te sirve de algo… Anthony no ha sido mi primera snitch…

¿Ah, no? Sí que me sirve, cualquiera mejor que él… ¿quién fue?

-Serendipity…

Continuará…

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios:

Asil Black – Bueno, nombraré la cita, pero no la describiré… eso creo… no quiero desviarme mucho del tema… Te describí así porque como no sé como eres, y llevas el apellido Black…. Al menos te gustó ¿no?... Andaré con cuidado no me pase como a Ex Libris. Besos. S.

Diabolik – No lo estaba, además el capítulo de hoy también va a enojar a más de una… pero… así son las cosas. Un abrazo. S.

JuliaSakura ¿Ido? Bueno… ya ves que irse irse… y Severus y Remus… tal vez, no sé. Un beso. S.

Chiquinkira y Sabry – Si, os lo prometo, la tendr�, pero más adelante. Sev… bueno, supongo que en este capítulo se te solucionó la duda ¿no? Y… Sabry, espero que tengas comida y agua, no me gustaría que te ocurriese nada malo. El fic va para largo, aunque calculo esa snitch para unos 4 o 5 capítulos más adelante. Besos. S.

Yumeko – Como ves… Harry tiene más snitch que la de Draco, aunque para él es la más importante. Haré lo de Blaise en el próximo capítulo, no me importa, pero te aviso que es compartida, y… bueno, supongo que tendré que asumir que hay opiniones para todos lo gustos, e ignorar las amenazas. Besos. S.

OlgaxTomFelton1 – Bueno, creo que ya te puedes hacer una idea de por donde van los tiros, aunque Draco no ha dicho nada, pronto hablará con Pansy y… no te cuento más. 1 beso. S

Luna-tejedora – Tenías razón, no los va a dejar tranquilos tan fácilmente. Un beso. S.

Ayda merodeadora – Tranquila, tranquila, que pronto aparece tito Voldy en acción. Por cierto, naoko, me dijo que era de Ripollet y que no se acordaba de porqué quería saber de donde eras ? Cosas que pasan… Besos y espero tus palabras. S.

Stiby – Bueno, no sé que pasará con Remus y Sev, aún, sé lo que Sevy quiere que pase, pero… Normalmente actualizo una o dos veces por semana, si me pones en favoritos pues fanfiction te avisará automáticamente. Esta vez te aviso yo, pero no te acostumbres ¿vale? Un abrazo. S.

Canuto-Franbueza – Si te gustó el anterior capítulo por lo de Anthony… este te habrá horrorizado… en fin… la verdad es que no me molestan las críticas, pero los howler… es otra historia… Besos. S.

Nyssa Black – Estupendo, me gusta manteneros con la intriga, en serio, ha sido todo un piropo lo que me has dicho. Un abrazo. S.

Cerdo Volador – Está bien… haré lo que pueda con una nueva snitch para sev… por cierto, si no subí antes es porque no he podido entrar hasta hoy. Esto va de pena…. Besos. S.

La Ale – Gracias por tu comentario, tres días es mucho tiempo… de todas formas, aún queda fic para largo, así que tranquila. Puse Argentina porque una de mis mejores amigas es de all�, y siempre me reprocha que tiro mucho para España en mis fic… pero no por nada más. Un beso. S.


	16. La snitch de Blaise

Serendipity de nuevo al ataque… Bueno, avisos previos:

1º- No sé como sois… así que si no me dais pistas… os inventaré. Si no acierto es porque no soy pitonisa… lo siento, de verdad.

2º- No pensaba contar la snitch de Seren… pero he cedido ante el clamor popular, mi ego os lo agradece, en serio.

3º- Blaise es un Slytherin y por lo tanto se comporta como tal, solo es leal a los suyos. Lo siento chicas, no me matéis, no todas pueden ser mega-azucaradas. Perdón, perdón, perdón.

4º- Pronto aparecerá Lucius, tranquilidad, que no me olvidé de él ni de tito Voldie.

6º- Llevo un orden con las snitch, así que tranquilidad, daré todas, pero no puedo meterlas en un solo capítulo… paciencia que cumpliré lo prometido.

Dedico este capítulo a MIXETA por sus maravillosas sugerencias, a SELENE 2000 por sus maravillosas historias recién descubiertas por mí, y a MERCY4EVER como compensación a todas las subidas de azúcar que la produzco.

7º- Os quiero. Besos

Serendipity – Miembro de las Órdenes Siriusana, Draconiana y Severusiana

- Capítulo 15: La snitch de Blaise -

Hacía una mañana espléndida de sábado, Draco había pensado ir a ver entrenar a Harry que se preparaba para el partido contra Hufflepuff, el último de la temporada. Como siempre andaban muy reñidos los puntos entre las dos casas, y Harry había jurado a todos los miembros de Gryffindor que lucharía hasta el final por la copa de Quidditch, y que no le influiría su relación con el Slytherin.

Al salir del comedor, se tropezó con Remus que iba seguido de Severus que le regañaba por algo.

-Perdón señor Malfoy… el profesor Snape me había distraído y no le vi – Dijo él algo enfadado.

-No importa.

-Recuerda que tienes que estar de vuelta para las 3, a Rosmerta le gusta demasiado distraerte, y lo que tenemos que hacer es importante.

-Lo sé, Severus… Malfoy ¿ha visto a Potter?

-Está entrenando ¿quiere que vaya a buscarlo?

¿Entrenando?... no, no… es cierto… pues… ¿Tiene algo que hacer hoy por la mañana? Necesitaba que alguien me acompañara al pueblo para…

-Si que puede, no tiene nada mejor que hacer… Señor Malfoy, recoja su abrigo y espere en la entrada a que vaya el profesor Lupin.

-Severus… a lo mejor no quiere…

-Si lo puede hacer un Gryffindor, un Slytherin lo hará 100 veces mejor.

Remus puso lo ojos en blanco y siguió avanzando por el corredor sin hacerle mucho caso. Severus se metió al gran comedor, y Draco se quedó quieto mirando a los dos hombres irse por caminos diferentes. Algo que llevaba dando vueltas por su cabeza unos días empezó a tomar forma… a la vuelta se lo comentaría a Pansy, ella era la especialista.

Durante todo el camino, fue mirando fijamente al licántropo, realmente era bello. Tal vez con mejores ropas… y un buen corte de pelo… Remus le miró interrogativamente.

-Lo siento… he sido indiscreto – Dijo el rubio mirando para otro sitio.

-Últimamente me observas mucho, me he dado cuenta… me pregunto qué es lo que tramas.

-No, nada. Solo que me preguntaba si… Bueno, Harry me contó lo de Black y…

-Hay heridas que nunca se cierran.

¿Ni con una nueva pareja? – Draco le miró directamente a los ojos

-No es fácil encontrar pareja con mi pequeño problema mensual… De todas formas… no tengo prisa. ¿A qué viene ese interés?

-Harry… se preocupa – Mintió.

-Nunca me ha dicho nada al respecto.

-Le cuesta hablar de según qué cosas.

-Ya hemos llegado – Comentó dando el tema por terminado.

Recorrieron todo Hogsmeade buscando las cosas que necesitaban. Al contrario que Severus, Remus hablaba con todo el mundo, se preocupaba por sus familias, los enfermos, los niños… conocía la vida, obra y milagros de todos los habitantes del pueblo, así que tardaron mucho más de lo que él estaba acostumbrado con su tutor. Lo mejor llegó a la hora de comer. Entraron por detrás, directamente a la cocina de Rosmerta, que les esperaba con la mesa ya puesta.

¿Esta vez no vino Harry? Pobre Serendipity, se sentirá decepcionada – Comentó la mesonera.

-No, ya verás como Draco la tiene entretenida. – El rubio conocía de oídas a la chica, y llevaba con ganas de verla desde la snitch de Harry. Estaba temporalmente con Rosmerta, mientras a su madre Mary Sue, prima de la mesonera, mejoraba de un accidente en San Mugo.

-Comed primero.

-Así lo hicieron. Malfoy se sentía como un pez fuera del agua… nunca había estado en una situación parecida, comiendo en la cocina de una taberna compartiendo mantel con la dueña y un hombre. Rosmerta miraba a Remus con simpatía, y le tocaba con familiaridad, pero sin ninguna intención oculta. Aún no entendía que hacía él ahí, sabía que esperaban a un mercader que traía cosas que por lo visto Dumbledore había encargado pero…

-Ya oigo su carreta – Dijo de repente el licántropo. Rosmerta se levantó y empezó a preparar algo.

-Escucha bien, Draco. Necesito que mantengas a Serendipity callada y tranquila, ya que Rosmerta es la que mejor comercia con este hombre…

-Por llamarlo de algún modo – Comentó con ironía ella.

-Toma… - Le puso un biberón delante – Aún está muy caliente, así que podrás bañarla antes de dárselo… La gusta jugar en la tina, así que ponte un hechizo que te mantenga seco.

El rubio tardó unos segundos en reaccionar… pero recogiendo todo el aplomo que había adquirido durante su educación, se levantó, y con el biberón en mano se fue hacia la habitación que le señalaba Rosmerta.

Al entrar vio una cuna de madera bajo una gran ventana. Encima de ella, flotaban unas snitch decoradas con dibujos infantiles, que daban vueltas como un tiovivo. Faltaba una… Draco sabía que era la del león, y que la tenía Harry. Dejó el biberón sobre una mesa y se acercó hacia la cuna. Una niña de a penas 5 o 6 meses dormía tranquila en ella. Suspiró y maldijo las palabras de Severus "Si lo puede hacer un Gryffindor, un Slytherin lo hará 100 veces mejor".

Al sentirse observada, la niña abrió unos enormes ojos negros… estiró la manita hacia su observador, y tiró del mechón de pelo del rubio que había cogido con rapidez. Ante la queja de Draco, ella empezó a carcajearse "Ya entiendo porqué te llevas tan bien con Harry".

-Así que tú eres la chica que me quiere robar al novio… - Draco la sonrió – Pues no te voy a dejar… no – Harry hubiese pagado millones por verle hablar así como un niño pequeño. – Eres muy guapa y sé que te quiere mucho, me lo ha dicho… pero solo amigos ¿vale? – Serendipity balbuceaba e intentaba volver a agarrarle del pelo.

Dispuesto a demostrar que era capaz de cumplir con la tarea encomendada, cogió a la niña en sus brazos y se puso manos a la obra. Con poco trabajo consiguió bañarla, a Serendipity le gustaba el agua, y gracias al aviso de Rosmerta, no se bañó él también, los problemas surgieron a la hora de vestirla, la niña no paraba quieta y no se dejaba poner los pañales. Como se enfriaba el biberón, optó por darla de comer antes de terminar de vestirla, y acertó, porque después estaba mucho más tranquila. Cuando todo estuvo en su sitio de nuevo, volvió a meter a la niña en la cuna y se puso a jugar con ella y las snitch… al rato, Remus entró a llamarle.

-Lo has hecho bien por lo que veo.

-Creo que he usado el hechizo 'fregoteo' unas 100 veces por minuto – Contestó cansado.

-Ya nos podemos ir… despídete de ella – Remus se había acercado y la hacía carantoñas que eran respondidas con gorjeos alegres.

-Adiós, peque… - Vio a Remus salir de nuevo de la habitación – y gracias por ser tú la primera en regalarle una snitch.

Serendipity sonrió, estiró una de sus manitas y le ofreció la snich que llevaba rato intentando morder.

¿Para mí? – Draco sonrió a la pequeña que le balbuceaba algo que parecía muy importante para ella – Gracias preciosa – Cogió la snitch que representaba al gato y dándola un beso en la frente, se despidió.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegó cansado a su cuarto, aun le quedaban un par de horas para ver al moreno, así que aprovecharía para tumbarse en su cama y no hacer nada. Las cortinas de la cama de Blaise estaban cerradas, eso solo podía significar que estaba ocupado con Pansy. Se tumbó y cerró los ojos…

-Vaya, nuestro rubio príncipe ha vuelto, caramelito.

-Ya le veo… ¡Draco¿estás despierto¿no te oí entrar?

-Eso es – Draco abrió los ojos y les miró – porque estabas ocupado. – Pansy y Blaise estaban aún bajo las sábanas. A la morena se la veían los hombros ya que descansaba sobre sus codos. Blaise estaba tras ella, acariciando su espalda bajo las sábanas.

¿Te unes? – Dijo ella con descaro

-Sé que me matarías si me acerco a Blaise… - Ella sonrió con aprobación – Y no me perdonaría el fallarle a Harry.

-Hacéis una dulce pareja, respondió ella. Soy una buena casamentera… El pelirrojo y la listilla están más que a punto de caramelo, tal vez una semana más. – Apoyó la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados, permitiendo que Blaise comenzara a darla un suave masaje en los hombros.

-Tengo un reto para ti… creo que eso demostraría cuán buena eres…

¿Un reto¿A qué dos estudiantes quieres que empareje?

-Es algo más difícil que dos estudiantes…

¿Más difícil bomboncito? Un poco más a la derecha cariño. Dime pues.

-Snape y Lupin – Blaise le miró con brillo de malicia en sus ojos, mientras Pansy, un poco sorprendida pensaba en la pareja.

¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa pareja? – Preguntó el Slytherin

-No sé, en realidad creo que Severus mira a Remus de una forma curiosa.

¿Mezcla de odio y deseo?

-Si, ya veo que te habías fijado, preciosa.

-Claro bomboncito… es un buen reto… ¡lo acepto! Pero os necesitaré.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras, querida

-Harry y yo también te ayudaremos, aunque Severus… bueno, por ahora cuenta conmigo, ya me encargaré de Harry.

-Y hablando de amor – Pansy comenzó a reírse con suavidad ¿Sabes que ha pasado hoy después de comer?...

-Cuéntamelo tú.

-Blaise por fin me ha contado qué es lo que hizo en verano en la playa… y ha sido muy malo… menos mal que se dio cuenta de que yo era lo mejor de este planeta y con el nuevo curso cayó en mis brazos…

¿Y Harry? Sé que tú estuviste con él a principio de…

-Harry fue en el tren… ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? – Preguntó ella extrañada

-No, la verdad es que no quiero… - Draco miró al techo unos segundos – Bueno, y ¿qué hizo tu caramelito este verano?

-Pues salió con dos chicas a la vez…

-Vaya¿juntas o por separado?

-Por separado.

¿Y?

¡Genial! Tío, fue genial… - Dijo Blaise entusiasmándose

-Lo raro es que no te pillasen… ¿qué cuento les contaste?

-Pues ninguno… Se te olvida que soy un Slytherin… y he tenido buenos maestros…

-Una se llamaba Regan y otra Yumeko… ¿Verdad caramelito?

-Sí, estaban en distinto hotel en Copacabana, así que eso me facilitó el tema. La verdad es que eran… perfectas… - Dijo medio soñando. En ese momento recibió un codazo de Pansy y Draco se echó a reír ¡Cariño! – Se quejó el moreno – Si tú no existieses… seguro que saldría con alguna de ellas…

-O con las dos, jajajajaja. – El lado más Slytherin de Draco salía a la luz.

-Bueno, ambas sabían que existía otra… aunque no les di muchas pistas… la verdad.

¡Lo que se puede llegar a hacer por un tío! – Suspiró Pansy

-Bueno, todos hemos jugado con alguien alguna vez… Ya te imagino – Draco iba gesticulando con las manos mientras lo contaba – Tú paseando por una de las playas de Copacabana con Regan… dándoos la mano dulcemente, con el atardecer de fondo… y por la noche bailando como un poseso con Yumeko mientras la otra creía que estabas felizmente durmiendo en tu hotel soñando con ella. Y al día siguiente… ¡cambio de papeles! A la playa con Yumeko y a bailar con Regan.

-Ya te dije que mi caramelito había sido malo – Dijo mimosa Pansy – Además… tú eres infiel por naturaleza, no presumas tanto que sé que más de una vez hiciste lo mismo.

-Pero todo eso acabó. Ahora únicamente Harry ocupa mi corazón…

-Ya… al menos, yo tengo una snitch con el nombre de ambas… ¿qué tienes tú?

¿Cómo¿La misma snitch? – Draco comenzó a carcajearse, mientras Pansy se incorporaba incrédula

¿Blaise¿Cómo es que te regalaron una entre las dos, si según tú no se conocían? – Pansy le miraba con enfado mientras Draco ya lloraba de la risa.

-Supongo que por… ¡Oh, no!

-Se han burlado de ti… ¡imbecil! – Pansy le tiró una almohada mientras, enfadada y cubierta con la sábana buscaba su ropa.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco llegó con más de una hora de retraso, la reunión de prefectos se había alargado de forma imprevista, el sustituto de Anthony aún estaba fuera de órbita, y no conseguían que aterrizase. Al abrir la puerta, vio a Harry sentado en un sillón, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. Estaba leyendo como era su costumbre, alguno de los libros prohibidos que él almacenaba en ese despacho. Se le veía encantador, todo concentrado en a saber qué hechizo. Tomó aire y se puso serio. Luego entró despacio.

-Harry…

-Hola, ya era hora… espera un momentito que termine esto…

-Harry… tenemos que hablar.

¿Hablar?... Sí claro, solo un segundo.

-Es importante. – Harry levantó la cabeza del libro y miró a su compañero. Dobló una esquina y lo cerró.

¿Pasa algo?

-Yo… - Draco se sentó en el sillón de enfrente – No sé como empezar.

-Podías empezar por darme un beso… - Draco miró hacia la hoguera esquivando la mirada de Harry. ¿Draco¿Tan malo es?

-No quería que esto sucediera… en serio – Harry dejó de respirar – Yo… no quiero hacerte daño…pero…

-Draco… - El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse del moreno.

-Ha sido un flechazo… no lo he podido controlar… y ella tampoco.

¿Qué? – Los ojos del Gryffindor comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Lo siento, Harry, nos queremos – Abrió su mano y apareció la snitch con el gatito. – Te he robado la chica.

¡Maldito…! – El moreno se puso en pie de un salto ¡Draco! Casi me matas del susto – Harry le lanzo el libro. Estaba entre furioso y feliz. Draco sin embargo se reía fuertemente – Pero como… ¡maldito seas! No deberías bromear con eso… sabes lo sensible que soy…

-Por eso lo hago… para que aprendas a reírte de ti… - Las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla – Oh, estabas graciosísimo… Ven, no te enfades… Ven y dame un beso.

-No – Dijo el moreno cruzando lo brazos frente a él.

-Ven – Repitió más tranquilo estirando los brazos para atraerlo.

-No

-Anda, ven, por favor… - Harry se dejó atraer – Siéntate encima, a horcajadas – Con cierto mohín de niño pequeño que hace algo a regañadientes se sentó encima de Draco como le decía, y casi sin poder reaccionar, el rubio le abrazó atrapándole en un profundo beso.

Harry apoyó las manos sobre el respaldo del sillón, y dejó que Draco siguiera profundizando el beso, mientras sentía como sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar su camisa. Sin pensar, comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, suavemente, provocando un gemido de Draco, que abandonaba su boca en dirección al cuello, mientras sus manos terminaban de deshacerse de la camisa. Siguió besando el torso del moreno con avidez, llegando a los pezones… para entonces, ambos tenían ya una excitación fuerte conseguida por el roce de sus miembros en el movimiento de balanceo del Gryffindor. Cuando Draco besó uno de sus pezones, Harry sintió una especie de calambre que le recorrió la espalda, haciéndolo acelerar el movimiento, la urgencia empezaba a adueñarse de él, mientras el rubio se comenzaba a ver invadido por algo que no controlaba… se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y llevó las manos a las caderas de Harry, forzándole a un mayor contacto y un mayor ritmo, gimiendo y pidiendo más, hasta que perdido en los ojos verdes de su amante, llegó al orgasmo, seguido a los pocos segundos por él.

Un sudoroso Harry se abrazó fuertemente a él, intentando retener las miles de sensaciones que sentía en su cuerpo en ese momento.

-Harry – Dijo buscando su boca para besarlo – No sé que demonios has hecho, pero es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo un orgasmo sin haberme quitado la ropa.

-La ¿verdad?... No lo sé… simplemente hice lo que me pedía el cuerpo… Pero creo que hay algo muy parecido a esto que se le llama dans lamp o algo así…

-Estoy pringoso… y tú – Sonrió ¿Y si nos terminamos de quitar la ropa y…? – Elevó las cejas en señal interrogativa.

-Creo que hoy no… no me apetece.

¿Qué no te apetece?... Mañana no madrugamos…

-Ya, pero no estoy de humor… - Se levantó de encima del rubio y fue a por su varita – Fregoteo.

-Todo es empezar.

-En serio… es que ¿sabes? – Cogió su camisa del suelo – Me han robado la novia. – Dijo echándose a reír. Draco se levantó ágilmente y atrapó al moreno entre sus brazos…

-Pobre… yo te consolaré.

-Antes de que sigas… tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Luego, ahora quítate la ropa – Mientras él se deshacía de la corbata y la camisa.

-Me ha vuelto a escribir Anthony – Draco se quedó quieto.

¿Le contestaste la otra vez?

-No… ¿quieres leer la carta, la tengo en algún bolsillos de mi túnica?

-Mejor quémala… ¿es que no puede dejarnos en paz?

-Dice que me vas a traicionar… que en todo el mundo mágico se hacen apuestas sobre el cómo y el cuándo.

-Eso no es cierto… no es cierto… yo te quiero.

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero… también dice que se rumorea que tu padre va a matar a tu madre y a su amante…

-Tonterías. Mi madre le importó siempre un rábano, al igual que él a ella… - Draco abrazó a Harry y suspiró – No sé cuanto tiempo podré soportar esto, Harry.

-Todo el que sea necesario… yo estaré aquí, sé que no me traicionaras. Lo sé…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus caminó silencioso hasta el despacho de Remus. Cuando ya estuvo cerca, pudo oír los acordes del viejo disco que estaba escuchando. Tangos. Una ola de melancolía le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero no se dejó dominar por ella y llamó a la puerta, que se abrió sola, dejándole ver como el profesor auxiliar, con los pies en la mesa y los ojos cerrados, seguía el ritmo de la música.

-Si no recuerdo mal, tu esposa bailaba muy bien – Dijo el lobo sacándole del ensueño.

-Sí, lo hacía… Amaba el baile – Entró depositando el frasco de matalobos en la mesa. Remus abrió sus ojos dorados y los clavó en él. – A veces olvido que tu oído y tu olfato…

-Se acerca una nueva luna llena… ¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo un licor muggle fabuloso – Bajó los pies de la mesa y se levantó dirigiéndose a lo que hacía las funciones de mueble bar.

-No suelo beber…

-Bueno, hazlo para acompañarme en un brindis… - Remus sacó dos vasos pequeños y les llenó de un líquido transparente – ¿Tu mujer te enseñó a bailar el tango?

-Si, me enseñó algo, pero no soy muy buen bailarín – Dijo sentándose mientras Remus le ponía el vaso frente a él.

-No te creo… para hacer buenas pociones hay que tener sentido del ritmo… ¿Me enseñarás algún día?

¿Qué me enseñarás tú a cambio?

-Muy Slytherin… no sé… ¿qué sé yo que tu quieras aprender y yo te pueda enseñar? – Severus le miró de una forma extraña que no supo descifrar.

¿Por qué brindamos?

-Por la añoranza de los que quisimos en el pasado y la esperanza de querer nuevamente en el futuro – Ambos hombre levantaron su vaso y después lo bebieron de un trago. Severus se levantó poniéndose a la altura de Remus.

-No olvides tomar tu poción

-No lo haré - Dijo bajando la mirada hacia la mesa, hacia la poción.

Severus se inclinó, depositando un rápido beso en sus labios. Remus quedó paralizado, no entendía muy bien que pasaba cuando volvió a sentir, esta vez de forma más prolongada, los labios del profesor de pociones apoderándose de los suyos.

-Tal vez, sí que sepas algo que yo quiero aprender y que solo tú puedes enseñarme.

Remus, solo acertó a ver como el moreno le daba la espalda y desaparecía por la puerta rápidamente. Respiró profundamente y se sentó pensativo sobre la mesa.

Continuará…

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios

Asil Black – Sí, por eso soy la jefa… jajajajaja. Tranquila, si tengo alguna oportunidad en otro fic, te pondré en Gryf. ¿Vale? Gracias por tu paciencia. S.

Caroline Mcmanaman – Harry… bueno, es tal vez más crío que Draco, por eso tiene esas subidas y bajadas… y por eso le gusta tanto probar cosas nuevas. Mi amiga me dijo que era un capítulo muy personal y que eso se notaba… en fin. Anthony… va para largo, antes de que haga nada van a pasar muchas cosas. Besos. S.

Aida merodeadora – Me alegra saber que os distraigo de vuestros problemas, tal vez yo escribo por eso… para olvidar los míos. Espero que ya todo te vaya mejor. Besos. S.

Yumeco – Bueno… no me mates, por favor. Intenté ponerme en contacto contigo, pero tus comentarios son anónimos, así que no pude hacerlo. Si te disgusté demasiado lo siento, salió así. Anthony estará por ahí… ocurrirán cosas antes de que se sepa que va a hacer por Harry, espera un poco para verlas. Besos. S.

Chquinkira y Sabry ¿Queréis regalar un snitch a Severus? Uf… bien, os pondré a la cola. Respecto a Remus, solo es prudente, precipitarse con Severus es peligroso, y como no se le puede leer la mente, solo espera… Sirius era la anterior pareja de Remus, así que Severus lo que siente son celos hacia él, nada más. Hasta pronto. S.

JuliaSakura – Tranquilidad, no es tan fiero el león como lo pintan… antes de que vaya al psiquiátrico, si es que lo mandan, pasarán muchas cosas más. Besos. S.

Cerdo Volador – Tu snitch llegará pronto, en cuanto encuentre el lugar adecuado, no te preocupes, y gracias por tu comentario. 1 beso. S

Mercy4ever – Pues… soy muy pobre, así que no voy a poder pagar el tratamiento… Te he dedicado el capítulo para compensarte¿tan empalagoso me sale?... en fin… jajajajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Un beso. S.


	17. La snitch de Hermione

He sido rápida ¿verdad? Es que tengo ganas de contar lo que pasa a partir de ahora… lo que pasa es que no tengo claro como lo voy a enfocar… en fin, espero poder daros algo antes del fin de semana, pero no os hagáis ilusiones, estoy recuperando unos trabajos que me tiró la de literatura por tierra.

Este capítulo, no tiene la snitch de nadie de vosotros, pero es que hacía mucho que le tocaba recibir a una chica, y Hermione estaba a punto de caramelo.

Dedico este capítulo a ARWEN CERRADA, porque sus fics fueron de los que me introdujeron en este mundillo, y a las ALIMA21 por su esfuerzo, no solo, en la traducción, sino también, en la elección de esos grandes fics con los que nos deleitan (al menos a mí).

También a las administradoras de las tres órdenes a las que pertenezco, por esforzarse en facilitarnos información, ocio, fics… amigas… y lo más importante, espacios abiertos para la opinión y el intercambio de ideas.

Besos y espero que os guste

Serendipity – Miembro de las órdenes Siriusana, Draconiana y Severusiana

Capítulo 16: La snitch de Hermione -

'_Querido hijo:_

_Llegan a mí noticias tuyas inquietantes. Sé por Severus que estás fuera de peligro, y que la Orden de Fénix no está tomando represalias contra ti. Eso me alegra enormemente. También sé que la definitiva separación entre tu madre y yo, no te ha afectado mucho en los estudios, lo que demuestra que eres una persona ya madura y adulta._

_Sin embargo, me preocupan los rumores que circulan entre mis compañeros. Se dice que estás amancebado con el traidor, con Harry Potter. Yo te crié bien, según las costumbres de la familia, por eso no termino de creer ese rumor, que cada vez es más persistente. Aunque, también sé que es atractivo y que tiene muchos admiradores de ambos sexos, puede que tú que compartes el día a día con él, hayas descubierto algo que yo no alcanzo a ver o imaginar. _

_Quiero hablar contigo y comprobar de tu boca que es lo que realmente pasa. El Lord Oscuro, me dice que en realidad me estás facilitando el trabajo, pero no sé que pensar. Eres mí hijo y en tú criterio confío, pero tenemos que hacer planes para tu futuro que dependerán de si los rumores son o no ciertos. Lo principal es tu seguridad y, si llega el caso, la de tu pareja. No tenía pensado cambiar de bando, pero ante todo el apellido y el honor._

_El miércoles en donde tú sabes. Sé precavido y que nadie te siga. No hables con Severus para que no sospechen, yo le avisaré de nuestro encuentro… y si es cierto el rumor, queda con Potter después pues quiero aclarar ciertos detalles con él, pero antes, quiero estar contigo hijo mío._

_Un afectuoso abrazo. Tu padre._

_L. Malfoy.'_

Draco prendió la carta nada más leerla, sabía que había que ser muy cuidadoso, no entendía porqué su padre se había arriesgado tanto… Seguro que estaba muy preocupado. Se sintió feliz, iba a verle por fin, y aunque no terminaba de creerse lo de Harry, confiaba en su criterio y aceptaba su decisión. Por primera vez, le trataba como un adulto. Por la noche hablaría con Harry.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ron se incorporó un poco en su cama, miró el reloj con el único ojo que podía abrir y…

¡Dios Santo! Hermione… nos hemos dormido

¿Qué? – dijo esta saliendo de debajo de las sábanas.

Son las 10.30, hemos perdido la mitad de las clases

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, nooooo – La chica se incorporó corriendo y comenzó a buscar su ropa por entre las sábanas de la cama de Ron. ¿cómo ha podido pasar esto¿por qué no nos han despertado?

Es una regla de este cuarto. Si duermes acompañado no se te despierta – Decía mientras se ponía los pantalones.

No llegamos, no llegamos – Hermione corría acelerada por el cuarto, abrochándose la falda.

¡Quieta¿Es que vas a correr así por todo Hogwarts? – Hermione se miró, la mayor parte de la ropa la llevaba al revés.

Maldita sea – Exclamó sentándose pesadamente sobre otra de las camas.

Tranquila, por un día que pierdas no va a pasar nada – Ron la besó con dulzura – Mejor, vete a la ducha de prefectos y arréglate como la maravillosa estudiante que eres. Yo usaré la común.

Eres un sol… no entiendo cómo no me di cuenta antes. No soy tan lista como parezco.

Tonterías. Y no te olvides de esto – Dijo acercándola una caja roja y amarilla.

Mi snitch, la única que tengo… - Abrazó la caja.

¿Para qué quieres más?

¿Qué va a pasar con tu cita?

Aún que dan dos fines de semana… La verdad es que es ella la que lo está preparando todo. No deberías mirarla tan mal, parece más Gryffindor que Slytherin, a veces…

Hablando de serpientes… Pansy quiere reunirnos en la pocioteca después de comer, me lo dijo ayer. Dice que quiere hacer… no sé qué, la verdad es que no la hice mucho caso.

Vale, pero antes… - La ayudó a levantarse – Ducha.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No – Harry dejó de golpe las etiquetas que estaba escribiendo

Harry, cariño…

No.

No seas tan cerrado de mente – Dijo Pansy desesperada. Llevaban más de una hora encerrados en la pocioteca, y Harry se mantenía inamovible en su postura.

¿Estáis locos? Severus odia a Remus, odia a los merodeadores y todo lo que pertenezca a ellos, y Remus es el último que queda.

Te digo que no le odia, Draco está de acuerdo conmigo. – Dijo mirando al rubio que asintió con vehemencia.

Finge, está fingiendo. Quiere romperle el corazón. Remus está muy vulnerable.

Es mi padrino.

Y Remus lo que me queda de mis padres, y es no. – Recogió las etiquetas, intentando retomar su tarea, pero Blaise se las quitó de las manos.

Harry – Hermione se soltó del abrazo de Ron – Tal vez tengan razón… Severus persigue a Remus por todo el colegio, le tiene vigilado.

Busca la forma de expulsarlo. – Lo tenía tan claro que no entendía por qué el resto del grupo no lo veía.

No, en serio. A mí también me parece que…

Hermione – Ron apoyaba a Harry – Severus es… Severus.

Muy inteligente, Weasley – Draco no pudo contener su enfado ante el ataque injustificado que su padrino sufría por parte de los Gryffindor.

¿Y Remus? Yo no le he visto que haga nada para llamar la atención de… bueno, de hecho siempre le guarda las distancias, Malfoy. – Pronunció el apellido del Slytherin llenándose la boca y remarcando las sílabas.

No empecéis ¿vale? – Harry les miró con reproche.

Remus es prudente. Yo creo que está intentando averiguar qué es lo que quiere Severus – Pansy miró a Hermione recibiendo su aprobación.

Bien, pues dejémoslo estar, que lo solucionen ellos. Creo que sería lo más sensato.

Sí, Hermione, pero no lo más divertido… Se trata de darle un pequeño empujón, nada más, si no quieren los dos, no saldrá nada.

Harry, por favor… por mí. Un empujón, solo eso. – Le miró con ojos exageradamente tiernos, intentando abrazarle.

No. ¿Cómo me haces ese chantaje? – Harry se alejó un poco enfadado.

Está bien… por lo menos, prométeme que no te pondrás en medio.

Draco – El rubio le volvió a mirar con ojos dulces de cordero – Está bien… sé que me arrepentiré pero está bien… os dejaré hacer.

¿Y vosotros? –Preguntó Blaise – Necesitamos ayuda, en nosotros Remus no confiará.

Contad conmigo. – Hermione se veía emocionada.

Yo haré como Harry – Dijo disgustado el pelirrojo. – No estorbaré.

Bien entonces… Les observaremos detenidamente estos días, y el sábado después del partido, juzgaremos las posibles alternativas ¿de acuerdo?

Harry y Ron se miraron en silencio, mientras los otros cuatro, parecían tan ilusionados como si hubiesen ganado el premio anual.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No sé Draco, no lo veo claro – Harry luchaba por no dormirse en la cómoda postura en la que estaba, descansando sobre el desnudo pecho de Draco que acariciaba su alborotada cabellera.

Venga, es mi padre… ha dicho que respetaría mi decisión.

Ya, pero… me parece bien que vayas a verle, pero yo… y sin decírselo a nadie.

Lo sabe Severus.

Ah, otro mortífago, eso es tranquilizador. – Susurró con cierta ironía

No confías en nadie de los míos – Draco se incorporó bruscamente empujando a Harry.

No es eso y lo sabes… confío en ti, en Pansy y Blaise…

Pero ni en mi padre ni en mi padrino – Draco se vestía enfadado.

No te enfades… no he dicho que no vaya a ir, solo que no las tengo todas conmigo… Estos días me duele la cicatriz y…

¡Tonterías! Puede ser por cualquier cosa, tú mismo lo dijiste. Siempre soy yo el que hace los sacrificios… por una maldita vez, podrías hacer algo por mí, maldito egoísta.

Draco¡Draco!

Pero el rubio cerró la puerta del despacho tras de sí, y caminó despacio hasta las mazmorras. Sabía perfectamente que Harry le seguiría, pero antes tendría que vestirse un poco, así que tenía que darle tiempo. El moreno le alcanzó justo en la entrada de Slytherin.

Draco, espera… iré, iré si es lo que quieres… ¿vale? Pero no te acuestes enfadado conmigo. – El rubio sonrío. No era una victoria muy leal, pero era importante para él que Harry hablase con su padre, y no quería que la cabezonería del Gryffindor lo estropease todo.

Está bien – Se giró para mirar al moreno, y vio que salvo los pantalones a medio abrochar y la camisa del revés, todo lo demás lo llevaba en las manos. – Oh, Harry, te vas a enfriar.

En realidad ya estoy frío.

Venga, tápate y te acompaño a tu casa… quiero ver la mala cara que me pone la señora gorda.

Harry se vistió, aunque cuando llegó a la entrada de su casa, Draco se había encargado de descolocar de nuevo sus ropas.

Aquí no, Draco.

¿Por qué no? – El rubio le tenía aprisionado contra la pared besándole el cuello con ansia.

Estamos en un pasillo, a la entrada de Gryffindor, nos pueden pillar.

Eso lo hace más emocionante ¿no crees?

Tienes las manos frías

No te vas a escapar me pongas la excusa que me pongas.

Draco – Se quejó Harry.

Harry – Draco cogió la mano de Harry y la llevó a su entrepierna. El moreno se quedó sorprendido.

¿Cómo la tienes tan dura?

Tú, me ex–ci-tas – Ronroneó cerca de su cuello, para segundos después darle un lametazo – Y no pienso irme con esto así. Como tú eres el culpable, tienes que solucionarlo.

Está bien… siéntate en las escaleras y…

No, no, no. No quiero que me la chupes… quiero estar dentro otra vez. – Draco acariciaba con la mano la entrepierna de Harry, que despacio comenzaba a responder a sus atenciones.

Estás muy raro.

No, estoy muy caliente – Draco decidió que ya estaba bien de cháchara y se apoderó de la boca de Harry. Su lengua y sus manos, comenzaron con rapidez a preparar el camino.

Harry suspiró, sabía que una vez empezado, el rubio no pararía, así que le dejó hacer, respondiendo con gemidos a sus atenciones, y procurando olvidar que la señora gorda y todos los cuadros que veía todos los días, les estaban mirando.

Draco calentó su mano antes de empezar a preparar al moreno. Esta vez era él el que tenía prisa, así que casi vaciando el bote que llevaba en el bolsillo, comenzó a meter sus dedos en Harry, que tranquilo se dejaba hacer con los ojos cerrados.

Adoro que seas tan tímido

A estas alturas, ya sabe todo el colegio lo que estamos haciendo.

No… El viejo les tiene prohibido hablar de esto, lo sé.

¿Quieres decir…?

Están hechizados, creen que estamos hablando, así que abre los ojos y mírame. Quiero verme en ellos. Nadie nos está viendo. – Pero se equivocaba. En lo alto de las escaleras, una figura vestida de negro, les miraba. Acababa de regresar de vigilar en secreto, la trasformación de Remus, ya quedaban horas para que todo fuese normal.

Harry, ajeno a este personaje, le miró fijamente a sus ojos grises, esto excitó más a Draco, esos ojos verdes, cubiertos de deseo le habían enganchado una vez, y no había conseguido vivir sin su dosis desde entonces. Le giró contra el muro, y sin avisarle, se metió dentro. Harry se quejó, más que por la envestida, por el frío de la pared. Mientras el rubio empujaba, dejando sus manos vagar por el pecho del Gryffindor, proporcionándole caricias y pellizcos en los pezones, y de vez en cuando, una caricia en su erección. Harry tenía las manos contra el muro, aunque su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de Draco, que la sujetaba y le daba pequeños mordisquitos. Cuando el moreno comenzó a reclamar más con sus caderas y bajando una de sus manos, Draco se lo impidió, pero tras unos momentos de tortura, comenzó a masturbarlo, para que llegase junto a él. Al final, se dejaron caer sobre el frío suelo, envueltos cada uno en los brazos del otro.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco estaba muy nervioso por ver a su padre, pero lo controlaba como solo un Malfoy sabe hacerlo. Eso sí, Harry descubrió que el secreto estaba en secuestrarlo a él cada cambio de hora y darse un pequeño homenaje, nunca habría imaginado, lo fácil que se excitaba el rubio cuando estaba nervioso.

Le vio ir en dirección a la casa de los gritos y el corazón se le encogió en un puño, tenía un mal presentimiento, y no sabía que hacer. Decidió, entonces, ir a ver a Remus que sabía estaba en cama en su habitación, una vez terminada la trasformación. Él solía ser muy prudente y seguro que le iba a dar un buen consejo.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que escuchó con claridad la voz de Severus. Esto le hizo no seguir adelante, pero la curiosidad hizo que se quedara a escuchar.

Debes de tomártela toda, te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas.

Severus… que ya estoy acostumbrado… por favor.

Es que tienes que recuperarte pronto, el lord trama algo y necesito que estés en forma.

Eres peor que… déjame descansar y mañana estaré bien.

De acuerdo. Me voy ya… por cierto. Respecto a lo del otro día…

¿Qué del otro día?

Lo del brindis… y los tangos… - Remus no podía ver la cara de Severus, porque este estaba con la mano apoyada en el respaldo de una vieja silla de madera, dándole la espalda.

¿Sí?

Fue el resultado de la situación… y esa horrible bebida muggle que tomas y que siempre me sienta mal. – Su voz, que comenzó triste, se fue tornando en seca y despreciativa - No quiero que pienses que yo… que tú y yo…

No, claro – Dijo con voz aún más cansada – Después de todo soy un hombre-lobo y un merodeador… tranquilo, nunca se me ocurriría pensar nada de eso.

Siempre fuiste listo, me alegra que no haya malos entendidos entre nosotros. – Giró la cabeza para mirarle.

Por favor, Snape, vete ya y déjame descansar. – Remus le dio la espalda y se acomodó entre las sábanas, dando la conversación por terminada. Severus dio un golpecito al respaldo de la silla, y en silencio salió de la habitación.

Harry se fue corriendo a esconder tras unas armaduras, y tras ellas vio pasar a un Severus más serio de lo normal susurrando

Es lo mejor, has hecho lo correcto, es lo mejor… para los dos.

Salió despacio cuando el hombre hubo desaparecido por el pasillo, y se aproximó de nuevo a la puerta de Remus, la abrió con suavidad y observó como dormitaba abrazado a una almohada. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para molestarlo con sus miedos… y tal vez, Pansy tenía razón.

Se dedicó a deambular por los pasillos, hasta que se encontró con Blaise cargado de libros que iba a devolver a la biblioteca. En contra de lo que había pensado en un principio, decidió contarle lo que acababa de escuchar tras la puerta del profesor. El Slytherin se quedó pensativo… no era buena señal, aparentemente…lo hablaría con Pansy, ya que esa información era importante para su nuevo reto de casamentera.

Cuando sonó la campana que señalaban las 8, se despidió de Neville, con el que había estado haciendo tiempo, hablando de quidditch, y salió rumbo a la casa de los gritos. Allí había quedado con Draco. Se cruzó con grupos de Slytherin, que por lo visto iban a una reunión convocada con urgencia por Severus, seguramente para regañarlos por algo. Sonrió, imaginando al profesor de pociones perdiendo los nervios con los de su propia casa, seguro que era todo un espectáculo. Llegó al sauce boxeador y respirando profundamente y armándose de valor, tocó la raíz y entró en el pasadizo.

Al entrar vio a un Lucius un poco demacrado, pero Draco estaba radiante. Eso le tranquilizó.

Hola… buenas tardes. – Saludó acercándose a Draco que le agarró con fuerza de la mano.

Buenas tardes… Potter… veo que todo lo que me han contado de ti es cierto…

Pues….

¿Dónde está Severus? Creí que vendría contigo – Comento Draco mirándole.

¿Severus? No, no… él… acaba de convocaros a todos los Slytherin para una reunión

¿Una reunión?

¡Ah, sí! Cierto, Draco…Decidimos que era mejor así para no llamar la atención… tú tienes que ir a esa reunión, y luego vienes con él. Sería muy llamativo que Severus acompañase a Potter, sin embargo, no lo sería si eres tú.

Pero… - Harry no quería quedarse solo

Tranquilo cariño – Draco le miró sonriendo – no te va a comer. Además, esas reuniones duran minutos. Enseguida estoy de vuelta. – Le besó con rapidez, no olvidaba que su padre estaba delante, y salió por el mismo sitio que había entrado Harry. El moreno se sintió incómodo, pero se giró hacia Lucius, que lo observaba con cara de triunfo.

Así que… crees haber conquistado el corazón de mi hijo… eres un ingenuo… los Malfoy no tenemos corazón que conquistar.

Quiso agarrar su varita, pero era tarde, alguien se la había quitado y le agarraba por detrás. Notó que algo tiraba de su ombligo…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco entró tranquilo en su sala común. Sus compañeros le miraron con cara de circunstancias, y Severus estaba mucho más serio y nervioso de lo que era habitual en él.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó curioso

¿Dónde estabas? – Severus se acercó a él agarrándole de los hombros – he estado a punto de dar la alarma.

Pero… si estaba con… - Draco no entendía nada ¿La alarma¿Por qué?

Estás en peligro – Pansy se acercaba para abrazarlo.

Pero ¿qué…? – Les miró a todos con extrañeza.

Lo sentimos mucho, Draco… - Nott era el que había hablado

Tu madre – Snape tragó saliva – y su… amigo… han aparecido muertos hace unas horas en su hotel de…

¿Qué? No… no es posible… ¡Muertos! Tengo que decírselo a mi padre – Severus le agarró

Ha sido tu padre, Draco, él los mató, dejó su firma.

No… no… no pede ser… él… acabo de hablar con él, y estaba feliz… no ha podido ser él. – Intentaba soltarse de Pansy y Severus.

¿Has hablado con é? l¿Dónde¿Dónde est�? – El nerviosismo comenzó a adueñarse de nuevo del profesor de pociones, y comenzó zarandearlo.

Pues con Harry, él…

¿Con Harry¡Dad la alarma! – Miró a los mayores, que al instante salían disparados de la sala común ¿Dónde están, Draco?

En la casa de los gritos… tú lo sabías… - Aún no conseguía entender que es lo que pasaba.

Ha sido una trampa… ¡Maldita sea! – El profesor de pociones salió corriendo hacia el sauce como si la vida le fuera en ello, mientras, Hogwarts se ponía en funcionamiento… Pansy sujetaba a Draco, que parecía estar aturdido, atando cabos.

Una idea cruzó su mente como un rayo… "Dios mío, Harry" pensó. Su padre lo había traicionado¡lo había traicionado! Miró a Pansy saliendo de su estupor y salió corriendo hacia la casa de los gritos… cuando llegó, Severus maldecía en alto golpeando con furia unos muebles rotos y Dumbledore, que le miró al entrar, sujetaba la varita de Harry.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer.

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios:

Mercy4ever – No es que le gusten especialmente, es que Serendipity le robó el corazón, además¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ya que se ponía… Remus simplemente es prudente, y Severus… bueno, lleva mucho tiempo solo y el lobito no fue siempre amigo suyo. Sí, a mí también me da la impresión de que va para largo… ya veremos. Muchas gracias a ti por todo. Hasta pronto. S.

JuliaSakura – Hay, que tiene que haber de todo… es que me quieres exprimir…. Buaaaaaa. Bueno, espero que este te haya gustado más que el anterior. Besos. S.

Cerdo Volador – Jajajajaja, supongo que el aburrimiento de hacer algo escolar, hace que pienses en cosas más divertidas y por eso te sale ciencia ficción… no sé. Besos. S.

MMTXDMB – Remus y Sev son una curiosa pareja, pero por ahora la cosa se va a complicar un poco, prejuicios… ya sabes. S

Asil Black – Si haces eso, no podré seguir escribiendo… y te quedarás sin saber el final… así que antes de denunciarme al ministerio, piénsatelo muy bien. Como ves, Ron y Hermione ya están juntos, así que, si a esto le unimos los últimos acontecimientos… tu cita va a tener que retrasarse… pero espero que se pueda celebrar. Un besito. S.

Yumeko ¿Te gustó¿En serio? Uf, menos mal, estaba preocupada… a Regan le gustó también y me dijo que había sido un honor para ella el compartir contigo la snitch, sobretodo por la lección que le disteis a Blaise. (Y no te arrodilles, por favor…) Anthony va a estar un poco fuera del fic, pero no desaparece, al menos no por ahora, pero me voy a centrar en otros acontecimientos. Y nada de suicidios ¿de acuerdo? No quiero perder lectoras, sobretodo si son tan buenas como tú. Un beso. S.


	18. La snitch de Tom

Estoy algo triste, así que solo un aviso, leed despacio el capítulo, porque es algo complicado.

Besos

Serendipity

Capítulo 17: La snitch de Tom -

Harry cayó de rodillas en un frío suelo de mármol… sabía perfectamente dónde estaba… y lo que había pasado. Estaba en el cuartel general de Voldemort, y Lucius le había entregado.

 Cuando oyó un suave frufrú cerca, quiso levantarse, pero alguien le golpeó la espalda obligándole a seguir de rodillas.

 Miren lo que cazó el gato… - Pero si es el gran Harry Potter. ¿Os costó mucho Lucius?

 No, cayó en la trampa como un novato. Mi señor.

 Así que tu hijo hizo un buen trabajo – Harry cerró los ojos. – Veo que la paciencia es una de sus virtudes, será un buen mortífago… Ummm – Dijo levantando la cara de Harry hacia él – Severus tenía razón… es muy atractivo. Esto no lo necesitarás más – Le quitó las gafas, y sintió como las rompía contra el suelo – No te mataré todavía, la guerra va a ser larga… Además… muchos de los que están aquí han sufrido por tu culpa, así que es hora de que les devuelvas el favor…

Harry apenas le escuchaba, en su cabeza había una lucha entre los hechos y el corazón, y según pasaban los segundos, la fría realidad de la traición de Draco, se iba apoderando de él.

 Podéis hacer con él lo que queráis… Pero no le quiero ver ningún hueso roto, ninguna herida… Servirá para la iniciación de Draco Malfoy en la Orden, así que tiene que estar en buen estado para él. No habrá perdón para el que le maltrate más de lo necesario.

Alguien tiró de él hacia arriba, obligándolo a ponerse de pie, entre borroso supo que Lucius era el que estaba enfrente.

 ¿Qué se siente al saber que has sido traicionado por alguien a quién quieres? – Harry no respondió – Bien, mi hijo me dijo que disfrutó mucho contigo… vamos a averiguar por qué….

Al principio se resistió, se resistió hasta que el tercer mortífago entró en él… era una batalla perdida. Simplemente, alejó su mente de allí, y se dejó hacer… pensó en Draco, pero su mente le atrajo la imagen de verle feliz con su padre unas horas antes…

Estaba amaneciendo cuando le dejaron tranquilo en la cama de una habitación blanca, sin apenas adornos. Se acurrucó e intentó olvidar el dolor y dormir.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ¿Cómo estÿ – Preguntó Pansy adelantándose al resto de los allí congregados.

 Ha sufrido una fuerte crisis nerviosa, lo mejor es que descanse. Ahora duerme por las pociones – Contestó Poppy.

 ¿No podemos verle? – Dijo Nott

 No… Cuando despierte, si se encuentra mejor os avisaré.

 Pero… - Protestó alguien al fondo.

 No hay peros que valgan, volved más tarde, a ver si tenéis suerte y se ha despertado ya. ¡Profesor Snape! Pase, por favor, le estaba esperando.

Una vez dentro, la enfermera cerró con llave, e impidió que Severus avanzara hacia Draco.

 ¿Qué pasa, Poppy?

 No quiere ver a nadie…

 ¿No está dormido?

 No, está más tranquilo, pero no quiere ver a nadie… salvo al Profesor Lupin… acabo de mandar a buscarlo.

 Tonterías, soy su padrino – Y con agilidad se deshizo de la mujer y avanzó hacia donde suponía estaba Draco. Corrió las cortinas y allí le vio, mirando fijamente al techo. Sus ropas estaban esparcidas en una silla cercana, les había arrancado todos los símbolos de la casa Slytherin. – Draco… - En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Poppy dejó entrar a Remus.

 Hola – Saludó cansado pero intentando disimular su preocupación. Unos hinchados y ennegrecidos párpados, hacía que sus ojos resultasen más brillantes. Severus le miró unos instantes y luego se giró hacia su ahijado que seguía obstinadamente mirando al techo.

 Escucha Draco, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado. Sé que es muy duro… pero tienes que seguir adelante. Es tu padre… tu ídolo desde la infancia¿cómo no ibas a confiar en él, siendo lo único que te quedaba? – Severus se había inclinado para hablar con el chico – Ahora tenemos que…

 ¿Por qué voy a confiar en ti, si tú eres uno de ellos? – Ni tan siquiera le miró – Eres el mejor amigo de esa sabandija que creí era mi padre ¿por qué voy a creer que tú no estabas al tanto?

 Porque es la verdad. Escucha, yo…

 No quiero escucharte, y no quiero hablar más contigo ni con nadie que tenga relación con ellos. ¿La verdad? La verdad es que mi madre está muerta y Harry también.

 Tus compañeros…

 Hijos de mortífagos la mayoría de ellos… a saber cual fue el que me traicionó, probablemente todos.

 No estás siendo justo, ellos y yo estamos preocupados por ti. – Draco le miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y luego miró hacia Remus.

 ¿Profesor Lupin? Podríamos hablar a solas, por favor. – Remus miró a Severus que con cara de disgustó se giró para salir de la enfermería. Lo que encontró tras la puerta, le sorprendió.

 ¿Así, que ustedes son los que están haciendo ricos a los gemelos Weasley? – Preguntó reconociendo en las manos de sus estudiantes los diferentes aparatos del Kitt de Espionaje que estaban comercializando sus ahora ex alumnos. ¿Y bien?

 Draco tiene razón, todos les traicionamos, aunque no tuvimos esa intención – Dijo Nott – Yo le conté a mis padres muchas cosas de ellos.

 Y yo – Dijeron Crabbe y Goyle.

 Y yo… y yo… yo también – Afirmaron más alumnos.

 Vayamos a la sala común a hablar de esto. – Miró a Ron y Hermione, que hacía un rato que estaban allí, un poco apartados – Esperen a Lupin y luego vayan a mi despacho ¿de acuerdo? – Ambos asintieron. Pero en cuanto los Slytherin salieron de su campo visual, llamaron a la puerta de la enfermería. Lupin les abrió y dejó que pasaran.

 Les juro que yo no traicioné a Harry – Se apresuró a afirmar Draco, incorporándose en su cama. Ron y Hermione se miraron en silencio. – Me engaño… él me engañó – La desesperación volvía a adueñarse del rubio haciéndole un nudo en la garganta e impidiéndole hablar.

 Eso lo sabemos – Dijo el lobo, agarrándole de los hombros y obligándole a tranquilizarse – No hace falta que lo repitas todo el tiempo. Escucha Draco, Severus tiene razón. Todos hubiésemos caído en esa trampa

 No no debía… soy un Malfoy y un Slytherin… me educaron para ser el mejor, el más listo y el más rápido…

 Fue tu maestro el que te traicionó – Hermione se había acercado – Escucha Draco… nosotros no te culpamos de lo que pasó – Ron meneó la cabeza afirmativamente, apoyando las palabras de su novia. Draco se tumbó pesadamente apretando con sus dedos el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

 Si necesitas un tiempo lejos de todo… yo te buscaré donde esconderte del mundo como me has pedido – Dijo el licántropo contestando a la petición que Draco le había hecho cuando se quedaron solos – Pero ¿por qué confías en mí?

 Harry lo hacía… le debí de haber escuchado. Me lo dijo mucha veces, y yo le obligué a ir… ¡seré imbecil! – De sus ojos grises ahora abiertos, comenzaron a rodar unas lágrimas.

 Antes tenemos que salvar a Harry – Afirmó Ron provocando la sorpresa de todos los presentes salvo Hermione.

 Ron, pequeño – Poppy se levantó de su mesa avanzando hacia él – Harry ya no está… vivo, cuanto antes lo asumas… - La enfermera le agarraba cariñosamente del brazo, mientras Ron la miraba como a un extraterrestre.

 No, está vivo… - Miró a Draco y a Remus – Mi madre tiene encendida una vela por cada uno de los que estamos fuera. Es una tradición… se supone que la llama solo se apaga si estás en casa o muerto, y la de Harry sigue encendida. En cuanto desapareció Harry mandé un mensaje a casa, y Fred me ha contestado hace unos minutos, él y George la traen para acá.

 No es un sistema muy fiable, pero… Draco, vístete – Ordenó el profesor – Vosotros, id a por McGonagall y Snape, nos reuniremos todos en el despacho del director.

 ¿Snape? Profesor Lupin, él es…

 Sé mejor que tú lo que él es, y créeme, si alguien está siendo traicionado por él no eres tú… Ahora lo entenderás. Date prisa.

El rubio se comenzó a vestir entre ilusionado y sorprendido, aunque el cansancio no le ayudaba a hacer bien las cosas. Poppy quiso recolocar las insignias de Slytherin de su uniforme, pero Draco no quería, así que tras un tira y afloja entre los dos y unas cuantas palabras que jamás nadie creyó que esa dulce mujer era capaz de pronunciar, lo consiguió.

 Si eres un espía… ¿Por qué no estás ahora en el cuartel general viendo cómo está Harry? – Draco seguía enfadado y alterado. Estaban en el despacho del director, intentando explicarle que el único traidor había sido su padre.

 Porque se supone que Dumbledore no me va a dejar salir con facilidad estando el colegio en situación de alerta. – Se intentó acercar de nuevo, pero el rubio volvió a cambiarse de sitio. Empezaba a parecer el juego de las sillas.

 Draco – Remus le hablaba en tono calmado – Tu estado no nos ayuda en nada… si no te comportas como un adulto, te vas a la enfermería de nuevo.

 Yo nunca te haría daño y lo sabes…

 Claro, igual que mi padre sabe que eres su mejor amigo y que el que no debe ser nombrado, uno de sus hombres de confianza – Dijo con rencor

 ¡Draco! – Hermione se estaba quedando sin paciencia – Es lo que hay¿lo entiendes? El que importa es Harry, no tú, yo o Ron o el profesor Snape… importa Harry, así que relájate, necesitamos un plan.

 Señorita Granger… creo que el señor Malfoy ya lo ha entendido – Dijo el director sentándose de nuevo en su sitio – Necesitamos obtener noticias del estado del chico.

 Los compañeros del señor Malfoy – Dijo Severus mirándole con seriedad profesional – Están escribiendo a sus padres… Piensan que como fue a través de ellos que se supo todo, lo normal será mantener la relación inalterable para así poder obtener información. – Draco le miró sorprendido, sus compañeros le apoyaban.

 Mis hermanos están a unas tres horas de camino, por ahora las lechuzas que llegan traen recado de que la vela sigue encendida.

 Se me ha ocurrido… - Dijo despacio el director – que mañana, voy a enviarte, Severus, al ministerio con la excusa de entregar unos documentos… allí podrá saber si se sabe ya o no de la desaparición de Harry… aunque al no estar Funge aquí, es porque no se sabe nada, aun no lo han hecho público… Luego, puedes escaparte un par de horas a ver a tus amigos mortífagos…Si puedes ver al chico, intenta tranquilizarlo…

 Yo quiero ir.

 No señor Malfoy… a usted lo quiero aquí a resguardo… antes hay que saber que planes tiene su padre para usted. Granger y Weasley, serán los encargados de vigilarle.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry despertó totalmente desorientado, y el no poder ver más allá de unos centímetros no le ayudaba demasiado. Notaba una presencia en la habitación, pero quien fuera, estaba escondido entre las sombras. Su estómago rugió con fuerza por el hambre, y al llevarse la mano al estómago, descubrió que solo llevaba puesta la camisa, así que un montón de horribles imágenes comenzaron a golpear su cerebro, desde la sonrisa de Draco cuando junto a su padre vio que había caído en la trampa hasta el dolor que aún le recorría las piernas. Quiso llorar, pero sus ojos le escocían y no permitían que saliese lágrima alguna, así que abrazó la almohada y se acurrucó a esperar lo que fuera que tuviese que ocurrir.

Alguien se sentó a su lado en la cama, sabía perfectamente quien era, pero no dijo nada, ni tan siquiera abrió los ojos. Sintió como una mano con los dedos finos y largos comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza.

 Potter, sé que estás despierto. Abre los ojos, me gusta hablar con personas que me miran – Harry obedeció. Él estaba tan cerca que podía verlo con claridad. – Tienes unos preciosos ojos verdes… como los de tu madre, si no la recuerdo mal… Has dormido mucho rato, es casi la hora de cenar ¿tienes hambre? – Harry movió afirmativamente la cabeza – Lo suponía. Pediré algo de cena para los dos, pero mientras, ahí tienes un baño, date una ducha… también pediré unos pantalones y otra camisa… no te hace falta más.

Harry se incorporó despacio, quería taparse con la sábana, pero notó que Voldemort no se movía para dejar que la cogiera… también se dio cuenta que el baño no tenía puertas… debía de ser para tenerle controlado, así que con bastante vergüenza, se duchó bajo la atenta mirada de su captor. Al salir encontró un pantalón vaquero, una camiseta negra demasiado ajustada para su gusto y un tanga de hilo dental… Si los pantalones hubiesen sido de tela, hubiese pasado de esa ridícula ropa interior, pero el vaquero era demasiado tosco, así que se puso todo, sabiendo que probablemente no lo llevaría mucho rato puesto. Mientras él cenaba, el Lord, continuó mirándole desde la cama.

 Eres realmente atractivo… no me suelo fijar en los hombres, pero en ti es difícil no hacerlo… eres de los pocos que ha llamado mi atención… ¿No dices nada? – Harry siguió comiendo todo lo tranquilo que podía. – Tengo una curiosidad, Harry¿puedo llamarte Harry, verdad? – El hombre se había puesto de pie y se acercaba al muchacho – ¿Se puede seguir amando a una persona que sabes que ha jugado contigo? – Casi se le cae la cuchara que llegaba a su boca, pero consiguió retenerla y continuó sin contestar – Yo no lo sé… la verdad es que nunca he amado a nadie, al menos que yo sepa… claro que a mí… a mí me han amado hasta enloquecer.

 Entonces pregúntaselo a quienes traicionaste.

 No puedo, tengo la costumbre de no dejar a mis amantes vivos cuando ya no me son útiles.

 ¿A mí también me vas a matar? Ayer dijiste…

 No, tranquilo, perteneces al hijo de Malfoy. Para obtener la marca hay que matar a un sangre sucia o a un mestizo, tú eres el elegido para que él entre, se lo prometí a su padre.

 Vaya, así que tienes palabra… - Harry miró a la figura borrosa que se acababa de sentar en la mesa, justo frente a él.

 En estos pequeños detalles… siempre… no me respetarían si no les mimo como es debido. Esto me cuesta poco y quedo bien. Pero sigamos hablando de amor… ¿aún sientes algo por él?

 Sí.

 ¿Y harías lo que fuera por él?

 No, ya no…

 El orgullo Gryffindor… sí. Yo tenía una… ¿cómo llamarla? Enamorada… era Hufflepuff y sangre sucia, y creía que podía acercarse a mí… eso fue hace… Uf, unos cincuenta años… ya había pasado lo de la cámara secreta… Bien, Calais Alcarin, que así se llamaba, creía que con su amor podría cambiarme… ¡qué ingenua! Hacía todo lo que la pedía, era muy bonita y trabajadora… hasta me regaló una snitch, era la guardiana creo… No te voy a aburrir con detalles, pero cuando salimos de la escuela, ya me había cansado de sus buenas intenciones, así que la envenené. Fui bueno… no quería que sufriera demasiado, después de todo, ella me fue fiel… fue sin quererlo la primera mortífaga de la historia.

 Siento no estar aquí cuando hagas lo mismo con los Malfoy. – No vio como Lord Voldemort le miraba con cierta complacencia.

 Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si el chico de oro también odia… serías un buen aprendiz… eres poderoso…

 Haré lo que me ordenes si me das a los Malfoy – El hombre se levantó despacio, considerando la oferta de Potter. Se puso tras él y le susurró al oído.

 Tentador… pero no, ellos no pueden hacerme nada, tú eres peligroso ¿quién me asegura que después no irás por mí? Además… eres un mestizo… - Posó sus labios con suavidad sobre el cuello de Harry que sin quererlo se estremeció – Me da la sensación de que mis hombres no supieron disfrutar del regalo que les hice anoche.

Obligó al chico a ponerse de pie, y muy despacio le desabrochó la camisa paseando la punta de sus dedos sobre el pecho descubierto.

 El mayor placer que te puede ofrecer tu mayor enemigo – Dijo pasando sus manos por los hombros y haciendo que cayese la camisa – es ver como pierde es control sobre sí mismo, y como se rinde ante ti por placer. En ese momento, puedes hacer lo que quieras… eres su dios.

 Ni lo sueñes, Voldemort.

 Soy un amante paciente… perderás el control, y luego serás mío.

Se lanzó sediento hacia el cuerpo del chico, que comenzó a reunir todas sus fuerzas, mientras su cabeza le trajo el recuerdo de Draco, su amado y odiado Draco, diciéndole palabras muy parecidas. Se rindió ante la evidencia, el rubio debió de ser un alumno aventajado. Consiguió resistir las caricias y los pellizcos, los lamentotes y las caricias, aunque sus pezones se rindieron con facilidad.

Con el paso del tiempo, yacía tumbado boca arriba en la cama, sin ropa, se había rendido… ¿de qué le iba a servir resistir? Gemía bajo las atenciones de su enemigo, que le mordisqueaba los pezones, mientras le masturbaba con firmeza, notó que iba a llegar, y notó que podía frenar todo aquello, pero no quiso, arqueó con fuerza la espalda y pasó el límite que hacía unos momentos se negaba a pasar… abrió los ojos y se derramó en la mano que le acariciaba, aunque no se permitió disfrutar… nunca más lo haría.

Voldemort rió satisfecho, él sí disfrutó…

 Decididamente, no supieron aprovechar el regalo… Verte así es todo un regalo para los ojos… te vuelves más bello si cabe. – Harry solo le miró intentando recuperar la respiración, esa no había sido su intención – Bueno, ahora te toca trabajar a ti.

Y trabajó, toda la noche. El Lord apenas le toco y se tuvo que preparar él mismo, un par de veces… todo lo hizo él, y descubrió que su nuevo dueño era exigente, aunque no le tocase, tenía que llegar a la vez que él, si le hacía una felación, tenía que mirarlo a los ojos y tragarlo todo, no le permitía tocarse, salvo cuando le tenía empujando dentro… Pero al menos, no recibió golpes ni le hizo daño en ningún momento.

Al despertar por la mañana, le habían colocado la camiseta y el tanga, pero los pantalones habían desaparecido. Una cadena con una argolla le mantenían atado a unos dos metros de la cama por el cuello. Entró un hombre moreno al que no pudo reconocer.

 Soy Rob, tu guardián. Estas son las normas. Sólo comerás o beberás si yo, o Mi Señor, te lo permitimos, si quieres ir al baño, me llamarás para que te vigile. No tienes nada más permitido. Tendrás que obedecer las órdenes de cualquier mortífago que venga, si no lo haces, te castigaré. ¿Lo entendiste?

 Si… ¿Cómo le tengo que llamar?

 Rob.

 Rob… ¿Puedo ir al servicio?

 Claro… pero antes – El claro sonido de una cremallera de pantalón bajándose llegó hasta los oídos del moreno. – Arrodíllate, pequeño.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus entró en el salón, donde el Lord, leía con tranquilidad.

 ¡Severus! No te esperaba tan pronto

 El viejo me mando al ministerio… podré estar aquí apenas una hora.

 ¿Cómo se ha tomado la desaparición del niño?

 Creen que ya está muerto… ¿lo estàmi señor?

 No, no… se lo reservo al hijo de Malfoy para su iniciación, fue un favor que me pidió su padre…

 ¿Iniciación?

 Sí, pronto por lo que parece. Malfoy me dijo que el chaval lo está deseando. – Severus sonrío, mientras pensaba que algo no funcionaba como debía.

 ¿Puedo verle?

 ¿A quién?

 Oh… pues a los dos… tal vez primero a Malfoy.

 Claro… está en la sala de duelos… Daré órdenes para que luego te dejen estar con el chico, supongo que querrás… desquitarte… ¡Ah, no! Tú eres… hetero… bueno, pero te podrás burlar un rato.

Cuando salió de su breve charla con el padre de Draco, estaba casi convencido de que se había vuelto loco, no sabía que había traicionado a su hijo, y vivía en una especie de fantasía en la que Draco era casi un dios. Que Rob fuera el guardián del chico tampoco le hizo mucha gracia, y lo que vio cuando entró en la habitación le terminó por disgustar.

 Harry – Dijo con cuidado. Pero el bulto que yacía bajo las sábanas se incorporó sobresaltado al reconocer su voz.

 Profesor – Contestó algo azorado.

 Escucha, Harry… estamos buscando una forma de… - El profesor se había acercado y sentado cerca del chico, pero cuando intentó acariciarle la cabeza para reconfortarlo, Harry involuntariamente, se apartó. – Tranquilo, muchacho, en poco tiempo estarás de nuevo en Hogwarts con tus amigos. Draco…

 Él… ¿está satisfecho¿cuándo va a venir para terminar lo que empezó? Dígale que no tarde… no podré esperarle vivo mucho más tiempo y muerto no le sirvo.

 Harry, Draco no es un mortífago ni quiere serlo, él no te traicionó.

 ¿Ah no? – Harry sonaba retador, pero las lágrimas que empezaban a correr su rostro le contradecían ¿Sigue en el colegio? Quiero que Ron le de mi snitch, la de mi familia… se la ha ganado a pulso.

 ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Él… espera, me dio una carta para ti. – El hombre rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un pliego doblado, se lo alargó, pero se dio cuenta de que el moreno no podía leerlo – Espera, yo te lo leeré.

 No… no la abra… él...

 ¿Cómo? – Preguntó asombrado

 Déjeme ver qué pasó

 ¿Qué?… Espera ¿quieres que te deje entrar en mi mente para ver si lo que te digo de Draco es cierto?

 Míreme… me he rendido… me he rendido porque creí que lo había perdido todo… Creí que él… Me dijeron que soy su…

 Lo sé, lo sé – Susurró intentando calmarle – Lucius ha perdido el juicio, vive en un mundo que no es del todo real… Cree que Draco actuaba y que realmente te entregó, cuando en realidad, no se ha levantado hasta que supo que estabas vivo. Sé distinguir los sentimientos… él te ama.

 Déjeme verlo… por favor. - Suplicó

 Está bien…

Harry entró en la mente del hombre con miedo, si Draco le había traicionado, todo estaba perdido, pero si no… A los pocos minutos, lloraba en los brazos de su profesor, que le acunaba para intentar tranquilizarlo

 Dígale que estoy muerto… dígaselo a todos… - Murmuraba entre sollozos.

 Ya vuelves a decir tonterías…

 Me rendí… no confié en él y me rendí… no confié en él – El moreno lloraba con más angustia cada vez. – No se merece esto… yo le traicioné a él… Por favor… dígales que estoy muerto.

 No Harry, eso le mataría.

 No lo entiende – Harry le miró a los ojos – Se arriesgará para salvarme… y yo no podré volver a mirarle a los ojos…

 Harry, las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen… hay que tener fe y esperar… Te voy a contar un secreto. Este verano espero contraer matrimonio de nuevo.

 ¿Qué? No entiendo…

 Espera, deja que te cuente. Remus…

 Pero si usted le rechazó – Severus elevó las cejas mostrando su sorpresa – Fui a verle y sin querer oí una conversación…

 Oh… ya, bueno… Remus me quiere, lo sé… pero no se puede entregar… aún tiene un muerto pegado a su alma.

 Sirius…

 Sí. Por eso le doy espacio… tiene que terminar esa historia y luego entregarse a mí… mis ansias precipitaron las cosas, pero me di cuenta tarde y tuve que ser un poco desleal con él… y ahora le debo una explicación… A lo que iba… Draco sabrá esperar a que limpies tu alma… te aseguro que prefiere que no le mires a los ojos pero estés a salvo, a que le diga que estás muerto. No lo soportaràse tirará desde la torre de astronomía… en la carta que no quieres que te lea lo dice bien claro…

 ¿Se quiere suicidar?

 No sé lo que piensa… El mismo día os perdió a ti y a su madre, a los dos por culpa de su gran ídolo… ahora solo piensa en recuperarte vivo, recuperar tu confianza y tal vez vengarse de su padre. Me dio también esta pulsera para ti. Me dijo que tú lo entenderías, y que no te la quites nunca.

 Se supone que evita que te sean infiel… ¡Oh! Yo le he traicionado y él sigue confiando en mí… - Harry comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

 No le has traicionado… Se me acaba el tiempo… por favor… resiste, de acuerdo – Severus se puso en pie dedicándole una última caricia en el pelo – Me llevo la carta, pero te la volveré a traer con unas gafas, no sea que el Lord te la descubra…

 Ya, claro… vuelva pronto… ¡Profesor Snape! – Severus había abierto la puerta y la volvió a cerrar, dejando a Rob un poco mosqueado – Usted… la iniciación…

 Lucero… Por aquél entonces, la sangre… ella se llamaba Lucero… digamos que se auto inmoló… Bueno – El tono solemne de Severus cambió a jocoso - la verdad es que trabajaba de forense en San Mugo y consiguió un cadáver con sus características, y ahora vive en San Francisco, escribe novelas románticas y firma como Cerdo Volador… Me regaló una snitch… estaba como una regadera… pero era un auténtico genio… y por lo que sé… creo que aún lo es. ¿Ves Harry? Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen. – Abrió la puerta, y en voz alta para que Rob lo oyera, dijo – Ha sido un placer… volveré pronto… y guarde alguna lágrima para mi vuelta…

El cuidador de Harry, sonrió a Severus, creyendo que el profesor, se había ensañado con su alumno.

 ¿A que uno se siente bien? – Dijo cerrando la puerta y siguiendo unos pasos al profesor… - Si cierras los ojos, es igual que si te la chupara una mujer, no hay diferencia.

 Rob – Severus giró un poco su cuerpo hacia él – Te aseguro que no es bueno cerrar los ojos ante él… aún es peligroso. Yo por si acaso los he mantenido muy abiertos – Sonrió con satisfacción al ver la cara asombrada del guardián… - No se lo digas a nadie, pero es lo mejor de trabajar con niños, algunos hacen cualquier cosa por evitar un castigo o subir nota, y yo soy un hombre viudo… - Con esta información, Voldemort no dudaría de él.

Continuará…

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios

JuliaSakura – Ups… por lo visto no descubriste dónde vivo, jajajaja, la verdad es que me fui de finde con los amigos, así que aunque vinieras, solo verías a mi madre con la pata escayolada. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. S.

Diabolik – Gracias, eres de las pocas críticas buenas que he recibido, a la gente no le gustó el capítulo. Un Beso. S.

Yumeco – Gracias, te digo lo mismo que a Diablolik… Y no te comas las uñas, que no alimentan y queda feo. o. S

Asil Black – Pues… la verdad es que aún quedan dos semanas para tu cita, así que tranquila… Jo, me encantó tu comentario, es de los más originales que recibo. Un Beso. S

Nevi; Nevichii-1220 – Tal vez acaben como pareja, y tal vez tu madre tenga razón al apagarte el ordenador a esas horas… todo es relativo. Un beso. S.

Ayda Merodeadora – Por pasos… ¿No quieres a Remus y a Sev juntos, uf… sois más de las que creía…las órdenes cada una tiene su página, la siriusana es http:groups. msn. com / pottercia / magiaencomunidad. mnsw- en ella viene la direccion de la de cornamenta que es la de James. La draconiana están en http:groups. msn. com / OrdenDraconiana / whatsnew. mnsw. Quita los espacios, espero que te sea útil. Besos. S.

Caroline Mcmanaman – Anthony reaparecerày enredos….Gracias por tu comentario, pero no puedo contarte más. S

Stiby – Sí algún comentario me dejaste, me suena. Gracias, en serio. S.

MMTXDMB- Gracias, y espero que algún día me descifres tu nick. S

Aryblack – Creo que Draco ahora si que ya lo sabe, su padre está podrido, pero ya tiene bastante como para darle golpes contra los muros. Gracias por animarte y dejarme un comentario. S

Cerdo Volador ¿Te gustó? Cambié un poco la idea original… Besos. S


	19. La snitch de Fred

Hola de nuevo… antes de nada, creo que os debo una explicación. Mi tristeza se debe a otras causas, en verano nos vamos a vivir a otro lado. Trasladan a mi madre de nuevo, y ella ha aceptado volver a Guadalajara (España) porque dice que está más cerca de la universidad madrileña, donde quiero empezar psicología el año que viene, si es que consigo entrar, claro. Eso me ha supuesto discusiones con Santi (mi novio, o más bien mi ex…) y la mitad de mis amigos… Esta semana me envió allí a un pueblo a conocer a la que fue su psicóloga cuando la separación de mi padre y el proceso de descubrimiento y asumción de su bisexualidad, creo que ella ha sido la que me ha hecho ver con otros ojos a los loqueros… he caminado mucho, he hablado mucho con ella y he conocido a su gata Maribel que es lo más Slytherin que jamás he conocido. Me he enamorado tanto de esa gata, que el miércoles me llevó a un centro de animales abandonados y adopté una chiquitita a la que he llamado Mabel en su honor (en el de la gata), mi madre se rió por teléfono cuando se lo conté, bueno, se lo contó ella. Ayer llegué de nuevo a casa, y ya estoy mucho mejor… y además he decidido que voy a estudiar… Escribí este capítulo en un ciber, ya que en la pensión que estaba no había ordenador y no me atreví a pedirle a Natalia el suyo (es tocaya de mi mamá) así que el ruido de fondo me ha afectado bastante, he tratado de corregir algunos fallos, pero...

En ningún momento fueron vuestros comentarios los que me entristecieron, aunque reconozco que no llegaron en el mejor momento personal para mí, pero no lo podíais saber. Agradezco de todo corazón todo lo que me ponéis… nunca me han sentado mal, al contrario, en serio que vuestras críticas son las que me ayudan a mejorar… de hecho, espero haber mejorado algo en este capítulo. Solo odio cuando me llega un howler intentando obligarme a escribir tal o cual cosa, o insultándome. Por favor… me encanta que me halaguen, pero solo con eso no voy a llegar a ninguna parte, así que confío en que me sigáis diciendo los errores cometidos… ¿OK? No quise haceros sentir mal, ni culpables, ni enfadaros… en serio que siento este malentendido.

Dedico este capítulo a todos aquellos que de una u otra forma ayudan a curar las heridas del alma. A TOHRU Y KUMAGORO, por su persistencia en lograr el objetivo 200, y a ALYM para que me perdone que no pueda cumplir su deseo, si algún día escribo un angs (o como se escriba será todo dedicado a ti)

Besos

Serendipity. M. O. Siriusana, Draconiana y Severusiana.

Capítulo 18: La snitch de Fred

Miraba al cielo sentado en la grada Gryffindor del campo de quidditch. Jugar como golpeador era una de las cosas que más echaba de menos de su época escolar. Le gustaba mucho trabajar junto a George… pero tenía demasiadas responsabilidades. Ahora ya no hacía las bromas, solo las imaginaba. Pagaría por ver a Snape sufriendo por algunos de sus inventos… pero el ánimo de los alumnos con el rapto de Harry no estaba como para bromas.

Vio a Draco deambulando por el límite del bosque prohibido, y más lejos, Ron y Blaise le seguían con discreción. Desde la vuelta de Severus, dos días atrás, el rubio estaba, si cabe, más triste, y las pócimas que le obligaban a tomar, le hacían parecer un fantasma. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, Arwen Cerrada, la golpeadora que había ocupado su puesto se acercaba hacia él tranquila.

Se te echa de menos en el equipo.

No creo, Ginny me ha dicho que haces bien tu trabajo – Arwen se sentó un asiento más abajo y a la izquierda del suyo.

Tal vez, pero George y tú hacíais muy buen equipo, supongo que tendrá algo que ver con el rollo ese de ser gemelos.

Has cambiado mucho desde el año pasado cuando me fui.

¿Para bien o para mal?

No sabría… te has puesto un piercing en la nariz, mechas de colores… antes parecías una muñequita, ahora…

¿La novia de Chuky?

No – ambos se echaron a reír – no, es solo que pareces menos frágil.

Tengo más piercing hechos – Dijo levantándose y levantando a la vez su camisa, dejando su ombligo al descubierto.

Guau, vaya. – Fred estaba sorprendido - ¿Alguno más?

Si, pero está en un lugar de difícil acceso en este momento. – El pelirrojo se puso colorado imaginando el tercer piercing de la chica. Ella sonrió con picardía – He venido a darte esto, te la iba a enviar por lechuza, pero prefiero hacerlo en mano. – Fred cogió la pequeña snitch entre sus manos. – Es la del partido contra Ravenclaw, Slytherin se la regaló Harry a Anthony y Hufflepuff no sé si lo jugaremos este fin de semana.

Yo – El pelirrojo tragó saliva ruidosamente – yo… no me lo esperaba, yo… Gracias – Ella sonrió e hizo el ademán de alejarse pero Fred la retuvo de la mano – Me preguntaba… si tal vez… pudiéramos salir juntos alguna vez, y de paso… con el tiempo… ver ese piercing que tienes tan escondido – Ella levantó una ceja y sonrió, sentándose a su lado. El primer beso no se hizo esperar, y hubiese venido muchos más detrás, si no hubiesen oído gritar a Draco y después a Ron y Blaise…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus llamó con firmeza a la puerta de la habitación. Esta vez no se oían tangos, como la última vez, sino la elegante y sublime voz de la Divina, María Calas interpretaba el Casta Diva en ese momento, en el viejo aparato reproductor de Remus. Entró aunque no había recibido respuesta y se encontró al profesor, mirando al infinito desde el fondo de su cama.

Profesor Lupin… Remus. – El castaño giró sus ojos hacia la voz que le llamaba, como si estuviese soñando. Al ver a Severus, reaccionó con un ligero sobresalto y se incorporó.

Severus – Pronunció restregándose los ojos intentando aterrizar en el mundo real – Perdona, no te oí…

No importa… Tengo que hablar contigo… ¿Te importa si…? – Preguntó señalando al tocadiscos. Remus negó con la cabeza, y se levantó yendo a un pequeño aparador, donde instantáneamente apareció una humeante tetera con dos tazas. Severus había apagado la música y estaba en pie observándolo. – Te veo muy cansado, Remus.

¿Tú no lo estás? ¿no lo estamos todos? No puedo dejar de pensar en James y en Harry.

Es normal. Confío en que todo esto acabe pronto.

Sí, yo también. ¿Quieres té de bergamota? – Dijo mientras se sentaban en la mesa. Severus asintió en silencio. - ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? – Dijo acercándole la taza y el azucarero.

Quería aclarar ciertas cosas contigo.

De acuerdo ¿qué cosas? – Se acomodó en la silla acercando su taza a la boca. Severus comenzó a dar vueltas al azúcar intentando a la vez organizar de nuevo su discurso.

Hace tiempo que… bueno, no me importa que fueras un merodeador y tampoco un licántropo.

Estupendo ¿y? – Severus no le contestó – Fue un beso, nada más. Te arrepentiste, no pasa nada. Todos hacemos cosas de las que después nos arrepentimos. En serio, yo ya lo he olvidado.

El problema… es que yo no, y que tampoco estoy arrepentido… - Ahora Remus fue el que se quedó en silencio – Pero aún no quiero tomar ninguna decisión – Bebió lo que le quedaba de té de un sorbo y se levantó – Y no quiero que tú lo pagues… es difícil… no sé como decirte que…

Puedo esperar.

Lo sé. Yo también, ambos tenemos cosas que cerrar antes de tomar una decisión ¿no crees? – Remus asintió en silencio apurando su taza - Te traje esto del ministerio, para ver si te ayuda… y me ayuda a mí. – Le entregó un trapo manchado. Remus lo abrió con lentitud y curiosidad, pronto descubrió una pequeña snitch dorada, que llevaba grabados un lobo y un perro aullando a una luna. El nombre de Sirius estaba también en ella.

¿Cómo…? – Remus tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Tengo muchos amigos, por así decirlo, que me deben favores... – Se acercó a la ventana, quedando sorprendido por lo que vió - ¡Oh, no! ¡Draco! – Remus se aproximó a él con rapidez y tras ver lo que estaba pasando, ambos salieron corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Salió de la biblioteca completamente mareado. Le costaba mucho concentrarse en cualquier cosa, y pese a que le habían recomendado estar entretenido, nada llamaba su atención. A penas podía leer, las letras empezaban a bailar en el libro, o se volvían borrosas impidiéndole distinguirlas. Si hacía un par de horas que se había tomado la poción verde era incapaz de reconocer las letras o determinadas palabras complicadas… menos mal que solo le obligaban a beberla en momentos de muchos nervios. La poción rosa le ayudaba a dormir, y la gris le mantenía despierto pero no demasiado. A veces tardaba en reconocer a la persona que le hablaba, y normalmente no sabía si le hablaban a él o no… todo era como un cuadro al que se le caían los colores. En ese momento decidió que, salvo la poción para dormir, no se volvería a beber nada de colores… sabía que se le estaba pasando algo importante que no conseguía recordar, algo le faltaba y no lo recordaba, solo recordaba verde… pero ¿el qué era verde?

Dos días después, Draco andaba distraído por las lindes del bosque prohibido, necesitaba tomar el aire y dejar de escuchar el estruendo de las aulas, le molestaban mucho los ruidos, además, lo que le hacían beber no le dejaba pensar con claridad, y lo veía todo como dormido, pero al menos sabía que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pensaba en Harry y sus ojos verdes, en sus padres, en lo que Severus le había dicho… Algo llamó su atención, había alguien al otro lado pero… vio perfectamente la luz que salía hacia él y que había sido precedida de un "Crucio".

Ron y Blaise, salieron corriendo cuando vieron a Draco retorcerse bajo el hechizo, y mientras el pelirrojo se tiraba, literalmente, sobre el atacante, el Slytherin creaba un escudo para proteger a su amigo.

Ron, sentado encima del atacante, volteó al chico y le dio un fuerte derechazo que le hizo perder el sentido. En ese momento reconoció al atacante.

Es Anthony – Dijo con asombro.

¿Cómo? – Blaise jadeaba mientras intentaba calmar a Draco, que estaba encogido en el suelo. Las voces de gente alarmada comenzaron a oírse.

Es Anthony - Repitió. Draco se había despejado con tanto dolor, y al escuchar el nombre del ex – Ravenclaw abrió despacio los ojos que aún dejaban escapar lágrimas de dolor.

El rubio ya estaba en pie cuando Severus, Remus y los demás profesores y alumnos llegaron. Hermione se abrazó a Ron, y le regañó dulcemente por no haber usado un expeliaramus que era más seguro. Pansy estaba pálida por el susto, y el resto de compañeros guardaban un silencio sepulcral sin saber bien que pensar.

Anthony volvió despacio en sí, e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre Draco, tirándole al suelo.

SUCIA RATA TRAIDORA – Gritaba intentando golpearlo – LE TRAICIONASTE, LE VENDISTE…. TE VOY A MATAR. – Severus hizo aparecer unas cuerdas para sujetarle, mientras Remus le alejaba y Dumbledore ponía en pie al rubio.

YO NO LE TRAICIONE – Respondía desesperado el rubio.

SI QUE LO HICILSTE, LE VENDISTE CON AYUDA DE TU PADRE…. SÉ QUE TÚ LE VAS A MATAR. – Cansado de gritar bajó el tono de voz, pero seguía escupiendo odio – Es tu regalo de iniciación, serpiente traidora.

¿Pero cómo…? – Remus iba a preguntar por cómo sabía el chico esa información cuando el director, comenzó a dispersar a los congregados.

Profesores, a mi despacho. Prefectos, lleven a los alumnos a sus casas, las clases han terminado por hoy, y luego, los prefectos de 6º de Gryffindor y Slytherin que vengan. Señor Malfoy, vaya a la enfermería, luego le mando llamar.

Estoy bien, en serio…

Mejor que venga con nosotros, luego le llevo yo a la enfermería – Dijo Severus.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El despacho de Dumbledore, que normalmente no parecía muy grande, en este momento lo era, misteriosamente todo el claustro de profesores, más Ron, Blaise, Draco, Pansy y Hermione, cabían cómodamente alrededor de la mesa de despacho. Los antiguos directores, miraban lo que sucedía con mucha expectación, desde sus lienzos, y un pequeño fénix salía silencioso de entre sus cenizas de adulto, solo observado por el director, que esperaba a que se estableciese el silencio en la sala.

Cuando consiguieron tranquilizar a los dos chicos, empezó el interrogatorio.

¿Por qué atacó al señor Malfoy? Señor Goldstein… - Preguntó el director.

Él traicionó a Harry, se merece la muerte. – Draco se removió en su silla en señal de protesta, pero Remus a su lado no le permitió hablar.

Y entonces… ¿Por qué no le mató directamente? – Todos le miraron con ojos asombrados.

Antes tiene que sufrir. A Harry le están torturando.

¿Y cómo sabe todo eso? ¿cómo sabe lo de la traición y la iniciación? – Anthony le miró con asombro.

Todo el mundo lo sabe… mi psicoterapeuta…

No – corrigió McGonagall – No lo sabe nadie, los estudiantes saben que el señor Potter a desaparecido, y algunos que está con el que no debe ser nombrado… pero nadie, ni siquiera la mayor parte de nosotros, sabíamos lo de la iniciación hasta que el profesor Snape nos lo confirmó hace a penas unos minutos…

Pero no es posible… mi psicoterapeuta, la señorita Sigmuna, me lo contó…

¿Sigmuna? ¿Sigmuna Freuda? – Preguntó Severus echando su cuerpo hacia delante en su asiento.

Si, ¿Por qué? – El chico empezaba a estar confundido.

¿La has visto alguna vez su antebrazo? ¿Te has fijado si lleva una mancha… tatuaje? – Siguió interrogando el profesor

Bueno, sé que lleva algo, pero nunca lo he visto con detalle, yo…

Así que es ella… - Comentó pensativo

Severus, creo que estamos esperando una… - El director le miraba con profundidad

Sé que sigue habiendo agentes en el exterior… En realidad, ella dirige el campo de pruebas. Están haciendo diferentes experimentos con sangres sucias y magos cuyo linaje no sea muy antiguo… quieren saber más cosas sobre la generación de la magia en muggles y cosas así. Se cuentas cosas realmente horribles… No sabía, hasta ahora de dónde sacaban a los sujetos… Goldstein no es de antiguo linaje, así que probablemente sea uno de sus cobayas humanas….

Yo no soy una cobaya… ella es maravillosa conmigo. Me animó a mantener contacto con Harry… aunque gracias a esta… sucia rata traidora, nunca me contestó.

Así sabía que Draco tenía realmente la confianza de Harry… ya que en tus cartas, siempre le avisabas de la traición – Dijo Hermione atando cabos – Pero… ¿por qué ha seguido contándote cosas?

Para comprobar que Lucius Malfoy no miente – Sentenció Dumbledore – Quieren saber si realmente Draco va a formar parte de los suyos… y si es lo suficientemente capaz de defenderse…

Pero entonces…

Te han utilizado, te he dicho millones de veces que le quiero… yo no le traicionaría – Draco hablaba muy despacio hundido en la silla. Daba la impresión de que cargaba con el mundo en sus manos.

Vamos a la enfermería, Draco… tienes que reponerte… Goldstein… usted también viene. Habrá que saber que le habrán dado a tomar… avisaremos a sus tíos.

Pansy y Blaise les acompañaron, mientras Ron y Hermione siguieron en la reunión. Severus caminaba en silencio tras los chicos. Sabía como llegar hasta el chico, incluso como montar una autentica obra de teatro para entretener al Lord… el problema era… si entraban ¿cómo saldrían?... y si llevaba a Draco… ¿seria bueno para él ver a su amante en el estado que estaba?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry contaba en la colcha, las manchas de colores que podía distinguir. Parece que ya no le visitaban tanto durante el día, así que estaba más tranquilo, claro que pagaba por comer o ir al baño pero… Lo peor eran las noches. El Lord Oscuro, le mandaba llevar a su habitación puntualmente después de la cena, y con él no valía lo de relajarse y mirar al infinito. Lo que más le fastidiaba era que el Lord, sabía lo que hacía, era un buen amante, así que deseaba verle pero por la mañana se odiaba por ello. Al menos sabía que tenía que seguir vivo por Draco… no se perdonaría que él hiciese alguna tontería. Daría toda su magia y fortuna por verle aunque fuera un solo segundo… esos ojos grises con los que intentaba soñar cada rato… Aunque llevaba unos días con pesadillas, ya que los mortífagos andaban muy activos y todas las tardes tenían alguna que otra escaramuza.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a Rob y con él un agradable olor a pato al horno. El chico no dejó de contar, pero al oír la odiada cremallera bajar, simplemente levantó un poco el trasero y, apoyado en sus antebrazos, se concentró en las bolas naranjas. Ron tenía eyaculación precoz, así que no le dio tiempo ni a que el chico sintiera dolor, mientras seguía concentrado en otra cosa que no era él. Enfadado pero satisfecho se colocó de nuevo el pantalón y dio un azote en el trasero del muchacho, que sorprendido le miró.

Te voy a soltar para que cenes. Luego te das una ducha y te pones la ropa que aparezca… Ya sabes dónde te llevo después ¿verdad?...

Si Rob… - Dijo automáticamente, agradeciendo el verse libre.

Obediente, comió el pato, que estaba delicioso, y luego se metió en la ducha. Su camisa había desaparecido, pero en su lugar había un suave albornoz rojo sangre. Se tapó con él, agradeciendo el tacto… hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien… le pediría al Lord que se lo regalase. Rob le miró con deseo, pero sabía que desde ese momento, hasta la mañana siguiente, el muchacho era intocable. Le guió por los pasillos hasta la ya conocida habitación de Voldemort, que le esperaba con una copa en la mano, de pie ante la chimenea. A Harry le vino a la memoria cierto rubio con costumbres parecidas, pero en vez de pensar en traición, pensó en que realmente, a Draco le gustaba la buena vida.

El Lord le miró satisfecho de arriba abajo, mientras hacía un gesto para que les dejasen solos. Rob desapareció al instante, pero el hombre que estaba en el sillón se lo tomó con más tranquilidad. Apuró su copa y se levantó despacio. Pese a no ver mucho, Harry sabía quién era ese hombre. El rubio se acercó a él camino de la puerta, y le desabrochó el albornoz. Harry creyó intuir una sonrisa en los labios de Lucius, que despacio se alejó y cerró la puerta.

Te ves hermoso con ese color

Yo… me gustaría quedarme con el albornoz… – Dijo despacio

Claro, no hay problema – Se había acercado a él y le sujetaba la barbilla. - ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

Contar – Contestó el moreno, que comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo respondía ante las promesas que él otro cuerpo comenzó a hacerle.

Muy entretenido… ¿por qué no valoras el paisaje que se ve desde tu ventana? – Harry comenzó a odiarse, mientras por sus hombros se deslizaba el albornoz.

No veo de lejos sin gafas – Voldemort, le acarició los brazos… haciéndole estremecer.

Si esta noche te portas bien, mañana tal vez solucionemos ese problema. – y sin más se apoderó del cuello del chico, que durante unos segundos pensó en si luchar como cada noche o rendirse… la promesa de volver a ver, le hizo decidirse por la segunda opción… total… mañana se odiaría igual… El lord Oscuro, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba… y sonrió… tal vez, Malfoy tendría que matar a otro.

Continuara…

Gracias por leer. Por cierto, Sigmuna estaba creada en mi mente antes de probar yo en propia piel el trabajo de un psicólogo. Ha sido casualidad, ya sabéis, serendipity…

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios:

Yumeko – Claro que no se lo merece, nadie merece eso, pero esto es un fic… y se me fue la mano… Remus y Severus… ya ves como están y por cierto. Tu nuca me molestas en tus comentarios, al contrario. Un beso. S.

Carolina Mcmanaman – Muchas gracias, ya estoy mejor… Como verás, he bajado un poco el nivel de sufrimiento de Harry, ya le queda poco. Besos. S.

JuliaSakura – Sí, de hecho ya se está empezando a solucionar… tranquila. Besos. S.

Diabolik - Jajajajaja, si, Draco sufre, pero no tanto como Harry. Aunque pronto estarán juntos de nuevo. Un abrazo. S.

Asil Black y su dolor de cabeza – Bueno, tal vez aquí no sea uno de tus acostumbrados comentarios, pero en slasheaven te has lucido, tres, jajajajaja. Un abrazo. S.

Hikaru y Kumagoro – Muchas gracias, espero que no llegue a decepcionarte en ningún futuro capitulo. S.

Stiby – De nada. He tardado en subir el capítulo porque no estaba en casa, normalmente tardo menos, lo siento. Y gracias a ti. S.

Nyssa Black – Se me fue la mano con Harry, lo sé y lo siento, lo he pretendido suavizar en este capítulo…. Pero el mal ya está hecho. Espero que tengas suerte en tus exámenes. Un abrazo. S.

Tohru y Kumagoro – Gracias por intentarlo, pero aún me queda mucho hasta los 200, jajajajaja. Gracias por tus comentarios. Un abrazo, y te has ganado la dedicatoria. S


	20. La snitch de Hagrid

Hola de nuevo… mi capacidad creadora está un poco adormecida con los exámenes, lo siento… tengo muy claro lo que quiero poner, pero no sé si llego a ponerlo como debería… en este capítulo, Harry casi da un golpe de estado y se salva solo, así que tuve que parar un par de días, para reconducir la historia.

Paciencia a las que aún no han recibido su snitch, todas llegaran a su debido tiempo, es que me pedisteis muchas, y… claro…

Gracias por seguir leyéndome pese a los patinazos que estoy dando últimamente, intento corregir los errores que me decís, pero a veces me cuesta, así que seguid dándome ideas para mejorar.

En estas fechas que estamos, solo puedo dedicar el capítulo a las víctimas de la violencia, producto de la intolerancia y la ambición. El otro día me contaron que no sé que escritora decía que la mejor palabra era COMPASIÓN, porque su significado es el sentir lo que siente el otro, y que la gente ha matado por y con bellas palabras como justicia y libertad, pero que nadie mata por y con compasión. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella, sea quién sea. También a las mujeres de este planeta, que ha sido nuestro día… que sería del mundo sin nosotras.

Un beso

Serendipity – M. O. Siriusana, Draconiana y Severusiana.

Capítulo 19: La snitch de Hagrid

'_Querido hijo:_

_Creo que ya es momento que dejes de demorar tu acceso a nuestra comunidad, si es que piensas que sea Potter tu ofrenda. Has de darte prisa, ya que las cosas no funcionan como esperábamos. El que no debe ser nombrado, se está encariñando del traidor, y cada vez pasa más tiempo en sus habitaciones que atado como debería de ser. Y lo peor es que ya no permite a casi nadie que le toque. Le hace regalos de chucherías todas las mañanas y hoy le ha dejado salir a dar un corto paseo por los jardines. Sé que es pasajero, pero temo que anule la promesa que nos hizo sobre él._

_Potter no habla y se pasa el día mirando al infinito, es como si realmente no estuviera aquí, cuando le sodomizo, ya que yo soy de los pocos privilegiados a los que todavía deja tocarlo, normalmente canta o habla solo, o cuenta pelusas, es como si no se enterara de nada. Sin embargo, acepta todo lo que viene del gran Lord con una sonrisa, aunque tampoco le he visto hablarle mucho, y normalmente también parece ausente en su presencia. Creíamos que estaba enloqueciendo, pero los guardias nocturnos, me han asegurado que por las noches no es así, más bien al contrario._

_Así que habla con Severus y prepara tu salida de Hogwarts, la formación que te falte, te la daremos aquí._

_Recibe un fuerte abrazo._

_Tu padre_

_L .Malfoy'_

Draco esta vez había aguantado sereno. Cuando hacía un rato, la lechuza había llegado y había reconocido el sello de su padre, casi se cae del asiento. Leyó nervioso el mensaje, mientras Severus se acercaba a él en el comedor. No articuló palabra cuando le dio el mensaje a su tutor, solo clavó la mirada en el profesor Lupin, que en silencio siguió la escena desde su sitio. El director Dumbledore, sin embargo, se había acercado por detrás.

El chico el listo… si tu mente no está con tu cuerpo…

¿Cuánto tiempo cree que podrá mantenerse así?

Poco, Severus, poco… tendremos que acelerar los planes. Reúne a los profesores. – Dijo saliendo del comedor, mientras el profesor de pociones se dirigía hacia su mesa con la carta en la mano.

Draco – Susurró Pansy con lástima – Caramelito… ¿Estás bien?

No, reunión en la pocioteca en una hora, se me acabó la paciencia, avisa a los Gryffindor.- Ordenó levantándose bruscamente y saliendo hacia el despacho de Artes Oscuras.

Llegó sin aliento y con las lágrimas recorriéndole la cara… Sabía que Harry no estaba de vacaciones, pero lo de la sodomía… lo de dormir con el Lord, era algo que no esperaba y que Severus había omitido contarle… Hasta Anthony, que estaba en la enfermería limpiándose de las drogas que le había dado su psicomaga, había callado esa información… o tal vez, él tampoco lo sabía. Necesitaba tranquilizarse para pensar con claridad.

Se tumbó en el sofá, y cuando quitó algo que le molestaba para acomodarse, se dio cuenta que era la bufanda de Harry. La llevó a su rostro y respiró en ella, aún conservaba su olor, la debió de olvidar el último día que estuvieron juntos…

Flash Back

Draco… ya está bien… me has quitado la ropa hoy al menos cinco veces, me voy a resfriar…

No seas tonto – Dijo comenzando a desvestirlo, mientras le empujaba dentro del despacho que era su escondite – Lo único que hemos hecho ha sido calentar motores. Ahora viene lo bueno…

No va a dar tiempo…

Nos queda una hora larga hasta que tenga que irme. Venga, prometo tratarte bien – Dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno y acercándose a darle un beso – Porfaaaaaaaaa.

Estoy agotado… - Draco le desabrochaba ya la corbata – Está bien, todo sea por que te tranquilices.

No mientas… estás tan deseoso como yo – Acariciaba el cuello del moreno con los labios y la punta de la lengua, dejando que sus manos le terminasen de quitar la camisa.

Harry temblaba ligeramente, en realidad el rubio estaba en lo cierto, y a él también le haría bien el pensar en algo que no fuera Lucius Malfoy. Se inclinó para atrapar los labios de Draco entre los suyos, y posteriormente profundizar el beso con la lengua. Draco estaba sonriendo, había ganado la batalla, así que acarició su lengua y dejó que el moreno le comenzara a quitar la ropa.

Al poco rato, los dos estaban desnudos, rodando sobre la alfombra de pelo que había frente a la chimenea, luchando por tener el control sobre el otro. Atrapó los dedos de Harry entre los suyos, y le dejó encima. Él le sonrió aceptando la regla que Draco acababa de imponer, y sin soltar sus manos, comenzó a recorrer su cuello despacio, con su lengua y sus labios… dejando una marca en la zona de la arteria yugular, que unos días después, el rubio acariciaría entre lágrimas abrazado a la bufanda olvidada del Gryffindor…

Siguió bajando despacio, notando entre sus piernas como ambas erecciones se despertaban mutuamente con sus roces. Draco gemía con suavidad sin pensar en nada que no fueran los labios o el cuerpo de su amante, que se movía con sensualidad encima de él, no había nada ni nadie fuera de esa habitación, ni tan siquiera tiempo o espacio. Al llegar a sus pezones, Harry notó como el rubio se estremecía y arqueaba un poco la espalda, en busca de su boca. No era fácil hacer perder el control al Slytherin, pero hacía tiempo que Harry sabía que solo con soplar suavemente sobre ellos, Draco estaba preparado para lo que fuese en caso de tener prisa, así que decidió hacerle sufrir un poco mientras él mantuviese el control. Lo que no sabía, es que él era el único que producía ese efecto en el rubio. Primero les rozó alternativamente con la punta de su lengua, como decidiendo por cual iba a empezar y miró hacia arriba, buscando los ojos grises de su amante y comprobando que él también era observado. Sin apartar la mirada, volvió a rozar con su lengua uno de los pezones, pero esta vez durante el tiempo necesario para que Draco cerrase los ojos y gimiera. Notó como se aferraba más fuerte a sus dedos, y sabiendo que iba por buen camino, le metió entero en su boca y comenzó a jugar con él… mordía, lamía y succionaba, volviendo loco al propietario. Cambió luego al otro que ya le estaba esperando e hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez, Draco no esperó tanto y con un poco de brusquedad, cambió las posturas, quedando él encima.

Hizo un recorrido muy parecido al anterior, solo que había ya soltado las manos de Harry, y dejaba que este le acariciara la espalda y los hombros. Él no le dejó ninguna marca duradera, ya tenía demasiadas, y tampoco se entretuvo tanto en los pezones con su lengua, aunque los mantenía erectos con sus dedos, mientras su lengua se entretenía en el ombligo. Después bajó sus manos estiradas, todo lo largo del torso del Gryffindor, acariciando todo lo que con ellas abarcaba a su paso. Se incorporó un poco para besarlo en la boca con deseo, y bajó a su erección, haciéndola suya con glotonería. Harry se retorcía de placer bajo él, y movía las caderas demandando mucho más. Notó como la sala comenzaba a oler a arándanos, y abriendo los ojos vio el bote de lubricante en las manos de Draco, que por un momento le había soltado. Él le sonrió y volvió a la erección de Harry que volvió a cerrar los ojos. Notó como la mano del rubio se acercaba a su objetivo con seguridad, y poco a poco introducía primero un dedo y luego otro, que movía dibujando círculos para relajarlo.

¿Qué postura prefieres? – Susurró jadeante.

El loto – contestó casi sin pensar el Gryffindor.

Draco se incorporó y se sentó con las piernas casi cruzadas, en el suelo sobre un cojín para estar mejor apoyado, mientras Harry se acercaba. Se sentó sobre él, rodeándole con sus piernas, cruzadas a su espalda, le abrazó y le besó con fuerza, permitiendo que el rubio le ayudara alzándole un poco, y frenando la entrada, para no hacerle daño. Una vez estuvo dentro, Draco le envolvió en su abrazo y ambos comenzaron a moverse con lentitud. El corto margen de movimiento de la postura, pero la fuerza del roce y la cercanía, hacían que fuese terriblemente sensual para ambos, provocándoles fuertes sensaciones y gemidos como respuesta. Draco le miraba a los ojos, entre beso y beso, jurándole entre ellos amor eterno, esta postura le ablandaba sobre manera, por eso le gustaba tanto a su amante, por eso y porque los orgasmos lentos que producía era terriblemente fuertes.

Harry se arqueó hacia atrás, con un ronco gemido, llegando al orgasmo, pero Draco le mantuvo cerca, obligándole a mantener el contacto. Esto y las contracciones del moreno, le llevaron a él al clímax, perdiendo fuerza en sus brazos y soltando a Harry.

Poco después le comenzaba a besar de nuevo en un nuevo abrazo, pero el moreno le soltó con suavidad.

Vas a llegar tarde a la cita con tu padre… mejor nos duchamos ya.

Jo – Se quejó imitando a un niño.

Prometo que esta noche te daré más – Y le besó con dulzura, sin saber que no podría cumplir su promesa.

Fin del Flash Back

Draco lloraba tumbado en el sillón, abrazado a la bufanda y sintiendo en su mano derecha el líquido caliente que su cuerpo había soltado al recordar a Harry.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry paseaba cerca de la fuente central del jardín. Al otro lado de la cadena de su cuello estaba un disgustado Rob, al que no le gustaba tanto paseo. El Lord Oscuro, le vigilaba desde los ventanales de su despacho. El chico parecía melancólico, pero resistía. Había algo que le hacía querer seguir con vida, y aguantar todas las humillaciones que ya habrían provocado el suicidio en cualquier otro.

Realmente, tiene un motivo para continuar… pero no sé cual es.

Supongo que la testarudez típica de los de su casa, o la esperanza de que lo liberen – Contestó Lucius desde el sofá, con desagrado – Eso me lleva a…

¿Sí Lucius?

Señor, mi hijo ya tiene orden de venir para su iniciación, hoy o mañana recibiré su respuesta… supongo que…

No deberías de suponer nada… Lucius – Cortó secamente

Claro Señor, no señor – Contestó poniéndose tenso – pero el chico…

Tranquilo, todo a su debido tiempo… ¡Peter!

Sí, señor – El pequeño animago salió de detrás del otro sillón temblando

Tú conociste a sus padres… ¿Qué puede ser lo que le mantenga vivo?

Pues… - El amor, pensó, pero decidió cambiar la respuesta – Creo que Malfoy tiene razón, la cabezonería.

Es curioso, Peter, pero no te has acercado a él desde que está aquí – El Lord dejó de mirar por la ventana para mirar al traidor.

Y no lo haré, Lucius, no me trae gratos recuerdos, y no me divierten los jovencitos como a ti. – Contestó con desagrado. Ellos nunca se habían llevado bien.

Basta de tonterías – Cortó de nuevo el Lord – El chico es de mi uso exclusivo hasta que venga tu hijo, Lucius. Ni él ni nadie puede acercársele sin mi permiso – Dijo sentándose en la mesa de despacho frente a ellos - ¿Entendido? – Ambos asintieron ocultando el miedo que les producía – Bien, ahora informadme de asuntos más serios.

Harry miraba los peces que recorrían despacio el fondo de la fuente. Sabía que eran carpas porque Lord Voldemort se lo había contado por la noche. Ahora todas las noches, le lord oscuro le contaba alguna anécdota de la casa mientras descansaba en sus brazos, lo que le tenía terriblemente despistado. Sabía que el que no debe ser nombrado disfrutaba con él, y por eso cada vez estaba más en su cama que en cualquier otra, pero Harry sabía también que no podía saber que era amar, así que no entendía porqué ahora le contaba cosas como si fueran amantes, y le hacía pequeños regalos… bueno, lo de los regalos tenía más o menos claro que eran chantajes para que fuese obediente por las noches, pero… había algo que no le casaba. El Lord no cosía puntada sin hilo, así que estaba intentando conseguir algo de él… Rob tiró de la cadena de su cuello.

Vámonos ya. El Señor ha dicho que 15 minutos y ya debemos llevar 20.

Un poco más – Rogó.

No, hace demasiado frío. Este año la primavera se va a retrasar.

Pero si a penas estamos en marzo – Rob tiró de la cadena y comenzó a andar hacia la casa sin mirar a Harry – Aún tienes que desayunar, se ha hecho tarde.

No tengo hambre – Protestó. La verdad es que sí lo tenía, pero no tenía ganas de pagar por su desayuno.

Tonterías – Gruñó Rob

Arrastras casi, le llevó hasta la habitación blanca que normalmente ocupaba por el día, y ató el extremo de la cadena. Al menos, Harry podía ya disfrutar del paisaje, porque había recuperado sus gafas. Por primera vez desde que llegó, estaba enfadado. No quería chupar nada de ese viejo verde, y no lo haría. Después de todo, siempre cenaba con el Lord, así que podía aguantar hasta la cena. Sería una prueba… estaba cansado de obedecer, estaba claro que el Lord quería algo de él, pues bien, a ver que estaba preparado para dar a cambio. Rob entró en la habitación con una bandeja con leche y galletas.

No te traigo mucho, porque pronto será la comida.

No voy a desayunar, ya te lo dije.

¿Hoy estás muy protestón, no? – Harry le miró con desprecio y fue hacia la ventana. – El Lord ha ordenado llevarte a sus habitaciones…

¿Tan pronto? – Se volvió para mirarle.

Te instalarás allí… Mira chico – Rob le acercó la bandeja y le miró de una forma extraña - La verdad, estarás más tranquilo pero… Desayuna, cuando acabes estaré fuera.

Harry se quedó mirando el vaso de leche que humeaba. Estaba empezando a desesperarse. Severus no había vuelto con noticias de Draco como le había prometido "Tal vez me mintió"… La Orden no daba señales de vida… y el Lord le sacaba de ese agujero, y aún prefiriendo a las mujeres, no le había dejado solo ni una sola noche, y ahora le protegía del resto… Algo no iba como tenía que ir, al puzzle le faltaba una pieza.

Tomó la leche y todas las galletas, pensando… "Si al menos supiese qué está pasando fuera… Con Draco" Cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando en él, y hasta creyó ver borrosamente los escalones de las mazmorras y oír la voz de Pansy parloteando. Rob entró sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Es tarde y no quiero que me regañen por tu culpa – Harry se levantó despacio.

¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¿Te encuentras bien? Casi te caes por las escaleras – La Slytherin le sujetaba por el brazo.

Yo… Sí, si, estoy bien – Contestó el rubio algo confundido. – Un poco aturdido, eso es todo. Entremos…

Harry llegó de nuevo a las habitaciones del Lord. Allí nunca llevaba las cadenas, así que Rob le soltó. Sin cadenas y vestido, Harry se encontraba casi feliz. Empezó a dar vueltas por las distintas salas que había bajo la atenta mirada de su vigilante, nunca había podido verlo todo, y menos a la luz del día. Para su disgusto, solo había una cama, pero había una sala con un billar mágico y dardos… imitando un Púb. irlandés, también un baño enorme, un vestidor… una sala para reuniones pequeña, una galería con amplios ventanales y un recibidor que comunicaba todas estas estancias. La decoración era sobria en general pero con lo que costaba cada uno de los objetos que allí había, comería una familia entera al menos un año.

Cuando se acercó al terrario apareció Lord Voldemort, que despidió con un gesto a su vasallo. Harry le miró unos instantes y luego se volvió a fijar en el terrario.

Cuando despierte podrás hablar con ella. Ahora está descansando… por así decirlo.

¿Por qué me habéis traído?

¿No te gusta el cambio?

Aún no lo sé…

Malfoy a mandado llamar a su hijo… - Observó como el moreno se tensaba un poco – Así que pronto será su iniciación… Estoy pensando qué voy a hacer contigo – Apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry que le daba la espalda – ¿A ti se te ocurre algo? – Le susurró al oído.

Harry no contestó y se limitó a cerrar los ojos, mientras el hombre se abalanzaba sobre su cuello y sus manos le abrían la camisa rompiendo los botones. Sus caricias no eran suaves como otras veces, esta vez, el Lord no tenía la intención de provocar placer en el chico, pero tampoco dolor… Le apoyó contra el terrario y le rasgó los pantalones, introduciéndose rápidamente, causando que el Gryffindor, se mordiera los labios.

Cuando el adulto se hubo ido, Harry se dejó caer en la alfombra hecho un ovillo, ocultando sus lágrimas, no había podido evadirse a tiempo a otro mundo. Acababa de descubrir por sí solo algo… le quedaba poco tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y entonces… ¿qué propones? – Dijo Ron

Que lo hagamos por nuestra cuenta. – Contestó el rubio. Hermione y Ron se miraron con cara de consulta. Ron asintió y Hermione cogiendo aire comenzó.

Bien, Ron y yo ya lo habíamos pensado. Íbamos ha hacernos pasar por mortífagos gracias a la multijugos, y traer a Harry. Con vosotros será más sencillo, ya que a Draco lo están esperando según esa carta.

Pero que… y dime listilla, ¿cómo pensabais ir hasta allí? – Preguntó Pansy.

Pues eso es fácil, el profesor Snape tiene algún medio de llegar ¿no? – Los Slytherin la miraron sorprendidos – Además, tu padre vino a la casa de los gritos y se fue, con suerte ese traslator aun existe.

¿Cómo hemos podido…? Pero… ahora comprendo como os metíais en líos con facilidad

Pansy, tu especialidad son las parejas, y la mía los laberintos.

Además, se os olvida Harry – Continúo Ron – Es probablemente uno de los magos más poderosos que han pasado por aquí.

Si – continúo Draco mientras miraba pensativo – Tiene la mala costumbre de ocultar todos sus puntos fuertes… en realidad, si tuviera una varita a mano, ya habría escapado… Habrá que robar la suya del despacho del director… y a Severus la poción, sé que guarda hecha en sus habitaciones… y buscar ese traslator…

No hace falta – Continúo Hermione – Él vendrá a nosotros… tu padre vendrá a por ti ¿no?

Tengo una idea… yo me haré pasar por mi padre, le puedo imitar a la perfección. Blaise se hará pasar por mí, es el que mejor puede hacerlo…

No voy a dejar a Harry en manos de dos Slytherin – Comentó Ron serio.

No, claro… tú podrás ser…

Yo tampoco lo pensaba hacer, Ron – La voz de Remus sonó clara tras ellos.

Profesor Lupin…

¿En serio creíais que no sabíamos que tarde o temprano os tomaríais la justicia por vuestra cuenta? – Los chicos le miraron sorprendidos y avergonzados– Venga, que nos conocemos desde hace años…. – Remus se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. – Severus no te dejará, Draco, ni él ni el director.

Pero usted sí – Afirmó Pansy acercándose a él – Usted sí, porque usted también lo intentaría ¿no es cierto?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Albus Dumbledore caminaba pensativo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, que rodeado de unos animales imposibles de identificar, preparaba triste la clase siguiente.

¿Cree que es lo mejor? Señor director. – Dijo el gigante al verle llegar.

No veo otra forma, estarán seguros, si no se dan cuenta, y no se enterarán.

Son unos críos – Dijo meneando la cabeza.

Sí, pero son tiempos difíciles… tranquilo, lo tengo todo planeado. Toma, guarda la varita de Harry, no quiero que caiga en malas manos. Los profesores Snape y Lupin les protegeran. – Hagrid cogió la varita y se introdujo en su cabaña.

No debería de confiar tanto en ellos. El profesor Snape solo mira por Malfoy, y Lupin… Remus Lupin es un merodeador, más silencioso que James o Sirius, pero uno de ellos al fin de alcabo. Tal vez se ponga de parte de los chicos.

No Hagrid, me avisará para evitar que hagan tonterías. De todas formas, más a mi favor – Dumbledore se sentó mientras Hagrid levantaba una de las losas del suelo – Es un especialista en preparar planes sin grietas… si me traiciona y les ayuda… - Se encogió de hombros – entonces tranquilo que todo saldrá bien.

El gigante dejó la varita junto con otros objetos de valor que guardaba en ese agujero. Papeles, fotografías y dos snitch. Una, se la regaló siendo aún estudiante (antes de la cámara secreta) una compañera de clase, Sese, que ahora se dedicaba a la cría de animales mágicos en un famoso espacio protegido por la comunidad mágica, cerca de Liverpool, y con la que todavía se carteaba. La otra, Nikka, una jugadora polaca a la que conoció viajando por el centro de Europa con la selección nacional de Reino Unido. Él era el 'ayudante de campo' por así llamarlo, llevaba el equipo y a los del equipo de un lado a otro, y ella… se rió tanto con sus bromas, que acabada la gira le envió la snitch del partido que había ganado Polonia a Italia.

Colocó de nuevo la losa en su lugar, y mirando al director le ofreció una taza de te que amablemente le aceptó

Continuará…

Gracias por leer… ¿Preferís las respuestas al principio del capítulo o al final?

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios:

Stiby – Ya se acerca la iniciación… bueno, la fecha… ya te queda menos. Un beso y gracias. S.

Lena-loves-MaLfOy – Haré lo que pueda, pero estoy de exámenes y de crisis personal, así que tranquilidad y paciencia con la autora. Gracias. S

Merche – Sí, creo que al final se liarán, pero no habrá trío, aunque… tal vez… Bill… me lo pensaré. Bienvenida de nuevo y gracias. S.

JuliaSakura- De nada, de nada, de nada… lo que pasa es que Anthony está demasiado enamorado, por eso fue fácil de engañar. Besos. S

Yumeko – No, no os podría dejar tiradas sin avisar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pero aunque Draco lo está pasando mal, Harry no está mucho mejor. Besos. S

Tohru y Kumagoro – Gracias, jajajaja, ya quedan solo 2 para los 200. La verdad es que me llamó la atención, pero no me atreví a dar pon sentado que eras la misma persona, como hay nombres que se repiten… Hasta pronto. S.

Cerdo Volador – Gracias por tus comentarios, por cierto… ¿me dijiste si te gustó tu snitch? No recuerdo, estoy algo despistadilla. Besos. S

Livia812 – Gracias, la verdad es que he sido un poco egoísta al aprovecharme de vosotros, todos tenemos idas y venidas y yo no tengo derecho a ser más víctima que nadie. Gracias también por tu consejo, tienes razón, me preocupo demasiado por vuestras opiniones, y a veces me fuerzo a escribir cosas… y no sale, claro. Intentaré ser un poco más independiente. Besos. S.

La Ale – Sí, me pongo triste de pensarlo, pero supongo que es ley de vida, si quiero ir a la uni. Jajajajaja, ¿Quieres regalar una snitch a Anthony? Aún estás a tiempo, y nadie me la ha pedido, después de todo es tu privilegio, eres la única defensora que ha tenido hasta ahora. Un abrazo. S

Diabolik – Gracias por tu comentario y por tus ánimos. S

MMTXDMB – Vale, escribiré tu snitch, pero no me has dicho a quién quieres regalarla, ¿lo elijo yo? S.

Asil Black – Bueno, pues… soy ambiciosa, pero no obligo, así que te dejo elegir a ti. Ponte dos corchitos en la nariz, no te me pierdas por ahí las neuronas. Besos y mejórate. S


	21. La snitch de Bill

Buenas… ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Espero que os guste el capítulo, lo he rebisado trescientas veces y he cambiado el final 250, aún así sé que falta algo, pero no logro redondearlo… tal vez sea que falta la continuación. Siento no poder escribir tanto como antes pero los estudios y otras pequeñas cosas que estoy superando, no me dejan.

Dedico el capítulo a Lena-loves-MaLfOy, por su fidelidad demostrada incluso en los peores capítulos. Y a Nyssa Black, por animarme a usar más el corazón.

Y pido perdón a Chiquinkira y Sabri por no haber podido cumplir aún la promesa que les hice respecto a Draco, me alargué, así que tardaré más de lo pensado. Y a Amaly Malfoy, que me ha ayudado mucho, y me ha apoyado mucho, y sin querer, la defraudé con lo de los comentarios.

Besos a todo el mundo

Serendipity – Miembro de las Órdenes Siriusana, Draconiana y Severusiana.

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios:

Yumeko – Siempre presto atención a las cosas que dices… es normal que solo vieses el sufrimiento de Draco, porque es un personaje que te gusta más… Harry lo que pasa es que intenta resistir y a veces para hacerlo hay que hacer cosas que a primera vista no serían las que pensamos. Y no seas tan crítica con tu forma de escribir… te aseguro que te expresas muy bien. Besos. S

As Black – Renovarse es bueno, y espero que te haya llegado ya el nuevo hámster. S

Diabolik – Draco es uno de los protagonistas, no le puedo matar tan pronto, así que respira. S

Lena-loves-MaLfOy – Gracias a ti por tus ánimos y por tu paciencia conmigo y mis crisis. Espero que te haya gustado la dedicatoria. S

Nyssa Black – Sí, a Hagrid le tenemos un poco fuera de los fics… supongo que nos va más gente un poco más complicada y menos llana como él. Es una pena, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Me ha gustado mucho tu comentario, muchas gracias. Solo puedo agradecértelo dedicándote el capítulo. Un beso. S.

Inocent muggle – Gracias. Sí, y va a seguir así un poco más, pero la cosa ya empieza a solucionarse. Aunque tardarán en asimilar todo lo que ha pasado un tiempo. S.

Stiby – Pues… no, no ve a Draco, pero aisla su mente de su cuerpo, los psicólogos lo llaman disociación creo. Es como si viese todo desde fuera, como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo, sino que fuera de otro. Un poco más abajo comienza el rescate, espero que esto solucione tus dudas. Besos. S

MERCHE - ¿Tú crees que Albus no lo ve? Puede ser que no, o tal vez sea como un gran hermano que lo ve todo… o tal vez sabe que no está en sus manos la solución…. Y el Lord no se está ablandando, que va… un beso. S

MMTXDMB- Está bien, Lucius entonces, lo de medimaga lo intentaré pero no te lo aseguro, lo sabrás… pronto. Gracias por tus comentarios. S.

Snuffle's Girl – Yo también lo espero. De verdad. Besos. S

La Ale – Ya está el rescate en marcha, a penas le quedan unas horas de cautiverio. No, tranquila, claro que te la escribiré, pero cuando encaje en la historia, así que ten paciencia. Y la idea me pareció graciosa… veré que puedo hacer. Besos. S

Cerdo Volador – Hace mucho que vi la serie de Gravitation, no me digas que hay por ahí una peli y no la he visto… aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. Me arranco los pelos. Besos. S.

Capítulo 20: La snitch de Bill

¡Demonios! – Pansy entró enfadada en la pocioteca – La ha escondido.

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Blaise en tono tranquilizador.

He revisado el despacho del Director durante estos dos días, y no he encontrado la varita de Harry.

Era de esperar – Dijo Ron desde el fondo – Sabían que planearíamos algo, por eso enviaron a Remus.

No creo que el profesor Lupin…

No car… Hermione, yo tampoco creo que él haya dicho nada… además, coló la carta de Draco entre la correspondencia de Severus ¿no?

Lupin quiere a Harry con locura, nos apoyará – Afirmó Draco – Lo de la varita ha sido por precaución. El viejo no es tonto.

Si lo fuera daría pociones en vez de ser el director – Contestó Ron irritado. Draco le miró con intensidad pero no le contestó, Pansy se había puesto en medio mirándoles con reproche.

No seáis críos, no es el momento – Regañó la Slytherin.

Tal vez… con un hechizo localizador… - Pensó Hermione.

Tardaríamos mucho en recorrer todo el colegio… y llamaríamos demasiado la atención… No… yo conozco un hechizo – Draco recordó el anillo que le había robado a Harry – pero es magia oscura, no lo puedo practicar en el colegio…

¿Y en la casa de los gritos? – preguntó ansiosa Hermione.

Si, está fuera de los límites. Creí que te escandalizarías – Dijo levantando una ceja.

Hablamos de Harry… ¿Será instantáneo?

No, no surtirá efecto hasta esta noche… pero quedé con mi padre al amanecer, así que hay tiempo. ¿Tenemos todo lo demás?

Sí – contestó el resto al unísono

Pues me voy, nos vemos esta noche en el antiguo aula de artes oscuras después de la ronda, antes de las doce.

El grupo se dispersó por el colegio, yendo a las clases, a la biblioteca, o simplemente a matar el tiempo hasta la noche. Draco andaba con tranquilidad por los corredores, concentrado en lo que iba a hacer, y repasando todos los puntos de su plan. Remus había cumplido con su parte, pero algo le decía que él tenía sus propios planes… justo en ese momento le vio entrar en el despacho de Severus. Sonrió con cierta envidia, sabía que tarde o temprano estarían juntos.

Profesor Lupin… ¿no tendría que estar dando clase de apoyo a los Ravenclaw de primero? – Severus le miró sorprendido, había entrado sin llamar y estaba realmente serio.

Tienen que hacerme un trabajo, así que están todos en la biblioteca. Tenemos algo de que hablar – Cerró la puerta tras él.

Fuese lo que fuese, el rubio sabía que el lobo no les traicionaría, así que siguió su camino. Llegó a la habitación en la que había dejado a Harry a solas con su padre y sintió una congoja inmensa en sus entrañas. Se prohibió llorar, había cosas que hacer, y había que hacerlas bien. La otra vez, Harry también estaba fuera de los límites del colegio, pero ahora su varita estaba dentro, así que confiaba que el hechizo 'tranfiero', saliese bien, pero tenía alguna duda. Iba a quedar su firma, pero eso era lo de menos, apenas duraría unos segundos, y además le importaba un rábano, siempre y cuando no se enteraran hasta su vuelta o su muerte. Sentado en esa sucia habitación, se acababa de dar cuenta de que tal vez no volvería nunca, pero Harry… él era mucho más importante, además, prefería estar muerto que seguir viviendo así. Se concentró en la varita de su amante, marrón, acebo y pluma de fénix, 28 centímetros… ¡maldita sea, hasta su varita era excepcional… volvió a concentrarse en ella.

Diem consumere, virgula suum in me erit transferlatum – El conocido rayo rojo salió de su varita hacia el suelo. Suspiró poniéndose de pie – ¡En fin! Ya está.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Estás seguro? – Severus estaba entre asombrado y enfadado. De pie con los puños sobre la mesa en la que Remus, sentado frente a él, apoyaba los pies.

Mira tu botiquín… Verás como no está tu poción multijugos.

¿Cuál de ellos ha sido? Lo expulsaré…

¡Severus! Te estoy contando algo demasiado serio como para que te entretengas en estupideces – Remus se incorporó enfrentándose a él - ¡Siéntate!... por favor – Dijo bajando el tono – y tranquilízate… No quiero que los castigues o los expulses… quiero que los ayudes.

¿Qué? ¿pero tú sabes lo que me estás diciendo?

Perfectamente… - El licántropo comenzó a caminar por el despacho, mientras Severus, sentado, le miraba con asombro – Probablemente sea la única oportunidad real que tengamos. El plan no es malo… salvo en algunos pequeños detalles que…

Es un suicidio, y tú les estás ayudando…

Y tú también lo harás.

¿Por qué lo supones? – Torció la sonrisa, que se le borró cuando Remus se acercó a él.

Porque sabes que tenemos razón, porque si no, hay probabilidades de que no salga, porque te necesitamos y… - Se inclinó acercando su nariz a la del Slytherin – porque yo te lo pido. – Severus se estremeció ligeramente al tenerle tan cerca, y le contestó sin apenas moverse.

Y yo que siempre creí que te dejabas arrastrar por tus amigos, resulta que eres más listo de lo que pareces… - Remus sonrió y se alejó.

No del todo… no soy buen estratega, eso era cosa de ellos, yo sólo pulía sus planes. Tú lo eres, así que… ¿Qué decides?

Exactamente ¿qué puntos débiles has detectado en ese maldito plan?

Pide té, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante y poco tiempo ¿cuáles has detectado tú? – Preguntó sentándose

Ignorancia de lo que hay al otro lado… - Le observó sonreír - Ya veo, tú también… por eso me quieres en esta operación suicida ¿verdad?

Tengo muchas razones para quererte… ahí… y sí, también porque conoces el terreno – Se estiró un poco colocando de nuevo los pies sobre la mesa y miró soñador al techo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ron estaba en la sala común esperando a que Hermione bajara para ir a cenar. En la esquina de una mesa, Azalea, de séptimo, terminaba de envolver un paquete que parecía iba a enviar por lechuza.

¿Envías algo a casa? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Algo así… - Contestó la chica algo sorprendida – A un antiguo amor…

No sabía que hubieses tenido novio ¿quién fue?

No creo que te interese – Contestó sonriendo un poco – La verdad es que no llegó a ser mi novio… tonteamos hace unos años y luego apareció esa… bueno, se metió otra por medio, al menos eso creí entonces, ahora ya no estoy tan segura.

¡Oh! Lo siento… así que eso es una snitch… no sé si ese chico se la merece… tal vez deberías esperar a otro que te corresponda. ¿No te va bien con…?

No, sí, me va muy bien… es… la verdad es que se la regalo porque fue mi primer gran amor, no porque siga pensando en él, en realidad hay una diferencia de edad… que hace que tengamos intereses diferentes. Estoy cerrando una historia para comenzar tranquila una nueva.

Ah, eso es muy… buena idea… ¡Ya era hora Hermione! Estoy muerto de hambre.

Tu siempre estás muerto de hambre – Contestó la chica – Hola Azalea, ¿bajas con nosotros?

Hola. No, voy antes a la lechucería, luego nos vemos.

De acuerdo – Dijo Ron saliendo por el cuadro

Hasta luego.

Adiós – Azalea se volvió hacia el pequeño paquete y con letra clara y sonriendo escribió _"Para Bill Weasley"_ Y después se dirigió a enviar el paquete.

En la cena, el único del grupo de rescate que comió decentemente fue Ron, y tampoco comió lo que en él era habitual. Draco observaba a Remus, que tranquilamente hablaba con Sinistra que le sonreía coqueta, mientras Severus, al otro lado de la mesa parecía ausente.

El tiempo de la ronda pasó rápido, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban todos escondidos en el antiguo aula de artes oscuras. Draco había cerrado mágicamente el despacho, no quería que nadie tocase el último lugar donde tuvo a Harry. Si algo no salía bien había dejado las instrucciones escritas para que fuera desmantelado y quemado por Severus, salvo que uno de los dos sobreviviese.

Estaban sentados en silencio, simplemente dejando pasar los minutos cuando empezaron a sonar las campanas que daban las 12. Draco estiró su mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba y cerró los ojos rezando para que el hechizo hubiera salido bien, mientras el resto le miraba expectante. Una luz roja iluminó su mano, y en la última campanada, la varita de acebo y pluma de fénix estaba en ella.

¡Cielos! Draco, es la varita de Harry – Exclamó impresionada Hermione – Es ella, estoy segura.

Si – Afirmó el pelirrojo – Es la de Harry ¿cómo…? – Draco suspiró con alivio y sonrió

Secreto profesional Weasley. Ahora que lo tenemos todo… será mejor que descansemos, recordad, amanece sobre las 7, así que a las 6 al pie del sauce boxeador.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus escuchó las doce campanadas, y terminó de cerrar un sobre con lacre. Oyó los pasos conocidos del profesor de pociones, y sonrió, estaba nervioso, jamás lo hubiera pensado de él. Tocó suavemente la puerta.

Pasa Severus ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? Mañana va a ser un día largo.

Sí, lo sé… Solo… estaba pensando.

¿Pensando? ¡Qué extraño en ti! – Remus colocó la carta en el aparador bien visible.

¿Qué es eso?

Mi testamento… hay que ser previsor… ¿En qué pensabas? – Se giró para mirarle.

En lo mismo que tú… solo me planteaba que tal vez uno de los dos no volviese… o los dos…

Yo no estoy tan pesimista… una cosa es ser previsor y otra… - Se apoyó contra la pared y la mirada se le ensombreció – No pienso permitir que se repita la historia, Severus, no voy a permitir que alguien a quien quiero muera estando yo presente…

Eso es lo que pensé… eso y que no quiero separarme de ti sin haber… - Se acercó a él y apoyó la mano en la pared a la altura de su cabeza.

Remus le miró a los ojos, manteniendo la respiración mientras se acercaba, y los cerró soltando el aire justo en el momento en que sus labios se juntaban.

A las pocas horas, el licántropo abrió los ojos, estaba apoyado en el pecho de Severus, que aún seguía dormido. Levantó la cabeza y le miró, estaba tranquilo y relajado. Se acercó y posó sus labios alternativamente en las pupilas cerradas que inmediatamente comenzaron a temblar indicando que se estaba despertando.

Vamos bella durmiente – Dijo sonriendo – Levántate

Aún no sonó el despertador, Remus… - En ese momento el aparato decidió empezar a saltar sobre la mesita contrariando al Slytherin que sin abrir los ojos lo agarró con la mano izquierda y lo lanzó lejos.

¡Eh! – Remus se incorporó haciendo que abriera los ojos – Ese despertador lleva conmigo desde que era estudiante.

Gracias – Dijo Severus dejando al castaño fuera de lugar

Por…

Por entender que yo… que lo de anoche…

Eh, eh, eh… tranquilo, era nuestra primera cita formal… yo nunca me acuesto con nadie en la primer cita. Tendrás que esperar a la tercera, así que asegúrate – Dio un salto poniéndose en pie – de regresar vivo ¿vale?... ¡Reparo! – Y el despertador comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Remus lo cogió y lo paró.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los chicos estaban nerviosos, faltaban apenas 15 minutos para que apareciera Lucius. Escucharon un ruido en el pasadizo y todos sacaron las varitas apuntando hacia la trampilla. Las viejas maderas crujieron al ser levantadas despacio.

Soy el profesor Lupin – Anunció este previendo lo que pasaba al otro lado. Se escuchó un suspiro generalizado de los chicos que bajaban sus varitas.

Suba – Susurró Hermione. Cuando tras él apareció Snape, todos le miraron con cara de llamarlo traidor.

No es lo que pensáis… vuestro plan es bueno, pero tenía fallos. Como no podía evitar que hicieseis esta locura, decidí que lo mejor era hacerla bien.

¿Cuáles son los fallos? – Preguntó Draco.

El primero, que tú no puedes sustituir a tu padre porque no te conoces el sitio al que vas… ¿no crees que sería raro que Lucius Malfoy se perdiera en el cuartel general, o preguntara dónde está el baño? – Contestó su tutor con cierto tono de enfado. Todos se miraron con asombro, ninguno había caído en esta tontería. – Además, ellas no pueden estar allí. No puede haber mujeres en el rito de iniciación de los hombres.

Serán machistas… pero ¿por qué? – Esta vez preguntaba Hermione

Oh, Merlín… están peor de lo que me habías contado, Remus. Porque se va sin ropa… en el de las mujeres solo está presente el Lord, nosotros no podemos.

Así que vosotras dos, os quedareis preparando todo aquí. Primero porque descubrirán que faltamos… alguien tendrá que explicar… Bueno, las dos sois listas, ya se os ocurrirá algo. Y segundo, porque habrá que vigilar a Lucius… Además la enfermería y todo lo demás tiene que estar preparado para nuestro regreso.

Entonces… la poción.

Yo seré Lucius – Dijo Severus – pero después de esto, perseguirán a tu padre. ¿Lo has pensado bien, Draco?

Ya veremos que decido a mi vuelta, padrino ¿y el resto?

Tú y Blaise no cambiareis, Remus y Ron serán Goyle y Cra…

¡No, por favor! Otra vez no…. – Ron ponía cara de horror al recordar segundo curso.

Tranquilo cariño, lo superarás… otra vez.

¿Otra vez? – Pansy la miró seria.

Eh… sí. Una vez hicimos un teatro en Gryffindor y él interpretó a…

Luego lo cuentas Hermione – Dijo Remus – Preparemos el comité de bienvenida.

Cuando Lucius apareció en la casa de los gritos, Draco estaba sentado al lado de sus amigos. Confiado le miró sonriendo.

Ya es la hora mi niño. Vamos, el gran Lord ha preparado el traslator para cinco. – Se acercó para abrazarlo. El rubio se dejó abrazar, y al separarse miró tras su padre.

Desmaius – Casi susurró Severus. Lucius cayó ruidosamente sobre las maderas.

Atadle fuerte y vigiladle hasta que volvamos – Ordenó Draco con una frialdad que heló la sangre de su tutor – Toma, coge el cabello que necesites y vámonos.

Aterrizaron suavemente en una sala vacía de muebles. Un hombre de aspecto desagradable les estaba esperando.

Todo bien por lo que veo Lucius.

Sí, Rob, aunque para ti todavía soy el señor Malfoy. Todo está bien. ¿Podemos saludarle ahora, antes de que comiencen las reuniones? Quiero que conozca a mi hijo cuanto antes.

Sí, os espera. – Salieron por una gran puerta rumbo a las habitaciones del Lord – Malfoy… el chico es casi intocable. Es ya una de sus posesiones… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte? – Preguntó un poco atemorizado y encogido.

Nunca ha faltado a su palabra conmigo – Contestó frenando en seco y mirándole con frialdad – Si ha cambiado de opinión, seguro que es para premiar a mi hijo con algo mejor.

Claro, claro… - La lealtad de Lucius era inquebrantable, comprobó Rob. – Tus amigos esperaran aquí fuera… seguro que vuestros padres vendrán más tarde, es un gran honor que un Malfoy os haya invitado a presenciar esta ceremonia – Los chicos sonrieron como respuesta – Tú y tu hijo, pasad conmigo.

Abrió la hoja doble de la puerta que comunicaba con las habitaciones del que no debe ser nombrado y pasó junto con Lucius y Draco. Los tres chicos se sentaron en unas sillas de estilo Luis XV que había frente a la puerta.

Draco vio la sala grande a la que daban varias puertas. Se fijó en el terrario que allí había, y aunque tuvo ganas de acercarse, no se movió del lado del adulto. Rob tocó con los nudillos una puerta y susurró:

Ya han llegado, mi señor. – Y se apartó discretamente hacia un lado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Voldemort salió sonriendo, iba vestido con total informalidad, preparado para hacer deporte, solía salir a correr antes de desayunar. Ambos se inclinaron ante él.

Lucius… ahórrate el protocolo, por favor… Vaya, vaya, este es tu hijo Draco… guapo chico… no me extraña que Potter se enamorara de ti… fue una gran jugada. Llegarás lejos entre nosotros.

Gracias mi señor – Respondió Lucius por los dos.

Draco miró a la habitación de la que había salido el Lord. Había una cama con dosel, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el bulto que estaba aún en ella.

Harry había escuchado todo escondido bajo las sábanas. Sabía quiénes estaban ahí fuera y no quería… no podía enfrentarse a ello.

Harry – Llamó Voldemort adivinando la curiosidad de Draco – Harry, levántate y sal a saludar, tienes visita. – Draco notó como algo se atascaba en su garganta, y a medida que Harry, despacio se incorporaba, ese algo atrapaba también su estómago. Pero el largo entrenamiento Malfoy le ayudó a mirarlo todo con cierto desdén. – Rob, cuando se haya vestido, llévalo a dar un paseo. ¿Quieres acompañarlos, Draco? – Dijo con tono casual.

Sí, claro que quiere. Él y sus compañeros seguro que disfrutaran paseando por los alrededores – Contestó Lucius.

Deja que responda el chico, Lucius.

Sí, señor. Para mí y mis compañeros sería agradable – Harry se había puesto ya las gafas y los pantalones, se estaba abrochando la camisa mirando al suelo.

Bien… nada de golpes ¿de acuerdo? El resto… bueno, como compensación puedes divertirte con él hoy.

¿Compensación, señor? – Lucius puso un suave gesto contrariado.

Sí. He decidido quedármelo, puede sernos útil vivo en un futuro, y además me agrada más que cualquier puta – Apareció el desayuno sobre la mesa – Ya está vestido – Harry estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirando la alfombra - Llévatelo, Rob indícales la salida al jardín y el cuarto blanco… Lucius, desayuna conmigo ya que hoy no corro. Tengo una muggle especial para la ocasión, la tía de Harry, la hermana de la madre… Luego me dejas el traslator que lo programe para devolverlos a media noche… no sea que el que tú ya sabes sospeche… por cierto ¿Qué sabes de Severus? No entiendo porqué tu hijo no quiere invitar a su padrino, creí que le adoraba.

Creo que han discutido… Severus no podía este fin de semana porque está de guardia en Hogwarts y Draco no quería esperar más…

Señor… - Interrumpió Draco – antes de irme… Gracias por admitirme entre los suyos y me hace un gran honor con esa muggle.

De nada – Contestó con agrado el Lord – Educaste bien a tu hijo Lucius…

Harry no levantó la vista la vista del suelo. Rob le puso la cadena al cuello y le ofreció la cadena a Draco que la cogió sin dudar y en ese momento el moreno levantó los ojos hacia el rubio unos segundos, notando que los ojos grises comenzaban a temblar, bajó de nuevo la mirada y salieron. Crabbe y Goyle miraron con cierta estupefacción pero junto con Blaise siguieron a los otros en silencio. Rob les enseñó la famosa habitación blanca que Harry ocupó antes de pasar a vivir en la del Lord, y la salida al jardín. Allí les dejó a solas.

Todos caminaron en silencio hasta la fuente. Harry seguía en silencio con la mirada

Harry – Dijo al final el rubio rompiendo el silencio – Vamos a sacarte de aquí. – El moreno levantó sus ojos verdes hacia él, pasando luego uno por uno de los allí presentes. Pero los volvió a bajar.

Nos vigila… - Susurró – Haz lo que espera de ti.

Quedaos aquí, si vienen vuestros… padres, sacadles la información que podáis, pero con cuidado no os descubran.

Tiró con fuerza de la cadena y medio arrastró a Harry, que mostró algo de resistencia, hacia dentro. Rob sonrió al ver como lo empujaba dentro de la habitación, y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer.


	22. Sin snitch

Bueno, pues ya estoy acá de nuevo. Por fín acabé los exámenes. Entre ellos y mi estado de ánimo, me ha costado mucho este capítulo, no tenía ganas ni de escribir, de lo cansada que estaba, y cuando me ponía, no sabía que poner, así que lo he rehecho unas cuantas veces. La tristeza y el agotamiento no son buenos para esto. Pero yo acabo lo que empiezo, así que aquí continúo.

No hay snitch, pero es que no podía encajar una historia de amor en esta situación que no fuera la de Harry y Draco. Lo intenté, pero no conseguía pegarla con el resto, así que, en el que viene, os pondré dos.

Bueno, os recuerdo que los personajes no son lo que parecen, Severus es Lucius, Crabbe y Goyle son Ron y Remus, así que no os liéis, normalmente les llamo por su apariencia, aunque a veces no, para ayudaros en la lectura.

Dedicado a STIBY, a ver si te animas a escribir alguna de tus ideas, prometo leerla. Y a SEVERAL Y HYYA, para que ya no se enfaden más conmigo por dejarlas a medias.

Besos

Serendipity – M. O. Siriusana, Draconiana y Severusiana

Respuestás a vuestros comentarios:

Snuffle's Girl – Pues… ahora mismito sabrás lo que pasa. Muchas gracias, y besos. S

Yumeko – Ya sé que no eres mala, a mí me pasa lo mismo cuando leo un fic, me fijo en lo que me gusta y sin querer olvido a los demás personajes. Sí que me gusta Gravitación, yo ya me vi la serie completa, pero un jaquer me dejó con un troyano y la perdí… tal vez la vuelva a conseguir. Espero que te guste el desenlace. Besos. S.

Lena-loves-MaLfOy – Ahora, vas a saber que pasa cuando están a solas. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

Stiby – Tranquila, yo a veces tengo que ojear los capítulos anteriores para ver por donde voy… y cuando leo otros fics, lo mismo. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado la dedicatoria. Besos. S.

Nyssa Black – Esto… creo que te voy a fallar un poco… ahora leeras a qué me refiero. Hasta pronto. S.

Diabolik – Seren es el diminutivo porque pity… en fin, como que me suena un poco cursi ��. Espero que no me mates tras este capítulo. Besos. S

Merche – En realidad, se han… bueno, no, no hubo lemon. Igual que los de Lord y Harry no los describo casi, este otro… lo haré en su momento. Besos. S.

Capítulo 21: Sin snitch

Se miraron en silencio. El Gryffindor trataba de confirmar la verdad en los ojos grises de Draco, que consciente de los que pasaba, mantuvo su mirada. Despacio se fue acercando al moreno, que instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Draco respiró profundamente mientras se paraba unos segundos, estiró su mano hacia el rostro de Harry y volvió a avanzar hacia él, que esta vez no se movió.

Todo ocurría como a cámara lenta. Poco a poco el rubio se fue acercando, hasta que lo pudo abrazar, y luego comenzó a acercarse a sus labios, y antes de tan siquiera rozarlos, susurró.

Te he echado tanto de menos… te amo tanto Harry.

El moreno gimió suavemente y se abrazó al rubio con desesperación. El beso fue tan intenso como la necesidad de ambos por estar juntos. Fue largo y profundo, pero se rompió cuando Harry notó la mano del Slytherin intentando colarse bajo su camisa.

No pudo evitarlo, algo en él le obligó a alejarse.

Aquí no… ahora no… por favor – Le miró con los ojos turbios

¿Harry? – Draco primero se quedó sorprendido, luego rápidamente se dio cuenta – No voy a hacerte nada… no voy a…

Draco, por favor…

Lo siento… lo siento tanto… todo esto ha sido por mi culpa… si no hubiese sido tan estúpido – Sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos – Tú quisiste avisarme y no te escuché… ¿qué he hecho, Harry¿qué te han hecho por mi culpa?... Supongo que… - Intentó tranquilizarse – Comprendo que no quieras ya… pero… ya sé que este no es el mejor sitio, pero necesito saber que me vas a dar otra oportunidad… al menos que no me apartarás de tu vida…

No fue tu culpa… no lo fue. Yo… creí que me habías traicionado… Draco… - Harry miró hacia el techo, evitando los ojos grises – He sido suyo…

¿Cómo?... Si te refieres a… no podías hacer otra cosa.

No me entiendes… he sido suyo – Repitió sentándose en la cama y volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos – él… ¿sabes? Es persistente y…

Cállate… - Dijo poniendo sus dedos en los labios del moreno, arrodillándose entre sus piernas, y después, envolviéndolo con un fuerte abrazo - ¿Le amas¿sientes algo por él? – Draco aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero el corazón empezaba a intentar salirse del pecho.

No, no… no siento nada… pero eso…

Eso es lo importante… Venga, Harry, ninguno de los dos llegó virgen a nuestra relación… pero te puedo asegurar que el único que ha poseído mi cuerpo y mi alma a la vez has sido tú, y estoy completamente seguro de que ha sido recíproco. Ni tan siquiera Anthony logró tenerte… Él tampoco te ha tenido…

Lo siento Draco – Respondió no muy convencido, pero más tranquilo.

Tengo aquí tu varita – el rubio intentó cambiar de tema – pero no veo dónde puedas esconderla.

Dámela ahora… ¿por qué no nos vamos ya¿a qué esperamos?

A que el traslator funcione… Escucha, esos aparatos tienen que programarse, y Severus nos dijo que solo el Lord los programa en este… sitio… Mejor la sigo escondiendo yo hasta que sea necesario. Trata de que te pongan una túnica esta noche.

Hablando del diablo… ¿dónde est�?

Draco sonrió sin contestarle, se levantó para medio tumbarse en la cama y, más tranquilo, invitó a Harry para que se pusiese a su lado, palmeando el colchón. Este, obediente, le abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho, a la altura del hombro de Draco, escuchando todo lo que habían planeado, a la vez que sentía en su oído los latidos del corazón del Slytherin…

Remus no deja nada al azar, hicieron bien en intervenir… solo tengo una duda… ¿cómo sabes que yo no os voy a traicionar? – Draco lo pensó durante unos segundos.

No lo sé… ¿por?

Tal vez me hayan lavado el cerebro.

No, no lo han hecho, eres duro, no han tenido tiempo… – Respondió besándole en el pelo - Harry…

¿Umm?

Gracias por creer en mí

No siempre fue así… ellos me dijeron que lo habías planeado todo… fue Severus el que me contó lo que había pasado en realidad… y tus ojos, cuando me has mirado en la habitación, me han terminado de convencer…

¿Mis ojos? Se supone que… - Harry levantó la cabeza y le besó en los labios.

A mi no, he aprendido a ver a través de ellos para saber como te sentías… Eres como un baúl misterioso ¿sabes?

¿Un baúl?

Sí, así que como no sé donde está la llave, he aprendido a mirar por la cerradura… y lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que escondes la sección de percusión de una orquesta aquí dentro – Comentó posando la mano en el pecho de Draco, que sin querer soltó una carcajada. Harry sonrió también y levantó la cara para observar ese momento que tanto había echado de menos. Draco se inclinó para besarle, y automáticamente, sin pensar, se giró para colocarse más cómodo encima. - Será mejor que salgamos ya – Dijo el moreno intentando ponerse en pie, empujándole suavemente.

No, un rato más – Se quejó el rubio, maldiciéndose por lo bajo por haber estropeado el momento – Hace tanto que no estamos juntos…

Se supone que me has follado, si tardamos más van a sospechar…

Tienes razón… - Suspiró con desgana - Vamos. Además, hay que ver como salvamos a tu tía.

Petunia. Si la tienen a ella aquí, probablemente ya no me queda nadie a quién llamar familia.

Draco no dijo nada, colocó de nuevo el collar que durante el primer beso había quitado a Harry, que se despeinó. Rob observó sonriente como la pareja salía de la habitación. Potter, con la mirada baja, se terminaba de meter la camisa por el pantalón, mientras que Malfoy, con una extraña sonrisa en la cara, avanzaba perfecto por el pasillo, con la cadena en la mano. En ese momento pensó que sería capaz de pagar por haber visto lo que entre esos dos habría pasado en ese cuarto.

En el jardín, se encontraron con Lucius y con Blaise, ya que los otros dos, aún estaban con sus padres.

Bien¿te has divertido, hijo?

Más de lo que esperaba padre.

Deja que Blaise lo lleve de vuelta a su sitio. Tú y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. Esta noche es importante, así que tienes que estar muy bien preparado para lo que va a acontecer.

Blaise cogió la cadena de las manos de Draco, y sin mirar a Harry, fue hacia dentro, mientras los otros dos se iban caminando. Al llegar a la altura de la habitación blanca, Rob salió a su encuentro.

¿Lo devuelves tan pronto?

Lucius me ha dicho que lo lleve ya, sí – Respondió con tranquilidad.

Oh, que pena – Comentó acercándose - ¿Le has probado alguna vez? – Su mano se posó en el estómago de Harry y comenzó a sobarlo.

No, y creo que ya no podré. Vamos Potter – Dijo tirando de la cadena.

Espera – Rob le sujetó – El Lord aún no le espera… tal vez podrías hacer… Mira que labios tiene – Tiró del pelo a Harry para obligarle a levantar la cabeza – Hace maravillas con ellos, lo sé… y tiene la piel suave como un bebé.

No, he recibido órdenes – Blaise observó como los ojos de Harry se volvían opacos mientras Rob iba acariciándole, metiendo su otra mano por el pantalón del moreno. Era comos si ese cuerpo ya no tuviera alma. Algo dentro de él se puso muy nerviosos y tiró de nuevo de Harry – Potter, vámonos.

Venga, lo compartiremos.

No, yo… - No pudo acabar. Rob comenzó a intentar coger aire y se llevó las manos al cuello.

Ese chico es solo mío, y solo yo puedo tocarlo… maldito cerdo traidor… ¿Así me agradeces todo lo que hice por ti?

Tras él apareció Lord Voldemort, con un puño levantado, apretando el aire. Entonces giró bruscamente la muñeca, y los dos chicos pudieron oír el crujir de las vértebras rotas. Rob cayó muerto a los pies de Harry con los ojos abiertos mirando al infinito. Blaise observó como el alma del Gryffindor había vuelto a su cuerpo, la mirada vacía ahora era de miedo, aunque no se había movido ni un milímetro de su sitio.

El Slytherin se arrodilló al instante.

Yo… señor, yo… lo siento. Trataba de…

Tranquilo Blaise. Levántate. Veo que eres fiel como tu padre. Él se sentirá muy orgulloso cuando le cuente esto. Cuando acabe el curso, haremos tu iniciación.

Muchas gracias, mi Lord – Dijo poniéndose en pie – Serviros es mi gran sueño desde niño.

Si, lo sé. Ahora – Volteó a Harry para mirarlo – llévale a mis habitaciones. Y espera allí. Ya mandaré a limpiar el pasillo.

Si señor, a sus órdenes señor.

Blaise volvió a tirar de Harry hasta su destino, en donde le soltó.

Te han enseñado bien, Blaise.

Sí… y tú has aprendido rápido. Ni has parpadeado cuando a matado a… ese.

Rob. No he tenido más remedio. La verdad es que preferiría 1000 veces estar en pociones con Snape.

Ya – Sonrió – Harry… cuando ese tipo te estaba tocando… me dio la impresión de…

Si me resisto les gusta más, además… prefiero no hablar de eso.

Sí, lo siento.

¿Por qué? Tú no tienes nada que ver.

Pero mi padre…

Tú no tienes la culpa de los pecados de tu padre, Blaise.

Has cambiado, Harry…

Supongo que sí… - Comentó con cierta tristeza. – ¿Draco no lo ha hecho?

Si, también. Supongo que en el fondo todos un poco. Él te ama hasta la locura, Harry. Si no se ha hundido con todo lo que ha pasado, ha sido por la esperanza de volver a verte... ¿No pensarás en dejarle, verdad?

Ni loco. No, yo he resistido por él… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado fuera?

Blaise se acomodó en una silla y comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido desde su desaparición. Las muertes de Narcisa y su amante, la reaparición de Anthony, la conjura de los Slytherin para conseguir información de sus padres… Harry le escuchaba con interés, cuando Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron ante ellos.

Goyle se acercó, cogiéndole por la barbilla…

¿A que no sabes quién soy?

Moony, Ron jamás me agarraría de esta manera – Sonrió Harry.

Eres un chico listo – Contestó revolviéndole el cabello.

Viene alguien – Susurró Crabbe.

Al segundo, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Draco y Lucius. Miraron a su alrededor y cerraron la puerta.

Hay poco tiempo – Apremió Lucius - ¿Qué habéis averiguado?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A partir de la comida, el día trascurrió muy lento para todos. Ron y Remus, vigilaban constantemente el no tener problemas con sus trasformaciones. Draco intentaba no mirar a Harry más de lo estrictamente necesario, mientras el moreno intentaba estar lo más lejos posible, y Severus… bueno, Severus los vigilaba a todos.

Al final, el que no debe ser nombrado había programando el traslator para las 11:30 de la noche, y se lo había dado a Lucius para que lo custodiase. Severus de vez en cuando metía la mano en el bolsillo para asegurarse de que estaba ahí. Así que había que retrasar las cosas todo lo posible, para a esa hora, no haber empezado y salir de ahí pitando. Otro gran problema era que estaba programado para cinco, y eran siete. Severus llevaba el suyo personal encima, que lo activaba él a placer, pero aún así, faltaba una plaza, habían contado con Harry, no con Petunia. Sonreía escuchando la historia sobre la lealtad de Blaise, cuando se le ocurrió la solución al problema. Había que llegar al cadáver de Rob y conseguir el suyo. Crabbe y Goyle se encargaron de esa tarea.

Ron sonreía mientras se ponía la túnica para la ceremonia. Imaginaba las caras que pondrían Hermione y Pansy cuando se enterasen de que el profesor Snape les había mentido, no iban desnudos, más bien iban tapados hasta las orejas. Miró a su lado, y vio como Remus y Blaise también sonreían, todos debían de estar pensando lo mismo.

Harry miraba su túnica. El Lord, no había puesto ningún inconveniente, aunque no le permitía llevar cubierta la cara. Luego observó como éste, salía de la bañera, y se cubría con una toalla. Miró el reloj, eran las 9:30, podía conseguir media hora, una hora a lo sumo, pero ganar tiempo al tiempo era muy necesario. Sabía que sus amigos se enfadarían por esto, y que no querían que hiciese nada por ahora, pero ellos se estaban arriesgando por él, no podía quedarse de manos cruzadas. Avanzó hacia el hombre que tranquilamente se secaba, cerca de la bañera. Llamó golpeando el marco de la puerta del baño, y cuando sintió los ojos rojos sobre él, se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa.

¿Puedo darme una ducha, Señor?

Claro, pero tendrás que darte prisa…

Sí, claro Señor

Harry se fue deshaciendo de la ropa lentamente, sabiendo que estaba siendo observado. El Lord comenzó a secarse más despacio a medida que el Gryffindor iba avanzando, hasta que la final, tiró la toalla al suelo y avanzó hacia la ducha, en la que Harry acababa de abrir el agua caliente. El chico estaba de espaldas, así que con su brazo izquierdo le abrazó por la cintura, acercándolo a él, mientras con el derecho, atrapaba la mano con la que Harry manejaba los mandos del agua. Cuando comenzó a besarle tras la oreja y a moverse sensualmente, llevándole con él, cerró los ojos. Lo había conseguido.

Harry estaba concentrado en resistirse y retrasar los orgasmos del Lord lo más posible, cada segundo contaba. Lo consiguió un par de veces, pero ahora estaba de pie contra la pared, y la fuerza de los embates que recibía, junto con el trabajo que estaba haciendo la mano de Voldemort en su propia excitación, le estaban poniendo difícil la tarea. Por eso, cuando una hora más tarde, Lucius fue con Draco y otros mortífagos, a ver el porqué del retraso en la ceremonia, no les oyó entrar, y no pudo callar sus gemidos a tiempo de que el joven rubio, no se enterase y se le nublase la mirada. Salieron de allí en silencio, sonriendo irónicamente entre ellos. Severus, aprovechando su apariencia de Lucius, apretó con fuerza el hombro de Draco para intentar infundirle ánimos.

Eran casi las 11:00, cuando aparecieron en la sala en la que se iba a celebrar el acto. Harry avanzó tras el que no debe ser nombrado mirando al suelo, y como estaba planeado, Goyle consiguió pasarle su varita mientras caminaban. Draco estaba en el centro, de pie, junto a una esposada y asustada Petunia que gemía desconsoladamente hecha un ovillo en el suelo, no quiso mirar a Harry para evitar descontrolarse.

Al final, como si de una mascota se tratase, el moreno estaba atado y sentado en los escalones a los pies del trono del Señor Oscuro, observando como los mortífagos cantaban hechizos y su tía se resistía con uñas y dientes, a ser atada en una especie de altar. Draco se dejaba quitar por sus amigos, las túnicas de estudiante, para que le vistieran con las negras de mortífago, después de consumado el sacrificio, le harían la marca, con un hierro mágico que calentaba en una fragua cercana a la ventana. Todo el mundo tenía asumida la torpeza de Crabbe y Goyle, así que no les extrañó la lentitud con la que hacían su tarea, mientras el rubio, esperaba pacientemente a que el reloj se acercase a las 11: 30.

Cuando Draco estaba con el puñal ceremonial en alto, escuchando los berridos de pavor de la tía muggle de su amante, un rayo cruzó el cielo y se lo arrancó de las manos. Harry estaba en pie con la varita en la mano. Hubo unos segundos de confusión. Lucius se acercó a Harry, y contrariamente a lo que todo el mundo esperaba, rompió la cadena que lo mantenía preso. Voldemort lo atacó con un crucius, pero Harry le hizo frente. Se organizó un fuerte revuelo entre los asistentes, en el que comenzaron a cruzarse rayos y maldiciones. Draco soltó a Petunia protegido por Blaise, y con Crabbe que se empezaba a volver pelirrojo, se acercaron a Harry que mantenía ocupado al Lord, ya que sus varitas no querían ceder en este nuevo enfrentamiento. Todos agradecieron mentalmente que el moreno aún pudiese hacer frente a su eterno rival, sin él ya estarían muertos. Sonaban las 11:30 cuando Draco abrazó por detrás a Harry.

Dumbledore estaba esperando para recibirles. En el primer traslator, llegaron Ron, Blaise, Petunia, Draco y Harry. Después se apareció Lucius, que instantes después volvía a ser Severus y por último, un malherido Goyle que también fue Remus en pocos segundos. El director les miró sonriendo, con las dos chicas a su lado. Poppy, Hermione y Pansy se lanzaron hacia los recién llegados. Segundos después aparecía Hagrid.

Hay que vaciar esto… van a llegar en cuestión de minutos… Remus¿estás bien? – Severus sabía que todo no había terminado.

No… pero desgraciadamente para ti, sobreviviré – Dijo el licántropo forzando una sonrisa desde el suelo en el que era atendido de una fea herida en el estómago. Poppy, miró a Severus confirmando que era grave pero no mortal.

Tranquilo Severus – Albus estaba a su lado - ¿Dónde está Lucius Malfoy?

Muerto – Contestó tranquilo Draco.

El viejo director, no dijo nada. Sabía que no era cierto… aún, pero también que no le contarían nada. Repartió otros traslator, y todos, salvo Severus y Draco se aparecieron en la enfermería.

¿Estás seguro¿No crees que ya ha habido sufrimiento de sobra?

Suéltale, que se busque la vida. Si es capaz de sobrevivir bien, si le matan los suyos… es su problema.

Le cogerán y le matarán… tarde o temprano.

¿Qué propones¿Azkaban?

No, propongo que me lo dejes atrapar a mí… tengo una idea…

Está bien. Es tuyo padrino. – Activó su traslator y se apareció en la enfermería.

A los pocos minutos, una avanzadilla, encabezada por el propio Lord Voldemort, se aparecía en la casa de los gritos. Allí encontraron a un magullado y atado Severus, y a su lado su traslator roto y un inconsciente elfo doméstico. Lucius, le había engañado y le había robado su traslator personal aquella mañana. Hacía unos minutos que burlándose de él, había desaparecido con sus compinches… entre los que creyó ver a los Weasley (Ron informaría aquella misma noche, a sus padres y hermanos de lo sucedido) y al joven Malfoy. El Lord liberó a su fiel colaborador, dudando de la historia.

¿Por qué me entregaron a Potter y luego me lo quitaron? No tiene sentido.

Tal vez, se hayan cambiado de bando hace poco… no sé, yo tampoco me lo explico mi Señor.

¿Y por qué mató a su esposa? – Severus se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez se haya vuelto loco, mi Señor.

Señor – Intervino uno de los acompañantes – Últimamente, actuaba de una forma extraña. Más de una vez le vi hablando solo.

Sí, Señor, y no le gustó nada su orden de prohibirnos tocar al chico – Afirmó otro.

Es cierto… siempre le gustó Potter – Comentó pensativo Severus – Y se enfadó cuando le prohibiste tocarlo… me lo escribió en una carta. Decía que le había negado el placer de humillarlo, y que la traición se paga con traición.

Lord Voldemort, miró con intensidad a los asistentes, sopesando las razones que le daban. Solo sabrían la verdad cuando lo encontrasen, mientras tanto, esa hipótesis podía ser valida.

Bien. Severus, vuelve al colegio con tu elfo doméstico. Te haré llegar un nuevo traslator personal, y te llamaré a mi presencia. Si el joven Malfoy sigue en el colegio, intenta averiguar lo que sabe de su padre. Reune información de la Orden – Y sin tiempo a más, se dio la vuelta y desapareció seguido de sus mortífagos.

Severus elevó el cuerpo inconsciente del elfo, lo miró sonriendo y murmuró:

Lucius, Lucius… de rey a mendigo en un solo día. No te quejes, te he salvado la vida… aunque no la memoria, pero creo que es mejor así.

Al instante estaba en la enfermería con los demás. El director miró al elfo, y con gesto de resignada aceptación, volvió su atención hacia Harry.

Continuará…

Nota final – No fui yo la que otorgó a Harry ser el poderoso oponente de Lord Voldemort, aunque sé que esperabais un Draco héroe, Rowling le dio el papel a Harry. Pero vamos, creo que Draco no se ha quedado sentado esperando, no ha sido la fuerza, pero sí la inteligencia.

Iba a matar a Remus, porque tampoco me parecía muy real que todos saliesen sanos aunque con magulladuras, pero luego me di cuenta, de que Harry tenía muchas cosas que superar, si a las violaciones y demás, le unía la muerte del licántropo, no veía mucha salida para él, así que decidí no echar más leña al fuego. Tampoco era viable matar a Ron o a Blaise, por lo mismo.

Gracias por leer.


	23. La snitch de Lucius

Como siempre, vuelvo a faltar a mi palabra, solo hay una snitch y no dos, pero preferí hacerlo así. De todas formas no es eso lo que me preocupa. En la Orden Severusiana se ha establecido un debate en el que se platean porqué de tanta violencia en los fies… y el uso que se da de situaciones como las violaciones, en ellos. Esto me ha dado mucho que pensar, he estado a punto de retirar el fic, pero creo que no es lo que debo hacer por ahora. He tratado de informarme más sobre este tema y he pensado en hacer la recuperación de Harry lo más real y breve (ya sé que no son muy compatibles) posible. También me he hecho el firme propósito de dejar de escribir si no soy capaz de hacer otras cosas que, no dañen a terceros. No quiero vender una imagen no real de algo que para mí, es lo más humillante que puede pasarle a alguien, y tampoco quiero ofender a las personas que desgraciadamente han sufrido esta situación o situaciones parecidas. Así que perdonad por lo escrito y por las futuras meteduras de pata que pueda hacer, de las que soy consciente, en esta situación.

Por ello, pido perdón nuevamente, tal vez me dejé llevar demasiado por estereotipos.

Gracias a las personas que me recordaron que toda acción tiene una consecuencia, y que estos fics son para entretener, pero eso no da licencia a los autores de trivializar algunos temas. Si vuelvo a hacerlo, será con una buena base de información detrás.

Dedico este capítulo a MEDEA y a SNUFFLE'S GIRL, en representación de aquellos de vosotros que me hubierais matado si mato a alguien querido por Harry, jajajajaja. Besos para todos, pero especiales esta vez para ellas dos.

Respuestas a los comentarios:

Inocent muggle – Bueno, sé lo que es ser estudiante, en serio, así que por eso me gusta agradeceros el esfuerzo de leerme y de dejar un comentario. Abajo resuelvo tus dudas sobre Draco y el hecho de haber escuchado a Harry y al Lord. Espero que te guste. S

MMTXDMB – Como leeras más abajo, he cumplido mi parte, así que te toca cumplir la tuya y explicarme que significa tu nick. A parte de esto… gracias por tu comentario. S

JuliaSakura – Sí, con ayuda de Draco y buenos consejos, así lo irá superando poco a poco. Gracias por todo. Besos. S

Cerdo Volador – Lo de Draco era necesario, bueno, lo creí en ese momento, ahora no estoy tan segura… Yo me descargué gravitation entera y con ovas de una página con mucho manga y pelis y programas… spanishare punto com. Tienes que buscar por ahí, hay muy buenas comunidades dedicadas a esto de forma legal. Besos. S.

Yumeko – Mira que lo avisé, que Lucius no era Lucius… y aún así caísteis…¬¬ No sé cuantos capítulos va a tener… pero no creo que más de treinta, ¿se te hace largo? Eso es que ya te estás cansando… en fin. Ya me explicarás que es eso de echar porras, jajajajaja. Hasta pronto. S

Lena-loves-MaLfOy – Gracias a ti. Desgraciadamente las cosas ya no pueden ser como antes, pero eso no implica que a la larga no sean mejor. Lo de Lucius… bueno, es el fino sentido del humor de Sev. S

Nyssa Black – Me alegra que te guste. Bueno, aquí abajo sigue la historia… a ver que te parece esta vez.

Merche - ¿Cómo va a haber lemon en pleno rescate? Bueno, creo que tardaré… hasta el próximo capítulo o así. Lucius no es Lucius, es Severus. Vamos a ver. Lucius estaba atado en la casa de los gritos y vigilado por las chicas, mientras Severus gracias a la poción multijugos, se hacía pasar por él en casa del Lord. Es que como pasó tiempo entre un capítulo y otro… tranquila, le ha pasado a mucha gente. Besos. S

Zephyr hb - ¿De dónde sacaste este nick? Que curioso, suena bien al pronunciarlo. Se me fue la mano, lo reconozco, no iba a se tan fuerte. Intentaré remediarlo y bueno, lo dicho más arriba, no volver a escribir sobre ciertas cosas. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

Urakih69 – Me creo más lo segundo, que lo haces por pereza más que por falta de imaginación. Bueno, todo es empezar. Comienza con historias cortas, así empecé yo. Prometo leerlas. S

Caroline McManaman – Gracias a ti por estar ahí. S

Rubiateia – Gracias, gracias… a mí también me pasa que tengo épocas de devoradora de fics… y descubro verdaderas joyas. Me alegra saber que te gusta el mío. Suelo ir a capítulo por semana, cuando puedo subo dos, pero no es lo normal. Espero que sigas por aquí leyendo. S.

Stiby – De nada, es mi forma de daros las gracias por seguir ahí. Tienes razón, es mala época para empezar, pero en Julio no tienes excusa. S

Snuffle's Girl – Espero que te haya gustado la dedicatoria. Creo que ya era hora ¿verdad? Voldie no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, y sí, fue totalmente inspirado en Darth Vader. Gracias por todo y besos. S

Serendipity – M.O. Siriusana, Draconiana y Severusiana.

Capítulo 22: La snitch de Lucius

Severus miraba el contenido de la caja que tenía delante de él. Hacía años que sabía donde se escondía esa caja… y hacía años que deseaba no tener que hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Flash back

Era de madrugada, cuando dos jóvenes mortífagos se encontraban a escondidas.

Lo he traído – preguntó el mayor de los dos

De acuerdo, tu caja de recuerdos prohibidos.

Si… uf, no te puedes imaginar lo que me ha costado salir de casa. Hoy Draco estaba con pocas ganas de dormir y Narcisa apenas ha dormido, y no quería dar explicaciones a mi mujer.

Ya… bueno – Dijo algo triste el otro, recordando a su esposa recién fallecida.

Lo siento Severus… imagino por lo que estás pasando, pero ya vendrá otra para ocupar su lugar.

Tal vez, pero tendrá lugar propio… Bueno, la esconderemos aquí bajo hechizo… y en caso de que mueras antes que yo, la destruiré para que nadie lo descubra jamás, ¿no es eso?

Si, exacto.

No entiendo porqué haces esto, Lucius.

Porque hay ciertas cosas que… es mejor que no sepa nunca nadie.

¿Tan terribles son?

Para un ser normal y corriente tal vez no… para un Malfoy… ¿Me das tu palabra?

Claro amigo, la tienes.

Fin del flash back

Severus abrió la caja, en ella solo encontró la fotografía de una chica sonriente, medimaga por el uniforme que llevaba, y una pequeña snitch en la que solo se veían las siglas MMTXDMB.

Así que ese era tu gran secreto Lucius, tu abominable secreto era que habías amado. Tenías razón, era lo peor que le podía pasar a alguien como tú.

Cerró la caja y se dispuso a destruirla como había prometido años atrás. Su mano dudó unos instantes, pero cumplió su promesa. Un rayo amarillo salió de su varita hacia la caja de metal bruñido, y a los pocos segundos desapareció.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco estaba encima, besándole con esa pasión que tanto adoraba. Las velas seguían flotando por la habitación esparciendo una tenue luz y un suave olor a naraja. El rubio le miró a los ojos y sonrió. Depositó un dulce beso sobre cada pupila y sensualmente se comenzó a deslizar hacia abajo, besando toda la piel que el moreno dejaba al descubierto. Con la lengua comenzó a recorrer despacio su cuello dándose tiempo para desabrocharle la camisa. Harry le acariciaba el pelo y gemía bajito aun con los ojos cerrados.

Cerca ya del pezón del moreno, notó como su pareja silenciaba, esto le dio la señal, otra vez le iba a rechazar. Cuando su lengua rozó la punta, Harry le apartó con suavidad.

Otra vez no, Harry – Dijo golpeando el colchón.

Necesito una ducha – Contestó el moreno tapándose

¿Ahora? Estás limpio… déjala para luego y continuemos – Intentó atraparlo pero Harry con un gesto se apartó.

No, no lo estoy, necesito una ducha…

Ya está bien, soy yo, estás a salvo, no estás rodeado de mortífagos… Harry, al menos inténtalo. – Harry le miró con disgusto.

Necesito esa ducha.

Está bien… me ducharé contigo.

¡No! – Gritó alarmado, Draco se paró en seco, entonces Harry bajó de nuevo su tono de voz – No, en serio, me ducho y vuelvo.

No… no lo harás… nunca vuelves después. Escucha… podemos hacer otras cosas si quieres, sin llegar a… ¿eh? ¿eso te gusta más? Sé que es cuestión de tiempo, pero si no te relajas y empiezas a confiar en… mi – Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de algo – Soy yo… el problema soy yo, no tu…

No Draco, es que estoy sucio, eso es todo.

Y cuando no es eso es que estás nervioso por los deberes, o preocupado por Remus, o ha pasado volando una mosca y te ha desconcentrado… ¡Maldita sea, el problema soy yo… no quieres que yo te toque.

No digas tonterías, te quiero, y claro que quiero que me toques… es solo que creo que… no te mereces alguien tan usado como yo.

¿Usado? No digas tonterías – Draco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a vestirse – No quieres acostarte conmigo y punto. Si quisieras, me darías tiempo a tu lado, sabes que puedo hacerte olvidar todo lo pasado… ¿o no quieres? – Miró con frialdad a Harry, que se quedó quieto y sorprendido – Claro… se me olvidaba… no todo fue desagradable en tu cautiverio.

Draco, no creo que…

Tal y como te oí gemir en sus brazos… No quieres olvidarlo ¿verdad?

No es justo, no eres justo… - La voz del Gryffindor comenzó a temblar.

Vamos Harry, dejaste a Anthony porque yo era mejor que él en la cama… ahora me dejas a mí por un polvo mejor… es ley de vida. Tengo que ver a Severus, tiene algo para mí. Espero que no estés aquí cuando vuelva.

Harry cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sus piernas escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas. Draco terminó de vestirse y salió furioso del despacho, dejando al moreno nadando en un mar de lágrimas silenciosas. La furia de Draco era tan fuerte, que no se había dado cuenta de las cosas que había dicho.

Llegó al despacho de Severus más inflamado aún por sus propios pensamientos. El profesor no se extrañó de verle tan furioso. Sabía que Draco estaba soportando mucha presión, y esperaba que tarde o temprano, saliera por algún lado, así que supuso que era ese temido momento.

Siéntate e intenta tranquilizarte… ¿Qué es lo que te ha enfadado así? ¿algún problema con los deberes?

Harry…

Ah, él… bueno. Tienes que tener paciencia, Draco, es fuerte, pero no deja de ser un…

Tengo mucha paciencia con él. Pero no sirve de nada… Me rechaza una y otra vez…

¿Estas hablando de sexo? – Severus rezaba para que la respuesta fuera un no.

Sí… siempre pasa algo que nos interrumpe… hoy quería ducharse. La ducha es su excusa más habitual ¿cuántas veces necesita ducharse? – El profesor observaba como la furia de Draco comenzaba de nuevo a crecer – Así que ya lo he descubierto y le he echado.

¿Qué has hecho qué? – Severus intentó mantener el tono de voz neutro, aunque una nube gris llena de malos presagios empezó a ocupar su mente.

Le he dejado… Hoy he descubierto que ya no esta enamorado de mí

¿Ah, no?... Creo Draco que te estás apresurando en tus conclusiones – Pero el rubio siguió hablando sin escucharle

Lo debió pasar tan bien con el Lord que… - No pudo terminar la frase. El bofetón sonó por toda la habitación. Draco se llevó la mano sorprendido a la mejilla y miró interrogativo al su tutor, que le miraba furioso en pie.

¿Le has dicho a Harry que le dejabas porque no puede acostarse contigo? – Su voz sonaba peligrosa - ¿Le has dicho la persona que se supone que amas, y a la que durante semanas han violado más veces de las que te puedas imaginar, que ha disfrutado con ello? ¿Le has dicho al chico que soportó toda clase de humillaciones solo porque tenía la esperanza de volver a verte, que tú no le quieres volver a ver más?

Yo… yo… - Draco reaccionó - ¡Cielos! ¡Severus! ¿qué he hecho? – El rubio se puso en pie y salió disparado del despacho. Tenía que llegar antes de que Harry se encerrara en Gryffindor y todo estuviese perdido.

Siempre supe que en el fondo no eras tan frío – La cabeza de Remus asomaba por la chimenea

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – Dijo acercándose a él.

Desde el bofetón, no creí oportuno molestar… ¿qué es lo que ha pasado entre ellos?

Nada, la presión acumulada de Draco… que al final salió de la peor manera posible.

Eso pasa siempre… uno no debe de intentar llevar más peso del que puede… Bueno, venia a invitarte a tomar una copa en mi cuarto… La segunda cita, ya sabes.

¿Hoy?

Sí, ahora. Me encuentro fuerte y pronto será luna llena, así que… ¿Te apetece?

Iré en una hora… antes quiero asegurarme de que mi ahijado arregla este estropicio.

De acuerdo, te espero despierto.

Cuando Draco llegó, sin aliento, al despacho donde había dejado a Harry vio que la cama aun seguía ahí, pero el moreno había desaparecido.

Aunque hacía casi dos semanas que estaba de vuelta, Hogwarts se le hacía algo extraño, y más ahora que lo caminaba solo. Hacía frío, pero le daba igual, necesitaba despejar la mente y aclarar ideas. Tanta gente a su alrededor, decidiendo hasta su comida le tenía un poco agobiado, pero lo hacían con tanto cariño que no se atrevía a llevarles la contraria. Todos querían lo mejor para él, y hasta se habían jugado el cuello yendo a salvarlo. El único que no había hecho nada de especial era el director, y no lo entendía, porque normalmente era él el que le guardaba en una caja de cristal bajo siente candados… claro que ahora era Draco el que hacía ese trabajo.

Era curioso, pero se sentía libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Un impulso le empujó a correr y correr, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que agotado se dejó caer en el césped, cerca del lago. Se quedó allí mirando las estrellas y respirando profundamente. Volvió a pensar en lo que había pasado hacía tan solo unos momentos entre Draco y él, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su cara. Sabía que el rubio no quería echarle de su lado, pero le había dicho cosas muy duras y muy injustas… él no quería estar con el Lord, el quería estar con Draco… pero era cierto, que le costaba entregarse al Slytherin aunque le deseaba con locura… Cerró los ojos unos instantes, con intención de tomar aire antes de volver al castillo. Despertó al escuchar unos pasos acercándose.

Veis – El director le miraba con calma – Os dije que estaba bien. Solo se ha quedado dormido en la hierba… Mañana estará estornudando y nada más.

Harry – Draco salió de detrás de Severus que estaba junto a Albus y a Remus – Me asusté, al no encontrarte, y la dama gorda me dijo que no habías ido, y… - Se quitó la capa para arropar al Gryffindor que despacio se incorporaba.

No me hace falta, gracias Draco, no tengo frío – Draco miró al suelo y se mantuvo con la capa en la mano – Lo siento… yo no quería asustarlos, solo me apetecía estar solo y me dormí. No quería…

Señor Potter, ha sido muy desconsiderado por su parte desaparecer de esta manera, sabiendo que tras los últimos acontecimientos todos nos íbamos a asustar – Severus estaba muy enfadado, entre su ahijado y él, le habían fastidiado la noche.

Lo siento… no pretendía asustar a nadie.

Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, tal vez así, la próxima vez lo piense mejor antes de poner en alerta a todo el castillo – Remus le miró sonriendo, mientras pensaba que había cosas que nunca podrían cambiar.

Bien, bien… todo está ya resuelto… Son casi las dos de la madrugada… Señor Potter, venga a mi despacho. Los demás vuelvan a sus… habitaciones.

Si no le importa, señor director, esperaré a Harry para acompañarlo a su torre – Dijo Draco.

No señor Malfoy, creo que ya es hora de dejar al señor Potter un poco de aire libre… así no tendrá más la necesidad de salir corriendo por las noches.

Pero Señor…

No hay peros… o me veré obligado a tener que bajar puntos a Slytherin, después de todo, tampoco son horas de que usted ande merodeando por el castillo.

Pero…

¿Sí, señor Malfoy?

Nada señor.

Harry entró detrás del director en su despacho. Como de costumbre, los personajes de los cuadros, ya estaban dormidos.

Bien Harry, es tarde, estoy cansado y el señor Malfoy se va a helar esperando abajo incumpliendo mis órdenes, así que cuéntame que ha pasado – Se sentó tras su escritorio, mirándole fijamente.

No sé, Draco y yo discutimos y cuando iba de vuelta a la torre… necesitaba correr, por primera vez, me sentía bien y libre y…

Harry… la experiencia por la que has pasado… Comprende que eres muy valioso, no solo por tu poder, sino por lo que significas para todos nosotros, tal vez por eso te intentamos proteger demasiado… para que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo.

Lo entiendo, pero yo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, a ser como era antes.

Pero eso no es posible. Tú ya no eres el de antes, ni yo tampoco… ni ninguno de los que te rodean. Tienes que darte cuenta de que ya nada va a ser igual. Y tal vez, nosotros tengamos que darnos cuenta de que ya no eres un niño y que hay que confiar en ti. Después de todo, sigues firme donde otros habrían caído.

¿Por qué se ha mantenido al margen?

El único Slytherin que confía en mi es Severus – Dijo poniéndose en pie – Y Remus sabe que yo lo sé todo, así que no hizo falta que yo interviniera directamente… aunque intenté no ponérselo fácil para que no cometieran fallos, pero siempre supe de sus planes. Hay que ser un Potter o un Black para saber ocultarme cosas, Granger y Parkinson son buenas, pero aún les queda mucho, usted podría darlas lecciones, aunque no lo crea. – Le dijo sonriendo – Ya puede irse, Potter.

Antes… me gustaría saber qué es de mi tía.

¡Ah! Petunia disfruta de una nueva vida con una nueva memoria en Mallorca, en una colonia de solteronas británicas.

¿Entonces no recuerda nada de su vida?

Nada.

¿Y con Anthony, qué van a hacer? Le he visto muy tranquilo, me ha gustado saber que vino a defenderme… aunque estuviera equivocado de traidor…

Le enviaremos de nuevo con sus tíos, lo mejor es que siga con la terapia, aunque con otro psicomago… tal vez el año que viene pueda volver.

¿Y Lucius?

Tranquilo, no sé mucho… creo que tiene un nuevo empleo… pero Severus y Draco son los que lo saben… tal vez debas preguntarles a ellos. Pero me han asegurado que estás completamente a salvo.

Harry se acercó hacia las escaleras de salida, cuando el director volvió a hablarle.

Tal vez… el señor Malfoy y usted, tengan que retroceder un poco antes de seguir avanzando.

Supongo que sí. Gracias y buenas noches director Dumbledore.

No se había cerrado la gárgola tras él cuando Draco apareció a su lado.

Harry… lo siento… no sabía lo que decía… estaba tan frustrado… cuando regresé para pedirte perdón y vi que no estabas… casi me vuelvo loco…

Déjalo, Draco, no importa, es tarde.

Sí que impor… ¿tarde? ¿para qué? ¿para qué es tarde? – El rubio notó temblar el suelo a sus pies. Miró a los ojos de Harry y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de rodillas – Lo siento… no me dejes, no podría… - Se agarró al pantalón de Harry

¿Se puede saber que haces? – Harry intentó tirar de él, pero al no moverlo, se puso a su altura - ¿Estás loco?... Draco, por favor, levántate. Es tarde y estamos cansados, no es el mejor momento ni lugar para ponernos a discutir ahora.

Harry, no me dejes – El rubio le abrazó con fuerza

No pensaba hacerlo…

¿No?

No, estoy cansado para pensar con claridad, y por tu reacción, veo que tú tampoco. Mejor dormimos… Draco

¿Sí?

Me gustaría mucho que durmieras conmigo… y ver por fin con que cara te levantas por las mañanas… tal vez así deje de pensar que eres perfecto.

Draco sonrió de nuevo. Se pusieron en pie y le besó con cariño. Harry le separó con cara de falso enfado y se fueron al despacho, donde la cama aun seguía en medio de ella.

Bueno… antes de acostarnos juntos… ¿qué lado prefieres?

Pues no lo sé, nunca he dormido con nadie… ¿el izquierdo?

El que prefieras Draco

El izquierdo entonces, si no, siempre puedo cambiar otro día ¿verdad?

Sí… esto… no tengo pijama.

Yo tampoco, da lo mismo, prometo no hacerte nada que no quieras – Dijo riendo con picardía.

Eres imposible – Harry comenzó a desvestirse para meterse en la cama, Draco le miró en silencio y le imitó.

¿Podré abrazarte? – Preguntó algo serio a los pocos minutos

Draco… vamos a dormir juntos, se trata de estar juntos, no de que pases una prueba de resistencia – Se metió bajo las sábanas y se relajó.

¿Me estoy volviendo paranoico, verdad?

Un poco, creo que te lo he contagiado… Creo que es la primera vez que no soy yo el inseguro. – Draco se metió a su lado y le abrazó.

Supongo que porque esta vez metí yo la pata.

Te pasaste un poco, sí. Pero supongo que tampoco esto es fácil para ti.

No, no lo es. Sobretodo porque tuve mucho que ver en todo esto. Y supongo que necesito que seas mío… no sé… a veces me produces una extraña necesidad… como dependencia. Necesito mi dosis de Harry – Bromeó.

Lejos de allí, Voldemort montaba en cólera contra los asustados mortífagos que le acababan de llevar noticias de Harry. Después de repartir maleficios entró furioso en sus habitaciones, donde una muchacha, demasiado arreglada para su edad, le esperaba.

Ese maldito crío… Tengo que volverlo a tener aquí. Tú ni si quiera tienes los ojos verdes…

Yo también me alegro de verte – Se acercó con movimientos insinuantes – Hace mucho que no me llamabas… Mi Señor – Las últimas palabras las pronunció despacio acentuando deliberadamente cada sílaba y con tono sensual – Yo os haré olvidar.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer.

Sé que os extrañará la forma de actuar de Harry, bueno, a las psicólogas no, (Draco solo está siendo presa del agotamiento). Bueno, me explicaron que hay víctimas, que en vez de hundirse y llorar, reaccionan con cierta frialdad y madurez, sobretodo si han usado la disociación como medio de supervivencia, como hizo Harry al estar largamente sufriendo una situación así. Eso no significa que lo tengan superado, sino que como arma usan, o intentan usar la razón para readaptarse. También me contaron algo sobre la negación, pero no llegué a enterarme de todo, así que prefiero no manejar algo que no entendí. Perdón por los errores. S.


	24. La snitch de Anthony

Hola de nuevo. Como veis, aquí estoy de nuevo. Creo que me precipité en mis conclusiones con el tema de las violaciones en los fics. Y gracias a muchas de vosotras, me he dado cuenta, creo que soy un poco exagerada… lo siento. Muchas gracias a todas por arroparme así, y darme los azotes con suavidad. No fue mi intención crear polémica, ni haceros sentir culpables, lo siento si así fue. Creo que me paso un poco contándoos mi vida… bueno, pararé un poco, o al menos lo intentaré.

Dedicado a INOCENT MUGGLE, o0O0oSELENEo0O0o, y a KAGE NO KAZE, porque son las tres caras de todo este lío en el que me metí por no pensar.

Besos

Serendipity.

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios.

Julia Sakura – No es que Draco sea tonto, es que él también está sufriendo. Es un crío y simplemente no supo estar a la altura en ese momento. S

Stiby - ¿Puse ver? Supongo que es la costumbre. Bueno, Harry tarda un poco, pero se recupera, ya verás como sí. S

Snuffle's Girl – De nada. No sé si podré cumplir tu deseo… pero si puedo meteré mas Star Wars, según salga. S

Merche – Bueno, no sé si es más alegre, pero si es más ligero. Estaba todo demasiado oscuro ¿verdad? Y respecto a lo de las violaciones, estoy de acuerdo contigo, después de todo, yo no lo hice por burlarme, y tampoco obligo a leer mis historias. Muchas gracias por todo. S

Inocent Muggle – Gracias. Sí, Draco se pasó un poco pero es joven y aún no controla esos ramalazos de egoísmo. Gracias por todo. S.

MMTXDMB – Aj�, curioso tu nick. Tranquila que no lo abandono. S

Yumeko – Bienvenida el mundo de los despistados, jajajajajajaja. Sí soy española, pero lo de las porras no lo había oído nunca por aquí. Afortunadamente el idioma es rico en expresiones (¡Oh, no! Me parezco a mi profesora de literatura) Gracias por tu comentario. S

Urakih69 – No va a haber más violaciones, y cuando publiques, avísame para leerlo. Un abrazo. S

Nyssa Black – Muchas gracias, sí que me das ánimos. S.

Zephyr hb – Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no voy a retirar el fic, al menos no antes de terminarlo. Le daré a Harry el tiempo que necesite, pero no voy a contarlo todo (sería terriblemente largo). S.

Sandra-sms – Gracias, no hay que olvidar que Draco es aún joven y se deja llevar, aunque sepa ser frío, cuando ama, lo hace en serio, y no se puede ser frío en esos casos ¿no crees? S

Selene – Perdona que omita los 0 y oes. No he tenido problemas por el tema de las violaciones, aunque sí por escribir slash, pero eso es otra historia. De todos los comentarios que recibí, el tuyo fue uno de los que más me hizo pensar, porque entre otras cosas, me pusiste un ejemplo muy claro sobre el que entender tu razonamiento. Me precipité y lo siento. Pues ahora que lo dices, es cierto, podía haber colado la de Rob, pero no pensé en él, pensaba en Lucius y no sabía como meterla. El Lord… en realidad está encaprichado, le han robado su juguete, pero no está enamorado, él no sabe lo que es eso. Lo de la Guerra de las Galaxias… um, la verdad es que me lo imaginé haciendo algunas tonterías con las manos y me salió esa imagen, pero no es así, es solo en alguna imagen. La edad, jajajajajaja. Tengo 17, para 18 en agosto, no me importa decirla. S.

Diabolik – Graciassssssss. S.

Misato – Vale, pues siguiendo la tradición tú le regalarás la snitch a Nevil, por cierto ¿eres chica o chico, es porque luego me lo preguntarán, la gente es muy curiosa, jajajaja. Las siglas lo he averiguado ahora, son las iniciales de la chica que me pidió esa snich. Espero que te siga gustando, aunque ya no creo que quede mucho. S.

Lena-loves-MaLfOy – Muchas gracias por tus palabras, creo que yo también voy a escoger esta carrera, ains… a ver si me da la nota. S.

Capítulo 23: La snitch de Anthony

Remus observaba desde la ventana de un viejo aula de la torre norte, el paisaje. Los alumnos parecían muy pequeños desde ahí. Miraba sobretodo a un grupo de seis chicos que estaban sentados en el césped, parecía que abril les estaba dando una tregua y el buen tiempo les permitía salir un rato al exterior. Por los gestos y la forma de comportarse, sabía que estaban planeando algo, tal vez una travesura… "No, no es el estilo de ninguno de ellos…"

¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó una voz familiar desde atrás, sobresaltándole un poco.

Pues… Les miraba y me preguntaba sobre lo que estarán planeando… porque obviamente están planeando algo.

Obviamente – Contestó Severus, haciendo burla de la rimbombante palabra y acercándose a la ventana – No te preocupes, faltan unas semanas para el cumpleaños de Draco, probablemente estén planeando una fiesta de esas que siempre hacen a sabiendas de que está prohibido.

¡Ah! Claro… - Respondió pensativo y girando la vista hacia él y de nuevo a los chicos – Parece que intentan volver a la normalidad.

Sí.

¿Siguen durmiendo juntos? No entiendo porqué después de… "eso", no vuelvan a sus habitaciones como siempre.

Tal vez porque no hay "eso" – Remus le volvió a mirar con cara de interrogación. – Draco me contó… Harry no se deja tocar y tampoco quiere, o puede, no lo sé, tocarle a él, así que se limitan a dormir abrazados.

Vaya, esa historia me es familiar – El licántropo se sentó en el marco de la ventana.

No es lo mismo que nosotros y lo sabes…

Bueno, tal vez no el origen… pero tranquilo, yo no tengo 16, no soy una hormona ambulante.

Por lo visto Harry se niega a hablar con nadie del tema – Comentó enfadado intentando reconducir el diálogo – Ni tan siquiera con Ron… ¿Te ha dicho algo a ti?

No ¿quieres que hable con él?

Bueno, ahora que lo dices…

Lo haré. Hablaré con él luego… Por cierto, esta noche no vengas a mi cuarto, tengo cosas que hacer.

¿Qué cosas?

Cosas… nada de lo que tenga que darte explicaciones, Severus.

Estas enfadado… Tienes que entender que yo…

No, Severus, no vayas por ese camino… te respeto y respeto que necesites tiempo, pero recuerda que tenemos una vida independientemente de nuestra relación, y al menos yo no estoy acostumbrado a que me vigilen las 24 horas al día, necesito mis espacios privados ¿comprendes? No soporto pasarme el día dando explicaciones.

Si, tienes razón. Yo también necesito intimidad a veces…

Vaya, no siempre que pones tu aguda mente a trabajar te equivocas – Sonrió recordando a Sirius.

Ya… - Casi gruñó el Slytherin

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lo mejor es la pocioteca, nosotros no podemos entrar en Slytherin – Defendía Hermione sentada sobre las rodillas.

¿Estás loca¿Y si les da por probar lo que por ahí hay? A ver como le explicamos las consecuencias al director – Respondía Blaise frente a ella - La pocioteca es peligrosa, no.

¿Y un aula vacía? – Sugería Ron tumbado mirando las nubes.

Claro¿Cuál? Las de las torres no son discretas para unir a tanta gente, tiene que estar cerca de la sala común por si hay problemas salir pitando…

Draco, si está cerca de vuestra sala común, nosotros estamos muertos si nos pillan – Dijo Harry mirándole desde abajo – En todo caso un aula a medio camino de las dos casas.

Solo sois tres, y conocéis los pasadizos mejor que nadie – Se quejó el rubio, que intentaba desenredar con los dedos el pelo del Gryffindor que boca arriba apoyaba su cabeza en sus piernas dobladas.

¿No vas a invitar al resto de los de mi casa? – Preguntó asombrado el Gryffindor

Pues….

Sí, tranquilo mi regaliz, que yo soy la encargada de las invitaciones – Sonrió Pansy

¿Y la sala de los menesteres? – Sugirió de nuevo Hermione

¿Cuál? – Pregunto Pansy sentada al lado de Blaise.

La que usábamos el año pasado para las clases de defensa… - Dijo Ron

No, no, cuanto menos gente la conozca y conozca como funciona mejor – Pensó en alto Harry – Tiene que ser un sitio discreto, insonorizado, fuera de la ronda habitual de los profesores… - Se incorporó de golpe - ¡Lo tengo! El sitio ideal para un Slytherin.

El aula de Artes Oscuras ni hablar

No, Draco, ahí Severus nos pillaría… estoy pensando en la Cámara.

¿Cómo¿qué? – Exclamaron con sorpresa.

Silencio – Susurró Blaise – Goldstein se acerca.

Harry se incorporó y miró como su antiguo novio se acercaba despacio hacia ellos, dándoles tiempo a prepararse ya que sabía que pese a todo, el único que no iba a recibirle mal iba a ser el moreno. Era el único que había hablado con él desde que regresaron y el único que todos los días se había interesado por su estado. Ninguno más se puso en pie para recibirle.

Hola chicos – Saludó cordialmente ya a escasos metros.

Hola Anthony – Respondió Harry ofreciéndole la mano, mientras el resto del grupo se entretenía en arrancar hierbecitas del suelo o seguir mirando las nubes como si nada.

Harry… - El chico le estrechó la mano con suavidad y reteniéndola sin forzarlo – Venía a despedirme, Poppy dice que ya estoy bien y que lo mejor es que regrese con mis tíos y un nuevo psicomago… Tal vez pueda regresar el año que viene.

Eso son buenas noticias ¿verdad? – Dijo girando la cabeza un poco hacia el grupo. Draco presintió tormenta y se levantó despacio, le abrazó por detrás.

Claro – Comentó el rubio con tono neutro y clavando su mirada gris en los ojos del otro chico - ¿Por qué no? – Y tiró suavemente de Harry obligándole con disimulo a soltar la mano del otro chico.

Si, claro por que no – Farfullaron los demás, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacían.

Bueno… yo… creo que ya me voy – Anthony se sentía intimidado, Draco no le había perdonado, seguía desconfiando y no le importaba en absoluto que él lo notase – Gracias por todo Harry… El profesor Lupin me ha pedido que te diga que quiere verte en su despacho después de la comida.

Gracias… me alegro que estés mejor, Anthony, en serio…

Sí, es como si estuviese despertando de un mal sueño… Bueno, me voy ya – Vio como Draco ponía una sonrisa de "ya estás tardando" – Espero volver a verte – Le tendió la mano que Harry apretó con dulzura y una sonrisa sincera.

¡Anthony! – La voz aguda de una chica de séptimo sobresaltó a los chicos - ¡Anthony Goldstein! – La chica avanzaba con velocidad hacia ellos

¡Oh, no, esto es una maldición que me ha caído por lo que te hice – Se quejó desesperado, mientras los otros seis miraban divertidos lo que pasaba.

¿Querías escaparte sin despedirte de mí? – Preguntó la chica a la que todos conocían como La Ale.

Por favor…

¿Por favor qué? Tengo algo para ti… para que no me olvides hasta el verano… lo he hablado con mis padres y ya tengo todo planeado…

Escucha… - Anthony miraba la snitch que con su nombre en letras brillantes, la chica le entregaba – Tú y yo no tenemos nada… - Draco aflojó el abrazo a Harry para poder esconder la cara en su espalda y disimular la risa con un ataque de tos.

Ya, ya… bueno, que va a perder el tren, vamos… - Anthony con un gesto entre derrotado y desesperado, echó una última mirada a Harry a comenzó a avanzar hacia el castillo – Me ama – Dijo La Ale a Harry y a Draco – Está loco por mí, estoy segura… - Y sin más salió tras él - ¡Anthony! Cariño, espera…

Todo el grupo rió abiertamente ante la escena, menos Harry que sonreía con cierta tristeza…

Oh, Harry, no me digas que no es divertido… - Dijo Pansy

Si, lo es, y creo que harán buena pareja aunque necesitan un poco de tiempo… no es eso lo que me entristece… ¡en fin!

Bueno, mi padre suele decir que la vida tiene un extraño sentido del humor – Afirmó Hermione mirando como desaparecían.

¿Tú crees que a él le gusta? – Draco estaba un poco extrañado.

Sí, pero es terco y tardará en reconocerlo – Dijo soltándose del abrazo para enfrentarlo – No me gusta que me trates como una posesión, Draco. Si no recuerdo mal…

No, no recuerdas mal, lo siento, pero reconoce que desde que hablamos ese tema han pasado muchas cosas y supongo que…

A veces me hacéis sentir todos como una snitch, en un partido en el que solo existen buscadores – Comentó algo triste, sabía que Draco solo quería protegerlo.

Lo siento – Respondió poniéndose serio – No volverá a pasar… te lo prometo – El moreno se acercó para besarle con dulzura en los labios.

¡Caramelitos!... Estábamos preparando una fiesta ¿lo recordáis? – Cortó Pansy en un intento de volver a la alegría anterior.

Si – contestó Harry, ya sonriendo, sentándose de nuevo con Draco a su lado - Y yo proponía la Cámara de Salazar Slytherin para hacer la fiesta…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El Lord miraba con detenimiento los informes de la investigación que tenía sobre la mesa. Estaba solo después de una aburrida comida con los de siempre. Echaba de menos las cultas conversaciones del traidor de Lucius y el que el poseedor de ciertos ojos verdes estuviese por ahí cerca. Le habían quitado su juguete favorito y eso alguien lo tenía que pagar.

Se reclinó cómodamente en su silla, recordando al asustado chaval sin varita que llegó la primer tarde, y al no tan asustado que se enfrentó a él, esta vez armado, después de una buena sesión de sexo y lo que prometía iba a ser una buena iniciación. Lucius debió de quedarse con la varita como recuerdo y cuando se cambió de bando… No sabía que pensar de los chicos que le acompañaban… las pistas indicaban que todos eran Weasley, pero… había algo que fallaba… no sabía el qué, pero algo no era como debería.

Por su espía en Hogwarts, sabía que Harry estaba de nuevo en brazos del joven Malfoy, el chico era un lujo en la cama, pero tanto como para traicionarlo a él… También sabía que la casa Slytherin se había cerrado en torno a ellos, lo que había provocado que más de uno de sus mortífagos tuviese ahora problemas familiares y enfrentamientos con sus hijos… alguno estaba en trámites de separación. Gryffindor, también les apoyaba…

Su espía también le había contado que Remus Lupin estaba por el colegio, y que había tenido problemas de salud ajenos a la luna… curiosamente coincidiendo con el rescate, lo que le hacía pensar que ese sucio licántropo estaba en el ajo. También sabía que rondaba cerca de Severus… confiaba en él, era el mejor con diferencia, pero le había enviado una nota para que estuviese alerta con el lobo, por si acaso.

Volvió a mirar los informes… y sonrió, acababa de tener una idea.

Harry iba directo al despacho de Remus, andando con prisas, quería ver qué era lo que quería y luego volver a los brazos de Draco y seguir planeando su cumpleaños. Habían quedado en dos horas para ver el sitio y pensar en los adornos y el resto de cosas necesarias. Su cicatriz empezó a dolerle e instintivamente se llevó la mano hacia ella. Conocía las sensaciones que iban a aparecer… la última vez había sido durante los exámenes TIMO del curso pasado… Sirius había muerto por ello.

Esta vez la imagen no era como las otras… si veía a sí mismo, en la ducha… y a Voldemort…

No vas a poder conmigo… no vas a poder conmigo… - Comenzó a repetir. De repente se sintió abrazado, protegido… notó calor a su alrededor… y una voz conocida que le llamaba…

Harry… Harry todo está bien, ven conmigo

Voldemort se quedó sorprendido, por primera vez el moreno le había echado de su mente… "¿Pero cómo…? "

Harry abrió los ojos en medio del pasillo, en el suelo, mientras Remus le acunaba como un niño y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras… Severus estaba de pie observándolos, cierto aire de satisfacción cruzaba su rostro, pero no decía nada… Reaccionó al escuchar los pasos de estudiantes que se acercaban al sitio.

¿Puedes andar? –Le preguntó Remus señalando la puerta de su despacho a unos 3 escasos metros.

Si, estoy bien – Respondió el Gryffindor incorporándose con lentitud… - ¿Cómo…?

Las preguntas luego… vamos dentro. Hasta luego, profesor Snape…

Adiós profesor Lupin – Respondió el jefe Slytherin yendo hacia la dirección de la que venían los ruidos de los estudiantes – Iré a informar al señor director de este incidente, Potter. – Este no le respondió y se metió algo confuso en el despacho de Remus.

¿Te encuentras bien? Toma este té caliente, te reconfortará… y ¿prefieres el chocolate con almendras o avellanas?

Con almendras… ¿no te queda del relleno?

No… mañana bajo al pueblo y repondré las existencias. ¿Qué has visto esta vez? – Preguntó sentándose frente a él con el té y el chocolate

Nada.

Harry… no sé porqué no quieres hablar conmigo…

¿De qué? – Remus le miró con cierta decepción

Ignorar lo que te ha pasado y no hablar de ello, no te va a ayudar en nada… a la larga será peor.

No quiero recordar nada, es cuestión de tiempo, solo eso ¿para eso querías que viniera aquí?

Si y no… en realidad quería darte tu horario de clases de refuerzo, has perdido mucho y tú menos que nadie te puedes permitir el no estar formado – Le acercó un papel con un horario de clases desde las 8 de la mañana a las 8 de la tarde.

¡Esto es una barbaridad! No voy a poder con ello.

Sí, si que podrás… Además, es ideal para huir de los problemas, no te deja tiempo para pensar.

Yo no huyo de mis problemas.

¿No?... de acuerdo… por cierto ¿qué tal con Draco? - Harry clavó sus ojos en él algo enfadado

Bien

Aj�¿Y él contigo?

¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? – Preguntó levantándose con brusquedad y tirando su silla.

Porque lo que me interesa es saber si te estás dando cuenta de cómo esto le afecta, ya que a ti por lo visto no te ha influido

Yo… yo… - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en cuestión de segundos. Remus se puso en pie y le abrazó de nuevo, esperando que se calmara.

Durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Harry lloró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas en los brazos del lobo. Luego hubo entre ellos un largo silencio.

Tal vez aún no sea tu momento para contarlo… o simplemente no somos los adecuados para que lo hagas. – Comentó Remus acariciándole el pelo – Venga, siéntate… te serviré más té. – Harry obedeció con los ojos hinchados – Llevo largo tiempo dando vueltas a una posible… ayuda. Pero es necesario que la quieras… si no, no va a funcionar.

No quiero ir a un loquero, Remus, no quiero contar nada de lo que pasó a alguien que me va a escuchar y a responder "Aj�, lo que debes de hacer es no pensar en ello" Creo que es algo que debo de resolver por mí mismo.

Bueno, supongo que sí… en realidad, no iba a hacerte nada, tal vez acelerar el proceso… como tú bien dices es algo que tienes que solucionar tú. Yo creo que por ir un par de veces no pierdes nada… ¿Por qué no lo hablas con Draco?

Vosotros ya sabéis lo que pasó… ¿por qué tengo que contarlo?

Creo que te hará bien… Al menos piénsatelo¿vale?

Está bien…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de pasear por la cámara secreta, decidieron que celebrarían una fiesta de disfraces. Al principio pensaron en una noche de terror, pero Blaise decía que iba a ser todo demasiado terrorífico, y más pensando que celebraban un cumpleaños, así que optaron por elegir el tema de la risa, los disfraces tendrían que ser graciosos o al menos intentarlo.

Las tareas de organización eran complicadas en ese lugar, y arreglarlo para la ocasión también. Draco lo miraba todo con mucha curiosidad, y a la vez con espanto cuando imaginaba lo que allí había sucedido, curiosamente, Blaise también parecía afectado, mientras el resto del grupo, danzaban de un lugar a otro, pensando en adornos, mesas, equipo de música, comida, bebida…

Mejor buscamos otro sitio, este es demasiado grande – Dijo al fin el rubio.

¿Cómo? Pero caramelito, yo creo que es perfecto – Pansy le miraba con asombro.

Yo estoy con Draco – Dijo Blaise – Es grande y muy incómodo para entrar y salir… mejor buscamos otro sitio.

Pero bomboncito…. – Protestó

Lo siento Pansy, pero no me gusta…

Pero si hace cinco minutos os encantaba la idea – Dijo Harry mirando a su pareja.

Cambié de opinión… mejor buscamos un aula vacía ¿vale?

Es tu cumpleaños, así que tú mandas – Comentó Ron.

Por la noche, Draco había conseguido, de una forma muy Slytherin, que Harry no se pusiese el pijama, y se mantenía abrazado a él en silencio.

¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Respecto a qué

Al lugar de celebración de tu cumpleaños.

Ah, eso… pues… me traía malos recuerdos.

¿Malos recuerdos¿Cuáles?

A ti, levantándote de la cama del… - Harry se estremeció.

Déjalo, no quiero saberlo – Hizo el amago de soltarse pero Draco se mantuvo firme.

¿Hasta cuándo me vas a rechazar?

Esto no es un castigo, cariño, es que… no puedo, simplemente no puedo… Remus dice que debería de pedir ayuda.

¿A quién?

A un profesional ¿tú que crees?

Que te acompañaré

¿En serio? – Harry elevó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo - ¿Tú crees que eso nos va a ayudar?

Estoy desesperado, Harry, cualquier cosa que te devuelva a mis brazos me vale… acepto cualquier alternativa.

De acuerdo, iré… pero prométeme que dejarás de hechizar mis pijamas. – El rubio solo sonrió como respuesta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Severus miró el reloj, eran ya las doce y media de la noche. Si el hombre lobo era cabezón, él era paciente. Escuchó el cambio de chisporroteo en la chimenea, y miró como si estuviese sorprendido.

Profesor Lupin… ¿qué le trae por aquí su noche libre?

Menos sarcasmo Severus… ¿Qué hiciste con mi varita?

Su… ¡ah, es tuya, no deberías ser tan descuidado, los chicos de primero son aficionados a gastar bromas.

¿Sí? Y los de primero de Slytherin más por lo que veo.

Bueno, te la devolveré mañana.

Sabes que la necesito ahora.

Pues ven a por ella.

Si voy… si voy, te voy a dar una lección que no olvidarás en la vida, así que busca otra forma de que llegue a mis manos.

Por favor, los Gryffindor siempre tan presumidos. Venga ya…

Tu lo has querido – La cabeza del licántropo desapareció entre las llamas, mientras Severus sonreía.

Remus se ahorró el llamar a la puerta, y entró directamente hacia Severus, que algo sorprendido se incorporó del sillón.

¿No te enseñaron a llamar a…? – Remus capturó los labios del otro sin darle tiempo a terminar, y le abrazó con fuerza. Sin quererlo, el beso se hizo cada vez más profundo.

Severus estaba acostumbrado a las caricias de Remus, gentiles y suaves, pero ahora eran más bruscas, sin pausa, se iban deshaciendo de todo obstáculo en su camino. Paró al lobo a duras penas, rompiendo el beso que los unía.

Remus… ¿No deberíamos de hablarlo antes?

¿Hablarlo? Bien… Lo primero que voy a hacer es quitarte toda la ropa, porque me estorba y luego me quitaré la mía, ya sabes por eso de…

¡Remus!

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Severus. Sé que lo estás deseando, tu entrepierna lo está gritando… ya me has fastidiado los planes, no sé por qué motivo, así que aprovechemos – Dijo acercándole para volverle a besar.

Pero yo… nunca, yo…

Tranquilo, yo te enseño. Hoy mando yo, y mañana… - Se encogió de hombros, volviéndolo a besar.

El Slytherin dudó unos segundos, pero sabía que Remus tenía razón, lo estaba deseando y tarde o temprano aquello tenía que suceder, así que mejor momento que ese, ninguno.

Remus cumplió con lo dicho y sin saber como, ambos estaban abrazados sin ya casi ropa, sobre la cama.

El castaño, desde arriba, besaba su cuello como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo, mientras Severus se dedicaba a disfrutar de todas aquellas sensaciones que el cuerpo que tenía encima le proporcionaba. Abrazado al licántropo y acariciando su espalda, trataba de guardar en la memoria todo lo que estaba pasando.

Relájate, déjate llevar, hoy no tienes que hacer nada más que disfrutar y pedir lo que te apetezca – Le susurró Remus mientras comenzaba a bajar un poco, dejando un reguero de besos por donde pasaba.

Para ti es fácil decirlo…

Relájate ¿quieres? Si no, tendré que parar.

No, no pares, me relajaré, te lo prometo – Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar más profundamente para intentar relajarse.

Remus sonrió, y sustituyó su mano derecha por su boca, comenzando a lamer el pezón del moreno. Con su mano libre bajó a la más que patente excitación del moreno y comenzó a prestarle atención. Severus se sobresaltó, pero a la vez, el placer comenzó a adueñarse de él, haciendo que los nervios se disolviesen un poco.

Luego su boca sustituyó de nuevo a su mano, y las caderas del Slytherin empezaron a demandar más y más. Remus intuyó un final demasiado cercano para sus plantes, así que con los dedos, apretando en la base del pene, frenó el impulso, dejando sorprendido a su amante, que no se esperaba ese final.

Bien, aquí empieza lo que más temes – Susurró a su oído - ¿Quieres que continúe?

Si digo que no ¿me vas a dejar así? – Remus estaba a su altura mirándole a los ojos.

No – Sonrió – por supuesto que no.

Da lo mismo, termine su lección señor maestro – Le devolvió la sonrisa, besándole con confianza.

Remus volvió a bajar y se pringó los dedos con vaselina. Despacio, buscó entre las nalgas de Severus, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, e igual de despacio introdujo el primer dedo. Haciendo círculos, y retomando su trabajo con la lengua, fue poco a poco añadiendo más dedos y relajando esa zona.

La primera vez es más fácil y menos doloroso si te pones a cuatro patas, cariño.

Severus se giró un poco nervioso. Remus le acariciaba la espalda, y volvió a untar la zona, metiendo de nuevo los dedos para relajarle. Poco después, se introdujo despacio, pero sin parar. Esperó unos segundos y comenzó a moverse con lentitud. Severus se mordió los labios aguantando el dolor, pero poco a poco, lo fue olvidando ya que empezó a ser sustituido por unas sensaciones placenteras que venían de un punto que golpeaba con sus embates el lobo, el placer fue creciendo.

El lobo apoyó firme una mano en la parte alta de la espalda de su compañero, y con la otra, comenzó a masturbarlo a su ritmo. Su amante nunca había sido muy ruidoso, pero sus gemidos empezaban a crecer indicando que la lección no le estaba disgustando en absoluto. Remus sonrió satisfecho, y comenzó a dejarse llevar, olvidándose de controlar la situación. Sus gemidos pronto se unieron a los de Severus. A los pocos minutos, ambos llegaban satisfechos al clímax de la relación.

Ya abrazados bajo las sábanas y después de haber recuperado el tono normal de sus cuerpos, Severus miraba en silencio a su amante.

¿Qué tal la lección? – Preguntó éste con los ojos aún cerrados.

La mejor de mi vida… mañana te mostraré lo que he aprendido – Respondió besando sus pupilas.

Eso espero.

Remus

¿Um?

¿Recuerdas tu primera vez con un hombre?

Si, claro… yo nunca estuve con mujeres.

¿Fue con…?

Sí, con Sirius. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabíamos muy bien lo que hacíamos. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? – Preguntó abriendo los ojos.

Prométeme que nunca nos compararás.

¿Qué? No, jajajajaja, no puedo compararos ¿eso era lo que te preocupaba? – Remus sonreía feliz – No, él es parte importante de mi vida, de mi pasado. Pero ya no está aquí. Como tampoco está tu esposa… Tranquilo, no pienses en él.

Lo que me preocupa no es pensar yo en él, sino que cuando estemos… ya sabes, seas tú el que piense en él.

No… no puedo hacer eso… entre otras cosas, porque oléis diferente, aunque cierre los ojos sé perfectamente con quien estoy. Y porque él ya no está… tú ocupas ahora mi vida… no estás llenando su vacío, eso no lo podrá hacer nadie. Estás ocupando tu propio espacio en mi corazón… no te preocupes.

No, ahora ya no lo haré.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer.


	25. La snitch de Neville

Hola, he sido rápida esta vez, pero es que estaba deseando escribir este capítulo. Bueno, la situación sé que, en fin, difícil de narrar, y hay cosas que desconozco como son. No puedo describir una sesión de terapia que desconozco, así que he hecho lo que he podido con la información que tenía. Creo que os gustará, me he basado en lo que me han contado que se trabaja normalmente, solo que con ellos lo he hecho… intensivo. En serio, espero que os guste, he puesto mucho en este capítulo.

Lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que aún estáis aquí, y que me habéis apoyado. Si he llegado hasta aquí es por vosotras/os.

AVISO: Si habéis tomado dulce, esperad u os empalagareis. Si tenéis a vuestra pareja cerca… mejor.

Besos.

Serendipity

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios.

Zephyr hb- Gracias. Esta vez, incluso esperarás menos. Besos. S.

Diabolik – Muchas gracias, preciosa.

Inocent Muggle – Bueno, el espía es otro, pero ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Voldemort quiere su juguete, eso es todo. Besos y gracias por todo. S.

Hikaru y Kumagoro – Sí, demasiado intrincado para una escritora novata como yo. Claro que quiero llegar a los 300, jajajaja, pero con tranquilidad. Tranquila, eres una gran admiradora, no te preocupes, no tienes la obligación de escribir comentarios, y aún así, lo haces… Muchas gracias. S.

Sarasa – Ya termina, con este capítulo, lo doy por casi finiquitado. Muchas gracias. S.

Yumeko – Un consejo… respira hondo, que no tengo para pagarte un médico si te da un ataque… Gracias por enseñarme idiomas, es enriquecedor conocer expresiones nuevas… y respecto a lemon… me vas a adorar. S.

Stiby – Sí, lo había dicho ya, pero no importa, entre tanta cosa, es normal que se nos pasen los detalles. Al final no es en la cámara, a Draco le traía pensamiento negativos, y Blaise… por un lado sabía lo que Draco pensaba, y por otro, a él le han educado en el temor a ciertas cosas y eso pesa. Espero que te siga gustando. S.

Capítulo 24: La snitch de Nevil ---

Draco cerraba la bolsa muggle en la que guardaba su ropa para la semana. El dichoso licántropo solo le había dicho que estarían fuera una semana y que solo podía llevar ropa muggle, preferiblemente cómoda e informal. Así que había deducido que iban a estar entre gente no mágica, lo cual no le gustaba nada, porque entre otras cosas les hacía vulnerables frente a Voldemort. También sabía que no estarían en una ciudad. Cogió la bolsa, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de habitación, que habían observado en silencio toda la escena de un Malfoy enfadado y contrariado haciendo una maleta al estilo muggle y maldiciendo porque no le cabía nada de lo que quería llevar. Los Malfoy no estaban preparados para vivir sin magia.

Estás perfecto mi caramelito de miel – Le dijo mimosamente Pansy – Tranquilízate, ese lobo sabe lo que hace aunque no lo parezca.

¿Cómo demonios pueden viajar así? – Preguntó enfadado mientras dejaba que la chica le colocase los cuellos de la camisa.

Al menos no llevas uniforme.

Si, Goyle tiene razón – Blaise sonrió – Vais a descansar fuera de aquí ¿qué más da que sea entre muggles?

Animo, caramelito, ya verás como esto a Harry y a ti os viene bien. Además, cuando vuelvan, podrás contarme cosas sobre ellos… sobre los muggles.

Un extraño elfo apareció en medio de la habitación de los Slytherin. Al mirarle, a Draco le corrió un escalofrío por la columna. Esos ojos fríos…

Vengo a por las cosas del señor – Dijo el elfo no todo lo sumiso que debiera.

Es eso de aquí – Contestó Draco señalando la bolsa. El elfo la cogió y desapareció chasqueando los dedos.

Este elfo me pone los pelos de punta – Comentó Blaise – La culpa de que sean tan poco respetuosos es de la… de Granger y sus extrañas ideas.

Pues a mí me parece muy chic eso de pagar a la servidumbre, así se sabrá quienes son los que realmente tenemos dinero, y quienes solo aparentan tenerlo.

Ni se os ocurra hablar así delante de los Gryffindor ¿de acuerdo? No quiero volver y encontrarme de nuevo en medio de una batalla entre casas.

Somos Slytherin, no lo olvides Draco – Comentó Nott desde su cama al fondo de la habitación.

Cierto… lo sé, y estoy orgulloso. Eso me lleva a recordaros que sé que hay un espía, al menos uno, en el colegio. A ver que averiguamos ¿vale? Nuestro dinero y posición no servirá de nada si al final se lo quedan otros.

Vete tranquilo – Dijo Blaise poniendo su mano en el hombro – yo me encargo. Y respecto a Hermione… ya se le pasará, y si no – Se encogió de hombros.

Se despidió de todos mucho más relajado y con Severus, que no les acompañaría, se encaminó hacia el despacho del director. Allí estaba todo preparado, el único que faltaba era Harry. Remus también miraba con desconfianza al elfo, pero cuando iba a decir algo, apareció el moreno.

Draco recordó de golpe lo que era Harry de muggle, un cero a la izquierda. Con una ropa cinco tallas más grande, el moreno parecía salido de un horrible libro de terror. Sus pantalones marrones con los bajos doblados y grapados, atados a la cintura a saber con qué, le hacían miles de arrugas. El jersey azul le llegaba a media pantorrilla y el enorme cuello le hubiera dejado al aire un hombro si no fuera porque llevaba debajo una raída camiseta naranja. Lo único que realmente le quedaba de su talla eran los zapatos. Pero aún así, él no parecía incómodo o molesto.

Severus miró al Gryffindor con aire de contrariedad, pero no dijo nada. Por la mirada que luego cruzó con el director, Draco pudo deducir que más tarde iba a hablar de las condiciones de vida del moreno.

Vámonos… pero antes las normas. Dónde vamos no está permitida la magia salvo en caso extremo ¿De acuerdo? Así que yo me quedaré con vuestras varitas

Pero… ¿Y si ataca…?

Tranquilo Draco, habrá un cinturón de seguridad de la Orden a nuestro alrededor. Estaremos protegidos. La doctora Reeves, es bruja, pero hace mucho que se apartó de nuestro mundo, aún así ha accedido a ayudarnos, así que espero que la obedezcáis ¿de acuerdo?... Tomaré vuestro silencio como un sí. Para comunicaros con alguien de fuera, o sea de aquí, lo haréis a través de mí, pero es poco más de dos semanas, 15 días, creo que aguantareis. ¿Alguna pregunta? Entonces, iré yo primero. – Se metió en la chimenea y dijo – Tejas Verdes – Y tras soltar los polvos flu, desapareció.

Draco se sorprendió al aparecer. Así que estaba en una casa muggle. Se dirigió hacia Harry que estaba quitándose el hollín de la ropa, mientras miraba la noche a través de la ventana.

Hola – Una voz femenina llamó su atención hacia la puerta – Me llamo Sam – La mujer, de unos 30 se acercó a ellos.

Sam, preciosa, me alegra volver a verte – En ese momento, ella sonrió y giró la cabeza hacia el licántropo. Draco y Harry se dieron cuenta de que ella era ciega.

¡Remus! Me alegra oír tu voz después de tanto tiempo ¿cómo está todo por el mundo mágico?

Uf… es complicado. Te voy a presentar a Harry y Draco. Venid chicos, acercaros. Este es Draco – La chica ofreció su mano y Draco la cogió.

¿Te importa? – Dijo mostrándole la otra – Me gustaría saber como eres.

No claro, adelante – La chica llevó sus manos a los hombros y de ahí a la cara y pelo de Draco.

Vaya, eres Malfoy ¿verdad? – Dijo retirando suavemente las manos – Los hombres Malfoy tienen fama de ser muy guapos… y crueles.

Sí, soy hijo de Lucius y Narcisa – Dijo casi en un susurro. Sam puso cara de extrañeza.

Este tiene el gen Black, no te preocupes. – Comentó Remus en tono jocoso provocando la inmediata relajación de la cara de Sam y cierta sonrisa.

Entonces seguro que eres guapo, pero eres celoso.

Pues… mejor te lo dice él… este es Harry – El moreno la cogió las dos manos y se las dirigió algo inseguro al rostro.

Increíble… eres igual que… James…

Pero tengo los ojos de mi madre… ¿de qué tenemos fama los Potter?

Veo que no has venido muy convencido… los Potter tienen fama de buenos deportistas… y de enamorar en la cama… tu padre aprovechó mucho esa fama, por lo que me contaron. Yo solo coincidí un año con los merodeadores, mi primero fue su séptimo. ¿Acerté?

Sí, yo soy guapo y celoso, y él el mejor buscador que haya pisado Hogwarts y jamás debí de dejar que me besase – Draco, contrariamente a lo que esperaba, se sentía bien. Sam sonrió de nuevo.

Eso del beso… escuché a Lily diciendo lo mismo a una amiga hace años. Bueno, se va a enfriar la cena, seguidme.

Deberías dar las luces… nosotros no conocemos la casa tan bien como tú.

Lo siento… es mi marido el que normalmente se encarga de eso, yo no tengo la necesidad. Estos son los interruptores, siempre están al lado de los marcos de las puertas, para encender los subís.

Yo conozco el mundo muggle… puedo encargarme de eso si quiere – Dijo Harry más relajado al ver la situación.

Te lo agradecería. Él volverá de viaje mañana.

Fue la primera vez que Draco se enfrentó a una cocina. Harry se reía al ver como esperaba que los platos o los vasos se llenasen solos. Remus estaba más acostumbrado, pero también se sorprendió cuando el agua no llenó la jarra.

Luego, Sam les guió a su habitación. Era muy sencilla, con dos camitas de madera, separadas por una mesita. Un armario a juego y un pequeño cuarto de baño anejo.

Draco pensó en juntar las camas, pero al salir del baño…

¿Cuál prefieres, la de la izquierda o la de la derecha?

Da lo mismo, podemos juntarlas y…

Draco… te importa si por hoy no las movemos, es tarde y estoy cansado. Haríamos mucho ruido, recuerda que aquí no tenemos la varita y…

La de la ventana, me quedo con esa… pero solo por hoy – Él mismo se dio cuenta de que probablemente no sería viable por algunos días.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neville miraba por la ventana, sentado en el alfeizar.

¿Qué te pasa Neville? – Preguntó Dean

Me pregunto como seria todo si no existieran ni Harry ni Voldemort.

Pues… supongo que Malfoy estaría en mis brazos – Respondió riendo

Eh, ni en tus mejores sueños… Además, a ti nunca te gustó Malfoy.

Cierto, me gustaba Pansy, pero Blaise que no es tan tonto como creíamos la tiene bien atada – Se sentó frente a él en la ventana. – En realidad, no habría guerra, tal vez tú estuvieses con tus padres…

Sí… ¿Sabes? No viviría en Inglaterra. Mi madre era italiana, viviríamos en Venecia…

O en Sicilia… ¿Conoces Italia?

Un poco. Este verano pasado, mi abuela me envío 15 días a conocer a mi familia italiana.

No habías dicho nada.

Si, bueno, ya sabes.

¿Allí conociste a Misato? – preguntó con picardía

¿Cómo sabes lo de…?

Te dejaste la snitch olvidada encima de mi cama el otro día, cuando vaciaste el baúl buscando tu horario, se te olvidó guardarla de nuevo.

Sí, en una tienda de golosinas…

¿Y….?

Pues no sé… nos escribimos… ya veremos que pasa el próximo verano. Va a venir a Londres ¿sabes?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras Harry dormía a pierna suelta, Draco a las 6, se dio por vencido y se levantó. Después de ducharse y arreglarse, salió en silencio de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina… como no tenía ni idea de cómo preparar el desayuno, abrió la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el jardín y salió.

Un enorme perro de lanas que estaba tumbado en el porche, se giró para mirarlo. Draco se quedó clavado en el sitio, no esperaba un animal de ese tamaño ahí… el perro se levantó y se acercó hacia él. Primero le olisqueó las manos y luego se puso de patas tirándole al suelo en donde empezó a rebañarle con lametazos.

Veo que ya conoces a Ángel – Dijo un hombre que cruzaba el jardín hacia él con una maleta en la mano. El enorme perro, dejó a Draco y se lanzó hacia él.

Usted es el marido de Sam, supongo.

Supones bien, y tú uno de los chicos que van a pasar aquí la semana ¿verdad?

Sí – Draco detectó cierto disgusto en la voz del hombre – Soy Draco Malfoy – Dijo aproximándose y limpiándose con un pañuelo.

Yo Austin Reeves, mucho gusto… ¿qué haces levantado tan pronto?

No tenía mucho sueño, y no sé como preparar el desayuno…

Hola Buffy – Una gata negra se estiraba en el alfeizar de la ventana – Tranquilo, este fin de semana te doy unas lecciones de mundo ¿mugel?

Muggle

Muggle, eso, de mundo muggle aceleradas.

No te gustan los magos ¿verdad? – Preguntó entrando tras él en la cocina, acompañado de Buffy y Ángel

Bueno…

Hola cariño, has vuelto muy pronto – dijo aproximándose a su marido que la besó con un cariño que Draco jamás había visto en casa – Apestas – dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro – Ve a la ducha, Draco y yo empezaremos a preparar el desayuno.

De acuerdo – Austin la besó de nuevo y desapareció de la cocina.

Bien, Draco, lo primero son Ángel y Buffy… sus platos están en el porche, tráemelos porque habrá que limpiarlos y poner agua limpia y comida.

De los días restantes, los chicos recordarían situaciones muy diversas. Largas charlas, paseos, tareas cotidianas y ejercicios que a veces hacían juntos, a veces separados. Sam estaba siempre disponible para ellos, el primero en contar todo lo que pasaba fue Draco, y a los pocos días, Harry tuvo su estallido.

Todo empezó con Draco quejándose…

Es que ni siquiera me toca.

Pero eso es normal… ¿deja que lo toques tú?

Tampoco, hay zonas en las que un simple roce le hace saltar del sitio.

Harry, ¿es cierto eso?

Bueno… es que…

Di una zona Draco.

Los pezones, por ejemplo… o el ombligo, antes le encantaba.

Harry… ¿tú te tocas el ombligo, o los pezones?

No, claro, pero es que…

Harry… ¿Cuánto hace que no…?

No me hace falta ¿vale? ¿por qué es tan importante? Estamos bien ¿o no? – Dijo visiblemente nervioso

Por supuesto que no – Saltó Draco. Sam se quedó en silencio escuchando.

No, claro… PORQUE TE FALTA TU MUÑECA HINCHABLE - Gritó

¿Qué? No digas tonterías Harry, tú nunca has sido mi muñeca hinchable – Contestó el rubio elevando el tono pero sin llegar a gritar.

Claro que sí… la tuya, la de Anthony… la de ellos… - Llegado ese punto, el moreno, sin saber porqué comenzó a llorar. Rechazó el intento de acercamiento del rubio y con un gesto de impotencia salió corriendo hacia el jardín.

Vete a preparar la merienda, Draco. Yo me encargo de esto.

A partir de ahí, y lo que fuera que hablasen, Harry comenzó a colaborar más animado. Ejercicios frente al espejo, reconocimiento de su propio cuerpo… y al poco tiempo, reconocimiento del de Draco.

El siguiente ejercicio es para que os relajéis, no hace falta tener sexo para comunicar cosas con el cuerpo. Recordadlo, se trata de que habléis y paséis un rato agradable acariciándoos, no de que haya sexo. haréis este ejercicio todas las mañanas, primero Harry y luego tú, Draco.

Aunque parecía una tontería, Harry tardó más de un par de sesiones en acariciar determinadas partes del cuerpo de su pareja. Draco se mantuvo quieto en cada una de las sesiones de ese ejercicio, hablando con tranquilidad pero sin hacer ningún movimiento. Solo expresando a su pareja que le gustaba más y qué menos.

Draco tardó más tiempo en conseguir acariciar a Harry, pasar de los brazos fue todo un triunfo, pero las técnicas de relajación que había aprendido los días previos, ayudaron al moreno a dejar que Draco fuese atravesando fronteras.

Después solían ir, ya vestidos, a la cocina a buscar a Sam, y frente a unas tortitas, comentaban lo que había sucedido durante el ejercicio.

Cada día era diferente, tareas domésticas y guerras de almohadas, películas en vídeo, momentos de reflexión, hablar de sexo, hablar de los miedos que tenían… Y muchos, muchos consejos de que no se diesen prisa.

La noche antes de irse, Draco se quedó recogiendo la cocina con Sam.

No sé como darte las gracias…

Escríbeme de vez en cuando y cuéntame como os va todo.

Tengo miedo de que al regresar…

Tranquilo, tardareis tiempo en curar, habrá subidas y bajadas, y no habrá al principio tanto sexo como antes entre vosotros, pero si tienes paciencia y vas despacio reconquistando el camino…

No sé si volveré a tenerle entre mis brazos, gimiendo – Dijo triste.

Dale tiempo… deja que sea él el que de el primer paso, y luego que vea que contigo es diferente… Actúa con él como si fuera virgen… cada día un paso más. De todas formas, deja que él esté arriba al principio, le dará confianza.

Muchas gracias, por tus consejos.

Ya, de nada… Draco… lo que dicen de los Potter… tened cuidado. Recuerda que el Lord no quiso matarlo para tenerlo en su cama.

¿Es una maldición familiar o algo así?

Algo así… vete ya a dormir.

Draco se quitó la ropa, como siempre, y se quedó un rato sentado mirando por la ventana del lado de su cama, cubriéndose un poco con la colcha. Harry se quedó mirándolo cuando salió del baño, y notó algo que hormigueaba en su interior, que hacía mucho que no sentía. Respiró profundamente y susurró "hasta donde pueda llegar".

Se quitó en silencio el pijama y se aproximó despacio, dándose ánimos mentalmente.

Se acomodó detrás del rubio, retirando su melena a un lado. Draco no se movió, aunque notó como su piel se erizaba ante este contacto, no era como el de por las mañanas. Harry comenzó a acariciarle despacio, y poco a poco acercó sus labios al cuello del rubio que no pudo callar un gemido. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Harry siguiese con su tarea de exploración. Con suavidad, el moreno le giró para besarle, y le empujó, poniéndose encima.

Estaba inseguro y se le notaba, le costaba avanzar besándole el cuerpo, y de hecho, cuando llegó a la erección del rubio, se paró. No podía seguir por ese camino. Draco, le acarició el pelo y le atrajo hacia su boca, se giró y le indicó que le acariciara la espalda, que le empezara de nuevo a acariciar por los hombros y se olvidara del resto. Harry se centró en la espalda de Draco y despacio con las manos, llegó hasta las nalgas.

Draco sabía que Harry volvería a pararse ahí, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Estaba feliz, y se sorprendió cuando notó que un dedo del moreno se introducía en su ano, el moreno había decidido continuar.

Harry…

¿No quieres? – Preguntó retirando el dedo.

Claro que quiero… pero cuando sea tu momento.

Ahora lo es… no sé mañana… pero ahora necesito tenerte…

Pues continúa…

Harry le preparó muy muy muy despacio, haciendo que Draco pusiera a prueba todo tipo de medios para no irse antes de tiempo, y para no acelerar el proceso y asustar a Harry. Solo él había podido poseerle de esa forma, y solo a él se lo permitiría.

El moreno entró despacio, como tenía por costumbre, acariciándole las nalgas y los muslos. Tardó un tiempo en coger confianza, pero, apoyándose en la cama y quedando ambos de lado, comenzó a besar el cuello y los labios del rubio con deseo.

Sus brazos y manos comenzaron a apoderarse de todo lo que tenía a su alcance… Mientras, Draco gemía e intentaba cerrar más el contacto con los brazos y la pierna no apoyada. Llevó una de sus manos a su erección, pero Harry la llevó hacia atrás, apoyándola en él, y se encargó de la erección del rubio.

El mundo desapareció a su alrededor.

¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? – Dijo Austin

Se están comunicando, cariño, no te preocupes – Sam alargó la mano hacia el cajón de su mesita y sacó unos tapones de oídos – Son jóvenes y se echaban de menos… Ponte esto.

Remus estaba en el salón con Ángel y Buffy, sonrió ante el escándalo… pensó en un hechizo silenciador, pero las reglas se lo impedían, así que optó por salir a dar un paseo.

Draco llegó antes, gimiendo el nombre de Harry, que segundos después y con un "te amo" llegaba al clímax. Durante unos minutos se quedaron quietos. Luego, Draco se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Harry que se apoyó con dulzura en él. No les hizo falta decirse más, un sencillo beso de buenas noches, y ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Por la mañana Draco sonreía sin poder evitarlo, acariciando el pelo revuelto de su amante que aun dormía en sus brazos. En esos momentos, deseó que el tiempo se parase. En unos minutos la casa se pondría en funcionamiento, así que decidió empezar bien el día.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes suaves en la puerta.

Chicos – Dijo Remus al otro lado – Nos vamos a comprar. Vendremos a la hora de comer.

No os olvidéis de hacer vuestras tareas – Comentó Sam muy sonriente, que estaba apoyada en Remus.

De acuerdo – Respondió Draco, que veía como Harry abría con pereza los ojos.

Harry se estiró y miró con cara de "Estoy genial, dame mimos" a Draco, que no podía borrar una sonrisa tonta de su cara.

Beso – Dijo con voz de niño. Draco se acercó y se lo dio, el moreno se lamió los labios como quien saborea los restos de un caramelo – Otro – Exigió, provocando una mayor sonrisa en el rubio, que obediente le besó de nuevo – Más…

No seas goloso

Más

Harry… - Draco le besó de nuevo, esta vez Harry le abrazó. El beso se hizo más profundo cuando Harry abrió su boca, y con su lengua reclamó la boca de su amante. Draco le complació de nuevo – Harry… si sigues por este camino…

Harry solo sonrió con picardía y estiró los brazos. Se incorporó apartando un poco a Draco. La cama era demasiado estrecha para los dos pero a ninguno le había importado.

Yo me ducho primero – dijo saliendo de la cama – Por cierto, Draco…

¿Sí? – Dijo este observando desde la cama como el moreno desaparecía tras la puerta del baño.

Te quiero.

Yo también a ti – Respondió bajito y sonriendo.

Al rato, Harry salió envuelto en una toalla con el pelo chorreando por su cara. Se acercó sonriendo a Draco, le quitó la sábana y comenzó a mover la cabeza como un perro secándose, llenando al rubio de cientos de gotas de agua fría.

Levántate, linda flor – Decía entre risas, sujetando al rubio.

¡Harry! ¡para! ¡está fría! ¡para! – Draco intentaba taparse pero la risa y la lucha con Harry no se lo permitía - ¿Así que hoy quieres guerra? Pues vas a ver…

Harry se encontró luchando para soltarse de las manos de Draco, que intentaba tumbarle sobre la cama. Notó algo de tensión, pero el rubio, leyéndole el pensamiento, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Las risas inundaban el pequeño cuarto.

Al final, Draco se impuso colocándose encima. Mirándose a los ojos ambos recuperaron el ritmo normal de la respiración. Draco giró un poco su cara y volvió a besarle. Harry soltó sus manos y le abrazó respondiendo al beso.

Draco…

¿Sí?

Nadie besa como tú.

Lo sé – Respondió subiendo una ceja.

Feliz cumpleaños…

¿Cumple…? Pero si hoy es mi cumpleaños… ya no me acordaba.

Esta noche tendremos la fiesta de disfraces, así que no podré darte mis regalos, bueno, uno sí, pero el otro… prefiero dártelo ahora.

¿De qué crees que nos van a disfrazar?

Ni idea, pero la otra vez, las chicas no se equivocaron ¿verdad? – Ambos recordaron los trajes de Baco y Marte de carnavales.

Oh, no… no se equivocaron. Bueno, ¿Cuál es mi regalo? – Draco hizo el amago de quitarse de encima de Harry.

Harry sonrió, esta vez con dulzura, y poniendo una mano en la nuca del rubio le acercó para besarlo, impidiendo así que se fuera.

Yo

Harry

Solo que… si por lo que sea, no puedo… no te enfades…

No me hace falta esto para saber lo que sientes por mí.

Pero a mí si me hace falta decírtelo así.

Draco recordó las palabras que Sam le había dicho la noche antes "Actúa con él como si fuera virgen". Con la lengua recorrió los labios del moreno, que con un suave gemido, se abandonó a las caricias de su amante.

Draco comenzó a besar el cuello del moreno mientras notaba como las manos de éste se enredaban en su pelo y le animaban a continuar.

Bajó hasta los pezones, que ya había comenzado a atormentar con las manos. Antes era la zona en la que el moreno le paraba, pero esta vez, no obtuvo esa respuesta, muy al contrario, Harry arqueó ligeramente la espalda para obtener mayor contacto.

Siguió bajando por el abdomen, atento a cualquier reacción de tensión por parte del moreno. Se entretuvo en el ombligo, notando para su satisfacción, que la erección de Harry aumentaba en este punto.

Subió para besar a Harry en los labios. Este soltó su cabeza y le abrazó comenzando a acariciar la espalda del rubio. Sus ojos verdes buscaron con desesperación los grises de Draco, para intentar leer en ellos, empezaba a dudar si podría seguir adelante. Lo que vio en ellos le sorprendió, vio deseo, pero no solo eso, vio lágrimas y mucho sentimiento en ellos, mucho amor.

Ahora lo entiendo… - Susurró – Tú me das algo más que tu cuerpo, y quieres algo más que el mío.

Si.

No tengo porqué sentirme más culpable… por lo que hice.

No, lo hacías para seguir vivo… no tuviste otra salida.

Fue solo sexo…

Ya te lo dije… sé que solo has sido mío.

Solo… - Sonrió besando de nuevo al rubio.

Draco respondió aumentando la intensidad del mismo, y de sus caricias. Harry le acercó el bote de lubricante que había utilizado por la noche.

El rubio, bajo de nuevo por el cuerpo del Gryffindor, hasta llegar a su palpitante erección. La golpeó suavemente con la lengua, haciendo que se balancease y Harry riera observándolo todo. La sujetó con una mano, y comenzó a lamerla desde la base hasta la punta, como si de un caramelo se tratase. Harry volvió a enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Draco, y le incitó a que avanzara un paso más. El rubio poco a poco comenzó a hacerla suya, con movimientos muy calculados, originando nuevos gemidos de placer en su amante, que con los ojos casi cerrados se mordía el labio. Destapó el bote de lubricante y comenzó la larga tarea de preparación.

Intercalaba besos con frases de amor y caricias en distintas partes de Harry, procurando que éste se sintiese lo más cómodo posible. Cuando todo estuvo a su gusto, levantó las caderas del moreno, depositó una almohada bajo ellas para que el chico estuviese cómodo, y entró con firmeza. Harry le abrazó al instante, había abierto los ojos y le miraba con entrega y confianza.

Cuando ambos se hubieron acomodado, comenzó la danza entre los cuerpos. Danza acompañada de gemidos, incoherencias, te quieros y promesas de amor eterno. El abrazo era tan cerrado, que el simple roce entre los dos cuerpos, le servía a Harry como estimulación, sin necesidad de usar sus manos o las de Draco, que estaban repartiendo caricias por otras partes de su cuerpo.

Draco notó como Harry llegaba a su límite de resistencia, y aceleró el ritmo para alcanzarle ya que él estaba menos excitado. Notó el líquido caliente entre ambos y que los ojos del moreno se cerraban con fuerza para después descansar, todo su cuerpo se había tensado y relajado en pocos segundos bajo él. Entonces explotó para después simplemente dejarse sentir.

Draco se dejó caer unos segundos sobre Harry, permitiéndose saborear el olor fuerte a sexo que en ese momento emanaba de los dos cuerpos. Luego se hizo a un lado, dejando que fuese Harry el que se girase hacia él para abrazarlo.

Cuando regresaron de comprar, Harry y Draco veían la tele sentados en el suelo, rodeados de Ángel, Buffy y bolsas de patatas fritas.

Lejos de ellos, un Voldemort, visiblemente delgado y agotado, reunía a sus seguidores, y con rabia contenida ordenaba capturar a Harry Potter y matar a Draco Malfoy. Quería la cabeza del rubio sobre su mesa, a cambio de todo el oro de la familia Malfoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No lo olvidéis, escribirme todas las semanas para ver cómo está todo.

No lo olvidaremos, Sam.

Recuerda Draco que aún tardará un tiempo en hacerte determinadas cosas…ya sabes… hace poco lo hacía para comer, así que dale tiempo pero no le dejes que pare, tiene que seguir avanzando.

Lo recordaré.

Harry, no se te ocurra preocuparte si tienes una recaída, es normal y además no siempre estamos…

No se me ocurrirá… ¿quieres tranquilizarte?

Es que estoy emocionada… no me esperaba… bueno sí, pero con un poco más de tiempo… ¡qué suerte lo de tu cumpleaños! Por cierto… Prometí a Remus que estaríais de vuelta a las 7 en Hogwarts… Dadme un abrazo – Los chicos sonriendo la abrazaron – Espero Harry que la ropa que te compré sea de tu talla, la que traías ha sufrido un accidente en la lavadora, por lo visto Remus o Draco no entendieron bien las instrucciones de uso.

Tranquila, me está bien, gracias. Gracias por todo Sam.

Sam les abrazó de nuevo, y les volvió a abrazar en la sala de la chimenea antes de despedirse.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer…

Nota de la autora – Vuelvo a abrir el apartado de snitch, así que si queréis dedicar alguna a algún personaje que aún no tenga, estáis a tiempo. Aviso que no quedan demasiados capítulos.


	26. La snitch de Pansy

Hola, ya estoy aquí de nuevo. He estado, y estoy, enferma. Llevo tiempo sin salir de casa y he estado unos días ingresada mientras me usaban de cobaya humana… en fin. Que no saben lo que tengo, dicen que algo nervioso… Bueno supongo que esta es la disculpa que os merecéis por mi tardanza.

El capítulo he tardado mucho en escribirlo porque a penas he podido moverme o pensar, y a ratos se lo he dictado a Santi que el pobre ha hecho, y sigue, haciendo de secretario mío. Le acabo de introducir de golpe y sin él quererlo en este mundo del slash. Por eso es un capítulo con muchos cortes y tal vez con un argumento algo manido, lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada mejor. Además estoy un poco depre porque he tenido que abandonar los estudios hasta el año que viene ya que los médicos dicen que no estoy en condiciones de hacer el esfuerzo de acabar el curso con nota, aprobar la selectividad y todo eso. (Nota de Santi que soy yo, el que tecleo  no hace falta ser matasanos para ver que a penas puede mover el mando de la tele).

Bueno, no os preocupéis porque acabaré esta historia, aunque tal vez no pueda ser tan rápida escribiendo los capítulos que quedan. Tened paciencia.

Dedico este capítulo a "y0" por su original nick, un aplauso por aquellos que aún iluminan este planeta con sus ideas. Y a La Ale, que se ha puesto al día cuando yo no he podido seguir su ritmo. Gracias por el esfuerzo.

¿Alguien sabe como poner los guiones de párrafo? es que así es difícil de leer, y antes los admitía, pero ahora no, es una lata.

Besos.

Serendipity

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios:

Snuffle's Girl – Estarán preparados para el ataque… aunque no en el sentido literal. Es mi última sorpresa. Besitos. S.

Merche – Les debo otra escena a esos dos, y a Harry y a Draco, pero no tengo mucha cabeza para ello, intentaré. Por cierto, Voldie ya tuvo su snitch, se la contó a Harry en la cena antes de… ya sabes. S.

Julia Sakura – Gracias, pero no puedo regalarte una snitch, salvo que la quieras de la enana… porque se trata de que la regales tú… De todas formas veré que puedo hacer.

Yumeko – No me hables de hospitales que me da algo, creo que he tenido suficiente por una temporada. No te preocupes por los halagos, que me encantan, jajajajajajaja. Me hacen falta tras la mala racha que paso. El plan de Voldie empezará a perfilarse en el próximo capítulo, así que reserva tus uñas para entonces (Nota de Santi  No te muerdas las uñas mujer, que se te van a quedar unas manos feas). Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar que dé su opinión. Puedo hacer la snitch que me pides, pero necesito saber como llamar a tu amiga, su nombre o su nick, como quiera. Perdona la tardanza. Besos. S.

Inocent Muggle – Paciencia con Voldemort, pronto dará señales de vida. Siento la tardanza. S.

Karicatura – No te quejarás… bueno, puede que sí (Nota de Santi No se te ocurra) que ahí viene tu snitch, espero que te guste. No hagas caso de este memo de novio que tengo. Espero que la historia te siga gustando y no te decepciones. Gracias por tus besos, los guardaré con cariño. S.

Urakih69 – Tranqui, que ya no van a sufrir tanto como antes, en serio. Además, ya queda poco. Besos. S.

Cerdo Volador – Hola bonita, pueeeeees, va a ser a Hooch, porque los elfos no tienen ese… privilegio, lo siento. Por cierto, no pondré lucero, para que no te tachen de acaparadora, pondré tu nick, que además ya sabes que me encanta. Besos. S

Velia – Bueno, Remus se pregunta lo mismo, pronto lo desvelaré. S

Stiby –Vas muy orientada con eso de que Voldie tiene mono… sí. No te doy más pistas. Gracias por todo. Besos. S.

Rubiateia – La fiesta no me ha quedado muy bien, pero no estoy en racha para fiestas. Es cierto que los elfos tienen ese derecho, pero solo pueden regalar snitch los jugadores de quidditch, y veo difícil que un mago se enamore de un elfo… Lo siento… en serio. Bueno, ya veré. Gracias por la sugerencia y el apoyo. S.

Selene – De nada, es lo mínimo. Vodie vuelve a aparecer pronto, sí es cierto que está un poco hecho polvo… la mala vida que diría mi padre. Sam es bruja, lo que pasa es que cuando se casó, lo dejó, por eso conoce a Remus, coincidió con los merodeadores un año. Draco haría cualquier cosa por Harry, por eso, aunque al principio va enfadado al mundo muggle, luego se relaja. Lo de los lemon, a mí los primeros me costaron un montón, pero coges ideas a base de leer y luego… van saliendo. Hay gente que dice que describo mucho y otros que poco, así que… De todas formas si escribes alguno, avisa que lo leo. S.

Capítulo 25: La snitch de Pansy ---

Harry y Draco iban en silencio, andando de la mano, hacia Gryffindor. Cada uno se iba a disfrazar con los de su casa, y probablemente también dormirían separados. Harry tenía mono de Gryffindor, y Draco, para qué negarlo, necesitaba un poco de oxígeno después de 15 días centrados en el moreno.

Por el camino se cruzaron con Sarhaliene, Sakura y Regan, que iban riéndose y jugando con dos pequeñas snitch, una en forma de pájaro y otra de cocodrilo. Draco se paró y se giró para seguirlas con la mirada.

¿Es que no sabéis que ya es tarde? La gente duerme, sois unas escandalosas – Harry miró sorprendido a Draco.

Tenemos un pase firmado por el profesor Lupin – Contestaron ellas riéndose más alto y continuando su camino.

Draco… Los que estamos fuera y sin pase somos nosotros, así que deja de bromear con la gente ¿vale?

Creo que tenemos que hablar con esa pequeñaja

Sí, nos está siendo infiel – Sonrió Harry – Tal vez sea porque la tenemos un poco olvidada.

Pero tiene que aprender a esperar, esa enana ha repartido más snitch en su corta vida que…

¿Cuántas snitch se pueden regalar? – Harry cortó en seco el discurso de Draco con voz seria, mientras comenzaba a andar de nuevo sin soltarle la mano.

Pues… no sé, supongo que todas las que quieras…pero yo creo que son algo muy serio. Una cosa es el sexo y otra el amor… no sé, es como casarse.

O sea, que para ti, el que regala más de una snitch es alguien que se toma las relaciones de forma poco seria.

No, Harry – Draco tiró suavemente de su mano para obligarle a parar y a mirarlo - No creo que te tomes las relaciones a la ligera… ¿eso es lo que te preocupa, que ya has regalado una?

No, no, no puedo deshacer el pasado… y no sé si querría hacerlo, ya lo tengo asumido. Pero me preocupa que no quieras la tuya porque sea la segunda que regalo… – Sacó del bolsillo de la túnica una pequeña snitch – Feliz cumpleaños… otra vez.

Draco le miró la mano un poco sorprendido. Sabía que el segundo regalo de Harry, después de la sesión de sexo matutino en casa de Sam, iba a ser la snitch, el moreno era muy predecible… pero esperaba algo más romántico, con violines y cosas así.

¿No la quieres? – Elevó la pequeña pelota a la altura de los ojos de Draco. Las alitas se estiraron como si la snitch quisiera desperezarse.

¡Sí¡Claro que la quiero! – Draco la cogió y la observó detenidamente…

En ese momento se dio cuenta. Harry sabía que él esperaba este regalo, así que decidió sorprenderle no haciendo nada de lo esperado. Mientras, el moreno le sonreía observándole con cierta curiosidad, quería memorizar ese momento con todo detalle.

Creo que… que… es el mejor regalo que nunca me han hecho… Harry, por Merlín, es la snitch de tus padres…

Por más que buscase, no iba a encontrar otra que expresase mejor lo que siento por ti. Tal vez para ti sea muy… Gryffindor, pero para mí es muy hermosa.

Me gusta lo muy Gryffindor – Contestó acercándose sensualmente a él - ¿Recuerdas? – Y lo besó con fuerza

Harry respondió al beso con cierta satisfacción, había logrado su objetivo. Draco jamás olvidaría este momento.

Harry…

¿Si? – El moreno creyó notar cierto temblor en los ojos del rubio.

No, nada. Déjalo, es una tontería – Dijo, girando la cabeza como si espantase un pensamiento.

Será mejor que vayamos a prepararnos para tu fiesta, no estaría bien que llegases tarde.

Si, sí, lo sé – Se quejó separándose un poquito del moreno - ¿Sabes que han elegido para disfraz?

No, pero sé que Pansy dijo que ibas a demostrar estar a la altura de cualquier situación… Teniendo en cuenta que han decidido que todo iba a ser humorístico… me temo lo peor para ambos.

Sí, yo también lo temo… Harry…

¿Sí?

Te quiero.

¿No, en serio? – El Gryffindor le separó mirándole con travesura en los ojos. Draco suspiró con algo de disgusto y volvió a atraerle cerca para besarle de nuevo.

Te quiero… y no bromees… no voy a soltarte hasta que tú me lo digas a mí.

Pues entonces – Beso – Estamos – Beso – En un serio – Beso – Problema. Porque no te lo voy a decir… así tendrás que estar siempre a mi lado.

Venga… dímelo, es importante para mí…

Ya lo sabes – Suspiró

Harry…

Está bien, te lo diré, pero no te sientas obligado a soltarme ¿de acuerdo? – Draco sonrió – A ver si ahora, porque te lo diga, no vas a volver a abrazarme nunca más.

Hacía tanto que no bromeabas conmigo… estás feliz… Yo… te quiero Harry. Estoy tan feliz de verte así…

Draco… te quiero ¿vale? Te quiero, te amo, te adoro… No tengo palabras para expresar lo que realmente siento por ti… - Harry le miraba serio a los ojos.

Miau – Se oyó a sus pies.

¿Miau? – Preguntaron los dos a la vez bajando la mirada.

¡Mierda! Filch – dijo Draco – Siempre de lo más inoportuno.

Nos vemos en la fiesta… no dejes que te pille. – Le susurró Harry alejándose por las escaleras.

Antes muerto – Respondió el rubio que ya había recorrido unos cuantos metros en dirección a las mazmorras.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ni hablar – Dijo el rubio enfadado sentado en la cama, al lado de su disfraz – Así no salgo a ningún lado ¿en que estabais pensando, Pansy?

En un disfraz ridículo para cada uno de nosotros… mira Blaise no se queja.

Nadie se ha quejado salvo tú – Dijo Blaise desde el fondo, terminando de colocarse los panties verdes.

Pero es que es… es…

Ridículo, lo sé, bomboncito, pero quedamos en que ese sería el tema de tu cumpleaños… Además, todo el mundo va a ira igual de patético. – Chascó la lengua en un gesto de desesperación, y sentándose a su lado, le ofreció unos panties amarillentos – Venga Draco… siempre nos acusan de estirados, es un buen momento para demostrar al resto que sabemos estar a la altura de las circunstancias, por eso somos los mejores.

Harry se va a estar riendo 10 años – Dijo cogiendo la prenda con rabia.

Oh, yo no me preocuparía por eso – Contestó con cierto deje de ironía en la voz

O sea, que Blaise y tu… - Sonrió. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en Gryffindor, estaría sucediendo una discusión exactamente igual, salvo que su papel lo haría Harry y el de Pansy… Hermione.

Armándose de valor, salió a su sala común, con el disfraz puesto. Ron, vestido de calabaza, con Hermione disfrazada de pepino a su lado aplaudieron al verle.

¿Ves? – Regañó a Ron – Te dije que ese color le iría mejor a los ojos.

Sí, tienes razón… Harry, ponte bien el rabo en la cabeza… pareces un tomate deprimido así.

Esto… esto… esto no va a quedar así – Susurraba mientras bajaba torpemente las escaleras. – Me cuesta moverme aquí dentro… a penas voy a poder comer o beber algo.

Piensa en lo positivo… con lo mal que bailas, ese disfraz te disimulará – Escucho a Neville tras él. Al girarse vio que iba de berenjena.

¿Es que todos vamos de hortalizas? – Preguntó el moreno.

No, Gryffindor va de hortaliza… Ya verás el resto ahora. Vamos, baja deprisa o no llegaremos nunca – Le apremió la chica.

Correr por los pasillos a oscuras era algo que el trío tenía muy superado, pero hacerlo dentro de esos incómodos disfraces, era otra cosa. Ron no cabía por algunos sitios, y Harry tropezaba y se quejaba de no poder verse los pies. Doblaron con precaución la última esquina antes de llegar al aula en cuestión.

Ahí está Pansy, los Slytherin deben de estar dentro ya… Somos los últimos como siempre – Dijo Hermione saliendo muy decidida – Hola… ah, te queda bien el traje de plátano.

Si ¿verdad? A ti el de pepino no te queda mal… Pero… Ron, te ves perfecto de calabaza y tú… mi regaliz, el rojo te queda genial y ese verde del…

Ya, ya, ya – Murmuró Harry – es perfecto para el color de mis ojos. ¿Está ya Draco?

Si, claro, pasad… - Contestó sonriendo – En cuanto lleguen los Ravenclaw, paso yo dentro.

Harry entró ansioso, Slytherin había escogido frutas para disfrazarse, y no alcanzaba a imaginar al perfecto gentleman que era su pareja, disfrazado de una.

Bonitas piernas – Le sorprendió la voz de Draco por detrás. Harry se giró y dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

La fruta de la pasión. Creo que te eligieron bien el traje. Todo el mundo sabe que me encantan los mangos.

Y a mí los tomates.

Draco se intentó acercar a Harry para darle un beso, pero los gruesos disfraces, a penas permitieron que se cogieran de las manos.

Creo que va a ser una noche muy larga – Murmuró el rubio.

Si, yo también… ¡Mira¿Blaise va de pera? – Preguntó extrañado arrugando la nariz.

De todos los invitados, hortalizas, frutas, frutos secos y legumbres, el que mejor llevó el traje fue el Slytherin. En realidad iba tan cómodo como si fuera con un traje de fiesta, o al menos, eso parecía, porque Blaise y Harry, aunque admirados de la compostura del Draco, le pudieron observar algo molesto en algunos momentos.

Ron aprovechó la fiesta para tener esa cita prometida con Asil, la jugadora que le había regalado la snitch, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, que a duras penas podía disimular lo molesta que estaba, y más viendo que su calabaza, disfrutaba de lo lindo con la cereza.

A eso de la una, todos comenzaron a regresar a sus casas. Draco se despidió de Harry besándole las palmas de las manos, y Harry riéndose con picardía se fue hacia Gryffindor con sus compañeros.

Caramelito, creo que no has estado muy imaginativo con tu amorcito – Dijo Pansy ya en la sala común de Slytherin.

Si que lo he estado, pero hoy vamos a dormir separados, y además, Sam me dijo que no forzase las cosas, así que solo imaginé… Tú ya me entiendes.

Si… se me había olvidado lo hermoso que es Harry cuando sonríe – Suspiró – Bueno, me voy a dormir mis dulces – Besó a Draco en la frente y a Blaise en los labios – Mañana en clase voy a estar horrible con estas ojeras… tendré que hacer algo – Se la oía decir por el pasillo, rumbo a su habitación.

Me voy a quemar el disfraz en la chimenea de la habitación… ¿te apuntas Draco?

Sin dudarlo – contestó animadamente.

Mientras, Pansy llegó a su habitación y observó como sus compañeras, ya estaban preparándose para ir a la cama.

Millicent, preciosa, te has puesto la crema de ojos en los labios y la de labios en los ojos… ¿No te diste cuenta que la de pepino es verde?

Pareces un extraterrestre – Rió alguien desde la puerta del baño.

En fin, mal no te va a hacer, así que déjalo ya y vete a dormir. ¿Sabe alguien por qué las cobijas de mi cama están cerradas?

No…

Ni idea

Las correrías tú

No… bueno, da lo mismo, estoy cansada – Pansy abrió las cobijas con un toque de varita, y en ese momento, un montón de globos comenzaron a volar por la habitación – Por Merlín… pero…

Oh, es precioso – Dijo Millicent desde su cama

Que bonito, vaya detalle de Blaise.

Esto no es obra de Blaise – Dijo la morena que comenzó a desenganchar de cada globo el paquetito que llevaba

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque conozco a mi novio, y esto no es idea suya… ¡anda! Un caramelo en forma de flor.

Siguió desenganchando y abriendo paquetitos, en el orden en que los globos se iban acercando a ella. Todos llevaban chucherías, salvo el último.

Pansy… una snitch

¿Qué pone? – Sus compañeras hacía rato que están tras ella viendo como abría uno a uno los paquetes.

Karicatura

¿Karicatura? – Todas la miraron extrañadas, mientras ella sonriendo recordaba un partido entre los Murciélagos de Ballycastle y los Tutshill Tornados, al que había asistido en las pasadas vacaciones. - ¡Cuenta!

¡No! Soy una dama y como tal no aireo mi vida privada – Volvió a sonreír, y depositó la snitch en el cajón de su mesita - ¿Es que no os vais a acostar nunca?

Esto a Blaise no le va a gustar

Blaise me respeta y es lo suficientemente listo como para no preocuparse por esto… - Sabía que mentía, al moreno no le gustó aquella aventura y no le iba a gustar esto… pero ya no se podía volver al pasado, así que tras un par de cariñitos, volvería a la normalidad. – Buenas noche chicas

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó Severus observando como Remus miraba el fuego de la chimenea.

En algo que dijo Sam cuando llegamos allí.

Esa…

Severus – Remus le miró serio – Es una gran mujer, y tu ahijado y Harry han vuelto felices ¿no lo has visto?

Sí – Reconoció entre dientes – Draco sonreía como hacía años… ¿Qué dijo esa ex bruja?

Que los Potter tenían fama de enamorar en la cama.

Bah – Dejó escapar el Slytherin

No, en serio… Piénsalo. Lily odiaba a James hasta el día en que tuvieron la famosa cita de la snitch ¿recuerdas? Después de eso ella no se separó de él…

Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo – Contestó de mala gana – Pero ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

Del padre de James se decía lo mismo – Severus se levantó del sillón contrariado – y Draco.

¿Qué pasa con Draco?

Draco no amaba a Harry, lo deseaba pero no lo amaba… y en cuanto se besaron… cuando se acostó con él… - Remus estaba un poco liado todavía, pero Severus comenzaba a verlo claro. Se sirvió una copa que bebió de un trago, luego sirvió otras dos y acercó una al licántropo, sentándose frente a él.

Estás pensando que tal vez no sea solo la fama…

Mira a Anthony, se obsesionó con él… el Lord mismo tú dices que se ha vuelto extraño desde que Harry escapó.

Ya, pero eso significaría que si es un hechizo, al deshacerlo…

No, no creo que sea un hechizo…

Que yo sepa, Harry ha pasado por algunas camas más y…

Pero tal vez no había algo. Eso es lo que me falla. No funciona con todas sus parejas.

Tal vez porque no todas están destinadas a serlo, solo se revela con la pareja adecuada.

Ya Severus, pero si fuese una cuestión de destino… Harry lleva tres… ¿los tres estaban destinados a él¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

Bueno – bebió un trago largo – Tal vez Anthony tenía que enseñarle lo que no debía ser una pareja. Draco… todo lo contrario y el Lord…Estamos diciendo tonterías.

Sí, es una tontería… ¿Y cómo arma? – Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio – Solo funcionaría cuando están asustados. James temía el rechazo de Lily. Harry temía perder a Anthony, y luego temía lo que Draco pudiera querer de él… y del Lord no digamos.

Enamorar como defensa… Hace años leí algo en la biblioteca, pero me pareció una tontería… tal vez no lo fuese tanto. ¿Te apetece un paseo nocturno?

Pues, la verdad… hace 15 días que no lo hacemos…

La noche es larga y no voy a poder concentrarme en ti con esto rondando en la cabeza.

La próxima vez – Dijo levantándose – te diré mis teorías en la cama. Después de una dura sesión de sexo. Vamos, cuanto antes mejor. ¿Recuerdas qué libro era?

No, exactamente, pero sí que era de la sección prohibida, del área de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Lógico – Susurró saliendo por la puerta tras el moreno.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Albus Dumbledore daba vueltas por su despacho. El papel que tenía en sus manos no le había traído buenas noticias. El ministerio se negaba a dejar a Harry más tiempo bajo su tutela, y tampoco admitía la de Remus o Severus.

A penas quedaban tres meses para la mayoría de edad del Gryffindor, pero esos tres meses podían ser fatales para todos.

Harry hoy había vuelto feliz, le había observado durante la cena y daba gusto observarle sonreír. Había decidido que le dejaría hacer determinadas cosas, como dormir con Draco, que el resto del alumnado tenía prohibido. Después de todo, su vida no era sencilla y si se le pedía más que a los demás, también había que concederle algún que otro capricho. Por eso hoy había advertido a todo el claustro, que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco no debería ser descubierta…

¡Draco! – Sus pupilas se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su cansado rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, Hufflepuff reclamaba el partido que por la desaparición de Harry se había postergado, así que Hooch, hablaba con los dos capitanes para elegir una fecha adecuada para celebrarlo. Hacía tiempo que ninguno de los dos equipos entrenaba muy en serio, así que se quedó en el último sábado de mayo.

El director llamó al claustro al completo y a los prefectos de las cuatro casas, así que se anularon las clases de por la mañana para alivio de los trasnochadores. También llamó a Harry a la reunión.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante las noticias que acababan de recibir de labios del director.

Pero… pero… ¿Hasta cuando tenemos señor director?

Tenemos la custodia sobre Harry hasta final de mes. El 1 de mayo será trasladado a un sitio seguro.

¿Qué sitio seguro? No hay sitio más seguro que este colegio – Rugía Remus apenas contenido por Severus.

Por lo visto, señor Lupin, el ministerio no piensa lo mismo después de los últimos acontecimiento – Contestó la profesora McGonagall

¿Y si pide usted mi tutela? – Le preguntó a su profesora un Harry muy afectado

Esa es una de las cosas en las que estaba pensando – Confesó el director – Podíamos llenar el ministerio de peticiones de tutela, total, a penas te quedan 3 meses para la mayoría de edad, para cuando quisieran resolverlas ya sería tu cumpleaños… Pero un abomago amigo mío me ha contestado que mientras tanto tendrías que irte…

Pero es intolerable – Protestó Sinistra - ¿Qué pasará entonces con sus protecciones? Porque me figuro que no le dejarán veranear en casa de sus tíos muggles… eso sería muy peligroso.

Si, Sinistra, lo sé… Solo se me ocurre otra salida… Draco Malfoy – Los brillantes ojos del viejo se clavaron en el prefecto de Slytherin.

¿Yo? – El rubio estaba totalmente fuera de situación, la noticia de que se llevaban a Harry en unos días lo había dejado KO.

Si – Respondió Severus con calma pues había comprendido los planes del director – Tienes 17 años, aunque no puedes disponer de la totalidad de tus bienes hasta los 21, puedes casarte si tienes los medios suficientes para mantenerte a ti y a tu pareja.

Pero – Harry le miraba asombrado – Él no tiene nada… su padre… su madre…

Te equivocas, es el heredero de Lucius y de Narcisa. Si bien la fortuna Malfoy aún no la puede tocar… la de Narcisa sí, si su albacea así lo acepta.

Y lo aceptará ¿verdad? – Preguntó Remus mucho más tranquilo.

Sí, claro, si él me lo pide, aceptaré.

Pero yo tengo 16…

Aún estás bajo la tutela del colegio, si se lo pides al claustro y este lo acepta, podrás contraer matrimonio, Harry – Respondió McGonagall – Pero a penas hay tiempo con tanto trámite, lo tenéis que decidir ya.

Harry y Draco se miraron en silencio, todo el mundo en esa sala estaba pendiente de ambos. Ron apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo para infundirle fuerza, mientras Hermione, apretaba con fuerza la mano que desde el principio tenía entre las suyas.

Pansy susurró algo al oído del rubio. Éste la miró y asintió en silencio. Se levantó y se acercó a Harry despacio.

Creo que tenemos que hablar… en privado

Si – Contestó el moreno saliendo tras él. Al cerrarse la puerta miró a Draco a los ojos – No te enfades, te quiero como a nadie pero…

No quieres casarte conmigo.

No… Sí… Bueno, sí que quiero, he soñado mucho con ello, pero no así. No por obligación… Tengo 16 años, Draco.

Sí, yo pienso lo mismo. Somos jóvenes… demasiado para esto y la verdad, tampoco yo quiero, no así al menos.

Ni si quiera llevamos un año juntos¡sólo llevamos 3 meses!…

Sí, pero muy intensos, no lo niegues.

No podría – Harry bajó los ojos dejándose abrazar.

Además aún estamos estudiando…

No sé… es como si de repente, le pusiésemos una cadena a nuestra relación…

Sí, me agobio solo de pensarlo – Draco le acariciaba la espalda mientras miraba al infinito.

Yo también – Harry seguía mirando la punta de sus zapatos.

Pero me agobia mucho más saber que en un par de días te perderé… No quiero casarme contigo por obligación, pero tampoco quiero perderte por la decisión estúpida de otros, si te pierdo, que sea por mi propia estupidez.

Yo pienso igual – levantó los ojos hacia él y le besó los labios - ¿No habrá otra solución?

No creo. Al menos no tan rápida.

Se me ocurre un punto medio. Nos casamos sin ningún tipo de celebración, solo firmar y punto… bienes separados y todo eso. Si dentro de unos años nos vemos con fuerzas, montamos una segunda boda por todo lo alto, con músicos, amigos…

O sea, que solo vamos a estar casados sobre el papel… pero todo lo demás seguirá igual. ¿Eso es lo que propones?

Sí¿te parece?

La verdad… Sí, me apetece seguir disfrutando de ti como novio unos años más. Claro que también se me ocurre que te puedes casar con algún adulto… no sé, con Remus o con McGonagall y… - El Gryffindor le miró con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

Perfecto, si a ti no te importa, elegiré a Severus, tiene más dinero… y quién sabe, tal vez le convenza de…

No, no… Severus no vale, recuerda que a todos los efectos es un mortífago – Draco no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Harry y se había sobresaltado.

Draco, cariño… entonces ¿quién crees que puede ser el mejor candidato? Porque después de todo, a ambos os voy a ser infiel con el otro y… - Comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello.

No creo que tuvieses que consumar la unión.

Si no tuviese que consumar la unión¿no crees que Dumbledore hubiese elegido a otro más de su confianza, que me tuviese vigilado? – Volvió a besarlo, Draco se quedó pensativo unos segundos… Harry tenía razón, después de todo el viejo no le tenía en especial estima.

Si, claro, tienes razón. Además no sería creíble… sin embargo, todo el mundo mágico ya sabe lo nuestro, y sería lógico que dos adolescentes en un acto irreflexivo…

Eso pensaba¿entonces?

Harry – Le apartó de su cuello y le miró a los ojos - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sí – Respondió sencillamente sonriendo.

¡Espera! – Dijo reteniéndole a su lado – Antes de que entres ahí, quiero confesarte algo.

Dispara – Dijo dejándose atraer de nuevo.

Yo… cuando ayer me regalaste la snitch de tus padres… yo… en realidad… estuve a punto de pedirte matrimonio – Contenía los nervios mientras hablaba.

¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

Porque como me has dicho antes, sabía que no iba a aceptar por ahora.

Te equivocas. Te hubiese dicho que sí.

¿Entonces por qué…?

¿El discurso de antes? – Encogió los hombros – Pensé que era lo que querías decirme, y que te tranquilizarías si te lo decía yo antes… así te sentirías menos presionado.

Veo que nos queda mucho que aprender el uno del otro – Hundió la nariz en los cabellos del moreno disfrutando del aroma del shampoo.

Sí, pero tenemos toda la vida por delante para hacerlo.

Te quiero

Lo sé… yo también a ti. – Se apartó un poco y se dirigió a la puerta. De pronto se giró hacia el Slytherin – Pero creo que mejor dejamos las celebraciones para dentro de un par de años cuando podamos emborrachar a todos los invitados sin que nos detengan ¿vale? – Draco solo sonrió como respuesta.

Entraron de nuevo en la sala y ante la mirada expectante de todos el Gryffindor dijo:

Solicito permiso de este claustro para contraer matrimonio con Draco Malfoy – El suspiró en la sala fue sonoro y general.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer.


	27. La snitch de Seamus

He vuelto. Lo siento, pero he estado… bueno da lo mismo. Ahora estoy cada día mejor y con más fuerzas. Eso es lo que cuenta ¿no? Estoy volviendo a coger el ritmo de escritura, aunque aún me ayuda Santi a ratos (al lemon no, me lo boicoteaba constantemente y lo tuve que transcribir sola).

A esta historia le queda poco, pero ya tengo otra en mente, aunque no la voy a empezar aún, porque no estoy tan fuerte.

Lo que más siento es haceros esperar, pero espero que el capítulo de hoy, que por cierto, me encanta y me ha encantado escribir, os resarza de todos los males.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me habéis animado en estos momentos, y que permanecéis fieles a la historia, aunque yo tarde tanto.

Dedico este capítulo a PAULA MOONLIGHT, que ya se lo merecía, y al patronus de Isobelhawk que vino a darme muchos mimos.

Pido perdón a Sarhaliene, Sakura y Regan, porque solo dije dos de las tres snitch que la enana Serendipity les había regalado, eran un hipopótamo, un pájaro y un cocodrilo. Lo siento chicas, fue un lapsus.

Espero que os guste. Besos

Serendipity M.O. Sriusana, Draconiana y Severusiana.

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios:

Julia Sakura – Sí, pero necesitaba el hechizo de unión, ya verás en un futuro para qué, y estaba muy cansada para pensar, así que reconozco que tiré de lo fácil. Vamos a ver, al principio del capítulo anterior, Draco y Harry se encuentran contigo y con Sarhaliene y Regan, mi fallo fue que solo puse dos, pero eran tres las snitch que había regalado Serendipity, la tuya es la del pájaro. Perdona por el error y gracias por estar ahí. S.

Inocent Muggle – Ya estoy mejor, gracias. Sí, saldrán adelante, por eso les he unido tan pronto. Hoy te enterarás de lo poco que Remus llegó a descubrir, y de que el Lord vuelve, pero será en el próximo capítulo en el que tenga más protagonismo. Gracias por todo. S.

Snuffle's Girl – Gracias, además me encanta la sopa de pollo… Um. Me alegro que te gustase la fiesta. Besos. S.

Yumeko – Jajajaja, espero que este capítulo también llegue en un momento en que lo necesites, aunque preferiría que todo te fuese bien y no te hiciera falta. Draco se vio forzado entre comillas, pero creo que era a Harry al que quería ahí, lo siento, ni a ti ni a mí. Los hospitales son horribles, me hicieron las pruebas de miograma o algo así, y las agujas me machacaron… en fin vayamos a otra cosa. Voldi vuelve, vuelve pronto, el próximo capítulo creo que será casi entero suyo. Espero, en serio, que a tu amiga le guste su snitch. Besos. S.

Selene – La boda me quedó muy sosa, la idea de los disfraces era buena, pero no pude desarrollarla bien como quería, supongo que mi cabeza está dominada por los tranquilizantes… Espero que hoy se te aclaren algunas de esas dudas, si no, tu pregunta que para eso estamos. Ciao. S.

Urakih69 – Pues a ojo, dos o tres si no me lío demasiado ¿se te está haciendo largo? Hasta pronto y gracias. S.

y 0 – O tu mensaje llegó cortado, o no te entendí… ¿Santi la conciencia? Y ¿qué es iluminandom?. Lo siento, pero estoy muy abotargada y me cuesta entender algunos mensajes. Noté lo del 0, jajajaja, por eso me gustó. Gracias. S.

Velia – Gracias por tus oraciones, toda ayuda siempre es bien recibida. El mega berrinche será… más adelante, pero será, y Remus… bueno, ya lo leerás más abajo. Muchos besos y gracias. S

Livia812- Bueno, me han diagnosticado de agotamiento por ansiedad, así que descanso y mimos, y tranquilizantes. Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, y sí, a Voldie no le va a gustar nada de nada. Santi me ha sorprendido agradablemente, me siento muy afortunada. Besos. S.

Rubiateia – Sí, querían casarse pero no obligar al otro a hacerlo. No, Ron va a ser fiel a Hermione y respecto a Pansy… creo que lo voy a dejar en secreto, jajajajaja. Besos. S.

Karicatura – Sí, soy afortunada, porque voy mejorando y Santi sigue aquí, aunque ya no me trascribe todos los días, tengo que distraerme. ¿Santi te amenazó? Si, ya lo veo… vamos a ver, pongo quién le regala la snitch fuiste tú. Jajajajaja, releerló, porque fuiste tú o ¿me tomabas el pelo? Lo siento, pero con la medicación mi mente no es tan aguda como debería. Besos y gracias. S.

Stiby – La verdad es que llevo un año negro carbón, pero espero que ya acabe toda esta mala racha. Lo de tener el novio lejos es una faena, a mí me toca el curso que viene, aunque confío en que pueda sobrellevarlo. Y Harry y Draco hablaron, eso fue lo que les ayudó. Besos. S.

Sayuri12 – Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Tienes razón, a veces solo veo lo malo y no me doy cuenta de lo bueno que me rodea. Me voy a meter al google para ver que es tu enfermedad, no la había oído nombrar nunca. Lo mío es un simple agotamiento por ansiedad, se pasa con el tiempo y descanso. Espero que este capítulo también te haga pasar un buen rato. Besos. S.

Capítulo 26: La snitch de Seamus---

Tomada la decisión, todo lo que les quedaba era ponerse manos a la obra. Cuanto antes tuvieran todo lo necesario, antes podrían realizar el enlace. Para que no hubiese problemas externos, Hooch y Hagrid se ocuparían de que todas las lechuzas estuvieran fuera del alcance de los alumnos, para que hasta el día siguiente, nadie ajeno al colegio supiera nada del enlace.

Severus y Remus no se movieron de su sitio, y esperaron en silencio que todo el mundo saliera salvo el director. Como siempre, este parecía saber lo que querían los dos profesores, así que, sirviéndose una nueva taza de té, empezó a despachar los asuntos más urgentes, para poder quedarse a solas con ellos.

Draco arrastraba por los pasillos a un Harry que no decía nada, pero que tampoco hacía nada por avanzar hacia el despacho de artes oscuras hacia el que el rubio le guiaba.

Harry, prometimos a Sam hacer diariamente las tareas que nos mandó – Dijo ya cansado de tirar de él.

Hoy no tengo ganas… quiero estar solo. En serio, ¿no lo podemos hacer en otro momento? Vamos a casarnos en unas horas… tendrás tiempo de quitarme la ropa cuando quieras – Draco se paró en seco y se giró bruscamente para mirarle.

¡Harry!

¡Oh! – Se avergonzó el moreno – Lo siento… es que…

Escucha, creo que hoy mejor que ningún otro día es cuando debemos de hacer esos ejercicios… tal vez no ayuden a expresar lo que las palabras no pueden.

Si, supongo que tienes razón… ¿es que no te cansas nunca de tener razón?

En ese momento la imagen de Ron preguntando lo mismo sobre Hermione, se vino a la mente de ambos. Se miraron y rieron con ganas, avanzando de nuevo hacia el aula en el que se situaba ese despacho. Casi a punto de entrar, se encontraron a Seamus que caminaba mirando el suelo y un papel que llevaba en la mano, parecía buscar algo.

Seamus – Llamó Harry que vio una oportunidad para retrasarse, provocando un ligero sobresalto en el chico - ¿Se te ha perdido algo?

No… bueno… - Extendió el papel hacia el otro Gryffindor, mientras Draco se asomaba por detrás con curiosidad – Esta mañana me llegó una nota sin firmar, con este mapa… Dice que tengo que encontrar un tesoro.

Alguien te está tomando el pelo, Finnigan – Contestó el rubio recibiendo inmediatamente un codazo de Harry en la tripa – Lo siento… pero no creo que eso sea un auténtico mapa de un tesoro.

Bueno, en realidad… yo creo que es un juego… por ahora he encontrado las pistas que vienen señaladas… Mirad, esta estatua… luego esta puerta con la marca – El moreno les iba señalando ilusionado las cosas que había encontrado – Ahora estoy buscando esta losa en el suelo, la que debe de tener un unicornio.

Si, eso parece un unicornio – Dijo Harry pensativo – Según esto, te quedan dos pistas más para llegar a tu meta.

Sigo pensando que… bueno, si os divierte jugar a los cazatesoros – Draco se encogió de hombros, ante la mirada de reproche de los otros dos.

No, aquí encontraré otra nueva pista, o mapa o algo así… - Respondió Seamus, ignorando el comentario del Slytherin - Bueno, voy a ver si encuentro esta losa, no debe de andar muy lejos de este pasillo.

Luego en la comida me cuentas que tal te fue en tu búsqueda.

Sí, yo también quiero ver que te encuentras – Draco recibió un nuevo codazo.

Tranquilo Malfoy, seguro que encuentro algo – Seamus, estaba algo molesto pero como Gryffindor que era, no se dejó amilanar por el escepticismo del rubio.

Draco, cariño… todo el mundo sabe que a Finnigan el encantan los tesoros y cosas así, su librería en el cuarto, está llena de libros de tesoros y piratas – Le regañó suavemente Harry cuando el otro chico se hubo alejado lo suficiente para no oirle.

Así que se están riendo de él con inteligencia… Um, muy digno de un Sl…

Ravenclaw, es muy digno de una Ravenclaw- Dijo una voz femenina tras ellos – Y te equivocas Malfoy, no me estoy riendo de él.

Mientras, Dumbledore por fin había terminado de reorganizar las cosas, y se sentaba tranquilamente para escuchar a los dos profesores.

¿Cuál es el problema?

Cuando el Lord se entere de que permití el matrimonio, mi tapadera se derrumbará – Comentó con tranquilidad Severus.

Oh, ya claro… Tranquilo, digamos que… firmaste bajo un "imperius" de… Ojoloco, por ejemplo… ¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿Serás lo suficientemente convincente?

Lo intentaré – Suspiró desanimado.

Pero eso no era lo que queríais hablar conmigo ¿cierto?

No – Respondió Remus – Cuando estuvimos con Sam, dijo que los Potter…

Sí, lo sé, eso era lo que buscabais anoche en la biblioteca. ¿Encontrasteis algo?

Sí, pero no estamos seguros…

Es una leyenda muy antigua. De ser cierta, en este momento, el motivo de la guerra ya no sería el dominar el mundo – Severus tragó saliva – Sería…

El dominar a Potter – Terminó el director en tono cansado – Lo sé. La verdad es que no sé que pensar. En este último año, todo ha salido de una forma muy extraña y no logro entender el porqué de todos estos acontecimientos. Que el poder de Harry era el del amor estaba claro… pero, incluso para mí esto no tiene explicación.

Bueno, tal vez su poder no sea el del amor… sino el de enamorar – Respondió Remus – Según la leyenda, casi al inicio del árbol familiar de los Potter, hubo uno que no tenía mucha suerte con la mujer que amaba, ella le reprochaba el no ser buen amante o algo así, fue donde una bruja afamada por su hechizos y elixires con intención de pedir su ayuda, y esta le dio una pócima que debía de estar defectuosa.

En realidad – interrumpió el director – la versión que a mí me llegó es que la poción era buena, pero él quiso reforzarla con algún hechizo por miedo a que fallara y…

Sea lo que fuere, la cuestión es que todos los varones Potter, cuando tienen miedo de algo con la persona que tienen enfrente, la enamoran… Cuando temen un rechazo, o que les hagan daño entra en funcionamiento ese mecanismo de defensa. – Cortó Severus con brusquedad poniéndose en pie – Lo que me lleva a dos problemas serios. El primero es que estoy a punto de permitir que Draco se case falsamente enamorado, y el segundo que, de ser cierta esta… leyenda, teoría o como quieran llamarlo, el Lord no va a estar quieto.

Draco no está falsamente enamorado, y si hubieses terminado de leer la historia, sabrías que todas las parejas de los Potter han sido muy felices – Dijo Remus enfadado por discutir por séptima vez este punto con su pareja.

Severus, tranquilo, Remus tiene razón, Draco no podía haber sido más afortunado. Siéntate – Le ofreció con voz calmada. El Slytherin se sentó mirándole fijamente – Según la leyenda, el efecto es de apenas una semana, lo que queda después es real.

Eso yo no… - Remus cayó ante la mirada severa del director – A decir verdad, estaba cansado y no terminé de leer toda la historia – Comentó intentando sonar convincente ante su pareja.

Eso me tranquiliza… pero el Lord… es imposible que esté… - El jefe de los Slytherin miraba al techo.

Nada es imposible, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. Tom, es una persona muy extrema. Todo lo vive con mucha fuerza, ya lo sabes, cuando odia no hay límites, así que tal vez, y siendo probablemente la primera vez que le pasa… - El anciano se encogió de hombros

¿Qué pasaría si Harry le rechazara… o si no consiguiera estar con él de nuevo? – Preguntó Remus incorporándose un poco para apoyar los codos en la mesa. Los otros dos le miraron.

Eso es lo que pronto vamos a averiguar… y espero que todas las fuerzas del universo estén a nuestro favor, porque de lo contrario, me temo lo peor – Sentenció el director reclinándose sobre su asiento y juntando las yemas de los dedos, a al altura de sus labios.

Draco estaba envuelto en los brazos y las piernas de Harry. Se habían quitado la ropa y se habían sentado en una mullida alfombra en el suelo. Habían empezado a acariciarse como siempre, sin intención de nada más que estar juntos redescubriéndose el uno al otro, cuando Harry sin previo aviso, se había abrazado a él con fuerza.

El rubio estaba sorprendido, pero se dejó envolver, y esperó a que su pareja hablara. A los pocos minutos, Harry depositó un suave beso tras el lóbulo de su oreja y se soltó un poco.

¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento? – Draco no supo disimular su sorpresa.

Si, claro… cuéntamelo – Respondió acomodándose en el cuerpo caliente que le rodeaba.

Entonces necesito un pincel especial y que te pongas cómodo boca abajo.

¿No puedes ser así? Estoy muy a gusto.

No, hazme caso, te va a gustar.

Recuerda, nada de sexo…

Tranquilo, los cuentos eróticos los podemos dejar para esta noche… si es que tenemos ganas – Suspiró.

Ya sabes que yo siempre tengo ganas – Ronroneó el rubio, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios – Pero antes de poder tenerte en todas las esquinas, paredes, camas, mesas, sofás, bañeras... y demás sitios en los que podemos hacerlo, creo que tienes que recuperarte para poder disfrutarlo – Le besó con suavidad.

Te quiero, ¿lo sabias? – Susurró como respuesta al beso.

Sí… pero yo te quiero más – Sonrió cambiando de postura

No, yo más – Harry hizo un puchero – Anda, túmbate.

El moreno hizo aparecer un pincel largo grueso y muy suave al tacto, la punta era fina para los trazos pequeños. A su lado hizo aparecer un bote con una extraña mezcla, que a primera vista parecía negra.

El moreno metió el pincel en el bote, y comenzó a contar a Draco la historia de dos amantes. Según iba dibujando la historia a lo largo del cuerpo del rubio, este iba experimentando cientos de sensaciones agradables. Como decían las normas del ejercicio, dejó que su cuerpo respondiera libremente a los estímulos que recibía… la suavidad del pincel, el frescor de la tinta, la voz susurrante de Harry que le describía la unión entre los amantes… Sin necesidad de mover demasiado sus caderas, el roce con la alfombra hizo que pronto notase como el calor de su placer le humedecía el abdomen, mientras Harry, había dejado de dibujar sobre su cuerpo, y le acariciaba el cabello animándole a disfrutar del momento.

Has dicho que los cuentos eróticos los dejabas para esta noche…

Bueno, en realidad solo quería comprobar que tal ibas a reaccionar… y ha sido mejor de lo que me esperaba. Se trataba de experimentar sensaciones ¿no? – Dijo con voz de falsa inocencia.

Estás poniendo alto el listón… tendré que prepararme mejor para mañana, ya que me tocará a mi. – Sonrió con picardía - ¿Qué me has dibujado?

Míralo tú mismo – La habitación se llenó de espejos – No te preocupes, se irá en un par de días.

Draco observó el dibujo que recorría toda la parte posterior de su cuerpo, un dragón chino, cuya cola empezaba en su tobillo izquierdo y su cuerpo y su cabeza se retorcían por su espalda.

Pues es una verdadera pena, es increíble… ¿dónde aprendiste todo esto?

Los Dursley no me dejan ver la televisión, así que cuando se duermen, suelo bajar a escondidas… a ciertas horas los programas son muy educativos.

Pensé que te encerraban

Los gemelos me enseñaron un par de cosas sobre cerraduras muggles.

Fuera del refugio de los dos amantes, había una actividad frenética. Slytherin se preparaba para una despedida de soltero, mientras Gryffindor hacía lo propio. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, se encargaban de preparar una pequeña fiesta para los que ya serían recién casados, y también recopilaban dinero para bajar al pueblo y comprarles un regalo. Se sabía que los novios no querían nada de eso, así que intentaban que todo fuera lo más sencillo posible.

Seamus, seguía un nuevo mapa que había encontrado por las mazmorras, ajeno a todos los preparativos. Estaba en el campo de quidditch, justo en el centro, buscando una nueva pista. La anterior le avisaba de que tenía que buscar el error, pero ¿cuál era el error en medio de ese campo, la verdad es que de todas las pistas que había recibido, esta era la única que no había comprendido a la primera.

Se sentó en el césped, y miró a su alrededor. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, o de lugar… estaba empezando a desanimarse, cuando su vista se centró en una piedra. No tendría porqué estar ahí, nunca había piedras en el campo, los jugadores al caer podrían hacerse más daño del necesario. Y más con una piedra del tamaño de una sandía. Se levantó y se acercó presa de la impaciencia, mientras una chica de rasgos orientales le observaba desde la grada de Ravenclaw.

Levantó la piedra y bajo ella encontró un pequeño trozo de papel.

Demasiado pequeño para ser otro mapa… - Lo cogió y lo observó antes de desdoblarlo para leerlo – Debe de ser la última pista, mi mapa ya no indica más lugares en los que buscar.

"_En donde observan los cuervos volar los leones, cuenta cinco y suma siete. Pero ten cuidado… los tesoros vuelan lejos de manos torpes"_

Seamus se quedó pensativo. Miró a la grada de Ravenclaw. La casa del cuervo… los leones que vuelan eran, claramente, el equipo Gryffindor. Ayeka se había escondido, bajo los escalones, así que veía al muchacho moverse por el campo con nerviosismo. Subió a la grada a toda velocidad, y allí esperó durante unos momentos… Se le daba bien al moreno descifrar enigmas, porque enseguida subió cinco filas de asientos, y después buscó el que llevaba el número siete. Se agachó y comenzó a mirar por debajo de los asientos. Ayeka salió de su escondite y se sentó en la primera fila, intentando aparentar estar tranquila.

El chico tocó algo de cartón… era una caja, y despacio la sacó a la luz. Ahí estaba el tesoro, estaba seguro. Puso su mano en la tapa, pero no la abrió. Recordó la segunda parte de la pista… "¿Tesoros que vuelan?". Instintivamente una imagen vino a su cabeza… quidditch… tesoros que vuelan… sonrió abiertamente, y sin levantar la tapa miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de la chica que le observaba desde abajo, con una gran pregunta escrita en su mirada. Seamus sonrió más abiertamente, provocando que la chica soltara el aire que estaba reteniendo, en forma de suspiro, y se relajara… su sonrisa también afloró al saber la respuesta a su pregunta. El Gryffindor abrió la caja con cuidado y cogió la snitch que estaba en su interior, y en la que unas letras góticas delataban quién le hacía el regalo, Ayeka.

Poco después, la nueva pareja andaba de la mano por los pasillos.

¿No podéis esperar a esta noche? – Al doblar una esquina, había encontrado a Harry y Draco besándose.

Vaya, Finnigan, tan inoportuno como siempre… Veo que al final sí que había tesoro – Era la manera del Slytherin de reconocer su error.

Sí, el mejor tesoro – Sonrió apretando un poco la mano de la chica, que también sonrió – No es por cortaros el rollo, pero nos han llamado a reunión en las casas. Por lo visto, los jefes tienen que anunciar algo. Nos vemos, Harry, yo voy a acompañarla a su casa.

De acuerdo – Contestó Harry sin soltar a Draco. Esperaron a que se fueran y volvieron a besarse - ¿Nos vemos en el comedor después?

Por supuesto – Respondió a su beso, y dejó que el moreno le soltara para alejarse.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que iba a pasar. Las dos casas habían preparado sus despedidas de solteros, así que, durante la comida, Draco bailaba el limbo con la corbata en la cabeza y descamisado, mientras Harry y Ron muy sonrojado, competían a ver quién era capaz de comer más bollitos de nata, con forma de pene.

Una hora antes del enlace, Draco se sumergía en un baño de sales perfumadas. Aunque no quería grandes cosas, no pensaba enlazarse con Harry llevando puesto el uniforme. Había sacado de su baúl, un traje de levita color burdeos y un pantalón marrón claro que por el brillo del hilo parecía dorado. La levita estaba finamente bordada a mano, y los pantalones le quedaban como un guante. La camisa era de color crudo con unos puños hechos de encaje, para que sobresaliesen por las mangas de la casaca. Era algo aristocrático, pero sabía que con su pelo recogido con un lazo negro, de forma casual, estaría perfecto. Harry no podría regañarle porque se iba a quedar extasiado. Ante la imagen de un Harry mirándole con ojos de deseo, sonrió con satisfacción y se hundió en la bañera.

Por su parte, en la habitación de los chicos de sexto de Gryffindor, se había establecido una batalla campal con Harry que se negaba a ir con otra cosa que no fuera el uniforme. Tras arrinconarlo en su cama, descubrieron el por qué. En su baúl no había mucho donde elegir, en su estancia con Voldemort había crecido y nada le quedaba decentemente, así que sus compañeros empezaron a sacar sus mejores cosas a ver si podían salvar de alguna manera la situación.

Las chicas interrumpieron en el cuarto sin llamar.

Esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre – Rugió Ron

Oh, cállate – Dijo Hermione, provocando las sonrisas disimuladas del resto de los chicos – Zabini ha traído esto para ti – Dijo dejando un paquete sobre su cama.

Es precioso – Exclamó Ginny, observando con detenimiento la túnica verde que había en el paquete – Está claro que los Slytherin, no iban a dejar que te desposases con su príncipe de cualquier manera.

Muy sutiles, como siempre – Neville también miraba extasiado los pantalones grises y la camisa de seda negra – Te han puesto los colores de su casa.

Yo creo que ha sido casualidad, el verde a Harry le queda muy bien – Razonó Hermione – O tal vez sea que Draco llevará los colores de Gryffindor…

¿No tendría que ser al revés? – Preguntó Seamus.

Sí, pero en esta boda hay muchas cosas que no deberían ser… Empezando por uno de los novios.

Pensé que estabas loco por esa… serpiente – Afirmó Seamus.

Y lo estoy – Harry se sentó en la cama algo apesadumbrado – Pero creo que él se merece otra cosa, otra persona… no alguien como yo que le tiene todo el día en la cuerda floja, con Voldemort y todo eso… Creo que es merece estar tranquilo… no sé alguien con quien poder hacer planes de futuro, que le de hijos…

Deja de decir estupideces, Harry – Cortó Ginny – Draco es muy afortunado… demasiado para lo que se merece.

Sí – Ron le dio un golpecito de ánimo en el hombro – Es afortunado, además, nadie le obliga a estar contigo.

Cierto – Afirmó Hermione.

Al rato, Harry avanzaba por los pasillos con una seguridad que hubiese asombrado al mismísimo Lord. La túnica verde que le llegaba por los tobillos, hacía un frufrú muy parecido al de Severus, lo que hacía que el moreno se riese interiormente. A medio camino se encontró con Draco, que despistado comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia Gryffindor para buscarlo.

Draco, espera ya bajo – El rubio miró hacia arriba. Ambos se quedaron paralizados observándose mutuamente.

Buen trabajo, Pansy – Susurró, mientras el moreno bajaba con agilidad las escaleras.

Gracias. Veo que has descubierto mi firma bomboncito.

Está impresionante.

¿Qué estáis hablando por lo bajo? – preguntó sonriendo el moreno que ya había llegado a su altura.

Lo hermoso que estás

Ah…. ¿sí? – Por primera vez, Harry se sentía entre divertido y sonrojado. El nunca había tenido problemas con eso… hasta ese momento.

Tu tampoco estás mal… te quedan muy bien los colores de Gryffindor, Draco. El rojo hace que recuerde…

Dejadlo para luego. Ahora a firmar el contrato – Les cortó Blaise – Ya está todo preparado y os están esperando.

Caramelito… - Iban ya camino del despacho del director, cogidos de la mano cuando la Slytherin se colgó del brazo libre del moreno y le susurró al oído- Me ha gustado mucho el dragón que has dibujado… al menos la parte que he podido ver. Me pregunto si me enseñarás para poder yo… Por lo que Draco me ha contado debe de ser toda una experiencia.

Claro, Pansy, te explicaré como se hace. Es cuestión de imaginación para la historia y un buen pincel para el cuadro.

Los profesores sonrieron al verlos llegar a lo lejos. Se habían sentido un poco culpables por toda aquella situación, sobretodo Remus y Severus. Al llegar a la puerta, todos saludaron con alegría. Albaron los trajes de los novios, y empezaron a entrar. Por cuestiones de espacio, solo entraron los profesores ya que tenía que estar el claustro en pleno y los prefectos de las cuatro casas, con Blaise ocupando el lugar de Draco junto a Pansy.

El rito era breve. Los contrayentes escuchaban sus derechos y deberes según la ley mágica, de boca del director. Después, Severus (como albacea de Draco) y McGonagall (que representaba al claustro, por lo tanto a Harry) presentaban y firmaban los papeles necesarios para que se celebrase legalmente la unión de ambos.

Dumbledore, se volvió a levantar he indicó a los dos muchachos que uniesen sus manos, de forma que se mirasen el uno al otro.

Si estáis de acuerdo con todo lo leído y explicado ante vosotros y esta asamblea, comenzaré con el hechizo. Harry James Potter ¿Estas de acuerdo y consientes en que se cumplan las leyes y pasar a pertenecer a Draco Lucius Malfoy, en cuerpo, alma y corazón?

Si, lo estoy.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿estás de acuerdo y consientes en que se cumplan las leyes y pasar a pertenecer a Harry James Potter, en cuerpo, alma y corazón?

Sí., lo estoy

Cogió un paño blanco bordado y poniéndolo sobre las manos de ambos comenzó a recitar:

Que el blanco os ayude a encontrar paz interior y conserve vuestra pureza de espíritu.

Ron y Hermione, se acercaron entonces y colocaron un paño rojo, mientras el director continuaba

Que el rojo os llene de energía, sensualidad y pasión

Pansy y Blaise fueron los siguientes

Que el verde os conceda equilibrio y curación

Después llegó el turno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw

Que el azul os de equilibrio, tranquilidad e intuición

Hufflepuff:

Que el amarillo aumente vuestra inteligencia, entusiasmo y optimismo.

Remus se acercó sonriendo con su paño, y lo colocó encima de los otros, mientras el director seguía con el rito:

Que el violeta os enseñe a convertir las energías negativas en positivas y refuerce vuestro camino espiritual.

Hagrid, que no había parado de llorar desde el principio, se acercó con su paño:

Que el naranja os traiga alegría, calor y creatividad.

Por último, el director volvió a colocar un pañuelo, más grande, que cubría todos los anteriores:

Que el rosa expanda el amor del corazón, que ha hecho que hoy os unáis el uno al otro.

En ese momento, una luz brillante cubrió todos los pañuelos y las manos de Harry y Draco, que seguían fuertemente entrelazadas bajo ellos. Cuando desapareció, todos pudieron ver, que en las manos de ambos habían aparecido sendas alianzas, que según las movían irradiaban un color diferente.

El conjuro ya está hecho. Ya os pertenecéis el uno al otro, nada ni nadie podrá separaros en esta vida. podéis besaros.

Draco se acercó despacio a Harry y le rozó suavemente los labios. El moreno seguía un poco perplejo con la ceremonia.

¿Pertenecer? Es que yo… - Susurró algo nervioso

Tranquilo. El viejo eligió el hechizo más resistente. Eso es que confía en nuestra relación. Es metafórico. No te asustes, no me han dado un título de propiedad sobre ti.

Más tarde, entre risas, Ron y Pansy le explicarían que eran ritos muy antiguos por eso las expresiones sonaban tan fuera de lugar, pero que no tenía porqué asustarse, y que de todos los ritos, ese era el más poderoso, porque indicaba que el grado de entrega entre los contrayentes era total.

Se separaron para recibir las felicitaciones de todos los presentes. Felicitaciones que continuaron toda la tarde, en el comedor, donde como regalo Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff habían preparado un banquete.

A eso de las 11 de la noche, Draco corría por los pasillos, arrastrando a Harry tras él. Al entrar en el despacho, que ahora se había convertido en su dormitorio oficial, cerró la puerta y le arrinconó contra la pared.

Ahora ya no te escapas.

No iba a hacerlo

Draco sonrió y acarició los labios de su compañero con la lengua. Elevó los brazos del moreno y sujetó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

Voy a atarte, para que estés bien sujeto y no nos caigamos los dos ¿de acuerdo?

Si

Si te sientes mal, te agobias… o lo que sea me lo dices y…

Tranquilo, Draco, sé que no me vas a dañar.

El rubio invocó una cuerda con unas muñequeras de las que ató a Harry. Este le miró a los ojos con tranquilidad. Draco no le quitó las gafas y vio como con la varita le quitaba la túnica. Luego, despacio se deshizo de su casaca y soltó su cabello, que cayó libre sobre sus hombros.

Con el dedo comenzó a recorrer el pecho de Harry, aún cubierto por la camisa de seda negra, que era lo suficientemente fina para que Draco notase la excitación en los pezones del moreno. Volvió a acercarse a él, y con ansia comenzó a devorar su boca.

Con una de sus manos, comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de su presa, notando como tras el pantalón, esta respondía a sus caricias.

Despacio comenzó a deslizar su lengua por el cuello de Harry, empezando detrás de su lóbulo izquierdo, y recorriendo lentamente todo el cuello hasta llegar al otro lóbulo. Su mano seguía torturando con sus caricias, mientras la otra estaba apoyada en Harry, atrayéndole cerca. El moreno enredó una de sus piernas alrededor de Draco, obligándole a quitar la mano de entre ambos. El roce de sus erecciones provocó un gemido por parte de los dos, que hizo que volviesen a unirse en un ansioso beso.

Bruscamente, Draco se retiró, dejando a Harry confundido por esta reacción inesperada. Se apartó casi medio metro del moreno, observándole con el mismo detenimiento que un pintor observa el cuadro que está pintando. Estiró un brazo hacia él, y rozó de nuevo uno de sus pezones. Harry se estremeció cerrando los ojos.

El rubio se acercó a ese mismo pezón, y sin quitarle la camisa, comenzó a besarlo, dejando sobre él una marca húmeda. Luego sustituyó a la mano que había ido al otro pezón, dejando otra marca de sus besos. Harry se mordía el labio para no gemir, pero aún así, algunas señales de placer se le escapaban.

Draco desabrochó la camisa de seda de un tirón, rasgando la tela y arrancando algunos botones. Como había probado, los pezones del Harry estaban completamente excitados. Llevó las manos hacia ellos, y comenzó a acariciarlos de nuevo, esta vez, con más tranquilidad, mientras se ponía de rodillas, y comenzaba a besar la erección que difícilmente ocultaba ya el pantalón, pero que retenía.

Las piernas del Gryffindor comenzaban a fallar, y se mantenía erguido gracias a las cuerdas que lo sujetaban. Los brazos comenzaban a resentirse, pero aún así, el moreno aguantó.

Finalmente, las manos de Draco bajaron sinuosas hasta el pantalón de Harry y se deshicieron de él. El rubio las apoyó en las caderas de su prisionero apoyándose y usándolas de ayuda para devorar el menú que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Harry notó el calor de la boca de Draco en su erección, y se dejó llevar. Se dejó llevar hasta que necesitó más, y comenzó a marcar el ritmo con sus caderas.

El rubio, aprovechó el momento para sacar la vaselina de su bolsillo y comenzar a preparar a su pareja. Cuando Harry estaba preparado, y su excitación estaba en el mejor momento, Draco se levantó y se quitó deprisa los pantalones a la vez que se desabrochaba la camisa par tener mayor contacto.

No… así no, por favor. Suéltame… así no puedo Draco.

Tú mandas.

El hechizo se deshizo al instante, dejando suelto al moreno, que no podía evitar no mirar a su pareja.

Lo siento… yo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Draco le empujó contra la pared, volviendo a besarlo con intensidad. Tiró de él hacia el suelo y sobre la alfombra lo penetró sin darle apenas tiempo a reaccionar.

La excitación de Harry rápidamente volvió al punto en el que había estado segundos antes, y en ese punto, Draco comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus envestidas.

Harry comenzó a gemir con fuerza mientras Draco pensaba por unos segundos en el Lord, era inevitable, ya que sus planes anteriores los había torcido alguna tortura que su pareja seguro había sufrido en sus manos. Pero los gemidos fuertes, le trajeron de nuevo al momento presente y al ver la cara de Harry, sus ojos, ciegos de pasión sonrió y pensó "Jamás nadie le ha tenido como yo, y jamás nadie le tendrá". En ese momento, el moreno llegó al orgasmo… a uno de los orgasmos más fuertes que jamás hubiera tenido, según reconoció a Draco después. Y en ese punto, Draco dejó de pensar coherentemente y se dejó ir dentro de su esposo.

Mientras los amantes aprovechaban su noche de bodas. Lejos de ellos, un hombre atractivo, de ojos rojos, maldecía intentando dormir. Entre sus manos una camisa de estudiante hecha jirones con el escudo de Gryffindor, le ayudaba a mantener vivo el olor del dueño de sus ya numerosas noches de insomnio y sexo en solitario.

Su mente intentaba viajar por el espacio buscando la mente del chico, pero ésta se hallaba fuera de su alcance, lo que antes era un juego sencillo se había trasformado ahora en una necesidad que no podía cubrir. Harry no respondía a sus llamadas.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola de nuevo. Soy Santi de nuevo. Seren está bien pero de nuevo está en el hospital. Me ha pedido que os envíe muchos besos y miles de disculpas.

Perdonad las faltas y todos esos pequeños detalles que ella cuida tanto y que yo paso por alto. Lo peor ha sido lo de las respuestas a los comentarios, por eso me limito a daros las gracias en su nombre.

Gracias a zephyr hb, Inocent Muggle, urakih69, rubiateia, Merche, Yumeko, Stiby y Akatsuki-Itachi por todo.

Capítulo 27: La snitch de Hooch ---

Harry estaba especialmente cansado aquella noche. Había vuelto a los entrenamientos, ya que quedaba pendiente el partido contra Hufflepuff y los profesores le estaban obligando a ponerse al día con sus estudios a marchas forzadas.

A todo esto, se unía que a Draco ya no le bastaban las noches y buscaba a su compañero en cualquier momento que supiese que éste no tuviese clases. Harry pensó que era normal al estar recién casados, así que no le dio importancia y bromeaba con él cuando le veía aparecer. Afortunadamente, el rubio seguía sin ser muy amigo de los polvos rápidos, así que la mayoría de las veces, se conformaba con besarle hasta dejarle sin oxígeno.

Hoy, el jefe de la casa Slytherin, le había llamado a su despacho y le había echado una buena reprimenda por su comportamiento.

.- Señor Malfoy… Draco… contrólate, ya todo el colegio hace bromas sobre ti y sobre Harry. Ya estáis unidos, no va a escaparse ni a desaparecer sin que tú sepas donde está. O le das un poco de libertad y descanso, o al final lo agobiarás y ya sabes que los Gryffindor no…

.- Sí, lo sé profesor Snape… solo es que… no sé… Severus, es más fuerte que yo, necesito saber que está bien.

.- Y él necesita saber que vuelves a confiar en él o volverá a pensar que no se merece estar contigo y todas esas estupideces que pensó la otra vez. – Severus se apoyaba sobre sus hombros y le miraba a los ojos desde arriba - ¿Comprendes, Draco?

Así que ante el asombro de todo el colegio, Draco estuvo todo el tiempo con los de su casa, y aunque fue a ver a su pareja un par de veces, no le apartó de sus amigos.

El moreno cayó en la cama casi dormido, apenas reaccionó cuando su pareja le abrazaba. Notó como Draco, que también estaba cansado, le quitaba el uniforme y le metía en la cama.

.- Hoy casi no te he visto.

.- Severus me regañó por comportarme como un conejo en celo… - Se tumbó al lado de su pareja y lo abrazó - ¿Harry?

.- ¿Um?

.- Sabes que confío en ti ¿verdad? – El moreno abrió un poco los ojos para mirarle. Le besó con suavidad y se dejó llevar por Morfeo entre los brazos de su amante.

Draco sonrió y cerró los ojos. Tenía que volver a recuperar la calma y olvidar las pesadillas en las que Harry desaparecía delante de sus ojos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hacía frío, y el cielo estaba estrellado. El moreno se maldijo por ir descalzo por ese suelo sin alfombras, claro que en una terraza no se ponían…

.- Al fin atiendes mis llamadas – Dijo una voz frente a él que le hizo levantar la mirada.

.- Tú… ¿qué quieres mostrarme esta vez¿Cómo matas a un muggle?

.- Por favor, Harry… también yo tengo mi corazoncito… - Respondió con tono de falsa ofensa - No me paso el día matando muggles. ¿Te gusta la nueva decoración? – Preguntó cambiando el tono de voz y girando a su alrededor como si estuviese vendiendo algo.

.- Voldemort… déjame ir.

.- Llámame Tom… ¿no me has echado de menos? – Hizo un puchero que descolocó completamente a Harry. - ¡Ah, claro que no! Te has casado con la cría de esa serpiente traidora. – Harry se cubrió la cara intentando concentrarse en despertar – Vamos, vamos…. Demos un paseo ¿te apetece?

.- No – Voldemort miró fijamente a los ojos verdes que hacía tiempo que no veía más que en sueños. – Esto es un sueño y tengo que despertar… esto es un sueño y tengo que despertar – Se repetía en susurros.

.- Harry, Harry, Harry… sabes bien que esto no es un sueño… Además, te he buscado para decirte algo importante…Te está engañando.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Tu… maridito… te está engañando.

.- Tonterías.

.- Solo te quiere por lo que eres, no por quién eres… los Malfoy solo se aman a sí mismos… lo sé por experiencia.

.- ¡Oh! Claro, has amado tanto en tu vida que sabes lo que es eso… No, espera, si los Malfoy solo se aman a sí mismos ¿Tu? Creo que no tienes nada que reprocharles… Tom. – Respondió con sarcasmo y mirándole con odio - Vuelve al infierno, maldito… - Voldemort le había agarrado fuertemente del brazo.

.- Escúchame, lo hago por ti, por tu bien… Pon a prueba a tu dragón.

.- Él ya ha pasado por muchas pruebas, no tiene que demostrarme nada – Le desafió soltándose – Además ¿a ti que te importa si él me engaña o no?

.- Tienes razón, no me importa… Es por… venganza – Comenzó a caminar hacia la escalinata que bajaba al jardín – Me han traicionado y tienen que pagar por ello.

.- Ya – Harry le miraba con reserva – Pues tendrás que buscarte a otro para llevar a cabo tus planes.

.- Baja, te voy a enseñar unas rosas mágicas que van a encantarte… Vamos, baja, sé que te gustan las rosas… estas solo florecen de noche – Voldemort se había dado cuenta que atacar al rubio no era un buen camino de acceso al chico. Lo que no entendía era porqué el solo pensar en el heredero Malfoy le ponía tan furioso. En otro momento, apenas hubiese dedicado 3 segundos a él, pero ahora…

.- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en mi vida privada? – Preguntó siguiéndole – Si lo que quieres es destruirme no te hace falta saber tanto de mí… la verdad es que no voy a luchar contigo. Estoy cansado de toda esta tontería – Tom le escuchaba en silencio – Hagamos un pacto… dejas que Draco y yo desaparezcamos en alguno isla del Caribe y prometo no entrometerme en tus planes.

.- ¿Crees que soy tonto? Jamás harías eso… Además, si pierdes tu capacidad de ser el mago más poderoso de la historia… Adiós Draco Malfoy – Hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano – Te abandonará sin remedio. Te propongo algo mejor… entrégate a mí voluntariamente y desapareceremos los dos en esa isla que dices.

.- Tú tampoco harías eso… te gusta demasiado el poder.

.- Cierto. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esa víbora? Me levanta ardor de estómago. – Sonrió de medio lado – Es aquí.

.- No es una… Además, tú fuiste el que sacaste el tema… ¡Oh, son muy hermosas. – El moreno se acercó despacio.

Las rosas eran de color rojo intenso, y su perfume era delicado. Harry las miró extasiado para deleite del Señor Oscuro.

.- Las creé pensando en ti… bueno, en los momentos que estuvimos juntos – El moreno le miró con extrañeza – Reconócelo, conmigo no lo pasaste tan mal.

.- Déjame ir – Harry se había tensado – Su cuerpo se estaba poniendo alerta.

.- El sexo fue muy bueno – Se había acercado por detrás y le había agarrado de los hombros - ¿Recuerdas? – Harry se soltó con brusquedad cayendo entre las rosas y lastimándose.

.- ¡Jamás¿Me oyes¡jamás volveré a dejar que me toques!

**Flash Back** (Una semana y media antes… aproximadamente) ---

Pese a ser cerca del mediodía, aún no había convocado la reunión diaria con los líderes de sus grupos. Normalmente era muy puntual, a las 8 tenía la primera reunión del día con ellos, pero desde hacía unos días, cada vez se retrasaban más estas reuniones.

Severus se apareció en medio de una sala en la que los grandes jefes, discutían en ese momento la escasez de pistas sobre Lucius Malfoy. El mortífago, se hizo una nota mental para preparar algo sobre el tema y que todo el mundo le creyera muerto… tal vez un accidente en coche muggle… Después de todo, tenía que velar por los intereses de Draco y su pareja.

.- Necesito ver al Lord enseguida… traigo noticias de Hogwarts – Dijo sacando de su conversación a los mortífagos.

.- Hoy aún no nos ha mandado llamar – Respondió Nott, que ahora ostentaba el puesto de Lucius – Debe de estar enfermo… Hoy aún no nos ha mandado llamar – Respondió Nott, que ahora ostentaba el puesto de Lucius – Debe de estar enfermo… No nos explicamos que le pasa, y John, su medimago, ya sabes… - Severus asintió – Está muy desorientado.

.- Aún así, necesito verlo – Insistió el profesor, temiendo que el efecto Potter tuviera algo que ver.

.- Ayer comentó que tenía un mal presentimiento – Replicó Goyle desde el fondo de la habitación.

.- Y no estaba equivocado – Contestó secamente Severus en el momento en que una puerta se abría tras él.

.- ¡Snape! – Rugió una voz tras él – Ven inmediatamente. ¿Y vosotros¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? – Todos se arrodillaron de inmediato – Lucius Malfoy aún está por ahí riéndose de nosotros, y su hijo… su hijo… ¿Por qué no está su cabeza a mis pies? Ya veo que vuestros hijos son tan inútiles y vagos como vosotros – Se giró bruscamente sin dar tiempo a réplicas - ¡Severus Snape! No tengo todo el día.

El aludido se levantó rápidamente y pasó a las habitaciones privadas del Lord, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Todo iba peor de lo que se esperaba.

.- Mi señor – Dijo inclinándose.

.- Déjate de tonterías y cuéntame.

.- Mi señor – Se aclaró la garganta – Ayer…

.- ¿Sí? Por el idiota de Merlín¿qué demonios ha pasado?

.- Potter se ha casado

.- ¿Cómo? – El Lord se quedó estático con los ojos clavados en el profesor - ¿Con quién? – Arrastró peligrosamente las palabras de su pregunta.

.- Con Draco Malfoy, señor… - El Lord ni se movió – Ha sido todo obra del director… Por lo visto el Ministerio…

.- Sé lo que quería el Ministerio ¿quién crees que lo organizó todo?

.- Creí descubrir su fría inteligencia tras ello pero…

.- No estoy de humor para cumplidos, Snape… ¿Cuántos años tiene Malfoy?

.- 17 cumplidos el domingo.

.- Entonces necesitaba que su albacea, que si no me equivoco eres tú, firmase unos cuantos documentos… ¿no es así? – El jefe de los Slytherin notó perfectamente el aliento de Voldemort en su cuello, se había acercado en silencio y esto le puso muy nervioso, pero sus intentos de control funcionaban y no dejaban traslucir su miedo.

.- ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Si llego a negarme todos hubiesen sospechado. Dumbledore el primero, y ya desconfía bastante últimamente… Además – Continuó aclarándose la garganta – estoy convencido de que Draco sabe el paradero de su padre, si le traiciono desaparecerá y nunca podremos atraparlos, y lo más probable es que Potter huyera con él y…

.- Bien pensado, Severus – El Lord se apartó de él para ir hacia la ventana – Hubiésemos perdido a los tres – Se giró hacia él – Como siempre, tu mente domina tu corazón, eso me agrada. Serás recompensado por ello…. Ahora puedes irte, tengo cosas que hacer.

.- Siempre a su servicio, mi señor – Severus hizo una reverencia y se alejó observando de reojo como el señor oscuro se volvía hacia la ventana.

Soltó todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los jefes mirándole con curiosidad y miedo a la vez.

.- Snape – Pronunció Nott con cierta duda - ¿Es grave?

.- Pues… - El sonido de cristales rotos llegó desde la habitación, ratificando el miedo de los presentes – Sí… Potter ha contraído matrimonio con el hijo de Malfoy

.- ¡Oh cielos! – Exclamaron algunos

.- Nuestros hijos… - Goyle le miraba con ansiedad mientras más ruidos de objetos rotos cortaban el aire

.- Tranquilos, vuestros hijos están bien. – Se giró y echó un hechizo de silencio a la habitación que estaba siendo destrozada en un ataque de furia. – Seguro que hoy os escriben…. Me vuelvo a Hogwarts antes de que me echen de menos, vosotros comenzad a preparar algo que le levante el ánimo, aunque no entréis en un par de días.

Horas después, el hombre de ojos rojos que tenía atemorizado al mundo mágico, yacía en el suelo de una de sus habitaciones, mirando al infinito, entre los restos de lo que habían sido sus lujosos muebles. Se incorporó y dejó que la brisa de la noche despejara sus ideas.

Le volvían a la mente una y otra vez imágenes del chico de ojos verdes, en unas estaba triste, en otras sonreía, en otras le retaba… lo peor era recordarlo gemir entre sus brazos. Ahora estaría gimiendo en los brazos de ese maldito rubio. Ese maldito traidor y su padre, sedientos de poder… Seguro que al no poder conseguir nada de él, habían planeado engañar al chico, para así poder hacerse con su control. Harry era tan ingenuo a veces, era increíble que alguien tan poderoso se hubiese dejado engañar unos manipuladores como los Malfoy. Pero pagarían por ello, por traicionarle a él y a Harry.

Un nuevo golpe de aire fresco le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor y chascó los dedos… cinco elfos domésticos aterrorizados aparecieron ante él.

.- Quiero cambiar la decoración de mis habitaciones. Voy a caminar un rato, cuando vuelva quiero que tengan un aire oriental – Seguro que a Harry le iban a gustar más así, pensó sin darse cuenta – Si no, ya sabéis dónde está el estanque – Amenazó.

Los elfos asintieron, y no bien hubo salido su señor de ahí, comenzaron su trabajo a toda prisa.

Faltaba un cuarto de hora para las 8 de la mañana, cuando le vieron llegar de su carrera matutina. Todos le miraron con cara asombrada.

.- ¿Qué miráis¿Acaso os he dado permiso? – Les dijo enfadado – En 15 minutos tenemos una reunión, señores, espero que tengan noticias para mí.

Entró en sus nuevas dependencias. El blanco y el negro eran ahora los colores dominantes. Se deshizo de su ropa de deporte y encendió la ducha metiéndose despacio en ellas. Si había aprendido algo en su largo destierro era que para conseguir un objetivo, había que ser persistente, paciente y no lamentarse del pasado. Así que eso era lo que iba a hacer par conseguir de nuevo a su amante, porque Harry Potter era Su Amante, y nadie más tenía derecho a él. Pero lo primero es lo primero, para enseñarle al chico lo engañado que los Malfoy lo tenían, tenía que ponerse en contacto con él y no asustarle como la otra vez.

Cerró los ojos bajo el agua caliente, y su mente viajó entre sus recuerdos, trayendo a su memoria las imágenes de la última vez que Harry había estado entre sus brazos, en aquella misma ducha, y aunque sabía que sus fieles seguidores le esperaban, decidió retrasarse unos minutos. Lentamente comenzó a acariciarse, hasta que su mano izquierda consiguió que el más poderoso Señor Oscuro desde Salazar Slytherin, gimiera de placer pronunciando el nombre del chico que estaba destinado a sucederle.

A partir de ese día, intentaría conectar mentalmente con Harry cada media hora… tarde o temprano, el chico bajaría la guardia. La constancia era muy importante en este momento.

**Fin del Flash Back** ---

Harry despertó sobresaltado llevando su mano a la cicatriz. Draco se despertó desorientado.

.- Harry ¿qué…¡Cielos! Estás lleno de arañazos ¿cómo?

.- No es nada… no es nada – Dijo levantándose rumbo al baño.

.- ¿Cómo no va a ser nada? Uno no se acuesta bien y se despierta como si hubiese peleado con un gato rabioso.

.- Rosas… eran rosas, no gatos – Se le escapó mientras Draco estaba a su altura quitándole el pijama y observando los finos cortes.

.- Mejor te metes en la ducha y te lavas, tardaremos menos que uno a uno. Yo te ayudo, pero dime que ha pasado.

.- Ha sido durante el entrenamiento… caí sobre unos rosales o algo así – Mintió – Antes no te habrás fijado…

.- Harry… - Draco le miró con disgusto.

.- ¿Vas a meterte en la ducha conmigo? – Preguntó travieso desviando el tema.

.- Si lo prefieres, uso un hechizo para que la esponja te frote bien los arañazos de la espalda mientras me voy a dormir.

.- Noooooo – Se quejó con pucheros abriendo el agua – Te prefiero a ti… ven.

.- No va a haber sexo ¿vale Harry? Ambos estamos muy cansados y además – Harry le besó atrayéndole hacia él – No quiero… me estás ocultando… - En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el moreno no le iba a contar nada y trataba de desviar su atención. Con algo de fuerza de voluntad, se separó un poco - ¡Espera! Espera… si no quieres contármelo no lo hagas, de acuerdo… Supongo que tendrás tus motivos y no voy a discutir por eso, pero no uses el sexo como forma de callar mis preguntas.

.- En serio, Draco… me caí sobre los rosales carnívoros del invernadero.

.- No me refiero a eso… me refiero a lo que te ha pasado durmiendo…

.- ¡Ah, eso! – Harry miró al techo de la ducha.

.- Sí, eso….

.- Está bien… soñé con Voldemort… se infiltró en mi mente… No Draco, no te preocupes… no pasa nada…solo quiero que… necesito… - Cerró el grifo – No le cuentes nada a nadie ¿vale?

.- Harry, esto es muy serio. Tenemos que contárselo al menos al profesor Lupin.

.- Prométemelo, Draco, prométeme que no vas a contarle nada a nadie… intentaré no bajar la guardia de nuevo ¿vale?

.- Está bien… te doy mi palabra de que no lo contaré, si tú me cuentas que es exactamente lo que ha pasado…- Harry suspiró y abrió de nuevo el grifo. Draco, removió un par de objetos de su estante, abrió un viejo cacharro buscando algo en su interior que pareció no encontrar y se metió en la ducha tranquilamente.

Remus disfrutaba de las últimas contracciones de un orgasmo, debajo de Severus, que ya reposaba encima suyo, cuando empezó a escuchar algo en la chimenea. Inmediatamente, los dos hombres se pusieron alerta. Iba a decir algo, pero el Slytherin le hizo la señal de silencio y acercándose a lo que parecía una vieja vasija celta, puso la mano, retiró la tapa y ambos escucharon con más claridad. Anotó algo en un papel y se lo pasó al licántropo "_Pueden oírnos, así que guarda silencio hasta que se corte la comunicación_".

Harry relató toda la conexión con el Lord, obviando lo de las rosas y algún que otro detalle como que le había intentado besar de nuevo, mientras el rubio le iba frotando con suavidad una a una todas las heridas de las rosas.

.- ¿Y tú le crees? – Dijo cerrando el grifo y envolviéndole en una toalla.

.- Sabes que no. Si yo perdiese toda mi magia, sé que tú seguirías a mi lado.

.- Bien, no lo dudes nunca ¿de acuerdo? – Cogió otra toalla y se envolvió en ella.

.- Es extraño… No sé en que piensa… ¿Por qué me hablará mal de ti?

.- Supongo que para debilitarte… o por venganza…. ¡vete a saber! Yo solo he utilizado esa estrategia una vez… contigo, para separarte de Anthony, pero yo estaba enamorado y ese capullo te estaba haciendo daño.

.- Dudo que la causa sea amor, tal vez odio, pero amor….

.- Venga, Harry, a la cama a descansar, mañana tienes un largo día por delante y no quiero que todo el colegio me mire con cara de "¡Tú, vicioso¿Es que no ves que necesita descanso?" – Harry sonrió y le besó con suavidad, pasando la punta de la lengua por los labios del rubio.

.- Hasta mañana… y gracias por no contarlo

.- De nada – Draco cerró el bote que antes había dejado abierto.

Severus y Remus respiraron con tranquilidad.

.- Creo que me debes una explicación.

.- James y Sirius hablaban a distancia por los espejos… yo uso otras técnicas más discretas… - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a colocar la tapa en la vasija.

.- Pero…

.- Escucha Remus, Draco ha hecho que escuchemos algo terrible. Probablemente él le habrá prometido no contarlo, pero…

.- Eso lo entiendo, solo ha dado un rodeo para no faltar a su palabra… lo que no entiendo es qué demonios está pasando. Hacía tiempo que Harry le evitaba bien.

.- No lo sé… creo que hay que avisar al director y a la orden…tú habla con Harry a ver si te cuenta algo, creo que no le ha contado todo a Draco… el efecto Potter ha funcionado de nuevo.

.- ¿Tú me contarías a mí, tu pareja, lo que crees que Harry oculta a Draco?

.- Pues… Supongo que si yo fuera Harry y tu Draco… lo haría sin dudarlo.

.- Y sin dudarlo, si yo fuera Draco sospecharía ¿verdad?

.- Si, supongo que por eso nos lo ha dejado escuchar, porque conoce a Harry.

.- Severus – Dijo intentando frenar a su pareja que se vestía con prisas - ¡Severus! Son las 5 de la mañana, vuelve a la cama, hasta dentro de un par de horas no hay nada que hacer… y cuando no duermes te vuelves cabezota e irracional…

.- ¡Eh! – Se quejó el moreno

.- Lo que oyes… por un par de horas, esta vez, no va a pasar nada… Así que haz el favor de volver a la cama y descansar un poco. Si no haces bien las cosas, Harry se enterará de la casi traición de Draco y ¿qué crees que pasaría?

.- Está bien, está bien – Cedió sabiendo que su amante tenía razón. – Además, seguro que no hay nadie levantado todavía… - Dijo metiéndose en la cama con la ropa a medio quitar.

Pero Severus Snape se equivocaba. A unos metros de él, en otra de las habitaciones de Hogwarts, una profesora, limpiaba sus trofeos de Quidditch. Llevaba unos días intranquila, los chicos y chicas de primero no avanzaban tan rápido como otros años… había problemas con los jugadores de algunos equipos…

.- Aunque gracias al cielo, solo queda un partido para el final de la temporada.

En realidad no era eso lo que pasaba… era solo un poco de añoranza. Siempre que iba a una boda se pasaba los días siguientes limpiando sus trofeos. Y siempre dejaba para el final una pequeña snitch que reposaba sobre un trapo viejo…. Ella la recordaba que las banderas, no devolvían a las personas el calor de sus seres queridos muertos en combate. Sonrió con ironía mientras cogía esa snitch y recordaba.

**Flash Back** ---

Corría el año 1942 y el Reino Unido estaba sumido en la terrible segunda guerra mundial. Muchos magos, nadando en los ideales de los muggles, se alistaron para defender a su país, entre ellos, un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos negros llamado Roger McGuillen. Aparentaba a penas unos 20 años muggles, pero pasaba ya de los 30.

Se había enrolado en el ejercito del aire (la RAF), como técnico de comunicaciones, le habría gustado ser piloto, pero en el mundo mágico no se enseña a pilotar aviones, y los muggles le habían enseñado a manejar un equipo de radio con rapidez.

Este iba a ser su último partido de quidditch en la liga profesional, por la noche una gran borrachera y al día siguiente, partiría con el resto de su compañía hacia el continente.

El capitán les dio una arenga corta antes del partido, también él partiría a la guerra al día siguiente. Frente a ellos, las Holyhead Harpies.

Roger se colocó en la formación en su puesto de cazador y buscó con ansia a su contrincante. Nunca lo había dicho, pero los ojos agatunados de la cazadora de las harpías le atraían más de lo que deberían, se quedó atrapado unos segundos en esa extraña mirada pero apartó la vista y la dirigió con algo de culpa a la grada… allí estaba Annette, su prometida que había ido a animarle en este importante partido con el resto de su futura familia política.

Pese a que las cazadoras de las Holyhead, dieron una autentica lección de saber hacer y de buen vuelo, perdieron por apenas 10 puntos el partido, el cazador de los Monstrose Magpies cazó la snitch dando así la victoria a los capas blancas. Roger se acercó a Sean después del partido.

.- Sean… ¿puedes darme la snitch?

.- Sí, claro… ¿es para Annette? – Sean vio como su mejor amigo dudaba - ¿Roger?

.- No… esto… mañana partimos pata la guerra y… Annette ya tiene todo lo que quiere de mí, esto es… más personal.

.- Roger… tienes una chica estupenda que besa el suelo que pisa… ¿qué te pasa¿vas a dejarla?

.- No, nunca, la amo con locura y va a ser la madre de mis hijos… si quiere, claro… pero… ¿nunca has amado a dos personas a la vez?

.- Ah, es eso – Sean sonrió – Hooch ¿verdad?

.- Sí, ella. No puedo evitarlo… siempre que la veo… el corazón me da un vuelco. Pero sigo amando a Annette. Estoy algo confuso, pero…

.- Voy a confesarte algo Roger. Eso le pasa a mucha gente, yo creo que es porque la pareja perfecta no existe y compensamos…. No sé es complicado – Le dio la snitch.

Roger esperó en la puerta de atrás del estado, por la que salían los jugadores. Su novia había ido a dejar a sus padres y hermanos en casa, y le esperaría en la fiesta. Las Harpies salían sonrientes y bromeando, no parecía que la derrota las hubiese afectado demasiado. El rubio respiró profundamente y avanzó metiéndose entre ellas que bromearon sobre su trasero haciéndole sonrojar, las conocía bien, la mayoría habían sido compañeras suyas en el colegio, así que las siguió la broma. Cuando se alejó del grupo, despidiéndose con la mano si mirarlas, Hooch notó que algo se movía en su bolsillo…

Se estuvieron carteando durante unos meses y luego…. Ni siquiera pudo ir a su entierro porque no quedó nada de él ni del resto de los compañeros del bombardero que enterrar.

Annette sabía que ella era la elegida, y que Roger siempre la sería fiel, pero sabía que parte de él no la pertenecía, y una vez muerto decidió conocer personalmente a la que se había convertido en la mejor amiga de su futuro esposo. Pudieron llorar juntas y pasadas unas semanas, Annette partió en dos la bandera inglesa que el ejército le había dado en lugar del cuerpo de Roger, y se la regaló

**Fin del Flash Back** ---

La profesora terminó de sacar brillo a la snitch con un suspiro. Se levantó despacio, y colocó de nuevo la bola sobre el trapo que había sido una bandera. Cogió una pluma y pergamino y comenzó a escribir…. "Querida Annette….."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco estaba en la mesa de Slytherin terminando de responder a las felicitaciones que Harry y él habían recibido desde que su boda había salido publicada en El Profeta. Las contestaba una a una de una forma personalizada, mientras que los howler, sin eran respondidos con una sencilla tarjeta y una frase estándar "Lo mismo le deseamos. H y D". El moreno le quería haber ayudado, pero estaba demasiado cargado de tareas, así que no le dejó ni acercarse, después de todo, él era el Slytherin, los Gryffindor eran demasiado toscos para estas tareas de diplomacia.

Se escuchó el aleteo de las lechuzas que traían el correo y ambos se miraron a lo lejos. Draco fue de nuevo cubierto por cientos de cartas, mientras que a Harry solo le llegó El Profeta y un paquete alargado. Lo abrió con cierta curiosidad suponiendo, al no llevar tarjeta, que era del rubio. Se quedó paralizado, una docena de rosas rojas con un lazo del mismo color estaban ante su vista.

.- ¡Qué hermosas! – Exclamó Hermione - ¿Quién te las envía¿Draco?

.- No… no creo que sean de él. – El moreno tapaba la caja a toda prisa. Había reconocido las flores y quería deshacerse de ellas.

.- Tranquilo, amigo – Ron terminaba su cuarta tostada – Le diremos a Draco que son para Hermione, así no te montará una escena de celos… por cierto, dile al hurón que te deje descansar, tus ojeras son demasiado profundas y te necesitamos en buena forma para el partido.

.- Claro… claro…

Continuará…

Gracias por leer.


	29. La snitch de Trellawney

Mientras contesto los comentarios que llevo retrasados, desde hace varios capítulo, aquí os dejo esto para que veáis que no me olvidé.

La verdad es que ha sido un verano muy difícil para mí, y cierto hacker aburrido me ayudó a amargarme más. He escrito este capítulo varias veces y por ese… o por virus o por otros cientos de cosas se borraba y tenía que comenzar de nuevo.

Me cambié de localidad (otro traslado más para el cuerpo) y perdí las notas que tenía con las snitch que quedaban por dedicar, así que perdón, lo siento, sé que voy a quedar mal con mucha gente.

Espero que lo que viene a continuación os siga gustando.

El hacker se cargó también mi correo, así que no tengo las direcciones ni los comentarios, y a través de la página es un lío enorme. Muchas gracias por haberos preocupado por mí y por escribir tantos y tan buenos (y menos buenos pero valiosos) comentarios. A partir de ahora, si me dejáis el correo, os contestaré personalmente.

Besos

Serendipity – Miembro de las órdenes Siriusana, Draconiana y Severusiana.

--- Capítulo 28: La snitch de Trellawney ---

Draco estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, lo sabía por el reloj que acababa de sonar en algún sitio perdido del castillo.

Observaba a Harry, el moreno dormía con cierta intranquilidad pero no tanta como en ocasiones anteriores. Llevaba noches observándole mientras dormía, y pensando en qué era lo que debía hacer cuando sucediera lo que estaba empezando a suceder.

Su esposo se estaba acostumbrando al Lord, cada noche entraba en su mente con cualquier excusa, y cada mañana le enviaba algún regalo que Harry intentaba ocultarle con bastante mala fortuna porque, aunque él fingía no enterarse, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

Habló con Severus, con Remus, con Sam y con sus amigos, y al final decidió ser más listo que su rival, no caer en su trampa y esperar su oportunidad. Si el Lord era un sabio Slytherin, él también lo era y además un Malfoy y un Black, tenía escuela de sobra para resolver este asunto, le había costado mucho conquistar a Harry y que confiara en él, para ahora echarlo todo a perder por las prisas. Además contaba con una gran ventaja, el Lord era un conquistador pero nunca había amado, así que no conocía el pequeño inconveniente que los sentimientos suponían en esta batalla, él sí, él conocía los puntos débiles y las trampas del amor. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, sería el Lord el que se precipitase.

Así que, armándose de paciencia y buenas dosis de tila al día, demostró a Harry su incondicional apoyo y además le hizo saber que confiaba en él y que no se iba a poner celoso por tonterías que sabía que él, Harry Potter, iba a solucionar con facilidad.

Pero el momento había llegado, el Lord ya no ponía nervioso a Harry que no hacía grandes esfuerzos por evitarle.

Tal vez, porque era un buen maestro, se ganó la confianza del moreno, que había empezado a mejorar notablemente en la mayoría de las asignaturas que tenía ese curso, tal vez, porque sus estrategias de seducción empezaban a tener su efecto, tal vez… Draco desechó estos pensamientos con la mano… era el momento de recordar a Harry quién era quién. Dudó unos segundos mirando el anillo multicolor que lucía en su mano, este anillo brillaba suavemente, lo que indicaba que todo iba bien, pero… mejor era prevenir… si no luego todo sería más complicado, de todas formas, era muy tranquilizante saber que, pese a todo, su pareja seguía amándole solo a él.

Despacio quitó la colcha que cubría el cuerpo de su amante y esposo y se puso a cuatro patas sobre él, de forma que lo atrapaba entre sus manos y sus piernas. Acercó despacio su nariz a la de Harry y con dulzura, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos por todo el rostro del moreno.

Harry – Susurró – Harry, vuelve conmigo, te necesito ahora.

El moreno estaba mirando con atención como el Lord buscaba en su inmensa biblioteca un libro de un poeta inglés del romanticismo.

En serio Harry, ¿nunca has leído poesía?

No, nunca… en casa de los Dursley no hay libros de eso y en Hogwarts… la verdad es que no lo sé… Pero creí que eso era de muggles y que a ti no te interesaría.

Byron no era un muggle, cualquiera que hubiese leído su biografía se habría dado cuenta.

Es que… - Harry cerró los ojos

Qué, ¿qué excusa me vas a poner ahora? … ¿Harry? …¿Harry, te pasa algo? – Al no obtener respuesta, Voldemort se asomó tras las estanterías - ¿Harry?

Draco… me está llamando.

No hagas caso, seguro que no es nada. Ahora debe de estar profundamente dormido. Es tu imaginación.

No… no lo es – Sonrió misteriosamente – Noto como me intenta despertar. Creo que mi gatito quiere jugar.

Escucha Harry… ya tengo el… libro…

Pero el moreno desapareció sonriendo delante de él.

Juro que ese… traidor me lo va a pagar muy caro – Siseó arrojando el libro al suelo – ¡Lo juro!... Pero ya queda poco… Tranquilo Harry, pronto tu cuerpo estará conmigo y seré yo el que te despierte para jugar…

Draco sonrió al ver que los ojos verdes se abrían con un brillo travieso.

¿Qué es lo que quieres a estas horas? – Ronroneó el moreno

Pues… que estés conmigo.

¿Es que con lo de antes no has tenido suficiente?

Nunca tengo suficiente – Se inclinó para besarle en los labios. Harry hundió sus dedos en la rubia cabellera del Slytherin obligándole a profundizar el beso. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos.

Nunca dejaré de estar contigo…

Lo sé – Respondió el rubio comenzando a besar el hueco que había en la parte baja de la garganta de Harry – Pero…

No tienes nada que temer.

¿Te ha molestado mi interrupción?

¿Bromeas? Para esto puedes interrumpirme siempre que quieras. Eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida, Draco, siempre que me necesites estaré…

¿Con qué sorpresa nos va a deleitar mañana el Gran Señor Oscuro?

Está bien – Harry le empujó con suavidad para quitarle de encima – Ya veo que soy malo ocultándote cosas – El morenos se sentó en la cama dando la espalda a Draco.

Sí, pero no estoy enfadado. Supongo que tienes una buena razón para intentar ocultarme tu… nueva relación con él – El Slytherin se puso de rodillas tras él y comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

No quería que te preocuparas o que me montaras una de tus escenas de celos.

Eh… eso me ha dolido – Bromeó Draco sabiendo que de sus respuestas iba a depender el rumbo de la conversación – Supongo que tienes razón, soy posesivo contigo. Pero Harry, él no es un chico de clase, es mucho más peligroso.

Pero he despertado en cuanto me has llamado – Dijo en tono de queja, sin llegar a enfadarse, ya que Draco le empujaba de nuevo sobre la cama.

Sí, y por haber sido tan obediente, te voy a felicitar de una forma especial… Pero Harry, no se lo pongas fácil, él no es Remus o Sirius… o Severus, él es peligroso… Por favor, no vuelvas a ocultarme algo tan importante.

Está bien – El moreno le miraba apoyado en sus rodillas – Lo siento… Lord Byron

¿Qué?

Mañana me llegará un libro de Lord Byron… ¿Sabes que desde aquí abajo veo que tienes un mentón perfecto? – Draco soltó una pequeña risa.

Es que soy perfecto, me mires desde donde me mires – Bromeó

¿Y mi felicitación? – Draco sonrió mirándole desde arriba.

Cierra los ojos – Dijo con suavidad masajeado sus sienes. El moreno le obedeció – A partir de ahora quiero que te concentres sólo en mi voz Dame tus manos – Draco aprisionó con sus dedos los de Harry de forma que no se podía soltar con facilidad. – Bien – Comenzó a susurrar – Imagina que acerco mis labios a los tuyos, muy despacio, así – Harry sonrió levemente imaginando la escena – y que los comienzo a rozar sin llegar a apoyarlos… Ahora imagina que saco la punta de mi lengua y los comienzo a recorrer igual de despacio que antes… - Harry entreabrió los labios respirando un poco más profundamente – Primero recorro el de arriba y luego… sigo con el de abajo… y ahora la meto en tu boca y te beso con profundidad…

Draco – Harry gimió abriendo los ojos he intentando soltar su agarre para incorporarse y besar a su pareja.

No, así no – Dijo con suavidad el rubio – solo quiero que imagines… ya verás como te gusta, cierra los ojos de nuevo.

Está bien, jugaremos a tu manera – Sonrió Harry cerrando los ojos y acomodándose de nuevo.

¿Preparado?... Estaba besándote, concéntrate. Bien… ahora comienzo a bajar lentamente por tu cuello… tu hombro izquierdo… Y mientras te sigo besando por el cuello, mis manos comienzan a acariciar tus pezones – Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió la columna vertebral del moreno, haciendo que su cuerpo empezase a reaccionar antes la imágenes que su mente, guiada por su esposo, creaba…

La imaginación de Harry le permitió jugar apenas una media hora más, antes de soltarse de su esposo para luego abalanzarse sobre él.

Mientras, en las mazmorras, Severus se despertaba bruscamente por un fuerte dolor en su antebrazo. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al punto de dolor, aunque sabía que eso no le iba a calmar.

Veo que estás muy enfadado – Susurró para sí en voz alta – Y solo son las… 4,30 de la mañana.

Se vistió deprisa y echando unos polvos a la chimenea se asomó en el despacho del director. Sospechaba que éste seguramente estaría despierto.

Señor director…

¿Te manda llamar a estas horas? – Preguntó girándose hacia la cabeza que asomaba por su chimenea.

Así es, y por lo que noto, está muy enfadado.

Bueno – Suspiró girándose de nuevo hacia los pergaminos que se desparramaban por su mesa – Esperemos que sea solo una rabieta… Por cierto, Severus, me ha llegado del ministerio un documento que afirma que Lucius Malfoy está muerto…

¿En serio?

Si, dicen que han encontrado sus restos quemados cerca de la mansión familiar.

Es una lástima… Habrá que comunicárselo a Draco…

Si, me piden que como tú, después de todo, eres su padrino, pues…

Si, si, claro, mejor se lo digo yo, pero mañana.

Claro… y también se lo puedes comunicar a "quien tu ya sabes" aprovechando la visita que le vas a hacer ahora. Por cierto, Severus – El anciano se volvió hacia la cabeza de la chimenea - ¿Qué vas a hacer con el elfo doméstico que trajiste?

¿Elfo doméstico?

Profesor…

¡Ah! ese elfo… Dejemos que siga su "nueva vida" en el colegio.

De acuerdo. Hasta mañana entonces…

Señor… Albus – El Slythering suavizó el tono de su mirada

Si, no te preocupes, si despierta antes de que hayas vuelto estará Poppy para soltarlo y comprobar que la trasformación no le ha dañado más de lo habitual. Yo en persona estaré con ellos.

Gracias – Dijo desapareciendo de la chimenea y dejando a un pensativo anciano mirando al infinito de su despacho.

Flawkes, se movió sacando de la ensoñación a su amigo, que despacio se incorporó y caminó hacia él.

Si viejo amigo… sí, ha llegado la hora. Harry ha elegido. – El pájaro de plumas rojas le miró molesto, indicándole que no era eso lo que quería escuchar – Lo sé, lo sé… pero el chico es fuerte y la decisión también… La verdad es que me preocupa más Draco… no sé si él está preparado…

El fénix le miró con cansancio, le quedaba poco para consumirse y volver a nacer. Albus Dumbledore le miró con cariño y se encaminó hacia sus salas privadas, abrió la puerta que separaba estas del despacho y apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta, se giró de nuevo hacia su amigo y sonriendo le dijo:

No deberíamos de preocuparnos… ambos están preparados. Pero por si acaso, no te entretengas mucho, mejor que estés joven y en forma por si acaso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a la presencia del Lord con la máscara puesta. Siempre que él se mostraba muy enfadado lo hacía para darse tiempo a observar sin que le observasen, Lucius le había enseñado este truco y le había sido útil más de una vez.

El Señor Oscuro estaba de muy mal humor, y mucho más delgado que la última vez. Entregaba una caja pequeña y marrón a uno de ellos, a una mujer dedujo, por el tamaño de sus hombros y su huesuda mano. Se pudo fijar en el anillo, que le resultaba terriblemente familiar, pero no pudo recordar de quién era.

Voldemort le miró con detenimiento y despidió a la mujer sin mirarla.

Has tardado – Dijo secamente.

Lo sé y lo siento mi señor – Respondió inclinándose – Pero me acababa de llamar el viejo a su despacho para comunicarme que se han encontrado los restos quemados de Lucius Malfoy cerca de su mansión y…

¡Fantástico! Veo que no es todo malo a mi alrededor – Susurró para sí, pero enseguida su mirada volvió a ser fría - ¡Todos fuera! – El resto de mortífagos que estaban allí presentes temblaron ante el repentino grito. - ¿Estáis sordos? ¡He dicho que todos fuera! – Sus órdenes fueron cumplidas de inmediato en silencio. Todos sabían que era un mal momento para disgustar a su señor – Quítate la máscara, Severus… - Este obedeció en silencio, que le llamase por su nombre de pila no era muy buena señal – Así que Lucius está muerto… bien, espero que ese traidor sufriera… ¡Con la de veces que me juró…! en fin… Pero no es por él por quién te llamé, sino por su hijo.

¿Por su hijo? – Severus quería poner las ideas en orden en su cabeza e intentaba darse tiempo.

Si, por su hijo ¿Qué te pasa Snape? ¿Aún estás dormido? - Se giró hacia el bar y se sirvió una copa de lago que el mortífago no pudo ver pero que sabía de sobra que era firewhiskie –Pronto su esposo estará de nuevo conmigo… muy pronto… y aunque me gustaría conservar a ese mocoso como, digamos, juguete de Harry, creo que con un Malfoy traidor ya he tenido suficiente. Además, esta vez no pienso compartirlo con nadie.

Pero compartir… ¿Potter está…?

¿De acuerdo? Oh, bueno, en realidad se hace el duro, ya sabes… pero sé que lo está deseando… Está deseando deshacerse de su esposo y del viejo y venir conmigo – Bebió un largo sorbo – Por eso te necesito… tienes que matar a Draco Malfoy en cuanto Harry venga conmigo.

Si, mi señor. Eso ahorrará al Gryffindor – Voldemort le miró amenazante cuando recordó la casa del muchacho – todos los papeles del divorcio, y además como viudo del último Malfoy, heredará toda su fortuna.

La fortuna Malfoy… no había caído en ese detalle – Apuró su bebida – Tendrá una buena dote… las fortunas Malfoy, Black y Potter… Um será tan rico como yo, tal vez más… ya que cuando tú mueras, de rebote heredará la tuya que le pertenece a Draco.

Si, señor, la heredará – Un extraño escalofrío recorría ahora la espalda del profesor. Intentó sobreponerse y levantando la vista hacia el hombre que paseaba frente a él preguntó - ¿Para cuando debo de estar preparado?

No te voy a dar pistas, solo te diré que antes de que acabe esta semana, así que prepárate ya, porque puede ser hoy o mañana o, tal vez, pasado… mi infiltrado ya ha puesto el plan en marcha.

¿Conozco a…?

Igual que él a ti – cortó en seco – Sabe que existes pero no quién eres ¿Desde cuando tanta curiosidad, Severus? – Pronunció su nombre con lentitud y arrastrando las palabras como una serpiente, el escalofrío en la espalda del mortífago volvió a hacerse notar.

Perdón por mi insolencia, señor – dijo inclinándose de nuevo.

Te estás volviendo distraído… Cuando mates al chico, será mejor que huyas y vengas aquí, os quiero a todos conmigo. Ya dará igual que sepan que estás de mi lado y no del suyo, así que no tendrás que ser discreto, además ya no le necesitamos para acercarnos al traidor del padre. Pero quiero que seas rápido, que no les de tiempo a reaccionar.

Así será mi señor.

Puedes retirarte.

Gracias mi señor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A penas quedaban dos horas para levantarse, y Harry acababa de cerrar los ojos. Draco estaba mirándole de nuevo, pero el cansancio le hacía parpadear, así que decidió dejarse caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Justo cuando su respiración se hacía profunda, un fuerte golpe en su puerta les hizo levantarse a los dos, barita en mano.

Severus les miraba desde la puerta con profunda rabia. Harry bajó su mano y su barita y miró confundido a su esposo, que no se movía intentando saber si el que estaba en la puerta era su padrino o una aparición.

Veo que estáis preparados para un ataque.

¿Se puede saber por qué entras así? – Draco seguía apuntándole con la barita, mientras Harry la había bajado ya y le miraba confuso.

Deja de apuntarme, Draco – Dijo el adulto avanzando despacio hacia ambos – Estás demasiado dormido para hacer un hechizo decentemente… Será mejor que os vistáis deprisa y me acompañéis a la enfermería. Tenemos que hablar algo importante.

Draco saltó de la cama hacia sus pantalones, pero Harry se quedó dudoso sentado.

¿Potter? ¿Algún problema? – Preguntó el profesor al observar la inmovilidad del moreno y cómo este miraba a su esposo.

No… bueno… No – Pero en vez de apartar la colcha que aún tapaba la parte baja de su cuerpo, el moreno la apretaba más contra sí mirándola como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. Draco se giró abrochándose los pantalones y sujetando la camisa con la boca, no le hizo falta pensar para adivinar cual era el problema.

Cera… – El rubio soltó la camisa para hablar con claridad – Será mejor que disfrutes de la vista de la biblioteca que está a tu espalda mientras nos cambiamos, padrino.

Severus levantó suavemente la ceja derecha y se giró sobre sí mismo. Estaba tan preocupado por los últimos acontecimientos que se había olvidado de los pasados. Evidentemente Harry no se había recuperado del todo, así que tendría que ser más discreto y cuidadoso la próxima vez.

Veo que la sección de pociones no es la mayor… os faltan un par de títulos esenciales… y la de Artes Oscuras… creo que voy a tener que sentarme con Remus a revisar esto… hay libros que no sé si…

Ya estamos – Cortó su ahijado – Y te recuerdo que es una biblioteca privada y que soy mayor de edad… Además si el viejo no ha dicho nada…

No le llames así – Se quejó Harry, aun inquieto – Y vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde al desayuno.

Se encaminaron hacia la enfermería. Allí encontraron al director, que colocaba con cariño un paño sobre la frente del recién trasformado Remus.

El lobo les sonrió con cansancio cuando les vio entrar y estiró una temblorosa mano hacia su pareja, que la cogió con cariño entre sus manos, depositando un casto beso sobre ella. En ese momento, Harry se sorprendió pensando que jamás hubiese creído que su odiado profesor de pociones pudiese mostrar un gesto de cariño hacia alguien, y menos un Gryffindor… claro que también lo había pensado de Draco en su momento y estaba claro que se había equivocado. Una sonrisa enorme se instaló entonces en su cara que no se borraría en todo el día. Pese a todo, el amor triunfaba a su alrededor.

¿Qué pasa Severus? ¿Qué es tan grave? – El hombre lobo les sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La semana pasó deprisa, demasiado rápida para todos salvo para el Señor Oscuro, que se encontró noche tras noche un muro en la mente de su amado.

Él interpretó que era como los ritos de las bodas… su amado no quería dejarse ver antes de la consumación de su amor, lo que le puso más nervioso e irritable para mal de los que le rodeaban, que no comprendían los cambios bruscos que su amado jefe sufría sin ton ni son. Sin embargo, Harry estaba ocupado en demostrar a su marido que él era lo único que había en su mente.

La certeza de lo que se aproximaba hizo que la pareja estuviera especialmente cariñosa, y la conducta de estos, empezó a contagiarse por el colegio. Ron se quejaba de que los prefectos tenían esos días trabajo extra, y de que no había un solo rincón discreto en el colegio que no estuviera ocupado por una pareja de amantes. Los puntos de las casas subían y bajaban para entretenimiento de los profesores, que hacían apuestas entre ellos sobre que casa perdería más puntos al final del día, o de cuál pillarían más parejas ese día. Algunos de los profesores se quejaban al director que encogiéndose de hombros sonreía y respondía:

- Que le vamos a hacer, el amor está en el aire… - Mientras que para sí pensaba que era un efecto secundario del "Efecto Potter".

El viernes por la noche, Harry decidió saltarse la cena para seguir entrenando, al día siguiente jugarían contra Hufflepuff y del resultado dependía la liga.

Al llegar a su habitación, se encontró que estaba llena de velas flotantes y que la bañera estaba ya preparada.

¿Draco? – Dijo soltando la escoba llena de polvo. Una cabeza rubia apareció tras la puerta del cuarto de baño con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Veo que el señor ya ha llegado – Harry le miró con curiosidad. Hacía mucho que no jugaban a esto, y siempre había sido él el criado - ¿Le ayudo a quitarse la ropa? – Draco se acercó al moreno únicamente tapado por un mini delantal, que dejaba poco para la imaginación.

Te advierto – Comentó mientras el rubio comenzaba a desabrocharle la ropa – que si lo que pretendes es agotarme a polvos para que mañana tarde en coger la snitch y así ganar tu equipo la liga, estás muy equivocado.

Solo cumplo con mi trabajo, señor.

Eso no lo dudo – Levanto con la mano el rostro del rubio y le rozó los labios con el dedo índice – Lo que no tengo tan claro es a que señor sirves hoy, si a mi o al capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

Tenemos un pequeño conflicto de intereses ¿eh? – respondió sonriendo – Sabes que hace mucho que eres más mi dueño tú que yo mismo. Además, tendrías que no coger esa maldita pelota alada para que nos hiciéramos con el campeonato. – Draco le abrazó frotando su pequeño delantal contra el pantalón a medio desabrochar del moreno.

Eh ¿quién te ha dado permiso para esas… familiaridades? Eres un sirviente muy descarado – Exclamó el moreno entrando de nuevo en el juego – Termina de quitarme la ropa, y espero que el baño esté a una temperatura adecuada, si no…

La temperatura del agua era la adecuada, y la esponja también. Draco había aprendido mucho del cuerpo de Harry con la terapia de Sam, así que consiguió hacerlo todo muy agradable sin llegar a excitarlo hasta el momento preciso. Antes de eso, metidos en la bañera, Draco volvió a los juegos de su infancia y Harry hizo lo que nunca le habían dejado. Salpicaron, hicieron una guerra de espuma y esponja… Pronto se olvidaron de todo lo que les rodeaba, solo existían ellos dos.

En una habitación situada en lo alto de una torre, alguien les observaba a través de una bola de cristal, mientras tamborileaba con los dedos de su mano sobre una pequeña caja.

En su mente, estaba anclada la imagen de otra melena rubia platino que salía del cuarto de la pensión en el que ella vivía más de 20 años atrás. Sobre la mesita una snitch que rezaba _"Siempre fiel"_ y que ahora estaba cuidadosamente guardada en una caja de madera de sándalo bajo su cama.

Él la amó una noche, no le importó la diferencia de edad o la fama de loca que tenía, la amó y ahora ella le vengaría. Vengaría la traición de su vástago que le había dado la espalda por amancebarse con un mestizo… Lo haría por él, que la noche antes de su boda se la había dedicado a ella… todo terminaría mañana.

Lejos de allí, un hombre elegante, aunque algo demacrado, de brillantes ojos rojos, también recordaba esa snitch y esa historia, aunque no tan románticamente.

--- Flash Back ---

Así que va a contratar a esa loca visionaria – Dijo Voldemort apoyando los pies sobre la mesa.- La reunión con sus mortífagos había terminado, y él y Lucius Malfoy se ponían cómodos.

Si, la verdad es que no me esperaba nada mejor de ese viejo loco… ¿Una copa? – El de los ojos rojos asintió con la cabeza.

Pues tenemos que captarla…

¿Captarla? No me malinterprete, pero no le encuentro utilidad.

Tal vez ahora no la tenga, Lucius – El rubio se había sentado con las copas cerca de él – pero quién sabe lo que nos depara el futuro… - Se acercó más a su seguidor y agarrándole de la nuca le besó sin encontrar ninguna oposición – Narcisa es afortunada – Susurró separándose para apoyar de nuevo su espalda en la silla. Le miró con descaro y decidió divertirse un rato - ¿Cómo lleváis la boda?

Bien, todo está perfecto – Le contestó serio.

No te noto convencido – Sabía que no lo estaba… pero "nobleza obliga"

Oh, sí, ella me adora y es fácil encariñarse con ella. Será una buena esposa y probablemente una buena madre, hará bien su papel de señora de Malfoy.

Pero no la amas… - Lucius respondió apartando la mirada y bebiendo un sorbo de su copa, lo que provocó una sonrisa maléfica en su Señor – El apellido es lo primero, ¿verdad, Malfoy?… bueno, después de mi, aunque no te preocupes, sé que en tu caso yo estoy delate de cualquier cosa – Comentó con tranquilidad - A lo que vamos… Trellawney.

Sí, ella ¿qué es lo que sugiere? – Volvió a mirarle a la cara contento de dejar atrás el tema.

Pues… todo el mundo la desprecia, así que será fiel al primero que la muestre un poco de cariño. Por ahora, el viejo se ha ganado su respeto dándola trabajo… así que tenemos que ofrecerla algo mejor.

¿Por ejemplo?

¿Tienes pensado tener una amante? – Lucius se atragantó - ¿No? Esto si que me extraña en ti.

Ella no es mi tipo – Protestó.

Ni el de nadie cuerdo… Acércate, arrodíllate – Aunque su voz había pasado a ser sugerente no daba pie a una negativa que, por otro lado, nunca iba a tener del rubio. Bajó sus pies de la mesa y se inclinó hacia é, hasta rozar sus labios con los otros – Lucius… lo vas a hacer por mí ¿verdad? – El mortífago dudó unos segundos - ¿verdad?

Si – Estaba deseando besarle, pero sabía que él no debía de ser el primero

Solo será una noche – Le susurró tras acariciarle los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Lo que me ordene.

Así me gusta – Sonrió premiándole con el deseado beso – Obediente Lucius… - Se inclinó hacia atrás y abrió sus piernas. Empujó la cabeza del rubio indicándole lo que quería y mientras era obedecido siguió dando sus órdenes – Tienes la excusa adecuada, te vas a casar, así que no te pedirá más… Para hacerlo más creíble hazla un regalo… tal vez una snitch, eso la mantendrá fiel por años… ¡Oh, Lucius! – Se inclinó más hacia atrás y cerró los ojos disfrutando de su amante– Realmente Narcisa es afortunada.

Cumplir los deseos de su Señor no fue difícil, la mujer estaba necesitada de cariño, y como le había predicho el Lord, no le pidió más tras esa noche pues entendía lo de la fidelidad de un matrimonio, aunque fuera de compromiso. La ingenua se creyó que la amaba a ella. Aún así, Lucius Malfoy, cuando abandonaba aquella repugnante pensión, a la que jamás volvería, se sintió sucio por primera y única vez en su vida sin llegar a entender nunca el porqué.

El hombre de ojos rojos sí que lo sabía… que él no amase a nadie no significaba que a él no lo amasen. Eso había sido una gran ventaja a la hora de manejar a sus seguidores, sacaba lo mejor de ellos sabiendo que ellos no esperaban nada a cambio… era perfecto… perfecto hasta que unos ojos verdes, años más tarde, se cruzasen en su camino, pero hasta entonces, Lucius o cualquiera de los otros, estaban bajo su completo dominio.

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

Amaneció un precioso día soleado, ideal para un partido de quidditch. Draco tenía unas hermosas ojeras, pero su esposo lucía feliz y sonriente, pletórico de energía. Al llegar al desayuno, el equipo Gryffindor rompió en gritos y vítores hacia su capitán, y al ver que éste estaba mejor que nunca, comenzaron a dar las gracias al Slytherin que soportó las burlas con un estoico gesto de resignación desde su mesa.

El partido comenzó puntual. Los espectadores vibraban ante el juego desplegado por los cazadores de ambos equipos. Harry volaba alto, intentando ver el brillo de la snitch. De repente algo brilló cerca de las gradas en las que se sentaban lo profesores, era la deseada pelota. Se lanzó en picado tras ella.

Severus y Remus miraban el partido con diferente ilusión, mientras el castaño no se perdía detalle de lo que sucedía en el aire, y brincaba en su asiento, el moreno miraba a todos los que le rodeaban con desconfianza.

Dos bancos más abajo había aparecido la profesora de adivinación, era algo extraño que ella saliera del castillo… y más que fuera a un sitio tan ruidoso… y más que… Ella instintivamente se echó con la mano el pelo hacia atrás y algo brilló en su dedo corazón.

El anillo – Susurró Severus con el corazón parado.

¿Qué? – Le preguntó Remus medio distraído

El anillo, ¡es ella, ¡ella es la traidora! – Severus se puso en pie llamando la atención de los que le rodeaban. Su mente se puso a funcionar a toda velocidad, recopilando imágenes y… - La snitch.

Harry no, no cojas la snitch – Gritó Remus atando cabos.

¡No la cojas! ¡no cojas la snitch, Harry! – Comenzaron a gritar, mientras McGonagall sujetaba con fuerza a Trellawney que no pudo escapar al verse descubierta.

Harry no se enteró de nada, entre los gritos del público no pudo escuchar los de aviso de peligro, pero Draco sí, Draco y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de todo, lo escucharon todo, y notó como su corazón se detenía cuando el moreno agarraba con su derecha la pelota dorada e inmediatamente, tras una brillante luz blanca, desaparecía delante de cientos de ojos.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer.


	30. La snitch de Mme Pince

Hola de nuevo… mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Hace tanto que acabo de descubrir que ahora ya se puede contestar personalmente a los comentarios firmados. Me parece genial.

No tengo excusa, es que me quedé en blanco y no sabía como continuar… como dicen por ahí, mi musa estaba de vacaciones…

Este capítulo, que quería que fuera el último, pero no lo he conseguido, es algo oscuro. Tened en cuenta que Draco está en una especie de coma y le asaltan sus peores miedos… claro que Harry… ¡huy! que os lo cuento… casi meto la pata. Os recuerdo que Harry acababa de desaparecer delante de todo el colegio al atrapar una snitch trampa.

Gracias por esperar, espero que ahora sí que pueda seguir más seguido. También gracias por vuestros comentarios… creo que he contestado a todos los que me dejasteis como contactar… y… por favor, necesito vuestra opinión más que nunca, me está costando arrancar. A los anónimos, Gaby, Merche, Rubiateia y MMTXDMB, gracias y animaros a firmar, yo estoy feliz por las novedades.

Recordaros que lo que piensan va entre "comillas" y lo que sueñan en _cursiva_.

Besos a tuto il personal.

Serendipity.

--- Capítulo 29: La snitch de Mme. Pince ---

Harry cayó sobre el piso de mármol de forma brusca. Miró un poco aturdido a su alrededor intentando comprender qué es lo que pasaba cuando se encontró rodeado de mortífagos, que al contrario que la última vez que apareció por ahí, le miraban más con cara de alivio que de odio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco pensó que el tiempo se paraba. A su alrededor, las cosas sucedían a cámara lenta y las voces y las imágenes comenzaron a deformarse de forma extravagante. Escuchó como el latido de su corazón se ralentizaba alarmantemente a la altura de sus oídos y, sin previo aviso, éste se aceleró a mil por hora. Le comenzó a faltar el aire y la vista se le nubló, las manos y los brazos comenzaban a quedarse rígidos y notaba un fuerte hormigueo por ellos. El estómago se le encogió y algo parecido a un globo de aire se instaló en su cabeza rodeando su cerebro. Comenzó a temblar mientras las lágrimas se comenzaron a escapar sin control.

Estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad. Pansy identificó los síntomas de un solo golpe de vista, su tía los sufría cada dos por tres, así que empezó a apartar a la gente de allí para dejarle espacio, mientras Blaise, intentaba sentar a su amigo y le frotaba la espalda animándole a coger aire despacio.

Fueron pocos minutos, pero a Draco le parecieron horas, creyó que moriría allí mismo. Cuando su cuerpo empezó a normalizarse, todo menos los temblores, su mente empezó a mostrarle falsas imágenes de su cuerpo sin control en medio del campo de quidditch, el cuerpo de Harry lleno de cortes en un campo de rosas, era como si le hubiese atacado un dementor… A lo lejos escuchó la voz de su padrino, aunque al levantar la vista vio que estaba a su lado, al instante su mente comenzó a reaccionar obligándole a salir de la especie de trance en el que estaba "Un Malfoy nunca se deja llevar por… ¡A la mierda con los Malfoy!" Pensó. Le habían enseñado a mantenerse frío en cualquier situación y no era el momento de olvidar esas enseñanzas, pero por él y por Harry, no por un apellido.

.-Resiste Draco, aguanta… ya queda poco… recuerda que te queremos…

El rubio tembló con más fuerza, sabía lo que venía ahora, bajó de nuevo la vista.

.-Draco – Susurró el jefe de los Slytherin apuntándole con la varita cerca de la sien, un pequeño resplandor blanco brilló y el cuerpo del rubio se tensó como si hubiese sufrido una descarga eléctrica y cayó a plomo en los brazos de su amigo.

.-¡Lo ha matado! – Grito Blaise – Por Merlín ¡Lo ha matado! – El chico sujetaba el cuerpo muerto de su amigo sin terminar se creerse lo que estaba pasando.

Nadie pudo contar después que es lo que pasó exactamente, todo quedó envuelto en una nube en la mente de alumnos y profesores… bueno, de la mayor parte de ellos, que a penas 10 minutos después estaban en las salas comunes de sus respectivas casas, intentando tranquilizarse.

En las salas comunes de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, los jefes tenían la desagradable tarea de comunicar a los alumnos la desaparición de Harry, la muerte de Draco y la traición de Severus Snape. Sinistra, que había tenido que hacerse cargo de Slytherin,

Recordó a los chicos quienes eran y porqué estaban en esa casa y no en otra. No permitió ni una lágrima, ni una muestra de tristeza o dolor.

.-Cuando estén a solas pueden hacer lo que quieran – Aconsejó – Pero recuerden que si quieren mantener su posición, nadie debe de saber… ni tan siquiera de intuir, qué es lo que está pasando por su mente.

Guardó silencio unos minutos, observando el efecto de sus palabras y cuando vio satisfecha el resultado volvió a dirigirse a sus alumnos:

.-Bien, los prefectos que me acompañen para hacer los preparativos del velatorio y el entierro, el resto vayan a sus respectivos cuartos y esperen a la hora de la comida para salir si no hay otro aviso ¿entendieron? – La mayoría respondió con un gesto de cabeza. – Perfecto. Señores – Indicó a los prefectos el camino de la puerta para que salieran delante de ella.

Blaise pensó que jamás se le había hecho tan largo el camino de la enfermería, por el camino se encontraron con McGonagall y los prefectos de Gryffindor. La profesora de trasformaciones se las apañó para dejar a solas a los cuatro chicos, que casi se derrumban al entrar en la enfermería.

Al fondo, sobre una camilla, yacía el cuerpo de su amigo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, blanco y brillante… hermoso.

.-Parece una figura de cera – Susurró Ron

.-Mira que eres bruto – Se giró enfadado Blaise que le había escuchado

.-¡Chicos! – La voz de Remus llamó su atención desde la otra esquina de la enfermería – No es momento… tenemos cosas que hacer…

´.-¿Por dónde empezamos? – Preguntó Pansy

.-Severus ha ido dejando pistas por todo el colegio… lo sé, lo sé – Remus intentó tranquilizar a los chicos que esperaban otra respuesta – Pero recordad que no sabíamos si íbamos a cazar al topo y tampoco estamos ahora seguros de que solo sea ella, así que…

.-Hay que ser cautos – Termino Blaise – Por algo es la cabeza de nuestra casa, es listo y…

.-¿Grasiento? – Termino Ron. Todos le miraron con cara de "ahora no es el momento Ron" – Lo siento, es la costumbre, además, estamos demasiado tensos y eso no nos ayuda.

.-Como os iba diciendo – el licántropo volvió a captar la atención de los chicos – Severus ha dejado pistas por el colegio de el contra-hechizo de Draco y de la poción que deberá tomar cuando despierte. El director y el resto del profesorado está ocupándose de Harry y la profesora… Trelawney. Poppy y yo estaremos vigilando a Draco, los hechizos anti fiebre necesitan mucha vigilancia. Sinistra hará un falso velatorio por si hace falta, pero espero que todo acabe antes.

.-¿Por dónde empezamos? – Volvió a preguntar Pansy

.-Nos dividiremos en dos grupos – Dijo decidida Hermione - ¿Qué preferís, poción o hechizo?

.-Poción – Pansy se adelantó a Blaise – Habrá que entrar en el despacho de Severus, y dos Slytherin llamaremos menos la atención. Además, que tú estés en la biblioteca tampoco será llamativo¿Por qué pensabas ir allí, verdad?

.-Si, Snape lo dejaría todo planeado para que no fuera nada extraño, aunque nadie nos verá porque todos están en sus casas.

.-No, casi es la hora de comer… - La expresión en la cara de Ron no dejaba dudas.

.-¿Vais a estar así todo el día?

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la enfermería rumbo a sus destinos.

.-Solo espero que Snape no lo haya puesto muy difícil – Susurró Ron más para sí que para que le oyera Hermione, justo en el momento de entrar en la biblioteca.

.-Tranquilo – Respondió la muchacha – No jugaría con la vida de su ahijado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El moreno cerró los ojos, sin soltar la pelota dorada de su mano, cogió aire con lentitud y lo soltó más lentamente aún antes de abrir nuevamente los párpados.

Miró despacio a los hombres que le rodeaban, intentando calibrar sus escasas reacciones. Cuando estuvo seguro de su posición se levantó despacio, y sin decir nada se limpió el polvo de los pantalones con las manos.

.-¿Mi escoba?

.-Está a su lado… cayó cuando…

.-¡Por fin has llegado! – Una voz silbante y alegre atrajo la atención de todos hacia la entrada principal de la estancia – Estaba impaciente por tenerte de nuevo aquí.

.-¿A sí? – Preguntó el moreno con un deje de enfado en la voz.

.-Si… pero Harry – El Lord se acercó un poco extrañado y extendió su mano hacia el muchacho, que para su disgusto no reaccionó - ¿Qué te pasa? Ah… es por el partido…

.-No, no es por eso… pero supongo que a ti te da lo mismo – Respondió con disgusto – Bueno… ¿qué se supone que va a pasar ahora¿me vas a atar de nuevo?

.-No digas tonterías, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

.-Estupendo, pon esto en marcha y devuélveme al colegio

.-No bromees con eso… ¡Mira! – Una figura de negro acababa de aparecerse justo a su lado – Severus Snape… ¿Cumpliste con tu tarea?

.-Sí mi señor – Respondió inclinándose – El señor Malfoy esta muerto y toda la Orden del Fénix sabe que les he traicionado.

A Harry le recorrió un frío escalofrío al escuchar las palabras de su maestro, e instintivamente miró su alianza de boda. Estaba gris, pero brillaba. Draco estaba vivo… Ahora todo era cuestión de tiempo, y de que él hiciera bien su parte. Miró a Severus unos segundos.

.-Mi señor… - Lord Voldemort sonrió con placer al escuchar estas palabras dichas con suavidad por su amado – Necesito darme una ducha y descansar… el partido estaba siendo duro y llevo unos días durmiendo mal.

.-Ah, insomnio, por eso no conseguía contactar contigo… Claro, ya sabes dónde está todo… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

.-Oh, no, no gracias… en serio que estoy cansado.

.-Al menos comerás conmigo ¿verdad? – Dijo algo decepcionado.

.-Si, claro, mi señor – Harry se dirigió a la salida de la estancia, al pasar junto a su antiguo profesor, le dio un golpe que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. El Lord volvió a sonreír con deleite.

.-Creo, Severus, que el chico es lo suficientemente listo como para saber cuando rendirse y con quién… pero me da la impresión de que no te perdonará con facilidad.

.-No importa… después de todo he matado a su… marido.

.-Claro, no le has dejado ese placer a él – Severus disimuló inclinándose de nuevo mientras pensaba "está más loco de lo que pensaba" – Pero tranquilo, yo le explicaré más tarde y te perdonará.

.-Muchas gracias mi señor. Con su permiso, me retiro, quiero revisar como andamos de pociones e ingredientes. Supongo que no nos harán mucha falta pero…

.-Tienes razón, tenemos que ser precavidos, el viejo dará guerra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El cuerpo de Draco se convulsionó ligeramente. Remus levantó la vista de su libro y estiró la mano hacia la frente del muchacho para comprobar la temperatura.

.-¡Poppy¡Poppy! Ven enseguida, su temperatura está demasiado alta.

_Abrió los ojos despacio… ¿qué había pasado¿Dónde estaba¿Por qué estaba todo tan oscuro?_

_.-Actio Varita – Al instante notó entre sus dedos el roce familiar de la madera de su varita – Lumus._

_Lo que vio a su alrededor era desolador… e inesperado. Estaba en la enfermería, de ese no había duda, pero todo estaba patas arriba, roto, lleno de polvo y telas de araña._

_Se incorporó despacio, dando tiempo a sus ojos a acostumbrarse a lo que estaban viendo. Fue hacia la puerta, pero estaba cerrada._

_.-Alojomora… ¿qué demonios pasa¿por qué no se abre?... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? – Gritó desesperado._

_Fue corriendo hacia el despacho de Poppy, quitando bruscamente todo lo que había a su alrededor… al tirar uno de los biombos se quedó helado… había un cuerpo… debía de llevar muchos años muerto porque no quedaba nada más que la calavera y un montó de huesos envueltos en lo que antiguamente hubiera sido un traje verde…_

_.-¡Remus!... Esto no puede estar pasando._

_Detrás de él había otros… los uniformes eran inconfundibles._

_.-Hermione, Ron…- En la mano de la chica brillaba algo que le era familiar – Mi anillo de boda – Miró su mano… en su dedo no estaba su anillo – Algo salió mal… ¿me salvaste la vida? – Preguntó con suavidad al esqueleto de la chica. Recogió su anillo y volvió a colocarlo en su dedo. El brillo de muchos colores que ya le era familiar lo ajustó de nuevo a su tamaño._

_Entró en el despacho de Poppy y como esperaba allí estaba su esqueleto y de su cintura, colgado de un aro de hierro, las llaves de la enfermería. Su mente ya se hacía una idea de lo que había pasado, ahora solo tenía que encontrar al culpable de todo. Probablemente este ya sabría de su presencia, así que no tardarían en encontrarse._

_Sus tripas rugieron, estaba claro que necesitaba comer… por la calaverización de sus amigos "sonrió con tristeza ante este pensamiento" debía de llevar años sin probar bocado, pero antes… tenía que pasar por su habitación._

_Fue encontrándose cadáveres por todo el recorrido, sus nervios estaban empezando a tranquilizarse "me voy acostumbrando" pensó a la vez que intentaba recordar la contraseña que él y Harry… No haría falta ninguna contraseña, la puerta del aula estaba abierta y veía luz al fondo, en su cuarto._

_.-¿Harry?_

_.-Hola cariño… pasa… llevo años esperándote – El tono de voz neutro le desorientó y sus nervios volvieron a surgir._

_.-Harry… - Se acercó al marco de la puerta - ¿Por qué?_

_Todo estaba igual, su cuarto, sus cosas… Harry… El moreno le miraba sentado en el sillón que estaba al lado de la chimenea. Iba vestido de negro y sus ojos eran más verdes de lo habitual._

_.-¿Cuál es el problema? – Dijo apartando la mirada y azuzando un poco el fuego encendido._

_.-¿Qué cual es…¿me preguntas cuál es el problema?... Harry… todos están muertos… todos… Me traicionaste… Nos traicionaste… traicionaste tu palabra, todo lo que había entre nosotros_

_.-¿De qué estás hablando? – Los ojos verdes se clavaron en él con una intensidad demasiado fuerte… demasiado irreal - ¿Crees que te traicioné¿Me crees capaz de algo así, Draco¿Acaso no confías en mí? Me juraste miles de veces confianza… ¿quién está traicionando a quién? Mi anillo brilla gris… ¿por qué? – Se levantó y se acercó a él – En cambio el tuyo no… No confiaste en mí, por eso falló todo. Tú los mataste, Draco, no yo._

_El rubio se quedó petrificado en la puerta. Algo no iba bien… ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? Notó que algo le humedecía la frente… _

_.-Claro que confío en ti Harry… confío en ti… Te quiero._

_.-Entonces… sigue durmiendo… Sigue durmiendo… dentro de un par de horas todo habrá terminado._

_Draco notó como todo se volvía negro de repente y una voz lejana que dejaba de ser la de Harry para ser la de otra persona que le era familiar, le repetía, a la vez que notaba de nuevo humedad en su frente:_

.-Tranquilo Draco, estás durmiendo, solo es un sueño… dentro de un par de horas todo habrá terminado… todo terminará pronto.

.-Pobre chico – Suspiró la enfermera – Es una pena que no exista otro modo de pasar por muerto sin estarlo.

.-Es fuerte. Todo quedará en un mal sueño repleto de pesadillas, ya verás Poppy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-De acuerdo, rebobinemos – Blaise se sentó cansinamente en uno de los pupitres del aula de pociones. A penas habían probado la comida que los elfos les habían llevado - ¿Qué es lo que tenemos hasta ahora?

.-La fórmula de la poción para dormir sin sueños en la pizarra, una de las listas que obligó a hacer a Harry en la pocioteca con unos cuantos ingredientes subrayados en diferentes colores… dos velas amarillas fuera de su lugar habitual y el examen suspenso de un alumno de primero.

.-Yo creo que las dos velas indican fuego medio.

.-Sí, eso es fácil… ¿Y si…? Si eliminamos los ingredientes del examen de la lista de Harry…

.-Prueba… - Ambos se inclinaron sobre el pergamino, al cabo de unos minutos quedaban unos 9 ingredientes.

.-Los colores son el orden… claro que habrá de averiguar cuál es… pero no entiendo lo de la poción sin sueños…

.-¿Y si seguimos eliminando?

.-No – Pansy arrugó la nariz mientras comparaba ambas listas – Solo coincide uno… no tiene sentido.

Mientras en la biblioteca las cosas iban un poco más avanzadas.

.-Solo hay un libro que cumpla los requisitos que dice, Srta. Granger – Le contestó la bibliotecaria mirando con fijeza una de las fichas que tenía delante de ella esparramadas por la mesa. – "Los muggles descubren por casualidad" es su título… creo que está en la zona de novedades.

.-¿Novedades, pero si tiene que ser un libro del 1800 o así – Exclamó Ron exasperado.

.-1895 exactamente… eso, ya debería saber Señor Weasley que es relativamente joven…

.-Gracias – Hermión cogió fuertemente del brazo de su novio y sin terminar de escuchar a Mme. Pince, se dirigió hacia la sección indicada.

.-"Los muggles descubren por casualidad" – Suspiró la bibliotecaria. Oh, si, nunca olvidaría ese libro… ni el día que llegó a la biblioteca. Y suspirando de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos…

Flash Back –

Era el primer día de trabajo de la nueva ayudante del bibliotecario. El señor Venturo Vielha llevaba siglos entre esos libros, y ya había anunciado al director del colegio y a la asociación de padres, que en unos 3 o 4 años se iba a jubilar. Así que habían contratado a una francesita para que aprendiese el oficio y se quedase en su puesto cuando él regresase con su familia.

La chica en cuestión, no había estudiado en Hogwarts, pero tenía un currículo estupendo, y con el tiempo, todos confiaban en que perdería ese fuerte acento bretón que hacía que fuera difícil de entender en cualquier idioma.

.-Bien Mademoiselle Pince… - Dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo y sonriendo en señal de aprobación por su discreto atuendo – Lo más preciado de una biblioteca ¿es?

.-¿Sus libros? – Respondió ella titubeante. No se esperaba un examen en su primer día de trabajo.

.-Por supuesto… y ¿lo segundo más importante? – La chica guardó silencio meditando la respuesta

.-El silencio – Respondió esta vez con más seguridad.

.-Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien…. Bien… su primera tarea será recoger el pedido que llega hoy, hacer la ficha a los nuevos libros, clasificar, ordenar… Antes de la hora de comer quiero revisar las fichas, no sea que coloque algo en el lugar equivocado y luego no haya quién lo encuentre… o peor… aquí hay ejemplares muy orgullosos y no quiero una revolución en las estanterías.

.-Muy bien Señor Vielha.

.-Venturo, llámame Venturo… ¿a qué esperas?

.-¿Dónde está el pedido? – Preguntó ingenuamente.

.-A punto de llegar – El anciano sonrió y lentamente se dio la vuelta desapareciendo entre las estanterías de la Sección Prohibida.

La joven se quedó incómoda mirando a todas partes… ¿tendría que ir a la lechucería?... ¿a la estación de tren?... Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Se acercó disgustada y preparada para regañar al estudiante ruidoso cuando sorprendentemente se encontró con un muchacho, más o menos de su misma edad, que tenía un extraño uniforme y un montón de cajas rodeándole.

.-¿El señor Vielha? Le traigo un pedido – Dijo el chico mascando chicle.

.-Soy la nueva ayudante, démelo a mí, me haré cargo.

.-Así que la "ayudante" – Respondió con burla, acercándola un papel – Me firmas, sellas y me voy, chati. – La chica abrió los ojos con asombro.

.-¿Chati¿qué es eso?

.-Tu chati… tienes la nariz pequeña y chata – Respondió con descaro el chico mientras le apretaba con un dedo la nariz, sobresaltándola.

.-Perdón… pero… si no le importa…

.-No, no me importa… por cierto… tengo cosas que hacer en el pueblo y no vuelvo a Londres hasta la noche… ¿tienes algo que hacer, chati?

.-Si, trabajo – Respondió cortante devolviéndole el albarán firmado y sellado – Buenos días, caballero – Y sin más empezó a abrir las cajas y a sacar los libros.

.-Hasta pronto, chati. Y si te aburres hoy, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Pero la chica estuvo más ocupada de lo que ella misma había imaginado.

Día tras día, y pedido tras pedido, se fue acostumbrando al descarado chico, y un par de encargos más tarde empezó a poner excusas para bajar al pueblo a hacer recados. Ventura sonreía disimuladamente cuando la francesita llegaba sonrojada pidiéndole permiso para ir a comprar tinta, papel, polvos anti-humedad… y suspiraba recordando su propia juventud cuando ella desaparecía con el permiso en la mano.

Un día, allá por el mes de enero, llegó un pedido nuevo. Tontearon como de costumbre, y se despidieron discretamente quedando para más tarde.

Cuando abrió una de las cajas hubo algo que la llamó la atención…

.-Perdona Ventura, pero ¿has pedido tres ejemplares de "Los muggles descubren por casualidad"?.

.-No, solo he pedido dos como siempre. Se habrán equivocado… es raro pero a veces pasa. Mira la hoja de pedido.

.-Pone dos… Además, este está abierto y… - Al abrir el libro, una pequeña pelota alada comenzó a revolotear alrededor de su cabeza.

.-Vaya, vaya, vaya… No se quede ahí pasmada… ¿no ve que está haciendo ruido? – La chica cogió al vuelo la snitch y sonrió cuando leyó "Cásate conmigo, chati".

Fin del flash back –

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-¡Ya lo tengo! – Exclamó Blaise - ¿Cuál es el ingrediente que coincide en la fórmula y en la lista?

.-El estragón

.-Pues ese es el primer ingrediente de la poción… ahora solo tenemos que descubrir la clave de colores y la cantidad.

.-Espera… ¡claro! es el orden de los colores de la boda… primero blanco, o sea sin marcar, luego los que están en rojo… verde, azul…

.-La boda… ¿qué bo…¡ah! claro, los del rito… genial…. Vamos a la pocioteca a por los ingredientes, seguro que allí está la pista de las cantidades.

Media hora después, la enfermería era el centro de una actividad desenfrenada. Remus ensayaba el hechizo que Hermione y Ron habían encontrado, mientras Poppy y Sprout vigilaban la pócima que hervía a fuego medio en un rincón.

Pansy, Blaise, Ron y Hermione lo observaban todo con detalle mientras vigilaban una nueva subida de fiebre de Draco.

_.-No lo entiendo – Dijo el rubio sentado sobre una de las tumbas – Si yo si que confío_

_.-¿Estás seguro? – Harry y Severus le miraban sentados sobre sus propias lápidas._

_.-Siempre intenté que lo supieras… de todas formas… ¿qué es lo que pasó? Todo dependía de ti, no de mí._

_.-En eso te equivocas – Severus cambió de postura – Es cierto que era la negación de Harry lo que tenía que destruir a Voldemort, pero es muy difícil negar a una persona que te lo ofrece todo cuando te han roto el corazón._

_.-¿Yo te rompí el corazón?_

_.-Mi anillo siempre estaba gris… tus dudas me hicieron mucho daño._

_.-Recuerda que el anillo refleja hasta lo más profundo de vuestro ser… vuestros sentimientos profundos… tal vez creías tener dominadas tus dudas pero no era cierto, en el fondo creías que Harry sentía algo por…_

_.-No, eso no es cierto – Draco se levantó inquieto y comenzó a andar entre las tumbas – Si de algo estoy seguro es de Harry y de lo que siento por él. Tal vez tema por él, por su vida, pero no dudo ni de sus sentimientos ni de los míos._

_.-Entonces… ¿por qué mi anillo estaba gris?_

_.-¿A qué tienes miedo? – Severus desaparecía en su tumba._

_.-Tal vez… tal vez a que tú no llegues a saberlo – Harry empezó a desaparecer – A que creas que dudo de ti… a no ser suficiente…_

_.-Mira tu anillo y no temas – dijo la voz lejana de Harry – No temas._

_Todo se volvió a fundir en negro._

Blaise vio brillar el anillo de su amigo, mientras a kilómetros de allí, Harry despertaba de su siesta y observaba sonriendo que su anillo volvía a brillar con muchos colores, el gris había desaparecido.

.-No temas amor… ya todo acabará pronto.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer.


	31. La snitch de Serendipity

Bueno, llegó el final. Tal vez un poco precipitado, y desde luego que no se merece la historia anterior, me refiero a que para mí, es con mucho el peor de los capítulo que he escrito. Pero tenía que terminar, porque tengo ideas nuevas empujando, y porque este fic marca una etapa un tanto extraña y dolorosa en mi vida, acabada esa etapa, quiero cerrarlo todo.

Es mi snitch porque, desde el primer capítulo lo tenía pensado así y porque creo que he sido buena y me lo merezco, jajajajajajaj.

Muchos besos a todas y todos, gracias por haber estado ahí tanto tiempo y espero veros pronto en mi nueva historia. Solo os adelanto el título, "El mayordomo" próximamente en cartel, jajajajajajaja.

Perdón por lo que haya hecho mal y gracias por vuestros comentarios, si puedo haceros olvidar la realidad al menos 3 minutos y esto os agrada, me doy por pagada.

Hasta pronto. Besos.

Serendipity

--- Capítulo 30: La snitch de Serendipity ---

Severus revisaba distraídamente los frascos de ingredientes, mientras un Harry pensativo tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa de la sala de pociones de la casa.

.-¿Y no vale que le diga que no sin más? – Preguntó el chico rompiendo el silencio atrayendo la mirada del mortífago.

.-No estamos seguros… además, hasta ahora no ha querido hacer caso de tus negativas.

.-Pero es que no voy a poder evitarle eternamente… hoy me ha dejado descansar, pero ¿y esta noche? – Severus le miró con tristeza – Solo pensar en sus manos sobre mí me pone los pelos de punta. Me da nauseas.

.-Tengo pensado algo para evitar que le apetezca nada esta noche… pero tienes razón, en un par de días se nos habrán acabado los recursos. Tendrás que forzar la situación, se te tiene que declarar…

.-¡Ah! Claro, es tan sencillo – Respondió con ironía - ¿No hay alguna pócima…¿Veritaserum?

.-El Lord es a prueba de veritaserum, y desgraciadamente tampoco estoy seguro de que ese… "don" tuyo funcione si él se declara bajo efecto de alguna sustancia… en realidad, no estoy seguro de nada en estos momentos.

Harry suspiró e instintivamente miró su alianza. Severus le puso la mano en el hombro en un intento de mostrarle su apoyo, mientras dejaba frente a el un frasco muy pequeño.

.-Procura verterlo entero en su comida o en el vino, o en las dos cosas… la cuestión es que se tome toda la dosis.

.-¿Qué es? – El chico cogió el frasco y lo miró con curiosidad.

.-¿No lo reconoces? – Harry lo abrió y acercó su nariz.

.-Bromuro. Claro… eso le tranquilizará esta noche.

.-Mis esfuerzos sirvieron de algo – Suspiró el Slytherin.

.-Más bien los de Draco… ¿le habrán despertado ya?

.-No sé, no creo.

.-¿Le diste a Remus la solución, verdad?

.-No, la verdad es que no… dudábamos de si el topo sabía lo nuestro así que por si algo salía mal…

.-Pero entonces…

.-Tranquilo, confía en mí… No voy a dejar desprotegido a mi ahijado…

.-Ni vas a traicionar a tu pareja… - Harry se volvió para mirarle

.-No, por supuesto que no… y tampoco le traicionaría si no lo fuera… Creí que ya tenías asumida mi relación con él.

.-Lo intento, pero tengo poco tiempo para asumir tantas cosas que… - Se quedó pensativo unos segundos – No sé, supongo que intento no pensar y a la larga salen. No he pensado en serio en vosotros, solo lo sé, pero no lo pienso… No me explico bien ¿no?

.-Sí, lo haces bien, te he entendido. Bueno, por ahora eso no es lo que más importa, ya tendrás tiempo de pensar y asumir todo cuando esto termine… Venga, se estará preguntando que haces tanto conmigo, después de todo se supone que me odias.

Harry le miró con una sonrisa ladeada. El hombre no pudo evitar el pensar que en el fondo, el chico era un Slytherin, no era tan transparente como todos creían. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras le observaba salir de la estancia.

.-Lucius se equivocaba… es la mejor pareja para un Malfoy… siempre detrás, siempre discreto pero siempre con un as en la manga – Susurró mientras volvía a sus quehaceres.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-No entiendo porqué no sirve un finite incantatem… sería lo lógico – Protestaba Hermione viendo como Remus se preparaba con el contra hechizo. La poción ya estaba preparada, y Poppy estaba colocándose también en su puesto.

.-Srta. Granger… - Dumbledore le puso la mano en el hombro llamando su atención – Nada de lo que estamos haciendo es "lógico" y sin embargo todo lo es.

.-Pero…

.-Los muggles no verían lógico un vaso volando, es algo que va contra la ley de la gravedad, sin embargo, usted y yo no lo vemos tan raro.

.-Ya pero…

.-¡OH! Cállate ya Hermione – Le dijo Pansy enfadada y nerviosa, no había olvidado los consejos de Sinistra, pero en ese momento la daba un poco lo mismo, estaba entre amigos – Las cosas a veces son, solo son, asúmelo y cállate, el profesor Lupin ya está preparado, no le desconcentres.

Hermione cerró la boca entre sorprendida y enfadada y miró hacia Draco. Ron la cogió de la mano y la sonrió al mirarle.

Remus respiró profundamente un par de veces, estaba profundamente concentrado y muy tranquilo. Solo estaban él y el chico, y sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

Todos habían pensado que el contrahechizo lo haría el director, pero éste delegó en él ya que había tenido que reforzar las defensas del colegio y había ayudado en crear el falso velatorio del Slytherin y se sentía cansado.

.-Arutnevetreuf ed alsi – Pronunció con claridad el licántropo. Un rayo blanco salió de su varita hacia el chico.

.-Odio los hechizos que hacen los muggles… no hay quien los entienda – Susurró Blaise a Pansy que asintió levemente.

_Draco estaba feliz. Buceaba en el lago jugando con las algas. Si había algo que le entusiasmaba más que volar era nadar… sentir que su cuerpo flotaba con libertad sin ningún límite más que el subir de cuando en cuando para respirar… respirar… respirar…_

_.-Necesito respirar… salir… - Algo tiró de él_

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó bruscamente mientras intentaba coger aire. Se sintió desorientado, pero inmediatamente una mujer llamó su atención al acercarle algo a los labios.

.-Bebe muchacho, vamos… bebe.

Sin saber porqué obedeció y bebió, no sabía quien era, que pasaba, donde estaba… cerró los ojos y siguió bebiendo. A medida que el líquido caliente, con sabor a brécol, iba bajando hacia su estómago comenzó a recordarlo todo, el partido, Harry desapareciendo, la enfermería… Volvió a abrir los ojos más tranquilo y antes de tan siquiera poder decir nada, sintió el calor del abrazó de Pansy.

.-Bienvenido – Le dijo la chica.

.-Gracias – Respondió devolviéndola el abrazo. Todos a su alrededor sonreían satisfechos - ¿Harry?

.-Aún no sabemos nada… pero no te preocupes… él esta bien – Contestó la enfermera – Y ahora… despediros, tanta gente en la enfermería no me gusta y el señor Malfoy y el señor Lupin deben de descansar.

.-Yo estoy bien – Dijo extrañado el profesor.

.-Ahora, pero los hechizos muggles a veces tienen efectos secundarios, ya lo sabe. ¿Tiene chocolate a mano? – El aludido asintió y sacó una chocolatina de su bolsillo – Pues coma y acuéstese un rato, quiero que se quede en observación. ¿Pero es que no me han escuchado? Todo el mundo fuera. Vayan al velatorio que es su lugar ahora, nada tienen que hacer aquí.

Se despidieron de ambos y salieron con intención de seguir lo ya planeado a la espera de que Harry hiciera su parte y todo saliera bien.

Habían habilitado un aula en la torre este, casi todo Slytherin estaba allí, y algunos miembros de otras casas. Al fondo, bajo la luz coloreada de una antigua cristalera que representaba uno de los arcanos mayores del tarot, el de la luna, estaba un féretro con la mitad de la tapa abierta, mostrando el rostro acerado de un joven rubio que parecía dormido. Ron recordó la imagen de Draco en la enfermería y el parecido le maravilló. El resto del ataúd estaba cubierto por una bandera con el escudo de Slytherin.

Había velas flotando por la habitación, y los fantasmas viajaban de un lado a otro comentando el acontecimiento y comparándolo con otros anteriores.

Hermione tiró del pelirrojo que se había quedado estático en la puerta, y lo guió hacia una de las mesas con pastelitos, en la que estaban Seamos y Nevil con algunos Gryffindor más.

Los profesores se encargaban de tranquilizar a quién lo necesitase, mientras que Sinistra vigilaba que todo estuviese en su lugar.

La única nota discordante había sido un elfo doméstico que sin saber nadie por qué, había comenzado a golpearse contra el féretro. Dobby le había tenido que sacar de ahí.

Mientras, Harry miraba a los 30 comensales que tenía a su alrededor… a ver como se suponía que le iba a echar el bromuro en la comida, con tantos pares de ojos sobre él. Además, la mesa era alargada y cada uno estaba en una punta. Estaba claro que la opción de levantarse, recorrer los 10 o 15 metros que los separaba, vaciar el botecito en la comida del Lord y regresar a su sitio sin que nadie lo notase era inviable. Tenía que buscar una solución rápidamente… bueno, en realidad tenía que buscar más de una solución… hacía unos minutos había notado como su magia vibraba y su anillo (convenientemente camuflado como otro tipo de anillo) había brillado con especial intensidad, eso era señal de que Draco estaba de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos y las cosas se complicaban, porque las ganas de estar con él le acuciaban y el que alguien descubriese todo el montaje le ponía especialmente nervioso. Si su amor no hubiera salido de ésta, él lo hubiese mandado todo por el WC, después de todo, su vida sin Draco no era vida… además, el Lord no le trataría mal y recordaba que no era nada aburrido en la cama… auque claro, traicionaría a Ron, a Hermi…

.-¿En qué piensas, Harry? – La pregunta sorprendió al moreno y a todos los comensales, que hace rato que estaban en silencio.

.-OH, pues… en… en… la verdad es que en una tontería – No se le ocurría nada que decir.

.-Seguro que no, estabas muy concentrado, seguro que era algo interesante.

.-No mi señor… no era nada… tonterías de… - Miró a Severus que estaba completamente quieto a la expectativa – tonterías de adolescentes – Notó como una idea comenzaba a revolotear por su mente.

.-Tú ya no eres un adolescente… Cuéntame que pensabas – Ordenó más que pidió.

.-Pues… lo poco normal que está siendo mi vida – Goyle casi se atraganta con el vino mientras Nott comenzaba a masticar con dificultad – Me refiero a que… – La idea explotó en su cerebro – nunca he podido disfrutar de las cosas que han disfrutado los demás.

.-Pero todo eso va a cambiar, de hecho ya han empezado a…

.-No, no, todo es… La verdad es que estaba recordando el día que los señores Weasley nos enseñaron a Ron y a mí el álbum de fotos de su boda… Yo nunca podré hacer algo así.

.-¿Por qué no? Si no podemos tener hijos los adoptaremos.

.-Aún así, no tendré álbum que enseñarles… - "Brillante" pensó Severus.

Todos en la sala se quedaron quietos por miedo a hacer algún ruido. Voldemort miraba fijamente al chico con la copa cerca de sus labios, pensando en cuál sería el auténtico sentido de las palabras de éste…

.-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? – Las palabras salieron lenta y suavemente de sus labios, el Lord le miraba fijamente con los ojos algo cerrados.

.-Que me esperaba algo más… Señor, es que hablar de esto delante de…

.-¿De? Ah, sí, claro… – Repitió, se perdió unos segundos en sus pensamientos, pero tomando el sorbo de vino que le esperaba volvió a su ser - ¿Sólo ha habido cinco muertos esta semana¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?

Los presentes retomaron sus cenas al ver que Voldemort bebía y daba la conversación por terminada pasando al tema de las últimas muertes de muggles que habían sido escasas a su entender.

Harry fingió cansancio y se retiró antes de los postres, rezando para que su plan diese resultado ya que lo del bromuro había resultado inviable, todo quedaba en manos de Severus que le había indicado el entendimiento de su idea.

Al rato, el Lord se levantó indicando a sus invitados que la velada había terminado, pero retuvo a uno, al único que le podía asesorar en su nueva situación.

.-Snape… Severus… quédate unos minutos, tengo un trabajo para ti – Severus sonrió por dentro.

.-Si, mi Señor ¿qué deseáis de mi? – La charada estaba en marcha.

.-¿Tú calificarías a Harry de romántico?

.-Pues… sí, supongo que como cualquier chico de su edad.

.-¿Le has notado algo raro esta noche?

.-¿Raro? no, no he notado nada.

.-¿No estaba como… ausente?

.-¿Ausente? Si, pero eso es normal en él. Draco siempre se quejaba de que… Perdón Señor… no quería…

.-No, no importa, continúa, me interesa saber lo que decía ese… traidor.

.-Siempre se quejaba de que Potter estaba en las nubes y de que quería cosas tontas como declaraciones de amor, flores, versos y todo eso…

.-Cierto que le gustan – Susurró recordando la cara del chico cuando le enseñó las rosas nuevas – Pero ya le he dado todo eso. Puedes irte Severus.

.-Señor… - Iba a insistir un poco ya que no había logrado convencerlo, pero viendo la actitud del Señor Oscuro decidió desistir – Buenas noches.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-Remus… ¿estarán bien? – Pregunto Draco sin apartar la mirada del techo.

.-Si – Respondió el licántropo saliendo del sopor que le envolvía. Se estaba quedando dormido en una silla. – Claro que sí.

.-Estoy preocupado.

.-Yo también, pero confío en ellos.

.-Ya… ¿crees que Harry dormirá solo esta noche? – Se giró hacia su compañero de enfermería.

.-Creo que hará todo lo posible para ello.

.-Yo también… pero ¿y si lo obliga¿y si ni él ni Severus han conseguido…¡Por Merlín! Es el Señor Oscuro, el gran Lord Voldemort, es…

.-Es un viejo enamorado. Tranquilo, todo terminará pronto – Alargó su mano hacia el chico y le acarició el rostro – Ni Severus ni tú os habéis dado cuenta de cuales son las cualidades de Harry – Susurró mientras Draco cerró los ojos relajándose con las caricias – Probablemente él mismo las esté descubriendo ahora… ¿En serio crees que si no estuviese seguro de él, le hubiese dejado ir? – Acercó su rostro al del chico – El viejo es más listo de lo que te imaginas Draco – Depositó un beso en la frente del rubio y se apartó – Así que tranquilízate e intenta dormir un rato. Tengo el pálpito de que mañana terminará todo.

.-Así que es cierto lo Severus siempre ha dicho de ti – Dijo sonriendo y volviendo a abrir los ojos ya más tranquilo – Eres un "encantador de serpientes".

.-Tal vez – Comenzó a quitarse la ropa para acostarse un par de camas más lejos – Si él lo dice…

.-Por lo visto no es el primer Slytherin que cae ante tus… encantos – Remus se quedó en silencio pensando unos segundos.

.-Os atrae lo oscuro, eso es todo – Respondió intentando no dar importancia al tema.

.-Será eso… La verdad es que a mi edad tenías que ser… bello. – El licántropo sonrió mientras se metía por fin en la cama.

.-Harry tiene alguna foto mía por si quieres comprobarlo… ¿a qué viene esta conversación?

.-No sé, la verdad es que no lo sé. Supongo que me siento muy solo ahora mismo – Dijo abrazándose a la almohada – Y es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado.

.-Yo también estoy molesto por dormir solo, pero es algo que pasa de cuando en cuando.

.-¿No pensáis casaros?

.-No, al menos por ahora yo no pienso en ello. Severus es… complicado, no creo que lo haya pensado tampoco. En realidad estamos muy acostumbrados a hacer lo que nos de la gana y a ambos nos gusta la independencia.

.-Creo que sí que vas a poder ayudarme – Draco, que había cambiado el tono de voz, le miró intensamente.

A la media hora, los dos estaban sentados en la cama que los separaba en un principio.

.-¡Por Merlín, eres un genio Remus

.-Los mejores, los de chocolate

.-Si, tienes razón… ¿cómo consigues tantos? Ni a Harry ni a mí nos dan ni la mitad.

.-Es que me conocen de hace más tiempo… la sombra de Sirius y James me acompaña y aún recuerdan las incursiones de esos dos en sus cocinas.

.-Y actualmente eres profesor… eso tendrá que influir.

.-No creas, a Severus no le tratan tan bien – Respondió mordiendo uno de nata.

.-Harry me ha hablado de los merodeadores…

.-¿De lo bueno o de lo malo?

.-De las dos cosas… Yo creo que en el fondo os admira.

.-Es normal, su padre… La verdad es que se parecen…

.-La próxima vez, cuando resucite – Dijo el rubio con ironía - Diré a los elfos que me envías tú – Remus sonrió – A ver si así me dan más ración.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry le sintió entrar en la habitación… el plan no estaba saliendo bien, él no tenía que estar ahí. Se hizo el dormido y esperó.

Notó una mano en su espalda, que se movía despacio y suavemente, su intención no era despertarlo, estaba claro. El moreno se relajó y recordó otras veces que esa mano estuvo en su espalda. Intentó olvidar el rechazo que sentía ante lo que podía pasar, no podía echarlo todo a perder, aunque eso supusiese perderse en el camino.

La verdad es que la vez anterior, no siempre lo había pasado mal… tal vez algunas veces… pero otras no, la otra vez creyó estar condenado y se dejó llevar, pero esta vez…

"Claro que por una vez más no pasaría nada. Draco no se enteraría, y siempre podría poner la excusa de que estaba en peligro… todos lo estaban, lo hice por eso… Me acosté con él por eso… ¡Un momento¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Estoy buscando una excusa para… ¡Por favor! me estoy pasando, una cosa es no vomitarle encima y otra muy distinta es disfrutar de ello… Será solo sexo, no habrá placer… No quiero hacerle esto a Draco, solo lo haré por fuerza mayor… Tengo que evitarlo, tengo que quitarme sus manos de encima…"

Abrió los ojos mostrando sorpresa y algo parecido al miedo en ellos… Había estado a punto de fallar al único ser que amaba por un polvo. Se giró y se apartó de la mano de su captor.

.-No

.-¡Eh! – Respondió el lord sorprendido - ¿Te he asustado? No te preocupes, sigue durmiendo.

.-No…. si… yo… yo… mejor mañana… yo…

.-Tranquilo cariño – Suavemente acarició su asustado rostro y lo atrajo hacia él con intención de besarlo– Todo está bien

.-No… no… - Harry se apartó bruscamente – Tu no… - No podía echar el plan a perder, necesitaba una declaración – Lo siento – Respondió al fin pensando con coherencia y bajando la voz – Yo no soy nadie para negaros nada – El lord se levantó y avanzó hacia la terraza.

.-De tus palabras en la cena… y de tu rechazo ahora… deduzco que lo que quieres es algo más que dar por sentada nuestra relación ¿verdad?

.-Quiero estar seguro… no sé cual es mi lugar ahora… soy su amante, su exclavo… su pareja – Miraba al suelo con falsa timidez – No quiero equivocarme… y perderte – Esto último lo dijo lentamente y un poco más bajo como con miedo.

.-¿Perderme? – Algo saltó en su pecho – No, no… que va… y no eres mi esclavo, nunca más.

.-¿Entonces… qué papel ocupo¿Dónde tengo los límites? No quiero hacer o decir algo que no me corresponda y os disguste.

.-Te equivocas… tienes mucho que decir, y puedes llevarme la contraria… después de todo es lo normal en los matrimonios ¿verdad?

.-¿Matrimonio? – "Si, si, si, lo he conseguido" Pensó el moreno

.-Claro, he pensado que en julio podemos celebrar la boda… en el jardín de las rosas ¿Qué te parece? Así, ni tu ni nadie de los que nos rodean tendrán dudas de cuál es tu lugar y el suyo respecto a ti.

.-¿Qué me parece el sitio o la boda?

.-Jajajajaja , las dos cosas cariño – Harry tragó saliva

.-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?

.-No creo que haga falta que te lo pida – "¡Mierda!" pensó Harry

.-Pero me haría mucha ilusión – Suplicó con su mejor cara de niño bueno.

.-Está bien – Dijo Voldemort después de pensarlo unos segundos – Si no, veo que no me vas ni a besar hasta la luna de miel – Harry sonrió sin quitar el gesto de niño bueno – Sal, ven aquí.

El chico salió a la terraza despacio, notando como el corazón se le salía por la boca de pura excitación. Era el momento que llevaba esperando toda su vida… bueno, toda su vida en el mundo mágico, en realidad era el momento que esperaba todo el mundo mágico y que él había tratado de evitar pero… era su momento, el fin de una vida y el comienzo de otra. Draco se estableció en el centro de sus pensamientos, dándole ánimos, todos sus amigos estaban ahí…

Se sentó en la baranda de piedra y miró hacia el temible y casi-todo-poderoso Lord Voldemort, quería no olvidar nada de lo que iba a ser un hecho histórico… no había marcha atrás, y aunque algo de pena parecía instalarse en su corazón, no quería parar nada. Era la hora de terminar.

Esté aclaró la voz y se puso serio.

.-Harry James Potter… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

.-¿Por qué?

.-¿Cómo que por qué? – Esto no era lo que esperaba y se mostró un poco desconcertado - Porque nos queremos

.-¿Nos queremos¿Tú me quieres?

.-Sí.

.-¿Sólo sí? Anda – le cogió las manos – Quiero oírtelo decir – Voldemort dudó, una señal de alarma comenzó a sonar en su cerebro, pero los ojos verdes que le tenían atrapado no le dejaban escucharla con claridad – Venga, vamos… dímelo… por favor… - La sombra de un puchero apareció en el rostro de Harry, terminando por romper sus reticencias… era una mirada tan dulce.

.-Te quiero ¿vale?

.-No

.-No… ¿no qué¿qué más quieres que te diga?

.-No hace falta que digas más – Los ojos verdes se trasformaron en frios y opacos - No quiero casarme contigo, no te quiero, no quiero nada tuyo y no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Lord Voldemort, con cara de asombro, angustia y dolor, se llevó las manos hacia el pecho, algo se rompía en su interior, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desdibujarse.

.-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Gritó con terror al entender lo que sucedía.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-¿Y para eso tanto? – Comentó Ron – Tantos muertos, tantos años de lucha, tanto sufrimiento…. ¿Para eso?

.-OH, cállate ya, Ron – Le regañó Hermione – Deja que Harry termine de contarlo.

.-La verdad es que no hay mucho más que contar – Respondió recostándose en el pecho de Draco que le tenía abrazado por detrás – Estalló en como en millones de motas de polvo gris que me atravesaron y noté que a mi alrededor todo empezaba a estallar… pero no me enteré de más, perdí el conocimiento.

.-Entonces fue cuando llegó el profesor Snape y te sacó de ahí ¿verdad? – Preguntó Pansy.

.-Debió ser así, la verdad es que desperté aquí en el hospital en los brazos de mi Adonis particular – Giró un poco la cara y le besó en los labios – Por cierto, te quiero… ¿Dónde están los demás?

.-Bueno… Hubo una reunión de la Orden y han ido a comprobar como está todo en el mundo mágico. – Aclaró Pansy

.-Menos Remus y Severus que están… negociando – Susurró Draco

.-¿Ahora se le llama así, negociar? jajajajajajaja

.-Bueno, Remus se estaba recuperando aún del hechizo y Severus llegó un poco magullado… ten en cuenta que han pasado solo 5 horas desde que todo esto pasó. A penas está amaneciendo.

.-Pues parece que ha pasado una eternidad – Susurró Harry llevando su mano derecha al pecho. Una nueva marca había aparecido allí dibujada.

.-No te preocupes por eso… ya desaparecerá. Además, siempre me han atraído tus cicatrices – Bromeó Draco.

.-Necesito dormir. Estoy agotado – Repentinamente sentía como todo lo sucedido esas últimas 48 horas le caían encima como una losa.

.-Si, os dejaremos descansar y de paso descansaremos nosotros – Hermione se había incorporado con intención de salir de la enfermería.

.-Será lo mejor – Agradeció Harry apartándose de Draco para recostarse con comodidad.

.-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó el rubio una vez que se habían quedado solos

.-No quería hacerlo… había tanto amor en sus ojos… si no llega a ser por ti, no le habría matado. Me siento fatal

.-Ya entiendo… sigues siendo incapaz de hacer daño a nadie.

.-Me volví tan frío de repente… No me reconocía cuando le negué, era… era como si lo viese todo desde fuera y ahora… - Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro…

.-Shhhh… tranquilo – Intentó tranquilizarle – Estás cansado… era necesario y lo sabes… pero ahora no lo ves porque estás cansado. Duerme, mañana lo veremos todo de otra manera.

Pero el moreno no parecía escucharle. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miraba obstinadamente contra la pared y comenzaba a hacerse una bola sobre sí mismo. Draco a duras penas pudo abrazarlo, sintiéndose ahogado ante tanta angustia, pero se había aprendido el discurso de memoria y aunque había rezado para que esto no sucediera, Dumbledore le había preparado. "El viejo es más listo de lo que te imaginas Draco" fueron las palabras que Remus le había dicho hacía unas horas. Suspiró y comenzó a hablarle bajito cerca de la oreja. Inmediatamente Harry dejó de llorar y le escuchó.

.-No te equivoques, cariño. El único hombre que te ama en el planeta soy yo…

.-Pero él… él me dijo…

.-No Harry, él no estaba enamorado de ti. Un ser tan malvado no puede sentir amor… tal vez deseo, pero no amor… Era lo del "Efecto Potter"… él creía estarlo, pero no lo estaba, estaba hechizado… lo sabes, en el fondo lo sabes.

.-¿Y cómo sé que lo tuyo no es igual? – Preguntó girándose hacia él para mirarlo – Era tan real, Draco, su mirada… todo era tan real. He matado a una persona cuyo delito era amarme.

.-No cariño – Le besó con dulzura en los labios – Él no te amaba. Yo nunca te impondría mi amor. Si amases a otro me dolería, me desesperaría, no sé… pero no intentaría matar a la persona que para mi desgracia te haría feliz, tal vez, si me dejases te suplicaría… - Sólo con imaginarlo, al rubio se le partía el alma - ¡Harry! me duele solo de pensarlo – Le volvió a besar pero esta vez con más urgencia.

El moreno le dejó profundizar el beso, y también que le girase hasta ponerse encima y enredase sus dedos llevando las manos a descansar en la almohada por encima de su cabeza. Draco después mantuvo la mirada, a la distancia del roce de sus narices.

.-Harry, te amo tanto que soportaría que estuvieses con otro si eso te hiciese feliz a ti.

.-¿A la vez? – Draco sonrió, la crisis había pasado, Harry comenzaba a bromear.

.-No, claro que a la vez no… bueno, sólo si yo fuese el amante. – Respondió siguiendo la broma ya con otro tono de voz – Así tendría lo mejor de ti… y los malos humores los soportaría otro.

.-Eres cruel… eres frío… eres Slytherin

.-Si, pero te vuelvo loco – Respondió en un susurro rozándole los labios.

.-Me vuelves loco – Repitió Harry que alzó un poco la cabeza para atrapar los labios de su esposo – Por eso hace mucho que dejaste de ser mi amante para serlo todo.

Draco profundizó el beso recordando los comienzos de su relación. Los pensamientos se fueron difuminando a medida que notaba las manos de Harry, que se había soltado, acariciando su espalda bajo el pijama. Se apartó ligeramente para mirar… mirarse en los ojos verdes de su esposo, le gustaba ver su imagen reflejada en ellos, y le gustaba ver como el deseo, y en este momento la urgencia, le envolvían. Se preguntó quién de los dos necesitaba más al otro y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de la pregunta.

Cogió la colcha que a penas les cubría y a pasó por encima de ambos, provocando la carcajada del moreno, que se vio atacado por todos los lados bajo el cobertor.

Pese a la urgencia de Harry, Draco se tomó su tiempo, frenando los impulsos de su esposo que solo pensaba en pertenecerlo, pero al final cedió, recordando que los polvos rápidos solo eran para los cambios de clase. Dejó que el rubio besara, lamiera y mordisqueara cada centímetro de su cuerpo e hizo lo que pudo, lo que le dejaba Draco en los momentos que paraba para tomar aire.

Draco volvió a mirar su reflejo en el momento en el que, lentamente, penetraba a su pareja, y su reflejo ya no le devolvió al chico enamorado que estaba acostumbrado a ver, sino a un hombre pleno y feliz. Ambos habían perdido la inocencia, y lo sabían. Harry, horas después le relataba una sensación parecida, verse sobre aquel fondo gris le había mostrado que la niñez había quedado atrás.

.-Pero no me da pena, porque en esta nueva etapa, estoy con quién realmente quiero estar – Concluyó el moreno besándole con dulzura mientras era atrapado de nuevo en los brazos de su esposo.

.-Muy tierno – Sonó la voz de Poppy al fondo de la enfermería sobresaltándolos – Pero si no les importa, necesito recuperar mi enfermería, tengo trabajo que hacer – Tras ella aparecía un chico de primero de Gryffindor sangrando por la nariz.

--- 15 años después ---

.-Has hecho un gran partido cariño – Harry abrazaba a su hija.

.-Papá por favor – Decía ella sonrojada – Delante de todo el colegio no.

.-Harry, cariño, ya sabes que a Seren no le gustan estas muestras públicas de cariño.

.-Es tan Slytherin como tú – Dijo soltándola de mala gana – Estás preciosa con este corte de pelo.

.-¿Cuándo sale vuestro tren? – Preguntó la chica intentando que no se la notara el bochorno que estaba pasando

.-En media hora, ya nos vamos – Le dijo Draco – Eres la mejor cazadora de la historia de Slytherin – Dijo besándola en la frente pero más formalmente que su esposo.

.-De la historia del colegio – Corrigió Harry orgulloso, sonrojando más a su hija.

.-Harry, para ya. Bueno, Serendipity, nos vas a decir quién te ha regalado esa snitch… porque tú no la has cogido, así que si está en tu mano… - Sonreía pensando en el actual buscador de su casa.

.-OH, no sé cual de los dos es peor…– Dijo con enfado fingido - No sé en qué pensaban en el ministerio cuando os permitieron que me adoptaseis a la muerte de mi madre.

.-Jajajajajajaja, tiene la misma forma de enojarse que tu Harry – Sonó por detrás la voz de Remus.

.-Hey… viejo lobo – Saludó el moreno – pensé que estabas en Roma, con Severus. ¿Ya le han despedido de la universidad por mal genio?

.-Estábamos – Le abrazó sonriendo - Pero vinimos para celebrar nuestro aniversario en Londres. Se supone que ahora me está preparando una cena sorpresa – Dijo en tono de voz cómplice.

.-Jajajajaja, 16 años juntos… no sé por qué no os habéis casado aún – Murmuró Draco

.-Va… las cosas nos van bien así ¿para qué cambiarlas? Hey… así que a nuestra pequeña le han regalado una snitch… Solo dime sí o no – Se acercó a la chica y la pasó el brazo por los hombros acercándola cariñosamente - ¿Pelo pelirrojo?

.-Sí – Respondió sonriendo a su tío adoptivo.

.-¡OH¡No! – Dijo Draco con los ojos desorbitados mirando hacia la numerosísima prole de pelirrojos que inundaban Gryffindor gracias a los hermanos Weasley

--- Fin ---

Espero que realmente esta historia haya sido de vuestro agrado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
